La Quête de Sora
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts retranscrite en roman. J'espère que vous aimerez!
1. Moi, Sora

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**ILE DU DESTIN**

**MOI, SORA**

"Tout ce qui existe a une ombre, une part obscure en tout un chacun. Le bien et la facilité sont des choix que tout êtres doivent prendre. Le mal n'est pas les ténèbres, ils sont la facilité. Le bien n'est pas la lumière, plus on s'approche d'elle, plus l'ombre grandit. Chaques êtres naissent et meurent dans les ténèbres. Les ténèbres apportent la lumière. La lumière du jour n'est qu'une illusion éphémère déterminée par la nuit. La nuit est l'obscurité, l'obscurité est les ténèbres. Les ténèbres sont immortelles. A chaques victoires de la lumière, ce sont les ténèbres qui gagnent."

-Eh toi! dit doucement quelqu'un.

A sa voix, cela devait être un garçon. Elle peinait à se réveiller et à lever les yeux pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé.

-Hmm, fit-elle.

-Dis-moi... d'où viens-tu? Et... qui es-tu?

Le soleil brillait, qui aveugla Sora qui venait de se réveiller. Sora était un jeune garçon de 14 ans, les cheveux châtains en bataille et les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan. Il protégea son visage des rayons du soleil de sa main. Il s'était encore endormi sur la plage! Il se mit a bailler ouvertement et paresseusement. Le plus surprenant était qu'il avait encore fait ce rêve... le jour où...

-Hey Sora!

Le garçon sursauta violemment, le coeur battant la chamade. Il se retourna et vit une jeune fille du même âge que lui, aux cheveux à la fois roses foncés et rouges. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus et clairs que ceux de Sora, pétillant de malice. Elle semblait ravie d'avoir surpris le jeune garçon.

-Tu as fait un cauchemard? demanda-t-elle innocement.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait peur, Kairi! répondit Sora en souriant.

Kairi s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda en souriant toujours. Il était toujours aussi rêveur.

-Désolée, mais c'était dans mes intentions, feinéant, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Elle regarda la mer. Sora la regardait elle, toujours habillée de deux débardeurs, un blanc sur un noir et d'une jupe rose. Sous cette jupe, un cycliste de la même couleur. Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes et se servit de ses genoux comme appui pour sa tête. Elle sembla concentrée uniquement sur le large.

Ce regard... Sora aimerait tellement être l'objet de ce regard si envoûtant. A cette pensée, ce dernier se secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à ça.

-Hé, dites donc vous deux!

Les intéréssés se retournèrent et virent un garçon de 15 ans aux cheveux longs et argentés. Il avait aussi les yeux bleus mais ceux-ci étaient limpides comme le cristal.

-Oh, Riku.

Riku était le meilleur ami de Sora depuis toujours. Ils se connaissent depuis tout petits et ont toujours joué ensembles. Ce dernier portait un rodin de bois.

-Vous êtes devenus inséparables ces derners temps, remarqua-t-il. Vous avez partagé un paopu ou quoi?

-Qu... qu... QUOI??? trembla Sora en regardant son ami avec des yeux ronds.

-Détends toi. Tu demarres au quart de tour! remarqua Riku en souriant narquoisement.

Kairi décida d'aborder un autre sujet:

-Notre radeau avance!

-Pas grace à vous! fit remarquer Riku. Je suis le seul à m'activer pour le terminer!

-Excuses-nous, Mr Le Ronchon, dit Kairi, on s'y remet! Hein, Sora?

-Heu... oui! Excusez-moi, je me suis assoupis.

-Pas grave, assura Riku.

Ce dernier s'assit avec auprès d'eux.

-Mais dis-donc, tu ne deviendrais pas un peu lunatique des fois?

-Qui? Moi? Pas du tout! se vexa Sora. Bon, si on allait le finir, ce radeau?

-Et si on faisait une course? Jusqu'au radeau? proposa Kairi en se levant.

-Oh non! dit Sora.

-Tu plaisantes?

-A vos marques... prêt... partez! annonça Kairi.

Sora et Riku se regardèrent puis se levèrent en un éclair et commencèrent à courir sur la plage. Riku, qui avait une légère avance, regarda son ami en lui disant:

-Tu peux faire mieux que ça, non?

Derrière eux, Kairi courait en riant. Les garçons avaient beau être gentils avec elle, dès qu'ils se défiaient, inutile de leur demander de la laisser gagner, mais elle avait un plan pour éviter que le perdant soit triste, qui serait Sora, naturellement. C'est mathématique.

Lorsque Kairi arriva à la baie, elle trouva les garçons près du radeau. Elle continua de courir et s'arrêta une fois arrivée à leurs côtés. Elle avait vu juste: Sora avait une petite mine et Riku abordait un air supérieur, comme d'habitude. Kairi se dirigea vers le radeau tranquillement.

-Kairi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Sora.

Elle toucha le mât et se tourna vers les deux garçons, les regardants avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai gagné!

-Ah bon? demanda Riku.

-Quoi? Mais tu avais dis que c'était le premier qui arrivait au radeau! se plaignit Sora.

-Arriver au radeau ET toucher le mât, résuma Kairi avec désinvolture.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas précisé?! demanda Sora.

-J'avais pas envie! répondit-elle simplement avec un joli sourire, ce qui calma les ardeurs de son ami.

-Bon, alors on a perdu tous les deux, Sora, résuma tranquillement Riku.

Sora s'éclaircit la gorge, regarda mieux le radeaux et poussa une exclamation:

-Wouahou! Notre bateau commence à prendre forme!

-Pas grâce à vous! répèta Riku. J'ai fait le plus gros du travail.

-Oh, ça va!

-On va le finir ensemble, Sora et moi.

-A votre guise, je vais sur le petit îlot, près de la plage.

-OK! Sora, va me chercher un autre rodin et un drap. Il y en a un dans la cabane dans l'arbre.

-D'accord, et toi? demanda Sora.

Son amie lui sourit et lui répondit:

-Tu verras.

Kairi regarda Sora s'éloigner. Il avait beau être maladroit, Sora était tellement gentil et attentionné avec elle. Trop peut être... ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années. En fait, elle le connaît trop bien. Même si elle fait semblant de ne pas le voir, elle sait que Sora éprouve plus que de l'amitié envers elle. Elle préfère ne pas trop penser à ça: les sentiments amoureux sont la pire chose qui puisse arriver à des amis, même de longue date.

En fait, elle connaît Sora et Riku depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur cette île. Pas dans la ville qui se trouvait à quelques brasses d'ici où ils vivaient, sur cette île là. Déjà petits, les deux garçons y allaient tous les jours des vacances pour jouer. Puis un soir, lors d'une nuit très étoilée, à ce qu'on raconte, elle était arrivée là. Le lendemain, Sora la trouva inconsciente sur la plage. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part son prénom. Malgrès ça, elle s'est vite intégrée dans sa nouvelle vie, avec les deux garçons qui sont vite devenus ses meilleurs amis. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Sora, malgrès son caractère d'enfant, grandit. Elle aussi elle grandit. Ils ne resteront malheuresement pas éternellement des enfants. Ce sentiment lui pinça le coeur, elle aimerait tant que rien ne change, hormis qu'ils voyagent ensemble pour voir de nouveaux horizons.

Sora descendit de la cabane dans l'arbre avec un drap pour faire la voile du radeau. Puis il descendit sur le petit port en bois qu'ils avaient fabriqué, lui, Riku, Wakka, Tidus et Selphie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise et regardait l'horizon.

-C'est une belle journée, dit-elle, tu ne trouves pas, Sora? Cette brise légère chatouille un peu.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Riku et Kairi mijotent quelque chose, je me demande ce qu'ils font. Tu le sais, toi?

-Ben en fait... on construit un radeau.

Sora soupira, il ne pouvait décidément mentir à personne, il était trop honnête pour ça!

-Ah? Et où comptez-vous aller? demanda Selphie avec sa curiosité habituelle.

-Explorer TOUS les mondes qui nous entourent! Peut être qu'on trouvera celui de Kairi.

-Et... à propos d'elle, tu comptes y aller avec elle et Riku ou juste avec elle?

Selphie lui fit un petit clin d'oeil à la fin de sa phrase, elle était au courant! Comment cela se faisait-il? Sora s'exprimait-il aussi clairement sans le vouloir?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sora exprimait clairement sa gêne et son trouble sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

-Tu sais, ça se voit trop que tu as envie de rester seul avec elle, ajouta Selphie.

A ces mots, Sora se mit à rougir et préfèra écourter la conversation en se dirigeant vers l'îlot, en face de l'île accéssible par un pont en bois. Riku était là, assis sur un arbre courbé, contemplant l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui.

-J'espères que ça avance, moi j'ai fait ma part, dit-il à Sora sans se tourner vers lui.

Sora se pencha et souleva péniblement le rodin qu'il venait de voir et l'enveloppa avec le drap pour être moins encombré.

-Tu veux faire un petit duel? proposa Riku. Mais court! Je sais que Kairi t'attends.

-Heu... d'accord!

Sora prit son épée en bois à sa ceinture, Riku fit de même.

-Bien, celui qui touches cinq fois son adversaire gagne.

-C'est parti! Yaaaaaaaa!

Sora chargea sur Riku.

-Tu ne peux pas faire plus original? railla Riku.

Ce dernier esquiva avec souplesse et donna, avec son épée, une petite tape sur la nuque de Sora. En course, ils pouvaient rivaliser, mais pas en combat. Toutes les 20 victoires, ils recommençaient à 0-0. Hier, ils avaient fait 10 victoires à 10. Ils avaient commencé ces duels depuis que Kairi était arrivée, comme par hasard.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? railla Riku.

Une fois de plus, ce dernier provoquait Sora. Alors Sora s'emporta et chargea à nouveau, Riku l'évita et lui donna un coup sur son épaule. Mais Sora fit un dégagement de son épée, qui toucha Riku à la jambe.

-2 touches à une, Riku! anonça Sora.

-Et tu en est fier?

Riku sauta soudainement, attérit sur le sol, dérrière Sora. Ce dernier leva son épée et tapa de haut en bas, mais Riku se protègea de son épée. Sora reéssaya sans plus de succès et Riku répliqua en attaquant de bas en haut.

-3 touches, Sora!

-Grrr! Tu n'as pas encore gagné!

Sora sauta à son tour et fut accueilli par un coup d'épée sur le ventre.

-Plus qu'une touche!

Mais pendant que Riku le raillait, Sora en profita pour abattre son épée sur le bras de son adversaire.

-Pas mal, avoua son ami, mais si je te touches une fois je gagnes, et c'est ce que je vais faire!

Sur ces mots, Riku sauta au dessus de Sora, mais ce dernier évita le coup en hauteur et toucha le pied de Riku.

Ce dernier commença à s'inquièter. Sora chargea à nouveau et Riku se protègea en parant ses coups de son arme. Mais Sora augmenta l'ampleur des coups, la défense de Riku commençait à faiblir. Puis finalement, Sora perça sa défense et lui envoya un coup au torse. Riku état paniqué mais su rester lucide, il tomba en arrière, allongé, prit appui sur ses mains et plongea sur Sora les pieds en avant, qui, surpris, ne put les éviter. Le garçon tomba à la renverse.

-5 touches à 4, c'est moi le vainqueur, Sora.

-Mince! Ca fait 1 à 0!

Riku tendit la main vers Sora, toujours au sol et l'aida à se relever. Il est vraiment très fort, il ne s'en rends pas compte._ Il y a quelque chose en lui, comme si la victoire ne pouvait lui échapper. Heuresement que j'ai réussis cette manoeuvre, sinon, j'aurais perdu!_

Sora ramassa le rodin recouvert du drap et partit en direction de la baie. Il était un peu déçu d'avoir perdu mais n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire, il pouvait toujours battre Riku la prochaine fois. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Sora gagnait toujours une fois sur deux face à Riku. Il apporta à Kairi ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Celle-ci, toute souriante l'entraîna dans une grotte.

-Faut que personne ne nous voit, avait-elle précisé. Maintenant, fermes les yeux.

Sora, devant cette demande se sentit rougir. Ils étaient là, seuls, dans une grotte et elle lui demandait de fermer les yeux. Il les ferma malgrès tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait se passer dans le tête de Kairi. Il sentit la main de Kairi prendre la sienne et fit glisser quelque chose sur son poignet.

-Ouvre les yeux!

C'est ce que Sora fit et vit à son poignet un bracelet fait de beaux coquillages et d'une jolie pierre rouge.

-C'est pour toi, un bracelet d'amitié! précisa-t-elle en montrant son propre poignet.

Elle en avait un aussi avec une pierre rose.

-J'ai trouvé ces pierres si jolies que je me suis dit qu'elles pouvaient servir. Tant que nous porterons ses bracelets au poignet, nous seront toujours amis.

-Wouha! Et bien je le porterai toujours, je te le promet! lui assura Sora.

-Bien! Et si on allait voir le coucher de soleil?

-Oui!

Un peu plus tard, ils rejoignirent Riku sur l'îlot.

-J'ai gardé la pierre bleue pour Riku.

-QUOI??! Tu en as fait un autre pour Riku? s'exclama Sora.

-Ben oui, c'est notre ami aussi, non?

-Heu... oui, bien sûr.

Sora était déçu, il avait espéré que Kairi avait fait un cadeau rien que pour eux deux, mais non, il y en avait un pour Riku!

Kairi alla donc voir Riku et lui donna le bracelet à la pierre bleue. Le garçon la remercia chaleuresement, puis ils s'assirent sur l'arbre courbé pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

-Vous croyez que le pays de Kairi est là-bas? demanda Sora aux deux autres.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne le saura jamais en restant ici, répondit Riku.

-Tu crois qu'on ira loin sur ce radeau? demanda Sora.

-Qui sait? Mais on trouveras bien autres choses si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Et si tu arrives dans un autre monde, qu'est-ce que tu y feras? demanda Kairi en rigolant.

-Et bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais je me demandes depuis que je suis tout petit... pourquoi sommes-nous ici, si il y a d'autres mondes? Pourquoi avons-nous attéri ici? En y réfléchissant, le monde est grand, nous sommes dans une infime partie d'un tout gigantesque, on aurait très bien pu ne jamais se rencontrer. Pas vrai?

-J'en sais rien, répondit simplement Sora.

-Moi non plus, avoua Riku. Mais rester ici ne changera rien. On doit en avoir le coeur net. La vie est répétitive ici, on n'a finalement pas grands choses à perdre, alors en route!

-Tu y a beaucoup réfléchit, hein? constata Kairi.

-C'est grâce à toi, merci Kairi.

-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-elle.

Dès que le soleil fut couché, le trio, Kairi en tête, retounait vers le minuscule port en bois. Mais Riku appella Sora pour le prendre à part.

Ce dernier se retourna et attrapa un fruit jaune en forme d'étoile.

-T'en voulait un, non? demanda Riku en souriant.

-Un paopu?

-Si deux personnes en partage un, ils seront toujours ensembles, unis pour la vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Allez! Je sais que tu veux y goûter!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! se fâcha Sora en entendant le rire de Riku.

Le Château Disney était un royaume prospère, vivant en paix. Les habitants de se royaume vénèraient plus que tout son souverrain. Celui-ci possèdait une sagesse inouie et une grande connaissance des mondes. Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône, un canard vêtu d'un chapeau et d'une robe bleu de magicien se promenait tranquillement puis s'arrêta devant l'immense porte menant à la Salle du trône. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tapa à la porte. Puis il ouvrit la porte qui lui était accéccible pour sa taille. La Salle du trône était aussi grande en largeur, en hauteur et en profondeur. Un long tapis rouge allait du palier jusqu'au trône d'or. Le canard marcha sur ce tapis d'un pas joyeux. De chaques côtés du trône, deux statues étaient visibles, celle de gauche représentant un canard magicien et de l'autre, un dinguo vêtu d'une armure et d'un bouclier.

-Bonjour, votre Majesté! dit le canard avant d'arriver à 10 mètres du trône. Quelle joie de vous voir ce mat... Majesté?

Personne n'était assis sur le trône. Un chien jaune orangé apparut dérrière portant une lettre dans sa gueule. Le canard, étonné la prise et la lut de haut en bas. Dès qu'il eut fini, il s'affola, prit ses palmes à son cou et se précipita hors de la salle...

Il parvint au jardin où il était sur de LE trouver. En effet, IL était là, allongé sur le gazon et ronflant bruyamment.

-Réveille-toi Dingo! Réveille-toi vite! C'est dramatique!

Mais Dingo, le capitaine des soldats du royaume et un des meilleurs amis du Roi, comme le canard, continua de dormir paisiblement. Le canard se fâcha, brandit sa baguette et la pointa au ciel.

-Foudre!

Un petit éclair jaune tomba sur Dingo, le faisant sursauter. Le réveil fut brutal. Il se tourna vers le canard.

-Oh, c'est toi, Donald? Bonjour.

-On a un problème Dingo! Mais n'en parle à personne, surtout! s'affola Donald.

-Oh? Et à la reine Minnie?

-Non! Pas même à la Reine!

-Et à Daisy?

Donald émit un caquétement en secouant la tête. Il ne manquerait plus que Daisy, la fiancée de Donald soit au courant!

-C'est ultra-secret!

Mais Dingo regarda dérrière Donald et dit:

-Bonjour mesdames.

-OUHA?

Donald s'immobilisa. Il se retourna tout en sachant déjà qui était dérrière lui.

Il vit une souris noire avec des oreilles rondes vêtue d'une robe rose avec une courronne sur la tête, la reine Minnie et une canne vêtue d'une robe violette, sa fidèle suivate, Daisy.

Donald eut un rire nerveux et s'apprêta à tout leur expliquer.

Sur l'île, Sora débarqua avec son cannot et vit Selphie.

-Eh Sora, dit-elle, tu as entendu parler du légendaire fruit paopu? On dit que si tu le partages avec une personne à qui tu tiens, tu seras lié pour toujours avec elle.

Les yeux verts de Selphie se mirent à briller.

-C'est si romantique! poursuivit-elle. Il faudra que j'essaie un jour! Avec... hihi!

-Oui, je vois de qui tu parles!

Si seulement cela pouvait arriver! Si seulement Riku tombait amoureux de Selphie!

Sora se dirigea vers l'îlot où il vit Tidus qui s'entraînait avec son bâton.

-Tu es devenu très fort, Sora, mais tu ne fait toujours pas le poids face à Riku! On s'est mis à trois contre un, mais il nous a quand même battus!

Le sentiment d'infériorité de Sora s'emplifia en entendant cette phrase.

-Je crois que Kairi pourra toujours compter sur lui, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut la phrase choc! Sora en eut assez que tout le monde, lui même compris, croit qu'il n'est pas aussi fort que Riku. Alors, sur un coup de tête, il dit:

-Je vous prends tous les trois!

-Pardon?

-Oui! Je vous défie!

-Tu l'auras voulu!

Sur la plage, Selphie prit sa corde à sauter, Wakka prit son ballon et Tidus, son bâton.

-Ok, annonça Selphie, alors c'est 5 touches pour chacuns. Et toi Sora, on devra te toucher 15 fois.

-Non!

-Pardon? demanda Wakka.

-5 touches! Vous gagnez si vous me touchez 5 fois!

-Mais Sora... ce n'est pas un peu...

-Bof, il sait ce qu'il fait, dit Tidus.

-Parfaitement! confirma Sora qui n'en était pas sûr lui-même.

-C'est parti! annonça Selphie.

Ils avaient encerclés Sora. A cet instant, le jeune garçon se dit qu'il était vraiment stupide...

Sora arriva sur la baie, très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à vaincre ses trois amis à lui tout seul! A sa droite, il vit Riku, les bras croisés. Dès qu'il eut remarqué Sora, Riku sourit.

-Hé Sora, il faudrait peut être penser à donner un nom à notre navire. Pourquoi pas Hautvent?

-Moi, je préfères... Excalibur!

-Hautvent est mieux!

-Non! Et si on se départageait en faisant une course? proposa Sora.

-Comme d'habitudes.

-Je serais l'arbitre! annonça Kairi qui venait d'arriver.

-Très bien.

-Si je gagnes... je suis le capitaine! paria Sora. Et si tu gagnes...

-Je partage un paopu avec Kairi, finis Riku.

-HEIN?!

-D'accord? Le vainqueur partagera un paopu avec Kairi.

-QUOI? NON! Attends! fit désespérément Sora.

Kairi, qui n'avait pas entendu les enjeux fit le signal de départ.

-3... 2... 1... Partez!

Et la course démarra. Sora ne voulait pas que Riku gagne! Jamais il n'avait tant désiré la victoire. Si il perdait, Riku avouera sa flamme à Kairi et elle oubliera Sora. Sora pouvait peut être accépter de perdre Riku mais PAS Kairi. Au fond de lui, il trouvait ça tellement injuste que Riku, qui était comme un grand frère pour lui et qui lui était si supérieur soit aussi amoureux de Kairi. Surtout qu'il a une foule de prétendante dans leur ville. Il ne lui volera pas Kairi, jamais!

Poussé par une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, Sora dépassa légèrement Riku. Il passa l'arbre, en fit le tour et reparti vers Kairi, Riku sur ses talons. Il fallait revenir là où était Kairi. Riku le rattrapa, mais Sora se mit à courir comme jamais et sauta au-dessus de la brêche du pont improvisé qu'ils avaient construits dans un bond surhumain et finalement parvint devant Kairi, Riku arrivant dérrière lui une seconde plus tard. Sora fut si content qu'il sautilla sur place.

-Ouiii! J'ai réussi! Ca fait 1 à 1!

Mais avant que Sora n'ai pu dire quoique se soit de plus:

-Du calme! intervint Riku. Ne t'exites pas Sora, ce n'est qu'un nom.

Sora aurait du s'en douter, Riku n'était qu'un mauvais perdant!

Dès que Kairi s'éloigna, Sora eut vraiment envie de pèter la figure à Riku.

-Quoi? Pour le paopu? C'était une blague!

-Comment tu peux dire ça? se rebella Sora.

-En tous cas, ça t'as stimulé de courir pour le coeur de Kairi, non?

-Hé Sora! Viens m'aider à finir le radeau! appella Kairi.

Sora alla sans plus attendre à sa rencontre. Ils continuèrent à monter le radeau toute la matinée et s'arrêtèrent à 15h.

-En fait, il faut des provisions! réalisa Kairi. On devrait s'en occuper maintenant, Sora!

-Très bien! On commence par quoi?

-J'ai deux gourdes, je vais m'occuper de l'eau.

-Tu rigoles! intervint Sora. Laisses moi m'en occuper!

-Heu... d'accord, mais les remplis pas avec de l'eau de mer!

-Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en moi! se vexa Sora.

-Exactement, répondit Kairi en riant.

Sora se rendit à la plage et alla a la petite chute d'eau. Wakka en était proche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Wakka?

-Tidus et moi nous allons partir en exploration! Tu sais, cette grotte qui est là.

Il montra du doigt une entrée trop petite pour des adultes creusée dans la montagne.

-Non! C'est pas la peine! Il n'y a rien, là-bas! Rien d'interressant!

-Ah? Ben si tu le dis... dit Wakka en s'éloignant.

Sora regarda l'entrée et décida d'y aller, oubliant royalement les gourdes. En entrant, une foule de souvenirs lui revint.

Il était petit, c'était quelques jours après l'arrivée de Kairi. Sora lui avait demandé:

-Hé Kairi, est-ce que tu veux connaître notre cachette à Riku et à moi?

Une fois entrés, elle regarda autour d'elle. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grands choses à voir, rien que des rochers. Des rochers et, il n'a jamais su et ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, une porte en bois. Elle ne s'est jamais ouverte et jamais Riku et Sora n'avaient pu l'ouvrir.

-Personne à part moi et Riku n'avons le droit d'entrer ici!

-Vraiment? Personne?

-Et toi, si tu veux.

Kairi avait accepté de garder le secret et elle et Sora devinrent encore plus proches. Un jour, ils avaient déssiné sur la pierre la plus proche de la porte leur figures. Kairi avait fait celle de Sora et Sora avait fait celle de Kairi, les visages se tournaient l'un vers l'autre avec de grand sourires.

Sora arriva près de la porte et vit son portrait et celui de Kairi, toujours les mêmes depuis 8 ans. En les voyant, Sora sourit. Ce qu'il éprouva était étrange dans son coeur, une certaine nostalgie. Il s'agenouilla en face des deux portraits, prit un caillou et dessina quelque chose entre eux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y avait une étoile, ou plutôt, un paopu.

-Ce monde a été connecté.

Sora sursauta et cacha instinctivement le paopu de ses mains, de peur que ce soit Kairi. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Vu sa taille, c'était un adulte, et a sa voix grave, un homme. Il portait un long manteau brun et avait rabattu sa capuche, masquant son visage. Il parlait lentement.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Sora. Et de quoi parlez vous?

-Je suis venu voir la porte de ce monde. Relié aux Ténèbres, il sera bientôt détruit.

Ténèbres? Détruit? Son monde?

-Qui que vous soyez, arrêtez de me faire peur comme ça! dit Sora inquiet. En effet, l'étranger n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Mais... d'où venez-vous? ajouta-t-il.

-Tu ignores ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

-Alors vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde? conclut Sora.

-... Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre... et toi tu ne comprends rien.

-Ah ouais? C'est ce qu'on verra! Je découvrirai tous les mondes! annonça Sora.

-Un effort inutile, répondit l'étranger d'une voix lente. Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de parler par énigmes! s'impatienta Sora.

Le garçon se tourna vers la porte, puis à nouveau vers l'étranger mais celui-ci avait disparu!

Sora sortit de la grotte et se fit surprendre puis réprimander par Kairi pour avoir négligement laisser les gourdes et l'avoir oubliée. Sora insista pour qu'ils n'aillent pas dans la grotte, sous les questions curieuses de Kairi et allèrent finir le radeau. A la fin de la journée, ils s'installèrent sur le petit port pour regarder le soleil se coucher.

-Tu sais..., dit Kairi, Riku a changé.

-Comment ça? demanda Sora.

-Et bien... , mais Kairi ne sut comment finir sa phrase.

-Ca va?

-Sora... prenons le radeau et partons, rien que toi et moi.

-Hein?

-Hihi, je plaisante.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ces derniers temps? C'est plutôt TOI qui as changé.

-Peut être... dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Tu sais, j'ai eu un peu peur, mais maintenant, je suis prête à partir. Peu importe ce que je verrai, où j'irais, je pourrais toujours revenir ici. Pas vrai?

-Bien sûr!

-Génial. Elle marqua une pause et se décida a aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à coeur: Sora... même si je change, toi reste comme tu es, reste le Sora auquel je parle.

Kairi se leva.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de partir. Ce sera génial, tant que je resterais avec vous.

Je ne resterais peut être pas un enfant, mais toi, s'il te plait, reste comme ça. C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Kairi avait un peu honte de cette pensée égoiste qui n'était finalement pas sortis de sa bouche. C'était peut être bien comme ça, et puis, elle avait tout son temps pour lui dire ça, du moins, elle l'espérait.

Dans la lettre laissée par le Roi, il était écrit: "Donald, je suis navré de partir sans dire au revoir mais un grand danger nous menace. J'ignore pourquoi mais les étoiles s'éteignent les unes après les autres. Cela signifie qu'un grand désastre se prépare. Désolé de vous abandonner, mais je souhaites comprendre se mystère. Quelque part dans un autre monde, un garçon possède une "Clé", qui, sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots est la clé de notre survie. Toi et Dingo êtes les meilleurs guerriers du royaume, vous devez trouver ce garçon et rester toujours avec lui. Il nous faut cette Clé ou nous sommes perdus! Allez dans la Ville de Traverse et trouvez mon ami Léon. il vous dira quoi faire. P.S. Pourras-tu dire à Minnie que je suis désolé? Merci, mon ami." Le sceau royale était apposé au bas de la lettre.

Daisy était très inquiète mais la Reine resta confiante. Donald promit alors de retrouver le Roi et cette Clé. La Reine les remercia.

-Oh! Et pour relater vos aventures, il vous accompagnera, ajouta la Reine en montrant le bureau de la Bibliothèque.

Donald, surpris, examina le bureau mais ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une forme se mit à bondir en répétant:

-Je suis là, je suis là! puis il arrêta de bondir. Je m'appelles Criquet, Jiminy Criquet, à votre service.

-Nous esperons vous revoir bientôt, dit la Reine. Aidez le Roi.

Donald se mit au garde-à-vous et regarda la Reine, puis Daisy, puis... Dingo?!

-TU VIENS AUSSI, TOI! dit Donald en prenant Dingo par le bras et en l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils descendaient vers le hangar, Jiminy sur le casque de Dingo.

-Ca alors, Jiminy! lui dit Dingo. Ton monde aussi a disparu?!

-Ce fut terrible, nous avons tous été séparés! Et je suis absolument le seul a avoir atteint ce château! Pauvre Pinnochio, j'espère qu'il est avec son père!

-Dingo! lui dit Donald. J'espères que tu a compris!

-Ahyuk! Oui! Dès que nous serons dans d'autres mondes, il ne faudra pas dire d'où on vient, c'est ça? Nous devons protèger le désordre des mondes!

-L'ordre! corrigea Donald.

-Ah oui! L'ordre des mondes!

-Bien! Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, on va changer de tenue.

Le hangar était gigantesque. Au milieu, peint en rouge, le vaisseau spatial! Donald s'approcha du haut-parleur.

-Hé ho! Donald à la salle des machines. C'est quand vous voulez!

Deux écureuils recevèrent le message et mirent en marche les machines avant de monter eux-même dans le vaisseau. Une main mécanique géante prit Dingo et Donald qui s'étaient changés, Donald avec une veste bleu et Dingo en chemise verte, pantalon orange et gilet noir sans armure, et les mirent dans le vaisseau. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Pluto, le chien orange du Roi sauta à l'intérieur du vaisseau et l'équipage, au grand complet, "décolla" vers le bas. Une fois hors du royaume, Donald mit les pleins gaz et ils partirent en direction de la ville de Traverse.

Sora, Riku et Kairi se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain sur l'île pour le grand départ. Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Vers 20h, Riku, qui était au balcon de sa maison regarda l'île et se sentit soudain comme attiré par cette dernière. Des mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche formant la phrase "La porte s'est ouverte."

Sora était dans sa chambre, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Kairi. Il regardait le paopu que Riku lui avait donné hier. Puis, sur un coup de tête, il le jetta dans sa corbeille et se concentra sur son sac. Gilet de sauvetage, ballon, parasol, maillot... puis il entendit le tonnerre gronder.

Sora accosta sur l'île, se disant que si le radeau dérivait, leur voyage était fini. Il remarqua que les cannots de Riku et Kairi étaient là. Il vit comme une silhouette sur l'îlot et s'y précipita, sans voir que des ombres se matérialisaient derrière lui.

Arrivé sur l'îlot, il reconnu, même de dos son meilleur ami.

-Riku! Où est Kairi? Elle n'était pas avec toi?

-La porte... s'est ouverte.

-Quoi?!

-Elle s'est ouverte, Sora! répèta Riku en se tournant vers lui. Elle va nous mener vers d'autres mondes!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? et Kairi?

-Elle vient aussi! C'est notre seule occasion! Je n'ai pas peur des Ténèbres!

Riku tendit la main à Sora pour qu'il le suive. Ce dernier hésita puis soudain, des formes noires enveloppèrent le corps de Riku. Son sourire devenait presque effrayant.

-Viens avec moi.

Des petites créatures noires avec des cercles jaunes en guise d'yeux attrapèrent Sora pendant que les formes l'eveloppèrent à son tour. Sora essaya de toutes ses forces d'attraper la main de Riku, mais il fut rapidement englouti.

Il se sentit glisser, il n'y avait rien que du noir dans l'endroit où il flottait. Puis soudain, une lumière apparut et se retrouva dans la grotte, Kairi se tenait devant la porte. Elle semblait aller mal. Elle se tourna vers lui et essaya de le rejoindre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain par un vent noir et violent. Kairi fut propulsée vers Sora qui disparut au moment où celui-ci essaya de l'attraper. Sora se retrouva balloté par le souffle. Lorsqu'il se réceptionna, il cru entendre une voix qui disait: "N'aie pas peur des ténèbres." Il leva les yeux et vit une immense sphère noire qui aspirait son monde. Il eut une forte lumière qui se concentra dans sa main et qui prit la forme... d'une grande Clé! Sora hésitait entre Clé ou Epée. "Le pouvoir qui sommeil en toi, la Keyblade... " Cette voix raisonna encore dans sa tête. Il se retourna et vit la chose la plus effrayante qu'il n'ai jamais vu: un géant noir avec des yeux jaunes qui avait un immense trou dans sa poitrine à la forme d'un coeur.

La première réaction de Sora fut de prendre la fuite. Mais pour aller où? Il se trouvait sur un morceau de plage qui se trouvait au milieu de nulle part! Et il régraissait à vue d'oeil. Le monstre abbatit son poing, que Sora eu du mal à éviter. "N'aie pas peur!" Cette voix lui redonna confiance. Le géant abattit de nouveau son poing. Ca passa près! Sora en profita pour monter le long de son bras puis arrivé à l'épaule, comme guider par son instinct sauta et abbattit son arme sur la tête du monstre. Qui s'écroula lourdement.

-Adieu, affreux! Si t'en veux encore, t'as qu'à te relever!

Pendant que Sora parlait, le sol se fissurait et la sphère immense aspira le monstre mais aussi Sora qui, de désespoir, s'agrippa à l'ancien arbre courbé sur lequel il s'était toujours assis. Mais l'aspiration fut irrésistible et Sora fut entraîné à l'intérieur de la sphère... allait-il s'en sortir? Qu'adviendra-t-il de ses amis?


	2. A la recherche du Porteur de la Clé

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**VILLE DE TRAVERSE**

**A LA RECHERCHE DU PORTEUR DE LA CLE**

Un vaisseau rouge se posa sur la piste d'attérissage de la ville de Traverse. Donald, Dingo et Pluto en sortirent, entrèrent dans la ville et se mirent à la recherche de Léon. Ils avaient une brève description de lui: brun, jeune, une cicatrice au front, portant un pendentif en argent à la forme d'une tête de lion et armé d'une "Gunblade". A peine arrivés, Dingo leva les yeux au ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Quelque chose le frappa.

-Oh! Regardes! Une étoile disparaît! dit-il, affolé en pointant du doigt la fameuse étoile.

-Vite Dingo! Il faut trouver Léon! pressa Donald.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique et le canard eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant les tenants: trois jeunes canards, à peines adolescents, vêtus de la même manière, pull et casquette, mais avec des couleurs différées.

-Oncle Donald! dirent les trois jeunes canards en coeur.

En effet, ces trois garnements étaient les neveux de Donald, triplés, ils étaient absoluments identiques, mis à part les couleurs de leurs vêtements.

-Riri! Fifi! Loulou! Que faites-vous ici? demanda Donald.

-Ahyuk! Salut, les petits! dit Dingo.

-Nous aidons les pauvres gens qui se sont réfugiés ici lorsque leur monde a été détruit. En tant que Castors Juniors, c'est un devoir! répondit le petit canard à casquette rouge, Riri.

-Et toi, Oncle Donald? demanda Fifi, en bleu.

-C'est secret!

-Oui! Nous ne devons absolument pas dire que nous recherchons le Roi qui est parti à la recherche d'une fameuse Clé pour sauver les mondes d'une éventuelle menace, dit fièrement Dingo.

-Ah oui? fit Loulou, vêtu en vert.

-Grrrr... DINGO! ESPECE DE TRAITRE! s'emporta Donald.

Mais ayant l'expérience des crises intempestives de leur oncle, Riri et Fifi tirèrent chacun de leur côté une corde, qui firent trébucher Donald et l'enroula autour de ce dernier pour éviter que celui-ci ne se rue sauvagement sur Dingo et ne fasse en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais rien dire. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la crise passe.

Ayant retrouvé son calme et après avoir fait juré ses neveux sur leur honneur de Castors Juniors qu'ils ne diraient rien, Donald, suivit de Dingo et de Pluto, qui rigolaient toujours pour avoir vu le canard attaché et bailloné, continuèrent leur exploration. Ils montèrent des marches et Donald partit vers la droite.

-Heu... Donald, lui dit Dingo, il y a quelque chose par là!

Dingo regardait à gauche, le chemin où Pluto s'engageait. Mais le canard, têtu comme une mule, ignora ce détail en ne disant qu'une chose à son ami:

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? C'est dans ton imgination!

Dingo se laissa convaincre et le suivit tandis que Pluto empruntait la ruelle.

Le chien s'arrêta devant des caisses en bois à sa gauche en remuant la queue, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui dormait. Ce quelqu'un était visiblement très jeune. Il avait des cheveux châtains en bataille, portait un haut et un short rouge, une chemise noire et blanche, des mitaines blanches et des baskets jaunes. A son cou était accroché une couronne en argent. Pluto lècha sa joue, ce qui réveilla l'inconu en sursaut.

Sora ouvrit les yeux, sentant sa joue humide, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et se rendit compte de la présence d'un chien à poils jaune orangés, portant un collier vert. Ce dernier le regardait en souriant.

-? ... Quel drôle de rêve!

Mais le chien appuya sur sa poitrine. En sursautant, Sora réalisa une chose:

-Ce n'est pas un rêve!

Puis il se leva et regarda mieux autour de lui.

-Mais où suis-je? demanda-t-il dans le vide.

A sa droite, des caisses en bois, à sa gauche, une ruelle qui menait quelques mètres plus tard a une impasse. Il contourna les caisses et vit un chemin bifurquant sur la droite. Ca lui parut ridicule, mais il se tourna vers le chien et lui demanda:

-Et toi, tu sais où on est?

Le chien leva une oreille, parut content et se précipita hors de la ruelle, ignorant les appels de Sora.

-Eh! Attends!

Sora se lança à sa poursuite mais à peine eut-il sortit de la ruelle qu'il s'arrêta, ébahis. Manifestement, il n'était pas dans sa ville, encore moins dans son île. Il se trouvait au coeur d'une grande ville. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour voir si il avait quelque chose, mais non, rien! Il voulu vérifier dans ses poches arrières et sentit... le paummeau en or de cette arme, que la Voix avait nommé "Keyblade". Il la sortit de sa ceinture pour mieux la voir, tout en descendant des marches. La lame était en argent et ne portait aucune trace de son combat face à ce géant. Il décida de garder la Keyblade dans sa main et explora la ville. Lui qui voulait voyager et découvrir de nouveuax mondes, c'était réussi! il se demanda ce que Riku penserait de ça... Riku... il avait disparut dans cette espèce de masse noire... mais Sora était persuadé qu'il allait bien. Il se força à ne pas penser à Kairi, qui ne ferait que l'inquièter. Il regarda le ciel et remarqua que c'était la nuit, pas étonnant qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Mais l'éclairage était si fort qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Il se dirigea vers la femme qui se tenait près des tables d'où brillait sur chacunes d'elles une flamme de bougie. Sa mère lui avait déconseillé fortement pendant au moins la moitié de sa vie de parler aux étrangers, mais là, c'était une dame. il espérait pouvoir se renseigner mais la femme le devança.

-Bonjour petit, c'est la première fois que tu viens dans la ville de Traverse? dit-elle d'une voix ... bizzare. Tu as l'air perdu.

-Heu... et bien... essaya-t-il.

La femme caressa la joue de Sora en lui disant:

-Tu es très mignon.

Le qualificatif de mignon mit Sora très mal à l'aise.

-Tu veux que la gentille dame te fasse visiter?

-N ... Non merci! bafouilla-t-il.

-Héhé, pas la peine de me résister, mon petit.

Mais Sora résistait, du moins, comme il pouvait. Il n'était pas habitué à se retrouver avec une femme "trop" gentille.

-Je ne v... fit-il désespérément tandis que la dame rapprochait son corps de plus en plus prêt du pauvre garçon tout déboussolé.

Soudain, petite une créature vêtue d'un habit bleu foncé, portant un casque surgit de nulle part et attaqua la dame, plongeant sa main dans sa poitrine et sortit... son coeur! Coeur qu'il écrasadans sa main. Le corps de la femme disparut mystérieusement. Derrière le monstre, de petites créatures apparurent, les mêmes que celles qui avaient envahis l'île de Sora! Celui-ci se dépêcha de filer vers une boutique. Même armé, il voulait éviter l'affrontement autant que possible avec ces choses. Il ouvrit une porte à la volée et la referma immédiatement dérrière lui.

-Soyez le bienvenue dans la boutique de joillerie de C...

L'homme se tourna vers son "client" et eut l'air déçu.

-Oh, c'est qu'un gamin!

Sora le regarda, il était grand, blond, assez musclé, les cheveux courts, portant un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu.

-Si tu n'achètes rien, dégages! poursuivit-il d'un ton plus lourd.

-Mais...

Sora s'interrompit en entendant des grattements sur la porte, à l'extérieur.

-Oh non! Ce sont eux! s'affola-t-il.

-Quoi? Les Sans-coeur? demanda le monsieur.

Il se pencha sur son comptoir pour prendre... un objet qui ressemblait à un appareil photo dont se servaient les journalistes dans les films de western. Sur celui-ci était marqué: "Cannon de Cid". Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit sans ménagement et hurla:

-ARRETEZ DE POURRIR MON BUSINESS, SALETES!!

Tout en disant ça, Cid pulvérisa les créatures avec le puissant rayon de feu qui sortait de son arme, sous le regards ébahis de Sora. Puis il referma la porte et se tourna vers le garçon.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois, gamin, t'es pas d'ici, d'où tu viens?

-Chui pas un gamin! se rebella Sora. Et je m'appelles Sora!

-Hoho! Ravis de te connaître, Sora! répondit Cid qui semblait s'amuser davant la réaction du garçon. Les Sans-coeur, que tu viens de voir, sont des monstres qui prennent le coeur des gens rien que parce qu'ils n'en ont pas! C'est plutôt surprenant, de les voir ici. D'habitude, ils s'abstiennent de trainer dans le 1er quartier... je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose de consistant. Un superbe met à se mettre sous la dent.

-Dis papy, demanda Sora.

-Hein? _Papy?_

-On est vraiment dans un autre monde?

Sora raconta à Cid tout ce qui lui était arrivé, de la tempête de l'île, le soir, à son arrivée dans cette ville, en passant par la description de Riku et Kairi.

-Hmm... on appelle cet endroit La Ville de Traverse, c'est un refuge pour tous ceux qui ont perdu leur chez soi. J'imagine que si tes amis vont bien, ils doivent être dans le coin. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jetter un coup d'oeil?

Sora baissa la tête, il avait peu d'espoir de retrouver ses amis ici. En fait, il était triste de les avoir perdu. Cid compatit et lui tendit un oeuf.

-Tiens, mange ça, ça ira mieux après, il est un peu entamé, mais bon... Si jamais tu as des ennuis, tu peux revenir me demander de l'aide quand tu veux!

Sora regarda Cid avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

-... papy.

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te botte les fesses! Je suis Cid!

-Merci papy, dit Sora en partant.

-C'EST CID! hurla-t-il en claquant la porte derrière Sora.

Le garçon décida de commencer son exploration, il ne connaissait pas la ville, mais il y avait maintenant des gens sur la place. Il se dirigea vers eux.

-Ca ne sert à rien de fuir, fit une voix venant de derrière lui.

Sora se retorna vers ce quelqu'un.

-Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il.

-Où que tu ailles, ils te retrouveront, aussi longtemps que tu porteras cette clé.

C'était un humain, avec un T-shirt blanc sous une veste noire. Il avait aussi des gants noirs, un pantalon et des chaussures de la même couleur et un pendentif en argent pendait à son cou, on aurait dit une tête de lion. L'étranger se tint la tête et continua avec une voix lassée:

-Mais pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-elle choisie un gamin comme toi?

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? s'impatienta Sora.

-Laisse tomber, ça te dépasserait! Maintenant, voyons cette Keyblade.

L'étranger connaissait le nom de son arme? En tous cas, une chose était clair pour Sora: la Keyblade étant la seul arme qu'il ait pour se défendre, il était hors de question que le garçon la donnes au premier venu, ce qu'il cria à cet homme.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu... je vais devoir utiliser la force.

Sora vit que l'étranger était jeune, il avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleu et une cicatrice au front. Il prit son épée et se mit en garde. Cette épée était étrange, elle était à la fois une épée et un immense colt de cow-boy.

Il s'approcha de Sora, qui lui, gardait ses distances, reculant à chaques nouveaux pas du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier fit une attaque à l'horizontale. Cette épée avait de la portée et elle effleura le short de Sora. Ce dernier réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas un match amical contre Riku! Là, il affrontait un adulte, armé d'une VRAIE épée. Si il chargeait inconsciemment, il allait se faire embrocher!

Sora essaya de se rapprocher mais il fut acceuilli par un coup d'épée qui érafla sa manche. Ce type était dangereux! Sora ne pouvait ni attaquer, ni parer les coups. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution...

Il se mit en garde... puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers la grande porte qui devait être l'entrée de la ville. Mais à peine eut-il dévalé les marches pour atteindre la place que l'inconnu bondit et se retrouva subitement devant lui. Sora freina et repartit vers les marches, espèrant que Cid pourrait l'aider, mais une fois de plus, le jeune homme bondit et se retrouva à nouveau devant lui.

-Tu ne peux pas fuir!

-Merci, j'avais remarqué! répliqua Sora.

Il sentit les regards des gens. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi ces deux garçons se battaient.

-Mais je vais quand même essayer! finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers la place.

-Tant pis pour toi! Pouvoir de la Gunblade, Fire!

Sora se tourna et vit une boule de feu qui se précipitait vers lui! Il fit de son mieux pour s'écarter de sa trajectoire. L'inconnu le toisait du haut des marches.

-Surveilles toujours tes arrières, débutant!

Cet homme n'était pas un tendre, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il leva son épée et de celle-ci jaillit une autre boule de feu.

Sora se protègea avec sa Keyblade, mais elle était un peu mince et une partie des flammes léchèrent un de ses gants qui prit feu. Affolé, Sora essaya de le retirer aussi rapidement que possible, ce qu'il réussit à faire avant que son poignet ne se transforme en cendres. Il donna plusieurs coup de pieds pour étouffé les flammes et reprit enfin son gant. Ce feu était bizzare, le gant de Sora avait un peu noirci mais était pratiquement intact. Ce dernier se pencha pour le ramasser et vit dessous une jolie pierre rouge, la même que...

Paniqué, Sora regarda son poignet et vit, où plutôt ne voyait plus, le bracelet que Kairi lui avait offert! Il avait brûlé! Les coquillages avaient été noircis et avaient perdus leur belles couleurs.

Sora resta quelques secondes agenouillé puis il se releva soudain, la Keyblade assurée dans sa main. Ce type, qui qu'il soit allait payé! Et très cher! Sora le regardait avec haine.

-Tu as osé abîmé l'objet le plus précieux que j'avais! Tu vas le regretté! cria-t-il avec hargne avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire.

Ce dernier, sûrement surpris par cette attitude quasi-suicidaire, ne réagit que trop tard: Sora avait sauté et l'avait frappé en plein sur le visage avec son poing. Sora se réceptionna et voulu donner un coup d'épée sur l'épaule de son adversaire, ce dernier répliqua en bloquant la lame et donna un coup de pied à Sora sur le ventre, qui le repoussa. Mais le garçon se releva rapidement, toujours porté par la colère qui lui donnait une énergie nouvelle. Son instinct lui fit tourner les talons et repartir. Son adversaire attendit quelques instants puis bondit à nouveau. L'instinct de Sora lui cria quelque chose lorsque son adversaire attérit. Le garçon avait compris ce que son instinct lui disait, il repartit dans l'autre direction et s'arrêta au bout d'une certaine distance. L'adversaire bondit à nouveau, Sora bougea dans la même direction et lorsque le jeune homme attérit, Sora se trouvait derrière lui. Le garçon en profita pour lui donner un violent coup de pied sur le derrière.

Le jeune homme tomba la tête la première par terre. Il avait largement perdu patience, voir il eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas se précipiter sur Sora pour l'étrangler. Il se contenta de se relever pour l'attaquer à nouveau. L'attaque fut bloquée par Sora mais le jeune homme continua à attaquer.

Sora évita le dernier coup d'épée au lieu de le bloquer et attaqua à son tour. Son adversaire bloquait tout ses coups lancés au hasard.

Le duel continua comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles ils firent jeu égal. Sora sentait sa haine faiblir, l'adrénaline baissait dangereusement, son adversaire, lui, continuait toujours de l'attaquer avec une force inouie, mais lui aussi fatiguait. Après un dernier échange d'épées, ils reculèrent et se regardaient, la respiration accélérée, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, sous le coup de l'épuisement, l'inconnu tomba un genou à terre mais Sora s'affala dos au sol et s'évanouit.

Le jeune homme le regarda en se redressant, la respiration haletante.

-Ah! Tu l'as trouvée! Bien joué Léon!

Ce dernier se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Mais... c'est encore pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé. Bien pire.

Donald et Dingo se retrouvèrent au deuxième quartier, dans la rue.

-Bon sang! Il n'y a personne ici! Et cet endroit est drôlement sinistre! commenta Dingo, la voix chargée d'appréhentions.

-Bah! Ca ne me fait pas peur, moi! assura Donald, la tête haute.

Mais le canard sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et sursauta très haut pour attérir dans les bras de Dingo.

-Excusez-moi, c'est le Roi qui vous envoyes? demanda une voix douce.

Les deux compères regardèrent la personne et virent une jeune femme brune très belle vêtue d'une longue robe étroite et rose. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux emeraudes et avait noué un foulard rouge dans ses cheveux. Elle les regardait en souriant.

Il était allongé, il n'y avait aucun bruit, il faisait tout noir, c'était étrangement reposant. Il comprit qu'il était endormis, ça devait être ce qu'on appellait un sommeil sans rêves.

-Debout, gros fainéant! fit une voix amusée. Réveille-toi!

Sora se redressa et secoua sa tête pour mieux se réveiller. Il était allongé sur un lit bien confortable mais il se força à se lever et vit la personne qui venait de lui parler: Kairi! Elle était là! Elle lui souriait! En la voyant, Sora fut extrêmement soulagé.

-Ca va? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Heu... je... je crois.

-Les créatures qui t'ont attaqué, elles sont à la recherche de la Keyblade. Mais en réalité, c'est ton coeur qu'elles veulent. Parce que tu possèdes la Keyblade.

Sora avait du mal à bien retenir ce qu'elle disait, ça rentrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre, alors il lui dit simplement:

-Je suis si content que tu ailles bien, Kairi.

-Kairi? Mais de qui tu parles? demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix était de plus en plus aigue. Je suis le grand ninja Youfie!

-Hein?

La vision de Sora redevint normale et vit une jeune fille avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs, portant au front un diadem d'argent, une écharpe jaune, des gants oranges, un petit haut vert qui exhibait tout son ventre fin et plat, un petit short orange qui lui couvrait juste quelques centimètres de ses cuisses, des collants blancs et des chaussures jaunes. Elle se tourna vers quelqu'un qui était derrière elle et lui dit:

-Je crois que tu y as été un peu fort, Squall.

Sora regarda la personne à qui s'adressait Youfie. Une chance à ce moment là que ce dernier était un peu patraque parce que sinon, il aurait sursauté violement en voyant le jeune homme qui l'avait attaqué tout à l'heure.

-Je m'appelles Léon, répliqua doucement ce dernier à Youfie.

Sora regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il vit aussi la Keyblade posée sur l'encadrement d'une porte.

-Vous connaissez le nom de cette arme? demanda Sora.

-Ouais, on a dû te la prendre pour éloigner ces créatures, parce que c'est grâce à ça qu'elles arrivent à te pister.

-C'était le seul moyen de te protèger, précisa Léon.

-Ben alors! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

-Parce que...

-Parce qu'il est stupide! coupa Youfie en riant.

-Ca suffit, Youfie!

-T'es trop tendu, mon bonhomme, faut te détendre un peu!

Léon essaya de se contenir pour ne pas répliquer, pourquoi était-il toujours aussi malchanceux! Il fallait toujours qu'il joue les nounous parce que Aérith n'avait soi-disant pas besoin d'aide. En y réfléchissant, Youfie était encore une gamine, elle n'avait que 16 ans. D'un autre côté, quand elle se battait, elle devenait une fille très redoutable dont la principale arme était la fougue.

-Cacher la Keyblade de l'extérieur ne marchera pas longtemps. Mais c'est bizarre... je n'arrives pas à croire que tu sois l'élu.

Léon prit la Keyblade dans sa main, puis elle se mit à briller et disparut et arriva dans la main de Sora.

-Enfin... j'imagine qu'il faudra faire avec.

-Je comprends rien du tout à ce que vous dites! Et puis que se passe-t-il ici? demanda Sora.

Dans une autre chambre du même hôtel, la jolie jeune fille en rose, nommée Aérith, commença a parler de ce qui se passait dans la ville à Donald et Dingo:

-Vous savez qu'il existe d'autres mondes en dehors de votre château et de cette ville?

-Oui, répondit Dingo avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche et continuer, mais ils sont sencés être secrets!

-Oui, car ils n'ont jamais été reliés. Jusqu'à présent. Quand les Sans-coeur sont arrivés, tout à changé, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Les Sans-coeur? demanda Sora.

-Ouais, les monstres qui t'ont attaqué, répondit Youfie qui s'était confortablement assise à côté de lui. Ce qui les attire, c'est la part obscure du coeur des gens.

-Et malheuresement, il y a une partie sombre en chaques coeurs.

-Dis, t'as entendus parler d'un mec s'appellant Ansem? demanda Youfie.

-Ansem? répèta Dingo.

-Il étudiait les Sans-coeur, renseigna Aérith. Il a noté ses découvertes dans un rapport très précis.

-Ca alors! On peut le voir? demanda Dingo.

-Je suis désolée mais les pages, qui sont au nombre de 10 ont été éparpillées dans les autres mondes.

-Couac?

-Peut être que le Roi est partis les chercher! conclut Dingo. Nous devons le retrouver! Et vite!

-Attends! intervint Donald. Avant tout, il nous faut cette Clé!

-Oui, approuva Aérith. La Keyblade.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, c'est ça la Clé.

-Tout à fait, dit Youfie.

-Les Sans-coeur la redoute par dessus-tout. Celui qui la porte est sencé possèder un coeur pur. Voilà pourquoi quoi que tu fasses, ils s'en prendront à toi.

-Hé! Mais j'ai rien demandé!

-Ben logique, vu que c'est l'arme qui désigne son Maître, dit Youfie. C'est toi qu'elle a choisie, veinard!

-Un choix discutable, ajouta Léon en s'adossant à la porte, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.

-Mais comment est-ce arrivé? Je me souviens, j'étais dans ma chambre, il y a eu cette tempête... OH! Sora sauta soudain du lit et se remit à s'inquièter: Une minute! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma maison? A mes parents? A mon île? Et à Riku... et à Kairi?

-Tu sais quoi? demanda Léon tranquillement. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Sora se sentait perdu, il voulu alors regarder son bracelet que lui avait offert Kairi pour se réchauffer le coeur... avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus à son poignet parce qu'il avait brûlé.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ca va? s'inquièta Youfie.

Sora réalisa qu'il devait vraiment avoir la mine débitée, il sentait même dans ses yeux des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais le pire était qu'il avait perdu la pierre que Kairi lui avait donné.

-Oui, ça va, mentit-il.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule en lui adressant un grand sourire, il était jeune, plus jeune qu'elle. Et puis ses grands yeux bleu étaient tout brillants de tristesse. Il était assez touchant avec son petit air de chien perdu. Elle trouvait ça mignon.

Sora la regarda, comment faisait-elle pour toujours sourire? Elle était sans doute à peine plus agée que lui. En tout cas, ce sourire était réconfortant, ajouté à cette main, un peu dure mais si chaude. Le garçon reprit alors confiance en lui.

-Regardez! dit soudain Léon.

Les deux autres se tournèrent dans la direction pointée du doigt par le jeune homme. Une forme sombre se transformant en un Sans-coeur vêtu d'un casque apparut.

-Youfie, va vite prévenir Aérith!

La jeune fille ne le se fit pas répèter.

Donald se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte indiquée par Aérith qui menait à la chambre de Léon. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en sortit et se précipitait vers une autre chambre.

-Youfie? demanda Aérith en se lançant à sa poursuite, laissant Dingo en plan.

Léon prit sa Gunblade et quelques instants plus tard, le soldat Sans-coeur vola à travers le fenêtre.

-Allons-y, Sora!

Sora approuva, la Keyblade bien assurée dans sa main et ils sortirent par la fenêtre brisée et atterirent dans la rue du 2ème quartier.

Dingo regarda la porte se décoller du mur et vit un Donald aplatit, les yeux et le bec grands ouverts. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir cette porte s'ouvrir d'un coup.

La rue groullait de Sans-coeur! Sora en compta 12, dont 3 soldats. Léon se tourna vers lui et lui dit:

-Ne te préoccupes pas d'eux, nous devons trouver leur chef!

-D'accords!

-On se retrouve au 3ème quartier!

Léon partit en direction du deuxième quartier par la droite tandis que Sora partit vers la gauche. Il était poursuivit et il s'aperçut que le chemin qu'il empruntait menait à une impasse. Il était piégé! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre. Il recula le plus possible et vit à sa gauche une porte. Sora hésita puis essaya de l'ouvrir, elle s'ouvrit. Le garçon resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes mais quand il entendit les créatures qui se rapprochaient, il se précipita à la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Il se retrouva dans une maison au style anglais. Il regarda dans toutes les pièces, personne. Les prpriétaires avaient du partir précipitament pour avoir laissé la porte ouverte. Il entra dans la dernière pièce et vit deux chiens, deux dalmatiens adultes. Ils accueillirent leur visiteur à pattes ouvertes. Ils portaient chacun un pendentif, qui était pratique. Il lut que le mâle s'appellait Pongo et sa femme, Perdita. Pongo était un chien très malin, il prit dans sa gueule une grande photo et la tendit à Sora. Ce dernier la regarda et vit les deux chiens entourés par... des dizaines de chiots dalmatiens!

-Mais... ils ne sont pas là! Où sont-ils?

Pongo lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient été séparés. Sora compatit à leur peine: ses amis lui manquaient mais les chiens, eux, avaient perdus leurs enfants, ce qui devait être plus dur à vivre. Il leur promit qu'il fouillerait tous les mondes et qu'il les ramèneraient tous!

-Mais dites-moi... combien sont-ils?

Pongo prit une feuille blanche, puis un feutre noir dans sa gueule et fit deux 9. 99! Ils avaient tant de chiots que ça! Mais Sora tiendra sa promesse! Il se le jura intérieurement, puis, il sortit par la porte menant au deuxième quartier en disant au revoir aux chiens.

Dingo et Donald avaient finalement, sous les milles excuses de Aérith, apprient par Youfie que le porteur de la Clé devait se trouver au troisième quartier, maintenant. Les deux compères s'y précipitèrent alors.

La "petite promenade" au second quartier ne fut pas aisée pour Sora. Il était tombé sur une boutique où le propriètaire était un vrai fou des chapeaux! D'ailleurs, il s'est présenté comme étant le Chapelier Fou. Mais il avait enfin réussi à atteindre le troisième. A sa droite, il vit une maisonette plongée dans le noir. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans une vaste cour.

Dingo et Donald étaient sur une terasse, au premier étage d'une maison avec vue sur le troisième quartier. Dingo se pencha au balcon et vit que quelqu'un se promenait dans la vaste cour, mais il ne put voir de qui il s'agissait. Soudain, il entendit comme un bruit, il se retourna et vit une petite créature portant un casque.

-Ho! Ca alors! Sont-ce là les Sans-coeur? demanda-t-il en positionnant bien son bouclier rond devant son visage.

-Allons-y Dingo! Montrons-leur de quel bois on se chauffe, cria Donald tout en saisissant son bâton de magicien bleu orné d'un chapeau brun.

Sora entendit une détonation suivit de deux cris au-dessus de lui:

-Couawawawawa!

-Yahahahouhouhouiii!

Il vit deux personnes qui chutaient vers lui. Sora se mit à courir mais malheuresement, les deux zigotos attérirent sur lui, l'écrasant au sol.

Donald et Dingo avaient la tête qui tournait mais revinrent vite à eux lorsqu'ils virent l'objet que tenait la personne sur qui ils étaient tombés.

-Oh! La Clé! dirent-ils en coeur.

Mais un tremblement de terre les secoua tous les trois et des collones apparurent devant les escaliers et le chemin qui menait à une porte rouge, ils étaient pris au piège!

6 soldats Sans-coeur aparurent devant eux, l'air menaçant. Les trois se mirent en garde.

-On va devoir unir nos forces, dit le canard.

-Ok, c'est partis! cria Sora.

Celui-ci se précipita vers le premier soldat venu et le fit disparaître d'un coup. Mais Sora s'était trop vite précipité: un autre soldat sauta sur lui, le garçon n'aura pas le temps de réagir!

-Brasier!

Le soldat se mit à brûler puis disparut. Sora se tourna vers le canard, c'était un magicien!

-Surveilles tes arrières, petit! lui dit-il.

-Merci!

Pendant ce temps, l'autre qui était armé d'un bouclier en avait vaincu deux à lui tout seul.

Ils se regroupèrent et se débarassèrent des deux derniers rapidement.

Ils croyaient que le combat était fini mais une, ou plutot, plusieures choses tombèrent du ciel. Mais ces objets immenses prirent vit, il y avait deux pieds géants en métal violet, deus mains géantes de métal violet, un cylindre géanr qui formait le corps et une tête casquée. Sora avait joué à Rayman une fois et il trouvait que cette armure géante ressemblait au personnage principal du jeu vidéo. Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois compagnons étaient babas!

-C'est sûrement leur chef! cria Sora. Si on le bat, les Sans-coeur disparaîtront de la ville!

Les deux autres aprouvèrent et se mirent en garde.

Une des mains serra le poing et se précipita sur eux. Le chien, si c'était bien cette sorte d'animal qu'il était, s'interposa et bloqua le coup avec son bouclier. Sora en profita pour sauter et faire une grosse entaille à la main géante en abattant sa Keyblade sur le membre métallique.

Action que le chef Sans-coeur n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Son torse se retourna et un rayon laser en sortit, visant Sora. Celui-ci fut sévèrement touché.

-Soin! cria le canard.

Sora ne savait pas comment ça se faisait, peut être grâce à la magie, mais il se sentit tout à coup bien mieux! Il avait à peine eu le temps de ressentir la douleur. Heuresement que le canard avait vite agit.

-Merci! cria Sora en repartant à l'attaque.

Donald avait bien fait de bien suivre les mouvements du garçon, mais le combat n'était pas encore fini! A peine guérit, le garçon se jetta à nouveau vers le chef Sans-coeur. Donald, ne sachant pourquoi, se prépara pour un sort de Flamme. Dingo, comme poussé par un automatisme, attaqua au même instant que le garçon le pied gauche de l'adversaire. Ils s'écartèrent instinctivement et une boule de feu acheva le pied. C'était Donald qui avait attaqué au bon moment!

Les trois compagnons se rendirent compte alors qu'ils possèdaient un incroyable esprit d'équipe alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Ils décidèrent d'en profiter!

Le garçon détruisit à nouveau un pied, l'armure retentit un rayon laser, Dingo le protègea avec son bouclier et Donald soigna son ami des dommages du rayon. Puis ils bondirent à l'unisson pour détruire le dernier gant géant.

Sora sauta une dernière fois et abattit sa Keyblade sur le corps metallique, le tranchant littéralement en deux.

-C'est fini pour toi! T'es foutu! cria-t-il fièrement.

En effet, les restes de l'armure se mirent à trembler puis tombèrent à terre. Une forme brillante sortit du corps métallique, un coeur, qui s'envola et disparut dans le ciel. Puis, ce fut au tour de tous les membres de métal de disparaître. C'était fini, ils avaient gagné!

Sora se tourna vers les deux compères.

-Alors, c'est moi que vous cherchiez?

Les deux amis confirmèrent.

-Eux aussi recherchent le Porteur de la Keyblade.

Sora se retourna et vit Léon et Youfie. Cette dernière hochait la tête pour confirmer ce que disait Léon, puis elle ajouta:

-C'était pas mal!

-Pas mal! répèta Sora. On l'a démoli!

-Hihi, te fâches pas! C'était génial, ça te va?

-Hé! Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous? proposa le guerrier au bouclier. On explorera d'autres mondes avec notre vaisseau!

Une fois de plus, Sora baissa les yeux tristement en disant:

-Je me demande si je pourrais un jour retrouver Riku et Kairi...

Léon le regarda furtivement puis referma les yeux.

-Bien sûr! assura le canard.

Devant cette affirmation, Sora releva la tête.

Dingo se baissa vers Donald et lui demanda tout bas:

-Heu... c'est vrai, ça?

-J'suis pas sûr, répondit-il furtivement. Mais il FAUT qu'il nous accompagne pour nous aider à trouver le Roi.

Léon s'avança et dit au jeune garçon:

-Sora, pars avec eux. Surtout si tu veux retrouver tes amis.

-Ouais... d'accord, répondit mollement le garçon.

-Ah! Mais si tu fais cette tête-là, on ne t'emmene pas, dit Donald. Sans bouder... pas de visage triste, d'accord?

-Ouais, intervint Dingo en se penchant vers son compère, il faut qu'il ait l'air drôle, comme nous! Ahyuk!

Donald le dégagea sans ménagement tout en continuant à regarder le garçon.

-Ce vaisseaux fonctionne aux visages joyeux!

-... joyeux? répèta-t-il.

Donald et Dingo se penchèrent pour voir son visage. Le garçon baissa son visage et le releva en disant:

-Ouistiti...

Cela se voyait clairement qu'il se forçait : ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il serrait les dents. Le résultat fut tellement drôle que les deux compères furent pris d'un fou rire.

-Ca, c'est un visage joyeux! réussi à articuler Dingo.

Après tout, ils se battaient bien, tous les deux. Et ils s'entendaient bien en situation de combat, et si il partait avec eux, il pourrait, comme il l'a toujours rêvé, explorer d'autres mondes.

-Ok, je viens avec vous! Si vous voulez bien de moi dans votre équipe.

Les deux se regardèrent et le canard tendit la main.

-Bien sûr! Je m'appelle Donald.

-Moi, c'est Dingo.

-Et moi, Sora.

Ils unirent leur main et Dingo clama:

-Un pour tous et tous pour un!

Dans un endroit plongé dans la pénombre, 5 silhouettes regardèrent une reconstitution du combat de Sora, Donald et Dingo face au Sans-coeur.

-Ce petit morveux a réussi à vaincre le Sans-coeur! Qui l'aurait cru? demanda l'un d'eux dont les cheveux brillaient d'une lueur bleue.

-Tel est le pouvoir de la Keyblade, répondit un homme tenant un sceptre en forme de serpent. La force de l'enfant n'entre pas en jeu.

-Pourquoi ne pas le transformer en Sans-coeur? proposa une voix féminine avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique. Ca résoudrait le problème rapidement.

-Et les compagnons du morveux! ajouta une voix hautaine. Ce sont les laquais du Roi. Ils sont laids comme des poux sur la tête d'un rat de fond de cale!

-Tu n'es pas non plus un prix de beauté, répondit une voix marrante, détendue et cool, houhouhaha!

-Tais-toi! se vexa l'interréssé en menaçant son voisin d'un crochet qu'il avait en guise de main.

-Ca suffit! intervint une voix de femme qui venait d'apparaître. La Keyblade l'a désigné. Maîtrisera-t-il les Ténèbres ou bien sera-t-il englouti par elles? En tous cas, il pourra nous être très utile.

Ils étaient revenu au 1er quartier. Sora rencontra une jeune femme de 18 ans qui était amie avec Léon et Youfie. Elle était très polie avec lui et très gentille.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Aérith, et toi?

-Sora!

-Enchantée. J'espères que la Keyblade n'est pas trop dure à maîtriser.

-Heu... non, ça va, répondit-il.

Il l'avait rangé à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

-En tous cas, merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi, et à vous deux, ajouta-t-elle pour Donald et Dingo, la ville de Traverse est sauvée. Pour vous récompenser, je vous donnes ça, prenez-en soin.

Elle tendit une feuille de papier. Donald la regarda et sursauta.

-Couac! C'est la première page du rapport d'Ansem!

-Lis la! dit Sora.

-D'accord:

"J'ai acquis d'immenses connaissances pendant de nombreuses années.   
C'est ce savoir qui m'aide à maintenir la paix en ce monde.  
Le peuple me voue un amour et un respect sans bornes.   
Cependant, malgré mon statut de sage, il est encore une chose qui m'échappe.  
Elle sommeille au plus profond du cœur de chaque être, aussi pur soit-il.  
Il suffit d'un rien pour qu'une once de cette entité grandisse peu à peu, inexorablement, et finisse par dévorer le cœur qu'elle habite.  
Je fus moi-même maintes fois le témoin impuissant de ses malheureuses victimes.  
Les Ténèbres, la face obscure du cœur.  
D'où viennent-elles ? Quel est leur but ?  
En tant que souverain, je me dois de percer leurs mystères avant qu'elles n'incitent les hommes à troubler la paix de notre monde."

A la fin de la lecture, le trio se tourna vers Aérith, celle-ci rougit légèrement et dit:

-Ansem était le souverrain d'un monde, mais celui-ci a disparu. J'ai récupéré ça quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où.

-Alors... il faut faire attention aux ténèbres du coeur... , résuma Sora.

-Exactement, répondit Léon.

Soudain, Sora sursauta, se mit à quatres pattes sur le sol et se mit à l'explorer attentivement. Donald et les autres étaient étonnés par l'attitude du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Donald.

Sora ne répondit pas et finis par abandonner, l'air triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda tendrement Aérith.

-Je... j'ai... j'ai perdu la pierre que Kairi m'avait donné! répondit-il tristement.

-Tu veux parler de ça?

Aérith lui montra un bracelet... oui! C'était bien lui! Avec cette pierre et ces coquillages qui étaient flambant neuf. Des larmes brillèrent aux yeux de Sora qui se précipita sur Aérith pour l'étreindre par la taille, sa tête contre la douce poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Merci! Merci! J'avais tellement peur de l'avoir perdu! Mais... il avait brûlé, non?

-Adresse-toi à Léon, répondit-elle en regardant Sora tendrement.

-Léon?

-Quand tu as perdu connaissance, j'ai regardé ce qui avait brûlé. J'ai vu cette pierre rouge et ces coquillages. A voir comment tu as réagit, c'était quelque chose d'important pour toi, alors je l'ai confié à Aérith pour qu'elle le répare.

-Hm? Ais-je bien entendue? dit Youfie en tendant l'oreille. Léon, touché de compassion par quelqu'un? C'est du jamais vu!

-Oh ça va!

-Merci! Merci à vous deux! Merci merci! Vous m'avez rendu mon trésor le plus précieux!

-De rien! dit Youfie, fière d'elle.

-C'est pas toi que je remercies! Tu n'as rien fait!

-Oui, mais comme ça, j'ai la classe!

-N'importe quoi!

-Et puis, pour que ton bracelet soit si important pour toi, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de très important pour toi qui te l'as offert, non? fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Et je suis prête à parier que c'est une fille!

Sora eut l'air gêné, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Au fait, Sora! Il ne faut pas que j'oublies de te donner ça! dit Donald en bougeant les mains et en jettant un sort à Sora. Voilà, maintenant, essayes d'utiliser le sortilège de Flamme. Dit Brasier.

Sora ne savait pas trop si il pouvait faire ça, en effet, il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre don pour la magie. Enfin, il fallait bien qu'il essayes. Il leva la Keyblade à la verticale et l'abaissa en criant:

-Brasier!

Une boule de feu partit droit devant, elle était plus petite que celle de Donald et s'éteigna rapidement. Sora en fut surpris, puis il sourit et se mit à sautiller sur place, fou de joie.

-C'est génial! Je maîtrise la magie! C'est chouette! On y va? demanda le garçon.

Les deux autres approuvèrent mais Léon intervint:

-La pierre de ce bracelet, j'ai la même mais d'une autre couleur.

Il sortit un pierre similaire à celle de Sora mais celle-ci était brune.

-Je la gardais comme porte-bonheur, mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça sert, alors je te la donnes.

-Merci beaucoup! Bon, allons-y!

-En route pour de nouveaux mondes! annonça fièrement Dingo.

-Au revoir, reviens vite! cria Youfie dès qu'ils furent éloignés. Léon n'est pas marrant, il ne réagit jamais à mes taquineries!

-Bonne chance à vous, dit Aérith. Prenez soin de vous.

-Faites attention, ajouta simplement Léon.

Après un dernier salut, le trio franchit les portes qui les conduisirent au spacio-port. Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, Donald avertit Sora de la règle à suivre:

-Nous ne devons pas nous mêler des affaires des autres mondes, nous serons là juste en tant qu'observateurs!

-Ahyuk, oui! Nous devons respecter le désordre des mondes!

-L'ordre! corrigea Donald.

Dans un monde inconnu, où il ne subsiste que quelques roches et où le sol est aussi glissant et limpide comme le cristal, un jeune homme se réveilla au milieu d'un rocher. Il regarda autour de lui... mais il n'y avait rien à voir dans un endroit où aucune vie n'était présente.

-Où... mais où suis-je... ?! demanda Riku alors que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.


	3. Un étrange procès

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**LE PAYS DES MERVEILLES**

**UN ETRANGE PROCES**

-Wahouuuu! fit Sora.

Il fallait préciser que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il visitait l'interieur d'un vaisseau spacial.

-Bienvenue à l'intérieur du vaisseau gummi! annonça fièrement Donald.

Il était assez spatieux. Deux réservoirs se trouvaient sur les côtés et une échelle menait au cockpit. Un paillasson était installé au bas de l'échelle sur lequel était marqué "Welcome". Sora ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout ce qu'il y avait. Il fouinait partout, si bien que soudain:

-Prends ça! fit une petite voix.

Sora prit un coup dans le nez. Il regarda et vit deux écureils portant une salopette jaune. L'un d'eux le regardait sévèrement, sûrement son agresseur et un autre qui astiquait le sol, il avait un air naif et un nez rouge.

-Répand pas tes saletés dans le vaisseau! Tous les jours, nous faisons en sorte qu'il soit comme neuf, ce vaisseau!

-Heu... Donald, c'est qui eux? demanda Sora.

-Tic et Tac, les mécanos du vaisseau. Ils s'occupent aussi de sa maintenance.

Sora les prirent dans sa main, ils étaient vraiment petits. Tac, au nez rouge le salua par de grands mouvements de la main.

Les cinq compères montèrent au cockpit, Tic et Tac dans une main de Sora. C'était spacieux là aussi. Un vrai bocal à poisson! On voyait le spacioport clairement à travers la grande vitre en bocal qui couvrait tout le cockpit.

-Bien le bonjour, mon jeune ami et bienvenue à bord.

Sora regarda autour de lui pour voir qui lui avait parlé. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit un criquet vêtu d'un complet veston noir avec un chapeau haut-de-forme bleu clair.

-Je me nomme Jiminy Criquet, je suis chargé de conter vos aventures à la Reine.

Sora savait que Jiminy parlait de la fiancée du Roi que Donald et Dingo recherchaient. En fait, leur voyage avait pour but de retrouver le Roi Mickey.

-Enchanté Jiminy. Moi c'est Sora.

Il y avait 3 sièges, Sora prit celui de gauche, car celui du milieu, du pilote, était réservé à Donald et Dingo prit celui de droite. Ils s'installèrent donc et bouclèrent leur ceinture. Donald procèda a quelques manipulations et le vaisseau se mit en marche, puis, il s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le vide de l'espace.

-Accroche-toi, petit, ça va décoiffer, le prévint Donald.

-Heu... je le suis déjà, répondit-il.

Donald le regarda et se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau de bord.

-C'est vrai, dit-il. Tic! Tac! Tout est prêt?

-C'est bon, on peut y aller! répondit Tic.

-Parfait, en route pour un saut dans l'hyper-espace au monde le plus proche!

Sur un écran, les chiffres des secondes restantes apparurent. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0.

-GO!

Donald appuya sur un bouton et la fusée fila droit devant elle aussi vite qu'une étoile filante.

Après quelques secondes, le vaisseau s'immobilisa.

Sora ne se sentait pas bien, il n'avait encore jamais fait un saut en hyper-espace dans un vaisseau, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais approché de vaisseaux tout court. Il avait la tête qui tourne et le ventre qui remuait.

-Sora, tu peux te détacher maintenant. Et si tu regardais par la fenêtre? suggèra Donald.

Sora s'exécuta et se sentit tout de suite mieux en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui: l'espace parsemé d'étoiles scintillante et des sphères brillant d'une lumière bleutée. Il poussa une exclamation émerveillée.

-J'aimerai tant que Kairi et Riku voient ça! dit-il en serrant fort son bracelet contre lui.

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Donald.

-Déjà? demanda Sora, surpris.

Ce dernier regarda en face du vaisseau et vit une planète au sol recouvert de carrés rose et rouge d'où sortaient un grand arbre, une maison géante et les tours d'un château.

-Le Pays des Merveilles, annonça Donald.

-Je suis vraiment impatient! dit Sora tout exité lorsque le vaisseau attérit.

-Nous sommes entrés dans ce monde, mais ne nous précipitons pas, prévint Donald. Ca peut être dangereux.

Le leader improvisé du groupe sortit sa tête du vaisseau :

-Il faut d'abord vérifier le niveau de danger autour de nous. Regarder à droite, puis à gauche, ajouta Donald en le faisant. _Danger... _Sora regarda son bracelet qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre encore une fois. Son combat face à Léon lui avait appris à ne pas le porter. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer non plus.

-Un problème Sora? lui demanda Jiminy.

-Oui. C'est ce bracelet... je ne veux pas m'en séparer.

-Et bien met-le dans une poche.

-Mais...

-Au fait, la Reine m'ayant nommée Conteur, je dois vous accompagner. Est-ce que je peux me mettre dans ta veste? Comme ça, je ne vous ralentirai pas et je garderait ton bracelet.

-Vraiment? Merci beaucoup!

Le garçon laissa Jiminy entrer dans sa poche puis lui confia le bracelet.

-Rien à signaler! dit Donald.

-Ahyuk, pas de dangers à l'horizon!

-Heu..., fit Sora.

-Très bien, allons-y! dit Donald en sortant du vaisseau.

-Quelle prudence! ajouta Dingo tout fier. Nous sommes de vrais explorateurs!

-Les gars! Au dessous! prévint Sora.

-Au dessous? demandèrent les deux autres en le regardant.

Il s'aperçurent qu'ils s'étaient posés sur une falaise. Ils baissèrent ensuite leur regard et virent que leurs pieds pendaient dans le vide. Sora sortit du vaisseau pour les attraper, mais les "vrais explorateurs" chutèrent, le garçon avec en faisant ces cris:

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Couawawawawa!

-Yahahahouhouhouiii!

Inexplicablement, leur chute se ralentissait à mesure qu'ils se rappochaient du sol. Puis finalement ils se réceptionnèrent sur leur pieds, sauf Dingo qui était resté allongé tranquillement durant sa chute qui s'écrasa au sol. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce au plafond insondablement haut, circulaire avec un couloir zigzaguant menant ils ne savaient où.

Donald se baissa pour aider à relever son ami et soudain il se retrouva le bec écrasé par terre, une chose s'appuyant sur sa tête. Il la releva et vit un petit lapin blanc avec des lunettes, une veste rouge, un pantalon gris et, le plus surprenant, une grosse montre dorée.

-Oh, par mes moustaches! Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard! Je suis terriblement en retard! La Reine va me faire couper la tête, dit-il en zigzaguant dans le couloir.

Le trio resta un moment figé, perplexe par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda timidement Sora.

-On va suivre cet imbécile! ordonna Donald qui était en colère de s'être fait piètiner sans avoir reçu d'excuses décentes.

Ils se mirent à courir à travers le couloir, Donald à leur tête.

-Eh toi! Toi, le lapin! Attends-nous! cria Donald.

Il franchit une porte, ses deux compagnons sur ses talons en ajoutant :

-Je t'ai dit ATTENDS, stupide lapin!

Il s'arrêta pour mieux observer la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, avec un lit, une table, une chaise et une cheminée. Il y avait même des étagères où des livres étaient entreposés. A en juger par la taille du lit, il s'agissait probablement de la chambre du lapin, mais pas la moindre trace de ce dernier.

Sora, Donald et Dingo regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Mais où est passé cet imbécile? se demanda Donald, se calmant un peu.

Soudain, Sora sursauta. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait vu. Ce dernier pointa du doigt le sol et les deux compères virent le lapin blanc incroyablement plus petit qui courait à travers la pièce et franchit la toute petite porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, puis la referma derrière lui.

Une fois de plus, le trio resta sans voix. Ce fut Sora qui bougea le premier en s'agenouillant auprès de la petite porte.

-Comment est-il devenu si petit? demanda Sora dans le vide.

Comme pour le répondre, le trou de serrure se mit à bouger comme si c'était des lèvres pour lui dire:

-Non, vous êtes tout simplement trop grands.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le bouton de porte était vivant!

Les trois compères sursautèrent en le remarquant.

-Hein? Ca parle! fit Donald.

Le bouton de porte bailla longuement, il avait l'air fatigué. Puis il s'adressa à Donald:

-Êtes-vous obligés de crier? Vous m'avez réveillé!

-Oh, bonjour, fit poliment Dingo en agitat sa main.

-Bonne nuit! répliqua le Bouton de porte. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

-Attends! intervint Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour rétrécir?

-Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas la bouteille qui se trouve là-bas.

Sora se tourna là où regardait le somnolent et vit sur apparaître, sur la table, deux bouteilles. Une portant une étiquette bleue et une portant un étiquette rouge.

-Bleu pour rétrécir, rouge pour grandir, et maintenant, bonne nuit!

Sora bu une gorgée avant de passer la bouteille à Donald, puis à Dingo. Ils se sentirent diminués. Il se regardèrent et virent qu'en effet, leur corps rétrécissait.

-Wouha! Vous avez vu? On est maintenant plus petits que Tic et Tac! Ca alors! Les mondes qui nous entourent sont vraiment mystérieux!

-Ils sont cencé l'être, justement! lui dit Donald. Ou du moins, secrets.

-Pour moi, ça ne change pas grand choses, fit une voix. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être tout petit.

Jiminy sortit de la poche intérieure de la veste de Sora.

-Bien, allons-y maintenant!

Sora tourna la poignet mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Hm? Eh! Ouvres-toi! Allez quoi! Pas de blagues!

Mais le Bouton de porte s'était déjà endormis.

-Jiminy, tu peux passer par l'entrebaîllement et nous ouvrir de l'intérieur?

-Je vais essayer!

-Hé Sora, Jiminy, par ici, regardez! dit Dingo.

Le garçon se tourna et vit que derrière le lit, il y avait un trou qu'ils pouvaient maintenant atteindre. Ils l'empruntèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel tout noir avec une lumière éblouissante au bout. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un jardin bien vert où les paysages étaient clairement peints, y compris le plafond. Ils virent des cartes à jouer dotées de jambes, de pieds, de bras, de main et de tête. Les noires, piques et trefles portaient des haches et les rouges, coeurs et carreaux, portaient des lances. Il formaient une haie d'honneur au bout de laquelle se trouvait... un banc d'accusé! Contre le mur, un tribunal et à gauche, au bout des marches, une plate-forme où le lapin blanc se tenait, une trompette à la main. Le trio avança jusqu'à l'arcade faite de haie encadrée par deux gardes carte rouges. Le lapin joua de la trompette avant de clamer, tout éssouflé :

-Je déclare la séance ouverte.

La séance! Un procès? Sora se tourna vers le banc d'accusé et vit une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs avec un fil noir dans les cheveux, elle portait une robe bleue. Elle ne devait pas être plus grande que Sora et avaient peut être le même âge.

-Mais pourquoi me fait-on un procès? demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu parler au Bouton de porte endormi, elle aurait obtenue le même résultat.

-Sa Majesté, la Reine de Coeur va présider!

En effet, une femme était assise sur le siège dominant la pièce, contre le mur. Elle était tout le contraire de l'idée que Sora se faisait d'une reine: ronde pour ne pas dire costaude, avec un visage ovale, les yeux noirs, les cheveux noué en chignon et noirs. Elle portait une robe rouge et noire et une couronne en or sur la tête ridiculement étroite. Pour être franc avec lui-même, si le Lapin n'avait pas dit que c'était la Reine, il aurait pensé que c'était un homme un peu envellopé.

-Cette fille, dit la Reine, est coupable! C'est irréfutable! La preuve: je le dis, voilà!

-Quoi? s'écria la jeune fille. Mais c'est injuste!

-Insolente! N'aggraves pas ton cas! Mais si tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, parle!

-Voilà...

-Parfait, coupa la Reine, elle a dit ce qu'elle a dit, c'est fini!

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes reine que ça vous donne le droit d'être méchante comme ça!

-SILENCE! cria la "méchante". Tu oses me défier?

Il était assez impressionnant de voir son visage se gonfler plus qu'il ne l'était et devenir tout rouge de colère. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa force terrifiante lorsqu'elle abatit ses poings sur son bureau qui faisaient trembler la pièce entière.

-Hé, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait l'aider? demanda Sora aux deux autres.

-Mais... on est des étrangers! Ne serait-ce pas s'emincer?

-S'immiscer! corrigea Donald.

-Ahyuk, oui et c'est contre les règles.

Mais Sora n'écoutait pas et se concentra sur le procès, le verdict allait tomber.

-La cour, c'est à dire moi, reconnaît l'accusée, Miss Alice ici présente... coupable! Coupable d'agression et de tentative de vol de mon coeur.

Sora sursauta et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-Un voleur de coeur! C'est clairement signé! Ils sont ici, Alice est innocente!

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous avons promis à la Reine Minnie. Cet engagement, toi aussi tu l'as fait.

-Malheuresement, nous l'avons tous fait, reconnu Jiminy, toujours sur l'épaule de Sora.

-Voici la sentence pour un tel crime, continua la Reine, la décapitation!

Sora sursauta, c'était quoi cette espèce de sentence barbare? Et on ose appeller ça le Pays Merveilleux? Merveilleusement horrible, oui! Mais les gardes se tenaient déjà prêts à exécuter les ordres, la sentence et la pauvre fille. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire sans réagir!

-Qu'on lui coupe la tête! cria la Reine à ses sujets.

-Oh non! Non! Pitié! fit désespérément la jeune fille.

Oui, ce fut clair pour Sora dès que ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il venait de crier, il était stupide! Ou alors, tout simplement trop gentil.

-ARRÊTEZ! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

-Zut, c'est fichu pour le règlement, commenta Donald.

Les gardes cartes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Sora, vite rejoint par ses deux amis. Alice, surprise, posa son regard azur sur le garçon si courageux. Il eut un court silence puis la Reine le brisa:

-Qui êtes-vous? Comment osez-vous interférer avec MA cour?

-Excusez-nous! Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser accuser une innocente! répliqua Sora. Nous savons qui sont les VRAIS coupables!

-Oui, commença Dingo, les Sans-c...

Il venait de mettre ses mains sur ses lèvres pour s'éviter de faire une gaffe.

-En tous cas, ce n'est pas elle qu'il faut accuser! dit Sora en montrant Alice.

-Ca n'a aucun sens, comment la Reine de coeur, avez-vous une preuve?

-Heu...

Bonne question, pensa Sora. Ils n'avaient vu aucun Sans-coeur ici, ils ne aisaient que supposer. De plus, qui leur disait que ces créatures étaient encore là? Elles étaient peut être parties.

Alice se retrouva à droite du bureau de la Reine enfermée dans une cage.

La Reine leur ordonna en soufflant du nez comme un taureau de trouver une preuve de l'innocence d'Alice ou ils seraient tous les trois considérés comme complices. Puis, elle déclara que le procès était suspendu.

-N'ayez pas peur, Mademoiselle, nous trouverons la preuve de votre innocence! promit Sora.

-Merci, vous êtes gentils, je m'appelle Alice, tutoiyez moi s'il vous plaît, ça me fait bizarre, et vous?

-Je m'appelle Sora, et voici Donald et Dingo.

-C'est vraiment dommage qu'on se rencontre dans ces circonstances, regretta Alice.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on s'occupe de tous.

-Ouais, mais... le problème c'est que nous n'avons aucune piste pour trouver une preuve, fit remarquer Donald.

-Allez dans la forêt et trouvez le Chat de Cheshire, il sait tout ce qu'il se passe ici. C'est un gros chat avec des rayures roses et violettes.

-Avec... des rayures violettes? répèta Sora. Bon, ben ça devrait pas être difficile à trouver.

Il prit la main d'Alice dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

-Au fait, tu n'es pas d'ici toi non plus?

-Non, j'ai suivi le Lapin blanc qui se tient là-haut. J'ai bu une gorgée de la bouteille et j'ai franchi la porte. Je visitais tranquillement lorsque les Gardes me sont tombés dessus.

-Ainsi, il existe d'autres méthodes que les vaisseaux pour parvenir dans d'autres mondes..., réalisa Sora.

-Ben oui, tu n'es pas arrivé dans la ville de Traverse en vaisseau, fit remarquer Donald.

-J'espère que ma soeur et Dina, mon chat, vont bien, s'inquièta Alice.

En entendant la tristesse dans la voix de la jeune fille, Sora ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-Ecoutes, si tu veux, dès qu'on t'auras innocenté, tu pourras venir avec nous!

-Hé! fit Donald. Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-On voyage de mondes en mondes, coupa Sora. Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons le tien.

-Vous êtes sûrs que je ne vous dérangerez pas?

-Absolument sûr, répondit Sora si vite que Donald n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ca suffit! cria la Reine. Vous avez assez parlé!

Elle fit un mouvement de la main et la cage d'Alice se retrouva au plafond, le rideau rouge refermé sur elle.

-Allez me chercher les preuves ou je vous déclare coupable!

Les trois compagnons ne se le firent pas répèter et prirent le chemin de la forêt, sur le mur gauche de la pièce.

Il faisait sombre mais l'endroit était quand même éclairé par-ci par là. Les herbes de gazon faisaient au moins 4 mètres de plus qu'eux. Il y avait des champignons dont la tête était plate et quelques arbres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, car en effet, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une nouvelle pièce plus spacieuse, plus profonde et plus large que la précédante. Avec sa taille normale, Sora pourrait tenir dedans.

Les trois compères restèrent sur le sentier de terre, Donald se disputant avec Sora au sujet d'Alice.

-Nous ne devons pas la mêlé à ça! Nous perturberions les ordres et les vérités qu'ont chaques mondes! s'énerva Donald.

-Mais Alice n'est pas de ce monde! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de vérité!

-Quelqu'un a-t-il parlé de vérité? fit une voix mystérieuse venant d'un arbre. Vérité des vérité, tout n'est que vérité.

Le trio regarda sur une branche de l'arbre et vit un gros chat avec un grand sourire et des rayures roses et violettes.

-Le Chat de Cheshire connaît toutes les vérités, ajouta-t-il. Et il trouve que le chaos et le désordre sont comme 2 et 2 font 4, il n'y a pas l'un sans l'autre.

-Le Chat de Cheshire! dirent en coeur les trois compères.

-Mais bon, ne tergiversons pas plus et allons-y!

Il claque du doigt et un boîte carrée apparut et bondit sur la tête de Donald pour attérir dans les bras de Sora.

-Dans la boîte, il y a peut être ce que vous cherchez ou... peut être pas. Est-ce vrai ou pas vrai? Je vous laisse en décider.

Sa phrase à peine fini, il disparu.

-... si vous voulez mon avis, ce chat et louche, se méfia Donald. Il n'a pas l'air digne de confiance!

-Voyons ce qu'il y a là-dedans...

Sora ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte et soudain, une forme noire surgit et bondit hors de la boîte. Il portait un casque sur la tête.

-C'est un soldat Sans-coeur! cria Sora.

Sans plus attendre, la créature s'enfuit vers le Jardin Royal.

-Hé attend! appella le garçon en le poursuivant.

Le soldat parvint au Jardin, Sora et ses amis sur ses talons sous les regards étonnés des Gardes.

-Qu'est-ce que cela? demanda la Reine.

La créature noire bondit sur elle pour essayer à nouveau de prendre son coeur, mais Sora prit sa Keyblade et sauta en disant:

-Voici notre preuve, Majesté!

Puis le garçon abattit son arme sur le Sans-coeur qui disparut, laissant la Reine les bras levés devant sa tête pour se protèger.

-Maintenant que vous êtes fixée, vous pouvez libèrer Alice!

Donald et Dingo se précipitèrent au dessous de la cage et tournèrent la manivelle pour la faire descendre.

-C'est bon, petite, dis Donald, tu es li...

Donald et Dingo avaient tiré le rideau rouge qui recouvrait la cage mais il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur! Alice avait disparue.

-Comment cela se fait-il? hurla la Reine. Alice a disparue et vous n'avez rien vu? Bande d'incapables! Vous trois! Je vous ordonne de la retrouver pour qu'elle soit acquitée, personne ne se moque de la loi, ici! C'est compris?!

Devant l'attitude menaçante de la Reine et des Gardes qui les encerclaient, Sora, Donald et Dingo n'avaient pas le choix. Ils firent quelques pas timides vers l'entrée de la forêt et comme pour les presser, la Reine ajouta:

-RAMENEZ LA MOI SINON JE VOUS COUPE LA TÊTE!

C'est une idée fixe chez elle! pensa Sora en se précipitant cette fois-ci dans la forêt.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la Reine, ils reprirent leur exploration.

-C'est bizarre! Les Sans-coeur se mettent maintenant à kidnapper. En tous cas, ça prouve que ce qu'ils font est calculé. Mais ça ne colle pas avec l'image des Sans-coeur! Ils ne sont pas assez futés pour venir jusqu'ici et enlever quelqu'un.

-Oui, j'ai la sensation qu'il se trame quelque chose, approuva Donald. Ou plutôt, que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça.

-Quelqu'un de si fort qu'il manipule les Sans-coeur en restant dans l'ombre. Qui qu'il soit, il est sûrement pas notre ami...

Sora regarda distraitement devant lui et vit un visage souriant et à l'envers... le garçon sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. La queue enroulée sur une branche d'arbre, croisant les pattes, le Chat les regardait en souriant.

-Alors... selon moi vous avez montrer la preuve mais l'accusée s'est faite enlevée entre-temps... pauvre Alice, dit-il sans remors.

-Heu... oui, c'est ce qui c'est passé! Sais-tu où elle est?

-Peut être qu'elle est là où son kidnappeur est, ou peut être pas.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de parler par énigmes? Tu pourrais nous parler normalement non?

-Oui, mais c'est tellement amusant de vous voir perdus. Bien, dans ma générosité habituelle, je vais vous donner un leger coup de patte, je vous suggère d'entrer dans la maison, là où se trouve le point de départ.

Il disparut immédiatement après avoir fini sa phrase, laissant les trois compères dans l'incompréhention la plus totale.

Au bout du sentier, ils virent un trou dans le mur. Ils l'empruntèrent et tombèrent dans un jardin où une longue table était posée avec, sur les côtés de celle-ci, une rangée de chaises multicouleurs et de formes différentes. A leur gauche, une maison. Au fond de la table, un portrait d'un lapin blond au poil brun et un homme avec un grand chapeau vert, quelques cheveux blancs sur le côté et un gros nez. C'était sans doute les propriètaires de cette maison. Leur expression était la même: choquée, effrayée.

_Entrer dans la maison, hein?_ pensa Sora s'approchant de la porte. Il se tourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, puis Sora ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la maison, suivi des deux autres. Lorsqu'il regarda bien autour de lui, il eut l'impression nette qu'il perdait la tête. La pièce où était présent le Bouton de porte s'était inversée! Ou plutôt, c'étaient eux qui pendaient la tête en bas, ce qui donna brièvement le vertige à Sora. Le Chat avait raison, ils se retrouvaient bien à leur point de départ.

En parlant du Chat, ce dernier les attendait perché sur une des lanternes.

-Alors? Où est Alice? Et son ravisseur? demanda Sora.

-Et bien pour Alice je ne puis dire, en revanche, son ravisseur est à la fois présent et absent de cette pièce, répondit énigmatiquement le Chat de Cheshire.

-Tu commence à nous taper sur les nerfs! s'impatienta Donald. On exige une réponse claire!

-Très bien, regardez autour de vous.

-OUAC? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a autour de nous?

-Des Sans-coeur, répondit Dingo.

-Parfaitement! Des S... COUAC?

Donald et Sora, qui regardaient jusqu'à présent le Chat, virent qu'en effet, ils étaient encerclés par des soldats et des ombres. Comment ont-ils pu baissé leur garde aussi facilement?

Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir leur arme que les ombres se jettèrent sur eux.

Sora fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa Keyblade et fit disparaître les deux ombres qui s'étaient jettées sur lui. Dingo chargea sur un soldat et lui donna un coup de bouclier pour le vaincre. Donald utilisa le sort de Flamme pour se débarasser de deux ombres. Ils profitèrent des pertes de l'ennemi pour se regrouper.

Les ombres et les soldats reculèrent, sûrement pour prendre la fuite. Mais non, c'était pour laisser la place à un nouveau Sans-coeur qui devait sûrement être leur chef. Il était imposant, gros comme ce n'était pas possible et bien plus grand que les trois compères. Il était vêtu de bleu et de violet avec un entonoir gris sur la tête, ses bras étaient musclés et sa tête toute petite.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, dit Sora.

-OUAC! On ne s'inquiète pas!

-N'ayez pas peur, ajouta le garçon.

-Oh, mais on n'a pas peur... enfin je crois, fit Dingo en réfléchissant.

-Je m'occupe de lui, dit Sora.

Le garçon bondit, la Keyblade levée au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit avec force sur le corps rond de son avdversaire. Mais le problème fut que son corps était si rondouillet que la Keyblade rebondit dessus et Sora fut repoussé en arrière.

-Ca t'apprendras à être si sûr de toi! critiqua Donald en s'approchant de l'adversaire. Tu vas pleuré, gros bidon! Brasier!

Une boule de feu partit de la baguette du magicien et se précipita vers leur ennemi. A l'instant où elle allait le toucher, le sort se stoppa, laissant les trois compagnons abasourdis. Dès que le petit nuage de fumée se leva, ils virent une petite créature flottant dans les airs, ayant la forme d'un cône de couleur rouge dont le sommet avait été coupé, une petite sphère noire aux yeux jaunes le dépassant. Sur ce qui servait de tête à la créature, un chapeau jaune et cônique avec un crochet au sommet.

Le nouveau venu s'inclina légèrement et de son crochet se mettait à briller des flammes, fit un tour sur lui-même et une boule de feu en sortit.

Sora fit un saut en arrière et évita l'attaque qui s'écrasa à ses pieds. D'autres Sans-coeur similaires au rouge apparurent, quatre en tout et ils commençaient à charger leurs flammes.

-Hoho! Ca va faire mal! ricana le Chat.

-Mais tu es de quel côté? se plaignit Sora.

Les quatre Sans-coeur rouge firent feu au même instant. Sora, qui s'était habitué aux boules de feu avec Léon, trancha celle qui se précipitait vers lui d'un geste. Dingo en bloqua deux avec son bouclier. Donald, lui contre-attaqua:

-Glacier!

Des cristaux de glace apparurent, éteignirent la dernière boule de feu et gelèrent deux Sans-coeur rouge et les dernières ombres.

Sora vaincut les derniers soldats en deux coups tandis que Dingo chargeait sur les ennemis rouges et les écrasèrent.

Le trio se regroupa et encercla le dernier Sans-coeur et non le moindre, leur chef rondouillard. Celui-ci parut un peu confus, il ne savait pas qui attaquer. Les trois compères profitèrent de cette occasion pour l'attaquer en même temps.

Dingo chargea en face de lui, Sora l'attaqua sur le côté et Donald envoya un Brasier dans son dos.

Sora et Dingo rebondirent en heurtant le corps de l'ennemi mais broncha face au sort de Donald._ Le dos! C'est son point faible! _réalisa Sora. Mais avant qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit, le rondouillard sauta sur le sol. Son poid était si important qu'une onde de choc jaillit repoussant les trois compères. Puis, le Sans-coeur se tapa le ventre pour les provoqua et chargea férocement sur Donald.

-Brasier!

Le sort lancé par Sora atteignit le rondouillard qui freina soudain à quelques centimètres de Donald et repartit vers le jeune garçon. Celui-ci sauta par-dessus le Sans-coeur, se réceptionna, fit rapidement un volte-face et abattit sa Keyblade sur le dos de son adversaire qui disparut.

-Ouf! Et bien! Quelle bataille! fit Sora en essuyant de son bras la sueur sur son front.

-Ouais! Mais nous avons gagné! dit fièrement Donald.

-On est vraiment imbattables! ajouta Dingo en bombant la poitrine.

-Oui, félicitations, dit le Chat de Cheshire, vous avez gagner... le droit à ça!

Il claqua des doigts et les trois amis chutèrent. Ils attérirent lourdement sur la table, à la gravité normale, non sans mal.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? On a gagné oui ou non? se plaignit Sora.

-Oui et non, répondit le Chat.

-Mais est-ce que tu vas nous donner des réponses claires, stupide chat?! s'impatienta Donald.

Ils remarquèrent que curieusement, une grande ombre les recouvrait.

-Oui parce que vous avez battus les laquais et non parce que vous n'avez pas battus le chef, c'est aussi simple que cela. Bon, je vais vous regarder des poutres, bien à l'abri, je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir.

-Eh! Attends!

Mais trop tard, le Chat avait disparu à nouveau dans un sourire qui commençait à leur taper sur les nerfs.

-Une dernière chose, dit sa bouche qui était restée sur place, là où il y a la lumière, il y a les ténèbres, et si vous voulez gagner, il va falloir que vous gardiez votre sang-froid, hihihi.

Le trio se retourna et leva les yeux au plafond, les chandelles étaient allumées et en dessous, un nouvel ennemi.

Il était gigantesque, bien plus grand que l'armure qu'ils avaient affronté à Traverse. Il avait cinq têtes carrées, rouges et noires empilées les unes sur les autres, des épaulettes rouges, une armure sur le corps noire, des bras noirs qui pouvaient se plier, deux jambes droites et gauches rouges qui se rejoignaient sur deux pieds en tout. De ses bras, il fit apparaître des bâtons de jongleur de couleur mauve. Il se mit d'ailleurs à jongler avec.

-C'est quoi, ce numéro de cirque? demanda Sora.

Pour toute réponse, le Sans-coeur abattit ses deux instruments sur la table qui disparut, faisant chuter les trois compères. Décidément, chuter devenait une habitude dans ce monde! Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à un adversaire de taille.

-Quelqu'un a un plan? demanda Dingo.

-Tu en as un? dit Sora à Donald.

-Heu... et toi?

-Oui! On le bat!

Sora chargea donc sur le Sans-coeur et sauta pour lui donner un coup d'épée sur une de ses quatres jambes mais l'ennemi déroula son bras et dégagea le garçon d'un revers.

Sora attérit aux pieds de ses amis.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de foncer à tout bout de chant? demanda Donald.

-Grrr... mais si Môssieur le Chef a un plan, qu'il le dise! se rebella le jeune garçon.

-Justement! J'y réfléchit!

-Et bien trouves! Et vite!

Sora et Donald étaient face à face avec, sur leur visage, une grimace de colère en montrant leurs dents. Ils avaient complètement oublié le danger. Mais celui-ci ne les avaient pas oublié et se dirigea vers eux.

-Avant de critiquer MA façon de combattre, regardes la tienne! Tu reste toujours en retrait! On doit tout le temps te couvrir!

-Tu n'es pas un magicien que je sâches!

-Dites heu... fit timidement DingoL

-Mais je connais des sorts!

-UN sort! Et c'est moi qui te l'ais apprit, et encore, tu le maîtrise mal.

-QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire!

-Ohé! fit Dingo.

-Tu devrais te couper les cheveux, ils couvrent tes oreilles, et d'ailleurs, ça te changerais!

-Comment ça?

-Ca agresserait moins les yeux!

-Oh! tenta Dingo.

-Espèce de sale canard idiot!

-Fichu gamin stupide!

-OHEEEEEEEEEEE! cria Dingo.

-QUOI? firent les deux autres.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le Sans-coeur qui est au-dessus de nous lève sa matraque pour nous écraser comme des souches.

-Mais non, voyons, des mouches! Et... COUAC?

Sora et le canard levèrent les yeux et s'aperçurent qu'en effet, leur adversaire s'apprêtait à les attaquer. Ce qu'il fit en abattant son bâton sur eux, qu'ils évitèrent en courant.

-Donald, si on finissait notre discussion APRES l'avoir battu? proposa Sora.

-D'accord! approuva-t-il. Voyons si il est vulnérable à la magie. Brasier!

La boule de feu se précipita vers le Sans-coeur qui se protègea avec son bâton dont l'extrémité s'enflamma.

-COUAC?

-Bravo! Tu lui a offert une arme plus dangereuse! Chapeau!

-Silence, stupide enfant! cria Donald.

-Attention, cria Sora.

Donald se retourna vers l'ennemi et vit des flammes s'approcher de lui. Donald n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser le sortilège de Glace.

-Dingo-fusée!

Dingo passa au-dessus de Donald, bien droit, le bouclier en avant, traversa les flammes et atteint le visage du Sans-coeur.

-Bien joué Dingo! cria le canard.

Mais le géant ne tarda pas à retrouver l'équilibre et lança des flamèches partout pour se venger. L'une d'elles atteint Sora sur le manche de sa veste. Une autre attérit sur le pantalon de Dingo et une dernière toucha Donald... sur sa queue.

Ils se mirent à courir de partout en criant que c'était chaud. Sora put finalement éteindre la flamme avec sa main protègée par sa mitaine. Il vit ses deux amis qui s'agitaient, espèrat que courir étoufferait les flammes... ou alors, c'était du à la panique.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Ce serait un miracle si nous pouvions gagner!

-Holàlà! fit délicieusement une voix. Vous ne pouvez décidément pas vous débrouiller sans mon aide.

-Où es-tu, le Chat?

-Ici.

Il apparut sur la chaise.

-Les miracles sont très difficile à réaliser mais pas impossible, ajouta-t-il. Il suffit parfois d'un petit coup de patte...

Il claqua des doigts et la Keyblade se mit à briller.

-... et d'y croire de tout son coeur pour devenir fort, finit-il avec son habituel sourire malicieux.

-C'EST CHAUUUUUD! cria le canard.

-Donald!

Soudain, sans même que Sora ne saches comment, la Keyblade lança des cristaux de glace qui attérirent sur la queue de Donald et sur le pantalon de Dingo et éteignèrent les flammes. Les deux compères regardèrent leur ami avec des yeux ronds.

-Sora! C'est toi qui a fait ça? demanda Donald.

-Waou! J'en reviens pas! Tu maîtrise le sort de Glace? remarqua Dingo.

Sora se tourna vers le Chat et l'interrogea du regard.

-On va dire que j'ai eu un instant d'inattention et que sans le vouloir, je t'ai passé le sort de Glace, dit tranquillement le Chat en s'allongeant confortablement sur la chaise. Maintenant, c'est à toi de bien l'utiliser, sinon tu es perdu.

-Le sortilège de Glace? répèta Sora.

-Sora! Derrière toi! cria Dingo.

Le garçon plongea sur le sol le plus loin possible et fit une roulade pour éviter les flammes.

-Tu es fichu! Glacier!

Sora réussi à transformer les cristaux de glace en rayon glacial, ce qui laissa Donald sans voix. Mais le Sans-coeur évita le sort sans difficultés.

-Mince! Bon, cette fois, je te tiens! Glacier!

Un nouveau rayon glacial jaillit de la Keyblade mais le sans-coeur l'évita aussi aisément que le premier.

-Mais c'est pas vrai!

L'adversaire leva le pied et tenta de les ecraser tous les trois. A cause de l'onde de choc violente, Sora, Donald et Dingo volèrent pour à nouveau attérir lourdement sur le sol.

Sora eut du mal à se relevé à cause de la dureté de la chute.

-Soin!

Le garçon recouvra suffisament de force pour se relever après le sort de Donald, mais pas assez pour esperer battre ce monstre. Il sentait que ses réserves de magie étaient basses.

_Zut! Pour le battre, comme me l'a dit indirectement le chat, je dois utiliser le sort de Glace. On est perdu si je ne peux plus le faire! _

-Sora! cria Donald. La puissance de la magie ne se repose pas sur la force physique! Elle puise dans notre force de l'âme! Il faut faire brûler ton esprit combattif, tu dois utiliser l'énergie de ton coeur!

Sora vit le géant se précipiter sur lui.

_L'énergie de mon coeur? "Pour réaliser des miracles, il faut y croire". Si je peux me voir glacer l'ennemi, je peux glacer l'ennemi! J'y crois, oui j'y crois!_

-GLACIER! hurla Sora.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut ni laser glacial ni cristaux. Ce qui sortit de la Keyblade fut un véritable blizzard. La tempête de glace enveloppa entièrement le géant Sans-coeur et fut glacé en un instant.

Le blizzard cessa, laissant une statue de glace géante qui s'écroula et se brisa à terre. Un coeur s'échappa des morceaux restants et disparurent aussitôt après son envol.

Sora, Donald et Dingo restèrent abasourdis.

-Joli! se contenta de dire le Chat.

Puis Sora sourit et leva sa Keyblade. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'étreindre, fiers de lui.

-Hourra! cria Dingo.

-Beau travail petit! lui dit Donald.

-Oh! Mais quel boucan! se plaignit une voix somnolente.

Les trois compères sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le Bouton de porte qu'ils avaient oublié.

-Comment un bouton de porte peut-il dormir tranquille avec un vacarme pareille? ajouta-t-il avant de bailler.

Quelque chose se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue dans le trou de la serrure qui lui servait de bouche. Puis la Keyblade de Sora se mit elle aussi à briller et un rayon bleuté s'en échappa pour atteindre la serrure.

_Click!_

Le Bouton referma la bouche, visiblement inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je voudrais qu'on me laisse dormir... dit le Bouton de porte avant de se rendormir.

Sora regarda sa Keyblade avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai cru entendre une sorte de _click_, répondit Donald.

-Oui, comme un bidouillage!

-Vérouillage, corrigea le canard.

-Splendide! Merveilleuement splendide, commenta le Chat qui était maintenant assis sur la table.

... sur la table? En effet, elle était réapparue avec les deux bouteilles.

-Bon! Maintenant que nous avons vaincu le chef des Sans-coeur, dis-nous où est Alice!

-Elle n'est plus là.

-Quoi? Mais tu avais dit qu'elle serait là où se trouve son ravisseur!

-Tu n'entend que ce qui t'arranges, petit. J'ai aussi dit "peut être".

-Ok, fit Sora tristement. Excuse-moi. tu nous a aidé à ta façon.

-Sora! lui dit Donald. Ne te laisses pas abattre!

-Ahyuk oui! Alice n'est plus là mais nous finirons bien par la trouver en explorant les mondes.

-Oui, vous avez raison! dit Sora, retrouvant sa confiance. Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-C'est à toi de nous le dire, Sora! répondit Donald.

-Oui, c'est toi le nouveau chef maintenant!

-Moi? demanda-t-il en rougissant. Vous êtes sûrs?

-Oui! firent ses deux amis en choeur.

-Merci beaucoup! Alors... voyons... on pourrait retourner à la ville de Traverse! On pourra demander à Léon ce qu'est ce phénomène qu'on vient de voir!

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Ils montèrent sur la table et burent dans la bouteille rouge pour reprendre leur taille normale. Ils remercièrent ensuite une dernière fois le Chat et sortirent de la pièce.

Après quelques efforts, ils avaient finalement trouvé un passage sur la falaise pour regagner leur vaisseau.

-Ah oui! Il faut pas que j'oublis! dit Sora.

-Quoi donc?

Le jeune garçon sortit un sifflet d'une de ses poches et souffla dessus, qui n'émit aucun son, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se précipitaient vers eux. Ils étaient nombreux, ils arrivaient à toute vitesse vers eux et s'arrêtèrent. Sora fut content, Dingo et Donald regardaient sans y croire les 10 petits chiots blancs avec des tâches noires qui remuaient la queue en les regardant, des Dalmatiens!

Après avoir renvoyé les chiots à Traverse grâce au collier dimensionel que Pongo lui avait confié, Sora expliqua rapidement à ses amis l'histoire du chien, de sa femme et de leurs enfants. Puis ils montèrent au vaisseau.

-C'est génial! Je suis le capitaine! cria Sora.

-Oui, mais... commença Donald mais Dingo lui boucha le bec.

-Alors bouclons nos ceintures et c'est parti! annonça Dingo.

Le vaisseau décolla du sol et s'èleva dans l'espace. Sora ne craignait pas d'avoir un malaise. Il appuya sur le bouton et dit:

-ET MAINTENANT, EN ROUTE POUR L'HYPER-ESPACE!


	4. Le coeur de l'amitié

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**LA JUNGLE PROFONDE**

**LE COEUR DE L'AMITIE**

Le vaisseau gummi sortit de l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver devant le monde de la ville de T...

Une question vint dans l'esprit de Sora: depuis quand Traverse était toute verte? Le garçon eut l'impression de rêver, mais non, le monde face auquel il se trouvait était bien une immense jungle.

Il eut un silence dans le vaisseau, puis Dingo prit la parole:

-Ca alors, la ville de Traverse a bien changée!

-Mais non, idiot! s'écria Donald. On est dans un monde inconnu! Sora?

-Quoi? demanda inocemment le jeune garçon.

-Comment se fait-il qu'on se retrouve dans cet endroit paumé?

-Hé! C'est pas ma faute! J'ai fait exactement ce que tu as fait lors du premier voyage!

Donald eut un doute, il se détacha, se leva et regarda le tableau de bord qui était face à Sora. Dès qu'il le vit, le canard sursauta:

-COUAC! Tu as programmer l'ordinateur pour qu'il nous enmène au monde le plus proche de Wonderland!

-Et ce n'est pas Traverse?

-Le monde le plus proche de Traverse est bien Le Pays Merveilleux, cria Donald, mais à partir de ce monde, il faut mettre en objectif : Ville de Travese!

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir! s'écria Sora.

-Maintenant tu le sais!

-Ahyuk, mais c'est pas grave Donald, intervint Dingo, que ce monde soit hostile ou pas, nous sommes en orbite! Nous pouvons repartir.

-Oui, bon! Sora, je vais te montrer comment on fait pour entrer les données. Comme ça, on accèdera directement à la ville de ...

-Un instant! intervint le jeune garçon. Attérissons d'abord.

-COUAC?

-Mais pourquoi, Sora? demanda Dingo.

-Mes amis sont peut être ici! Il faut qu'on attérisse pour vérifier.

-Non!

-Quoi?

-Pas question! Le Roi n'est sûrement pas allé dans un endroit pareil!

-Le Roi! Le Roi! Et mes amis dans tout ça? se rebella Sora.

-Le plus important est le Roi, tes amis passent en second!

-Oh ne dit pas ça, Donald, lui dit Dingo.

-En second! répéta Sora. Mes amis sont mille fois plus importants que votre petit Roi!

-COMMENT? QU'AS-TU OSE DIRE?

-Pourtant c'est vrai, Donald. Le Roi est petit.

-SILENCE TOI! ET TOI, TU NOUS SUIVRAS COÛTE QUE COÛTE! ET ON VA PAS LA-BAS!

-AH OUAIS? répliqua Sora en se jettant sur les commandes.

Cette action, plus stupide qu'autres choses eut pour conséquence immédiate de précipiter le vaisseau vers le monde dans une descente en piqué vertigineuse sur le monde inconnu.

Sora se retrouva hors du vaisseau et chuta vers une maison. Ce fut une chance qu'elle soit en bois et non en brique, car Sora transpersa le toit et attérit lourdement sur le derrière. Il se mit péniblement en position assise et se masse le crâne.

-Oh... ma tête...

Il fallait préciser que plonger sur un toit, même en bois, la tête la première, ça ne pouvait apporter qu'une atroce migraine. Heuresement qu'il a réussit, durant la fin de sa chute, à se retourner, parce que le sol était sensiblement plus dur.

-Donald? Dingo? Vous êtes là?

Il y avait bien quelqu'un au premier étage à entendre les bruits de pas. Sora leva la tête et vit... un léopard! Un féroce prédateur aux crocs tranchants!

Sans attendre, le léopard plongea sur lui. Sora évita son plaquage mais il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la puissante patte qui le gifla. Le jeune garçon fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Il devenait impératif de répliquer mais à peine Sora eut-il fait un geste de la main vers son dos pour prendre sa Keyblade, le léopard bondit à nouveau sur lui. Le jeune garçon leva son bras devant son visage sachant pertinement que ça ne servirait à rien. Il allait se faire dévorer sans qu'il puisse se défendre! _Quelle fin pitoyable_, pensa-t-il tristement. Mais en un éclair, le léopard fut repoussé en arrière par... un homme! Cet homme venait de le repousser en lui sautant dessus. Le léopard voulut le mordre mais l'inconnu bloqua sa gueule avec sa lance. Elle avait beau être en bois, elle était résistante et l'homme repoussa une fois de plus le léopard. Ce dernier tomba par terre, regarda rapidement autour de lui et s'enfuit en plongeant à travers une fenêtre, répandant des morceaux de verre.

Sora regarda mieux son sauveur. Dans les goûts vestimentaires, il n'avait pas l'air difficile. Il portait juste un pagne marron pour couvrir son intimité mais sinon, il n'avait rien sur lui. Il devait être plus grand que le garçon mais se tenait courbé, les genoux pliés. Son corps était athlètique, à en juger par ses muscles, il devait être habitué aux rencontres avec des léopards et toujours s'en tirer sans une égratignure. Ses cheveux étaient longs, plats et bruns et ses yeux étaient noisette. Quant il prit la parole, c'était par des phrases sans mots de liaison, il ne devait pas être habitué à parler cette langue:

-Sabor, danger.

-Heu... , hésita Sora, merci.

-Merci, répèta l'inconnu.

-Heu... dis-moi, on est où, là? tenta le garçon.

-Ouh la, ouh la.

-D'acc...ord. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mes amis?

L'inconnu le regarda avec attention mais ne semblait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que Sora lui disait.

-Ecoute, j'ai perdu mes amis, articula-t-il. A-mis! ajouta-t-il en montrant sa poitrine.

-Amis, répondit l'homme en faisant le même geste.

-C'est ça! Ils sont deux! dit-il en levant deux doigts. Le petit teigneux et râleur s'appelle Don...

Mais il s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Donald et Dingo, des amis? Des compagnons, certes, mes pas au point d'être amis. De plus, ils recherchaient juste leur roi, tandis que Sora recherchait ses véritables amis, ceux qui ont toujours été avec lui, ceux qu'il connaissait bien et qui connaissaient bien Sora.

Un petit bruit de la bouche de l'inconnu en signe d'interrogation le ramena à la réalité.

-Excuse-moi, je dis n'importe quoi. Je recherche Riku et Kairi.

-M, chercher Riku... Amis.

-C'est ça! répondit Sora qui regarda derrière l'homme avec l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose.

Elle était là! Avec ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, se tenant debout, le regardant, Kairi!

-Kairi, Amie? demanda l'inconnu.

-Heu... oui! répondit-il distraitement.

Kairi lui souria et partit sur le côté. Dès qu'elle passa derrière l'homme, elle disparut.

_Kairi... _A cette vision, Sora vérifia dans sa veste et fut grandemet soulagé quand il sentit son bracelet. Jiminy n'était pas dans sa veste lors de la chute, il devait être avec les deux autres.

-Amis, ici.

-C'est vrai? demanda hâtivement le garçon.

-Hihou houhou ha, répondit l'inconnu.

-Hein?

-Hihou houhou ha, Amis, ici.

-C'est pas très clair, mais montre-moi! Mène-moi à Riku et Kairi!

-Tarzan, fit l'homme en montrant sa poitrine. Tarzan aller.

-Et moi, c'est Sora, dit-il en se pointant du doigt, Tarzan aller, Sora aller aussi!

Ils ouvrirent la porte et Sora se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au sommet d'un arbre immense qui, de son sommet, offrait une vue splendide sur toute la jungle, des arbres feuillus jusqu'à l'océan sans fin. C'était impressionnant, cette vue était sûrement imprenable, Sora eu l'impression de dominé toute la jungle. Cette maison aussi l'impressionnait, sur son île, lui et ses amis n'auraient jamais pu construire quelque chose d'aussi grand, même si cette maison commençait à tomber en ruine. Ce n'était peut être pas la demeure de Tarzan. Ce dernier descendait vers les marches de fortune faite de rodins. Sora se détourna donc du paysage et suivit Tarzan qui s'enfonçait dans la Jungle Profonde.

La chute fut assez dure pour eux mais par chance, ils avaient attérit sur les branches d'un arbre avant de se retrouver au sol. Ils firent quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière entourée de bambous. Ils s'assirent sur une grosse pierre pour faire le point.

-Mais où sommes-nous, Donald? J'espère que Sora va bien! s'inquièta Dingo.

-Pff, qui a besoin de cet imbécile? On peut retrouver le Roi tout seuls!

-Mais voyons, Donald, il faut que nous le recherchions, c'est notre ami, dit Jiminy.

-NON! C'est juste un enfant gâté!

-C'est pas gentil, ce que tu dis là, remarqua Dingo.

-Silence! C'est MOI le chef! Et je dis : EN ROUTE!

Donald se pencha pour ramasser sa canne magique mais lorsqu'il la prit, il sentit que quelque chose la tenait aussi. Il regarda et vit... un gros singe à poils bleus! Donald et le singe crièrent leur surprise.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans les bambous. Le singe, ou plutôt LA singe s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant quelque chose derrière elle.

Les fourrés de bambous remuèrent, les deux compères déglutirent avec difficulté tandis que Jiminy s'était caché dans une poche du gilet noir de Dingo. Un homme sortit des bambous, tenant un fusil de chasse dans ses mains. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs, de petits yeux de la même couleur, une petite moustache, un pantalon vert et des bottines beiges. Son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion...

Sora devait avouer qu'il s'était bien amusé. Jamais il n'avait fait ça dans son enfance : bondir de lianes en lianes, se balancer et surtout, faire du surf sur les arbres. Le meilleur pour la fin était cette chute d'eau. Sora avait glissé jusqu'aux dernieres branches d'un arbre, suivant Tarzan, avant de faire un saut prodigieux. En voyant cette chute d'eau et toute cette rivière au-dessus de lui, il écarta les bras et les jambes dans le vide et eut l'impression de voler. Il se sentait libre, comme un oiseau. Tarzan, qui était maintenant sur un grand arbre dans une colline lui envoya une liane. Sage précaution, car à cette hauteur, toute chute serait mortelle. Sora attrapa la liane et s'y balança en hurlant comme un fou. Ils descendirent de l'arbre et prirent un chemin qui les conduisirent vers... un campement?! Tarzan, suivit du jeune garçon entrèrent dans une tente.

Sora vit quelqu'un qui se penchait sur un objet.

-Jane, dit Tarzan.

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un haut blanc et une longue jupe rouge.

-Tarzan! Oh, et qui est ce jeune homme?

-Heu... salut. Je suis...

-Oh, vous parlez notre langue? Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas un parent de Tarzan. Êtes-vous là pour étudier les gorilles?

-C'est fort peu probable, fit une voix grave.

Un homme entra dans la tente suivit de...

-Donald! Dingo!

-Sora!

Donald et Sora se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre pour serrer leurs mains, rassurés l'un et l'autre mais ils se rappellèrent soudainement pourquoi ils avaient attérits dans cet endroit, ils se lachèrent, croisèrent les bras et s'évitèrent du regard, laissant Dingo et Jiminy derrière eux dans un silence navré.

-Une bande de rigolos. Ils ne seront d'aucune utilité pour la chasse aux gorilles, se plaignit l'homme en sortant de la tente.

-Monsieur Clayton! gronda Jane. Nous les étudions, nous ne les chassons pas. Nous faisons de la recherche!

Puis elle se tourna vers le groupe et leur dit d'un ton plus calme:

-Enfin bon, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Faites comme chez vous. Mon père, qui est venu en Afrique avec nous, vient de partir à la plage pour s'occuper du ravitaillement.

Sora et Donald s'évitaient encore du regard.

-En tous cas, moi..., commença Sora.

-Je reste ici, finirent Donald et le garçon en choeur.

-Sora, tenta Dingo pour calmer les esprits, regarde ce qu'on a trouvé! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Dingo avait dans ses mains ouvertes un objet orange et brillant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le jeune garçon.

-Un bloc gummi. C'est à partir de ça qu'est fait notre vaisseau. Cette matière est très spéciale.

Sora était très interressé par cette découverte. Puis, en parlant du vaisseau, il sursauta.

-Eh! Une minute! Et le vaisseau?

-Ahyuk, ne t'en fait pas, Tic et Tac ont réussis à le remettre sur orbite après qu'on soit tombés.

-Par ta faute!

-C'est facile de dire ça! Si tu n'avais pas piqué ta crise...

-Couac! Moi? Piquer une crise? Espèce de sale môme!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il me dit?

-Mais de qui vous parlez? demanda Dingo.

-Qu'il a les crocs et ferai volontier griller un canard à la broche de Keyblade!

-Essaye de me flamber, tu va voir ce qu'il va t'arriver!

Les deux compères étaient face à face, les dents sérrées émettant des grognements.

-Hum hum, et si on parlait de Tarzan? Il a été élevé par des gorilles.

-Ah? C'est pour ça qu'il parlait bizarrement! Il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

-Et bien nous allons essayer de découvrir son sens.

Elle tapota l'objet sur lequel elle était penchée quand Sora et Tarzan sont arrivés. Il s'agissait d'un projecteur.

-Tarzan, répète ce que tu as dis a Sora, demanda Jane en faisant des signes de la main pour qu'il comprenne tout.

-Hihou houhou ha.

-Maintenant, regarde là, Tarzan et dis-nous si c'est ça.

Jane fit projeter l'image d'une forteresse.

-Hé! intervint Sora. Cet endroit me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

La prochaine image fut celle de deux escrimeurs, puis une avec un homme offrant à genoux un bouquet de fleur à une femme si habillée que Sora se demanda si toutes les femmes du monde de Jane s'habillaient comme ça. Si c'était le cas, elles devaient s'étouffé ou mourir de chaleur tous les jours. La dernière image fut celle d'un gorille mais Tarzan ne réagit pas.

-Alors Tarzan? dit Jane.

-Où sont mes amis Riku et Kairi? demanda anxieusement Sora.

Mais Tarzan fit non de la tête, ce qui impatienta le jeune garçon.

-Hé! Je croyais que...

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'endroits.

Sora se retourna et vit Clayton entrer dans la tente.

-Jeune homme, reprit-il, nous explorons, avec Miss Porter ici présente et son père, cette jungle depuis un bon moment. Mais nous n'avons encore jamais rencontré autres choses que des animaux. Je parie qu'ils sont avec les gorilles. Mais Tarzan refuse de nous conduire à eux.

-Allons, monsieur Clayton! intervint Jane. Tarzan ne nous cacherait...

-Alors conduis-nous chez les gorilles, demanda Clayton à ce dernier. Les go-ri-lles, articula-t-il.

Depuis quelques jours, Jane apprenait à Tarzan leur langue. Il comprit ce que Clayton lui dit. Il se tourna vers Sora qui le regardait plein d'espoir. Tarzan réfléchit puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Tarzan, tu en es sûr? demanda Jane.

-Tarzan va voir Kerchak, dit ce dernier.

-Kerchak? demandèrent Jane et Dingo.

-Ca doit être leur chef, conclut Clayton.

-Je viens avec toi! dit Sora.

-Nous aussi! dirent Donald et Dingo.

Mais une nouvelle tension apparut entre le garçon et le canard qui détournèrent le regard.

-Je vous autorise à me suivre, à la rigueur! dit Sora à contre-coeur.

-C'est parfait, je vous accompagne. Après tout, la jungle est un endroit très dangereux.

Personne ne le remarqua à cet instant, mais Clayton sourit.

Après s'être séparés et avoir donné rendez-vous à Clayton resté seul à la maison dans l'arbre, Sora, Tarzan, Donald et Dingo escaladèrent les arbres, bondirent de lianes en lianes pour finalement arriver devant l'arbre conduisant au sommet menant à la maison. Sur une branche, un gorille tout noir se tenait à côté d'une gorille brune. Tarzan se mit à lui parler dans un language inconnu des trois compères.

-Tu as compris? demanda Dingo à Donald quand Tarzan eut fini.

-Non, répondit simplement le canard.

Tarzan appella le gorille par son nom, Kerchak, mais celui-ci détourna la tête et s'en alla suivit de sa compagne, la mère de Tarzan, Kala.

-A mon avis, ce Kerchak refuse d'écouter son fils adoptif, dit Jiminy surgissant de la poche de la veste de Sora et se mettant sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Ca, on l'avait remarqué! se plaignit Donald.

-Sora, Donald, Dingo suivre Tarzan, dit ce dernier avec tristesse.

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon et virent quelque chose qui les choquèrent: Clayton était bien là, mais il visait quelque chose avec son fusil. Donald s'approcha rapidement et vit la gorille bleue qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il est arrivé ici. Donald sauta et hurla dans un caquètement sonore qui surpris Clayton qui tira en l'air. La détonation affola la gorille et monta au premier étage en un éclair et se cacha derrière... Kerchak qui avait tout vu. Tarzan essaya de le retenir par les mots mais les deux gorilles s'en allèrent, sous le regard triste de Donald.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clayton qui était à terre à cause de son violent sursaut.

-Heu... j'essayais simplement de... Oui! Un serpent rôdait et j'ai voulu tirer sur lui! J'ai sauvé la vie de ce pauvre gorille.

Mais bien entendu, personne ne croyait cette histoire inventée à la va-vite. Jane non plus d'ailleurs et se montra très pointue:

-Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille?

-Ecoutez, Miss Porter, je vous répète que je ne visais pas le gorille, se défendit Clayton.

-Vous! Ne vous approchez plus jamais d'eux! Si mon père n'était pas absent...

-Tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu, voyons!

Mais les 5 autres lui faisaient face, Jane les mains sur les hanches, Sora et Donald les bras croisés, Tarzan en lançant un regard accusateur et Dingo qui restait droit, fixant le vide en souriant, il n'avait rien suivi. Clayton eut un rire nerveux et sortit de la tente avec la haine sur le visage.

-Je me demande pourquoi je reste avec ces imbéciles! Sales gorilles! Je vous chasserai tous, jusqu'au dernier! Et ensuite je vendrai vos peaux 500 livres sterling l'unité! Mais avant ça, je dois les trouver. Ils sont près d'ici, j'en suis certain, ajouta-t-il une fois arrivé dans la clairière de bambous en prenant sa pipe.

Il entendit quelque chose bouger dans les fourrés. Il pointa son fusil à l'endroit où ça remuait mais il ne vit rien, mais il sentit quelque chose se précipiter vers lui.

Un coup de feu résonna dans la tente, ça ne pouvait être que Clayton. Ils sortirent précipitament de la tente et virent...

-Les Sans-coeur!

Ces derniers avaient la forme d'un singe, ils étaient de couleur bleu et s'exitaient autour d'un gorille, le gorille bleu qu'ils avaient vu dans la maison. Sora prit sa Keyblade, Tarzan sa lance, Donald sa canne magique et Dingo son bouclier et attaquèrent les singes Sans-coeur.

-Brasier! crièrent Sora et Donald tandis que des boules de feu s'abattaient vers les singes qui disparurent.

Dingo et Tarzan achevèrent les survivants. Tarzan dit au gorille quelque chose que les trois autres ne comprenaient pas. Le seul mot qu'ils comprirent était "Tantor".

Le groupe arriva dans la clairière de bambous et virent sur la grosse pierre la pipe de Clayton. Quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés, Sora plongea instinctivement sur le côté. Il avait bien fait, sinon la chose étrange et jaune aurait emporté sa tête. Il s'agissait du léopard Sabor. Cette fois-ci, le garçon était armé et avait ses compagnons à ses côtés. Le léopard bondit sur lui, mais Dingo apparut devant Sora et repoussa l'ennemi avec son bouclier. Tarzan chargea avec sa lance et repoussa Sabor plus loin. Mais le léopard n'allait pas en rester là, il se releva et s'apprêta à attaquer.

Sora remarqua que Sabor n'attaquait que lui, ce qui le fit sourire, il savait comment l'emporter!

-Hé! Je suis là, l'affreux! dit-il en s'écartant du groupe.

Comme prévu, Sabor se jetta sur Sora.

-Glacier!

Les cristaux de glace sortant de la Keyblade gelèrent le léopard, puis le garçon fit un ample mouvement avec son épée et brisa le corps fragilisé par la glace.

-Une bonne chose de faite! dit Donald.

-Maintenant, nous devons trouver Clayton, il est peut être en danger! ajouta Sora.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la falaise et virent la famille de Tarzan, des gorilles, encerclés par les singes Sans-coeur. Clayton, armé de son fusil, visa le gorille le plus proche.

-Non! cria Sora.

Clayton se tourna vers eux, puis un hurlement retentit. C'était Kerchak, il apparut de la falaise et écarta les Sans-coeur pour que sa famille puisse s'enfuir. Clayton le visa mais Sora se mit devant lui.

-Clayton arrête!

-Pas Clayton! dit Tarzan. Hihou houhou ha! Plus Clayton!

Pendant ce temps, Donald et Dingo prêtèrent main forte à Kerchak et tous les Sans-coeur furent battus en quelques instants.

Clayton visa Sora mais il se ravisa et pointa son fusil en hauteur. Se rendait-il? Une secousse se fit sentir et la falaise derrière le chasseur explosa.

Le groupe regarda mais ne vit rien du tout. Tarzan se précipita sur Clayton mais un bruit se fit entendre et l'homme-singe fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Sora regarda son ami au sol, puis se tourna vers Clayton. Ce dernier flottait! Maintenant c'était clair, un Sans-coeur invisible était derrière tout ça, le chef du régiment de la jungle. Il devait être imposant, car Clayton flottait à 2 mètres du sol, les jambes écartées et visant Tarzan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? demanda Sora.

-Hahaha! Rien, vous êtes finis, sales mômes! répondit Clayton en visant le garçon.

-Renforts arriver, dit Tarzan.

-Des renforts? demandèrent les trois compères en même temps.

Comme pour répondre à leur question, ils furent tous secoués par des pas faisant trembler le sol. Tarzan avait-il appellé à la rescousse tous les animaux de la jungle? La réponse était... non, car ils virent la source de ces secousses: un éléphant! Un immense éléphant rouge qui chargeait vers eux. Le trio s'écarta tandis que Tarzan montait sur le dos de l'animal. Clayton visa l'éléphant, mais Sora intervint:

-Brasier!

La boule de feu détourna le fusil au moment où la détonation retentit. Tarzan et l'éléphant chargèrent sur Clayton, renversant ce dernier du dos du Sans-coeur.

Comme pour répondre à cette provocation, le Sans-coeur devint visible: un caméléon géant! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et des boules d'énergie en sortirent pour frapper l'éléphant.

-Tantor! cria Tarzan. Guérison!

L'éléphant se redressa et chargea à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, le trio se retrouva face à Clayton. Ce dernier voulu recharger rapidement son fusil mais Donald fut le plus rapide en abattant sa canne sur la tête de l'ennemi.

-Ca, c'est pour la gorille bleue!

Mais Clayton sortit de sa ceinture une machette bien aiguisée et attaqua Donald, mais Sora bloqua la lame avant qu'elle n'atteigne le canard.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis! dit férocement le jeune garçon.

-Décampe, minus! répliqua Clayton.

Ce dernier était tellement concentré sur le "minus" qu'il ne vit pas Dingo le repousser en arrière avec son bouclier. Puis Sora l'acheva avec un coup de pied sur le ventre. L'ennemi tomba à terre, le souffle coupé. Puis le trio se tourna vers Tarzan et Tantor. Ces derniers avaient du mal à résister aux assauts du Sans-coeur. Une fois de plus, Sora eut une idée.

-Donald, Dingo, faites-moi la courte!

Les deux compères mirent les mains jointes et ouvertes, Sora s'appuya dessus et sauta sur le dos de Tantor puis bondit à nouveau, la Keyblade levée au-dessus de sa tête. Le Sans-coeur ne put agir en voyant le garçon surgir de la tête de l'éléphant, Sora en profita pour abattre avec force sa Keyblade sur la tête de l'ennemi. Sora attérit sur le sol derrière le caméléon qui redevint invisible.

-Sora! Attention! cria Donald.

Le garçon se retourna et vit Clayton qui s'était relevé accourant vers lui en récupérant son fusil au passage. Cette fois-ci, Sora ne pouvait s'échapper. Mais le caméléon réapparut derrière lui et s'éffondra sur Clayton qui cria d'effroi avant de céder sous le poid du Sans-coeur.

Ce dernier disparut après que son coeur se soit envolé. Tarzan sauta du dos de Tantor, s'approcha de Sora et le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé. Il fit la même chose pour Donald et Dingo. Kerchak se dirigea vers eux. Le gorille, pour remercier Sora, le prit par la capuche de sa veste et le fit voler au-delà de l'autre falaise qu'il y avait derrière la première détruite. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Donald et Dingo qui attèrirent brutalement. Tarzan leur demanda de les attendre ici. Il revint vite en compagnie de Jane et de la gorille bleue, Tok qui avait prévenue Tantor avant de se réfugier dans la tente, avec Jane. Ils escaladèrent la petite falaise et se retrouvèrent auprès du trio.

-Oh, s'émerveilla Jane, c'est magnifique!

En effet, ils avaient une superbe vue d'immenses chutes d'eau située sur des montagnes.

-Tarzan, maison, dit-il.

Il y avait une grotte à leur gauche, creusée sur la montagne. Tarzan entraîna la troupe dans la grotte. Ils étaient derrière les chutes, ils entendaient le bruissement des tonnes d'eau s'abattant sur la rivière. L'endroit était humide et rocheux. Après une escalade facile, ils se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle grotte très spacieuse et était à ciel ouvert. Ils y avait un grand arbre au milieu de la grotte qui brillait d'une lumière bleutée.

-Hihou houhou ha, dit Tarzan.

-C'est là que tu habites? remarqua Sora. Mais alors...

L'homme singe leva le bras pour que Sora se taise et tendit l'oreille. Les autres en firent autant. Ils entendaient les cascades.

-Amis ici. Voir amis, dit Tarzan.

-Oh, je comprends! réalisa Jane. "Hihou houhou ha" signifie coeur! Amis dans nos coeurs.

-Voilà ce que ça voulait dire..., fit Sora déçu.

-Amis, coeur. Clayton perdu coeur. Pas de coeur, pas voir ami. Pas coeur, pas avoir amis.

Sora se dit qu'il était grand temps de s'excuser pour son immaturité et son égoisme. Il tenait à revoir Riku et Kairi mais il ne devait pas oublier que ses amis cherchaient aussi quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, fit sincèrement Sora.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

-Ahyuk! Mais un pour tous et tous pour un! clama Dingo.

Les papillons lumineux qui faisaient briller l'arbre s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une serrure bleutée, la même qu'ils avaient découverts au Pays des Merveilles. Sora prit sa Keyblade de sa ceinture et pointa l'extrémité vers la serrure. Un rayon lumineux bleuté en sortit, toucha l'arbre à l'endroit de la fente, il eut un click puis la serrure disparut. Un objet brillant tomba par terre.

-C'est un gummi!

-Mais ce n'est pas celui du Roi, ajouta Dingo.

Donald sentit une pression sur son épaule. C'était Tok qui se blotissait contre lui.

-Je crois que quelqu'un a une admiratrice, dit Jane taquinement.

-COUAC? Ah non, non, non, non, non! Daisy me tuerait!

Tout les autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant le canard si embarrassé.

Dans un endroit obscur, une femme au teint vert vêtue de noir se tenait près d'une table, autour de laquelle 5 autres personnes se trouvaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui a mené les Sans-coeur dans cet endroit? demanda la personne avec un sceptre en forme de serpent.

-Le chasseur avec sa soif de pouvoir. Mais finalement, il est devenu lui-même la proie.

Une des personne éclata de rire avant de dire:

-Ouais! Il s'est bien fait écrabouiller comme une punaise!

-C'est vrai qu'un lâche de son espèce n'avait aucune chance de maîtriser les Sans-coeur, approuva l'homme au sceptre. Mais le garçon pose un problème. Il a découvert une autre Serrure.

-Cela pourrait-il être une menace pour nos projets? demanda l'homme dont la main était un crochet.

-Ne craignez rien, il mettra sûrement des années avant d'en découvrir d'autres. Il saura tout de même bientôt au courant pour notre projet. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître l'image du trio sur la table, ils ne sont pas au courant de notre second plan.

-Oui! Les fameuses princesses, intervint l'autre femme.

-Elles tombent entre nos mains, l'une après l'autre. A ce propos...

Quelqu'un poussa une jeune fille dans la lumière. Elle était blonde avec une robe bleue, Alice.

-... nous en détenons une nouvelle. Avant que vous ne retouniez dans vos mondes pour rechercher les autres Serrures, j'aimerai vous faire part d'une chose que j'ai découverte dans un autre monde... où plutôt, quelqu'un.

Il était grand temps de partir. Le vaisseau flotta à proximité de la maison en bois. Sora, Donald et Dingo avaient rencontré un bonhomme petit, avec des moustaches et des cheveux presques inexistants et blancs ainsi que les mêmes yeux de Jane. Il s'agissait d'Archimède Porter, le père de Jane, assez rigolo, ce scientifique fait des études sur les gorilles, d'où sa présence et celle de sa fille en Afrique. Il fut très interressé par le vaisseau du trio, ainsi que le sifflet à ultra-sons spécial de Sora qui avait fait accourir 12 bébés dalmatiens. Tarzan donna à Sora la capacité d'utiliser le sort de Guérison. Après un dernier adieu, le trio monta à bord du vaisseau, s'élevèrent jusque dans l'espace.

-Bon, on rentre à Traverse alors? demanda Sora.

-Ouais, mais il y a un petit problème, on s'en est un peu éloigné. L'énergie du vaisseau se renouvelle automatiquement mais les sauts en hyper-espace ne permettent d'attérir que dans le monde le plus proche de celui où nous sommes.

-Ah?

-Oui! Et à chaques fois qu'on fait un saut, il ne reste plus assez d'énergie en faire un autre avant au moins 4 heures.

-Très bien, voyons... et si on ne passait pas par le Pays Merveilleux?

-Faut voir.

-On pourrait passer par là! intervint Dingo en leur montrant un point sur une carte.

-Oh, une carte des mondes! se réjouit Sora.

-Quoi? Tu ne lui avait pas montré, Dingo?

-Je croyais que tu lui avait montré. Bref, si on allait ici?

-Le... Colisée?

-C'est un endroit célèbre! dit Donald. Ils y organisent de grands tournois!

-On pourrait y participer!

-Et ensuite on retournerait à Traverse! C'est juste à côté, informa Dingo.

-Ouais! C'est une bonne idée! approuva Donald.

-Alors en route pour le Colisée! clama Sora en appuyant sur le bouton d'hyper espace après avoir entré le nom du monde qu'ils voulaient visiter.

Le vaisseau gummi fonça à travers l'espace et disparut de la vue du monde de la Jungle Profonde, emportant Sora, Donald et Dingo vers un nouveau monde et de nouvelles aventures.


	5. Je suis un héros!

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**LE COLISEE**

**JE SUIS UN HEROS!**

Sora regardait distraitement l'espace en faisant le bilan de son voyage. Tout avait commencé par une attaque nocturne des Sans-coeur sur son île, puis sous ses yeux, ses meilleurs amis avaient disparus. Riku et Kairi lui manquaient tellement! Qui sait où pouvaient-ils être maintenant. Lui, il était arrivé dans la Ville de Traverse et avait rencontré Donald et Dingo. Ces derniers étaient à sa recherche. Ils partirent ensemble explorer les mondes et c'est ainsi que leur voyage a commencé. En trois mondes visités, toujours aucune trace de Riku et Kairi, pas la moindre piste. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas de rechercher le Roi et ses amis, Sora s'était montré incapable d'aider Alice quand elle avait eu le plus besoin de son aide. En un sens, il se sentait responsable de sa disparition. Avec un espace aussi grand et un morale aussi bas, comment Sora pourra-t-il tenir le coup?

Le jeune garçon fut tiré de sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui lui tirait les joues par derrière. Il se retourna et vit Dingo debout et Donald aux commandes du vaisseau.

-Tu en fait une tête, Sora! remarqua Donald en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Relaxe-toi!

-Ahyuk, nous trouverons tes amis et le Roi, tu peux en être sur!

-Il est vrai que l'espace est vaste, mais si on baisse les bras maintenant, autant rentrer chez nous!

-Et n'oublie pas, ce vaisseau marche aux visages joyeux!

Tic et Tac montèrent sur les épaules du jeune garçon et tirèrent ses joues pour faire apparaître un sourire. Mais ce sourire attendu lui vint naturellement, ses nouveaux amis et lui étaient déjà complices, la preuve en était qu'ils pouvaient presque lire dans ses pensées.

-Vous avez raison! Même si nous ne savons toujours rien, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose!

-Bon, maintenant que tu es requinqué, allons au Colisée!

En effet, ils se trouvaient en orbite autour du monde d'Olympe.

-C'est parti!

Et le vaisseau attérit au spacio-port de l'Olympe. Le trio descendit et se mit à marcher le long escalier menant au Colisée. Ils franchirent la grande porte et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste cour au fond de laquelle un édifice gigantesque trônait, deux statues de galdiateurs croisant le fer, se tenant sur chaques côtés de l'entrée. Sora, Donald et Dingo franchirent la porte menant à un Hall très spacieux. Ils virent alors, sur un petit pilier... une petite personne replète mi-homme mi-bouc qui leur tournait le dos, un satyre! Ils s'aprochèrent de lui, il avait l'air occupé.

-Heu... tenta Sora.

-Tu tombes à pic! répondit la créature sans se retourner. Donne-moi un coup de main. Déplace ce socle, là-bas, tu veux bien?

Il pointait du doigt un gros bloc de pierre. Sora se mit devant et commeça à le pousser de toutes ses forces. _Mais c'est pas possible! _En effet le bloc n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors que Sora y mettait toutes ses forces. Il retourna voir l'inconnu.

-C'est bien trop lourd!

Ces paroles firent sursauter le satyre.

-Quoi? Trop lourd?! Mais depuis quand t'es devenu une... , dit-il en se retournant.

Il regarda au-dessus de la tête de Sora puis baissa son regard vers le jeune garçon.

-Oh, t'es qui toi? Je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre!

Il descendit de son pilier, l'impression de Sora fut confirmée, le satyre un peu plus petit que Donald.

-Ici, c'est LE célèbre Colisée réservé aux héros! Et je suis débordé par les préparatifs du prochain tournoi qui aura lieu aujourd'hui! L'entrée des tribunes, c'est l'arcade à côté des escaliers.

-Mais on est pas des spectateurs! informa Sora.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, cette zone est réservée aux duellistes et aux héros. Alors du balais, les minus!

En voyant la grimace de Sora, il ajouta en croisant les bras:

-Ecoute, c'est comme ça. De grands héros des quatre coins des mondes viennent ici pour affronter des monstres féroces et des adversaires farouches!

Donald, en colère, croisa les bras et dit:

-Justement! Tu vois pas que t'as des héros devant toi?

-Ouais! C'est un vrai héros! renchérit Dingo en prenant Sora par les épaules. Le Maître de la Keyblade!

-Mais on est des héros nous aussi, ajouta Donald en se pointant du doigt, fier des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Un héros? répèta le satyre en pointant du doigt Sora. Ce nabot? Hahahahahaha!

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle? se rebella le jeune garçon. J'ai combattu et vaincu des groupes de monstres!

Le satyre, en continuaant de rire, s'approcha du bloc.

-Pff, si tu peux pas bouger ça... , ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant sur le socle, tu peux pas prétendre être... un héros!

Il se mit dos au bloc, essayant de le pousser de toutes ses forces, sans plus de résulats que Sora. Il finit par s'assoir, à bout de souffle, sous les trois regards sceptiques.

-Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ça demande plus que du muscle. Voyons de quoi tu es capable, puisque tu insistes tant. Suivez-moi, au fait, je m'appelles Phil, le plus grand coach de héros!

Le trio suivit Phil dans un terrain vague où se tenaient beaucoup de personnes et a en juger par leur aspects, ce n'étaient pas des spectateurs.

-Les règles sont assez simples. Les participants se battent en équipes. Il peut y avoir juqu'à dix membres dans une équipe, mais on peut aussi se battre seuls. La magie étant considérée comme une technique de combat, aucune restriction d'armes! On peut même tuer son adversaire.

-HEIN?

-COUAC?

-Pardon?

-Et oui, évidemment, ça arrive pas souvent mais quand ça arrive, c'est involontaire. Bon, voilà la suite : comme je vous le disais, les tournois du Colisée sont réputés dans de nombreux mondes. Si par exemple tu gagnais, minus, tu serais connu pratiquement partout.

-PARTOUT? cria Sora, ce qui fit sursauter Donald et Dingo et attira les regards.

_Si je gagne, je serai connu dans beaucoup d'autres mondes! Riku et Kairi en entendront sûrement parlé! Alors c'est décidé, je gagnerai! _jura-t-il intérieurement. _Ainsi, ils me retrouveront!_

-Hum hum, bien, poursuivit Phil, j'imagine que vous savez que la concurrence est rude ici. Parmis 500 équipes, 32 seulements sont retenues. Si vous passez ce test, je réfléchirai à votre proposition.

-Ok! Qui sont nos adversaires?

-Eux!

Phil montra du doigt un groupe de gens qui avaient l'air, dès la première impression sympathiques. Il y avait un renard et un ours vêtus de vert, un blaireau portant une robe de moine brune et un coq avec une espèce de guitare. Ils se présentèrent poliement.

-Bien le bonjour, compagnons, dit aimablement le renard, vous venez d'arriver je présume, je ne vous ai encore jamais vu.

-Oui, je m'appelle Sora, et voici mes amis Donald et Dingo.

-Enchanté, voici mes fidèles compagnons Frère Tuck le blaireau, Ménestrel le coq et Petit Jean l'ours. Quand à moi, je me nommes Robin des Bois.

-Ravis de faire votre connaissances. Ca fait longtemps que vous concourrez?

-On vient de temps en temps pour se surpasser, pour voir où en est notre niveau. La dernière fois, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'en demi-finale.

-Wouahou! fit Dingo.

-Bon, maintenant que vous vous connaissez un peu mieux, si on faisait ce test? intervint Phil.

-Un instant, demanda Sora en sortant son bracelet de sa poche et en le confiant à Jiminy qui venait de sortir aussi. Veilles sur ça.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que je reste tout le temps dans ta veste? Bonne chance! Je vais vous encourager.

Puis Jiminy mit le bracelet autour de sa taille comme une ceinture et bondit sur le chapeau d'un concurent pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

-Très bien, messieurs! Ce combat est non-officiel et ne vous défavorisera pas. Cependant j'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire devant vos futurs adversaires, idem pour eux, ajouta-t-il en regardant les autres. Ce match sera arbitré par mes soins, je l'arrêterai quand je voudrais! Donc, l'équipe des Bois affrontera l'équipe des FPA.

-FPA? répèta Donald.

-Futurs Perdants Attitrès, répondit tranquillement Phil sous les rires des autres combattants.

-Ah ouais? demanda Sora. C'est bon, là on est en rogne! Ca va cogner!

_Ils m'ont l'air assez chauds, _pensa Phil, _c'est le moment._

-Allez-y!

Et Sora se rua, la Keyblade en avant vers Robin qui lui, dégaina son arc...

A la fin du combat, Sora du se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de gagner! Lui et ses amis se dréssèrent tout fiers face à Phil au Hall.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça? demanda Sora.

-C'est vrai que t'es pas mauvais, petit.

-Alors on participera au tournoi! Génial!

-Je crois pas.

-Pourquoi? demandèrent Sora et Donald en même temps, la bouche bée.

-En deux mots : Vous n'êtes pas des héros.

Dingo fut prit d'un doute et se mit à compter les mots sur ses doigts, tandis que Donald baissait la tête de désespoir.

-Allez! supplia Sora.

-Ecoute petit, c'est vrai que tu as fais un beau combat, mais vous êtes trop inexpérimentés! La meilleure preuve : vous vous êtes occupés individuellement de chaques adversaires! Un vrai équipe est soudée, compact et vous, c'était brouillon! L'équipe des Bois a perdu mais ils sont resté soudés, quand on y penses, vous n'êtes pas de leurs niveaux!

-Mais on les a battus!

-Parce qu'ils ne se sont pas donnés à fond. Et oui, ils ne voulaient pas y aller direct alors que c'était non-officiel.

-Grrr!

-En revanche, vous êtes assez bon, je veux bien être votre entraîneur.

-S'il te plaît!

-J'ai dit non, n'insiste pas!

-Bon, d'accords, se résigna Sora.

Puis ils sortirent du Hall la mine triste. C'était surtout Sora qui était déçu. Il aurait tant aimé concourrir et vaincre des adversaires comme Robin et ses amis. Sans parler, et ça, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, du grand espoir qu'il avait eu de retrrouver Riku et surtout Kairi.

-Et bien,fit une voix derrière les trois compères, ce vieux bouc est têtu comme une mule, tu trouves pas?

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme aux cheveux enflammés et bleus, au teint gisâtre et des yeux rouges. Il portait une toge noire.

-Mais qui es-tu? demanda Donald, soupçonneux.

-Eh là! Un instant, mon ami. Quand à toi, dit-il en regardant Sora et en s'approchant de lui, laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux participer aux jeux?

Il disparut et réaparut en un instant derrière Sora en serrant son épaule.

-Dans ce cas, prends. Et hop!

De sa main, il fit apparaître...

-Une entrée!

-C'est pour toi et tes camarades, vous m'avez convaincus en battant ce renard de Robin. Bonne chance, je parie sur toi, mon petit bonhomme, ajouta-t-il affectueusement avant de partir.

Sora, Donald et Dingo ne réflèchirent pas d'avantage et se précipitèrent dans le Hall, ce qui énerva Phil.

-Encore toi? Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas participer! De plus, je ne peux pas t'entraîner pour l'instant!

-C'est pas ça. Regardes, fit Sora en tendant son entrée avec un sourire.

Phil prit l'objet des mains du jeune garçon et sursauta. Il faut dire que lorsque un gamin tendait un billet sur lequel il était marqué: "Autorisation Divine de participer au tournoi" avec comme signature le sceau des Dieux, ça faisait un choc.

-Où as-tu eu ça?

-Alors? Je participes?

-D'accord, s'inclina Phil.

-Super!

-Hourra! cria Donald.

-Yahouhouhouhou! fit Dingo.

-Pas si vite, moucherons! Je vais vous prendre sous mon aile, il faut vous entraîner un peu quand même. Voici votre position, je comptais organiser un match pour voir quelle serait l'équipe qui en serait digne. Vous êtes dans le groupe A, donc vous ouvrez le bal!

-Ahyuk! J'espère qu'il y a de la musique disco, j'adore danser! s'exita Dingo.

-Dingo! C'est une façon de parler! expliqua Donald.

-Ah!

-Bon, vous pouvez m'écouter? Les premiers matchs commencent dans vingt minutes. Vous, vous serez dans le stade 1.

-Il y a plusieurs stades?

-Oui! Ca me paraît normal étant donné le nombre de participants! Tâchez de faire bonne figure! Pour chaques équipes, 1 match toutes les heures, ça vous suffit pour vous reposer?

-Bien sûr!

-Je vous accompagne, au fait, il faut donner un nom à votre équipe.

-L'équipe des dinguos!

-Ouac? Et puis quoi encore? On nous prendrait pas au sérieux! Il faut un nom aggréssif! L'équipe des canards sauvages!

-C'est nul! trouva Sora.

-Et bien trouves-en un, Môssieur Je-sais-tout!

-D'accord! L'équipe... Sora!

-L'équipe Sora? ... Ca sonne bien! trouva Dingo.

-... ouais! approuva Donald.

-Bien, alors se sera l'équipe Sora, et bien voilà, le ring 1. Je vais regarder dans les gradins, au pemier rang.

-D'accord! Jiminy...

-Oui, je sais, dit le criquet en s'installant dans les tribunes à côté de Phil.

15 minutes plus tard, un homme avec un micro monta sur le ring.

-Bien le bonjour, mesdames et messieurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nos héros! Le tournoi de la Coupe Préliminaire va commencer! Quand j'appellerai le nom de l'équipe, qu'ils montent sur le ring!

Sora et ses amis étaient dans le Hall A. Ils étaient avec les équipes du groupe E qui se battraient après eux. Ils écoutaient les paroles du présentateur.

-Le premier match du premier groupe verra s'affronter des nouveaux venus! Il s'agit d'un jeune garçon et ses deux compagnons! Les voici, qui vont combattre dans l'arène, je vous demandes de les applaudir, L'équipe Sora!

Le trio sortit du Hall et pénètra dans la vaste cour où les gens sur les tribunes applaudissaient. C'était assez impressionnant, tout ce monde. Sora, Donald et Dingo montèrent sur le ring, attendant le groupe adverse qui devait arriver de l'autre côté de la cour.

-Et voici leurs adversaires... Les Eclaireurs!

Il y avait sept membres dans ce groupe et ce qui frappa Sora, s'était leur nature!

-Des Sans-coeur!

Le trio se mit en garde.

-Heu... excusez-moi, jeunes gens, mais pas d'attitudes offensives avant le duel!

-Mais c'est des méchants!

Mais Sora se souvint soudain des paroles de Phil: _De grands héros des quatre coins des mondes viennent ici pour affronter des monstres féroces. _Il parlait sans doute des Sans-coeur.

Quatre soldats et trois denrées. Ces dernières n'étaient pas rouges mais bleues, elles devaient maîtriser un autre élément que le feu. Une fois sur le ring, les trois compères s'apprêtaient à affronter les Eclaireurs. Les denrées bleues se mirent à tourner autour d'elles même et lancèrent des cristaux de glace sur le trio. Dingo protègea le groupe avec son bouclier, puis Donald utilisa le sort de Flammes qui carbonisa une denrée. Pendant ce temps, les soldats s'approchèrent sur les côté pour prendre leurs adversaires en tenaille. Tentative qui se solda par un échec lorsque Sora abattit sa Keyblade sur deux d'entre eux qui les firent disparaître. Donald continua ses sorts de flammes, Sora se débarrassait des soldats tandis que Dingo les protègeait avec son bouclier. Puis finalement, Sora chargea sur la dernière denrée. Celle-ci répliqua en lançant un grand cristal de glace, Sora bondit, évita l'attaque et se débarassa du dernier survivant avec sa fidèle épée.

-Et les vainqueurs du match : l'équipe Sora!

-Trop facile!

-Pour Daisy!

-Ahyuk! Pas mal, hein?

Puis ils descendirent du ring sous les acclamations de la foule. Phil vint les voir.

-Tu te débrouilles bien petit! avoua-t-il. Tu n'es pas encore un héros, mais c'est un bon niveau.

Puis il entreprit un discours pour le remaniement de leur stratégie tandis que le présentateur annonçait le prochain combat entre deux groupes de E.

Les trois compères attendaient avec impatience leur prochain match. Soudain, quelque chose attira le regard de Sora : le groupe qui allait se battre. En effet, celui-ci était particulier vu qu'il ne comptait qu'un seul membre : un jeune homme blond aux cheveux rebelles, élancé, aux yeux bleus. Il portait un débardeur bleu foncé avec un pantalon de la même couleur, des ceintures sur la taille et sur les jambes pour serrer son pantalon, des mitaines brunes, des pièces d'armure en argent sur la hanche gauche et sur l'épaule droite et surtout une longue cape rouge qui couvrait la moitié de son visage, cachant son nez et sa bouche. Tout en marchant d'un pas assuré vers le ring, son regard se posa brièvement vers Sora qui le regardait aussi avant de regarder de nouveaux devant lui. Sora vit l'énorme fourreau qu'il avait dans le dos. Son épée devait être gigantesque! De plus, rien qu'à le voir, il assurait!

-Et maintenant, voici le premier match du groupe E avec une équipe ne comptant qu'un seul membre, l'équipe Cloud!

Phil remarqua les yeux ronds de Sora.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que ce type sera un adversaire difficile à battre. Tu l'affronteras peut être durant le tournoi. Bon, venez, je vais vous apprendre à agir en équipe.

Sora voulait voir le match mais Phil s'y opposa en précisant qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Sora, Donald et Dingo étaient fatigués par l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subis. Ils avaient courrus, évités des flèches, détruits des mannequins en boiset même tenus en équilibre sur des poteaux en effectuant des positions de karaté. Phil s'approcha de Sora avec un mètre et lui demanda de gonfler ses biseps. Sora força le plus possible pendant que le satyre enroula le mètre autour de son bras. Comme il s'y atendait, le résultat n'était pas fameux, ce que Sora vit aussi.

-Bon, c'est peut être pas encore ça, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour ton prochain match. Il vous reste vingt minutes, reposez-vous bien.

Cet entraînement était remarquablement bénéfique. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'équipe Sora écrasa l'équipe Sinsitre sous les acclamations de la foule. Leur prochain combat sera le dernier de leur groupe, face à l'équipe Feu et Glace, comptant cinq denrées bleues et cinq denrées rouges. Durant leur vingts minutes de repos, Robin et son équipe vinrent les voir. Sora leur annonça fièrement que son équipe avait gagné ses deux premiers matchs. L'équipe des Bois avait fait pareil. Ils étaient dans le groupe D, ce qui voulait dire que si ils gagnaient tous leurs matchs, ils s'affronteraient en demi-finale.

L'équipe Sora se retrouva face à une équipe invaincue dans le groupe, le Feu et la Glace. Au signal du départ, Sora se précipita en plein coeur de la formation de l'équipe adverse et d'un mouvement de bras, vaincu un ennemi rouge. Une denrée bleue se précipita sur le garçon mais un Brasier de Donald le détruisit avant. Les huit autres encerclèrent Sora et s'apprêtèrent à utiliser leurs magies. Au dernier moment, le garçon se précipita sur un magicien bleu, plongea en avant et fit une roulade magistrale à l'aide de laquelle, il passa sous son adversaire. Sora eu le temps de se retourner pour voir les magiciens, qui avaient déjà lancés leurs sorts, s'entretuer, les cristaux de glaces sur les éléments feu et les boules de feu sur les éléments de glace. Le combat se termina, le trio était victorieux, une fois de plus. Grâce à cette victoire, ils se qualifièrent pour les huitièmes de finale et terminèrent premier de leur groupe. Ils étaient tous les trois fous de joie, le premier pas était franchis.

-Vous êtes impressionnants tous les trois! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

-Qui? demanda Sora.

-Hercules! Le plus grand des héros que j'ai formé! Il est partis rendre visite à son père Zeus.

-ZEUS? répètèrent les trois compères.

-Ca veut dire... que Hercules est...

-Le fils d'un Dieu, oui! Il a été 4 fois d'affilé champion, toutes les coupes confondues! Il est toujours le tenant du titre!

-Tu m'étonnes! Ce type est un Dieu!

-Demi-Dieu, corrigea Phil, du à un incident technique, mais assez parlé, passons à un entraînement plus poussé.

Maintenant, il y avait non seulement de l'entraînement physique, mais aussi l'application des règles fondamentales pour être de vrais héros.

-Un héros doit être fort physiquement mais doit aussi être aimable avec les gens, être toujours là pour aider autrui et surtout, toujours prêt à affronter les dangers et les méchants qui menacent les innocents. Il doit aussi avoir une certaine classe, charmeur et sûr de lui! Voilà ce qu'est un héros!

-Bien, à partir de maintenant, annonça Phil à la fin de l'entraînement, toutes les équipes devront se réunir dans le Grand stade, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Les équipes feront leurs matchs les unes après les autres sur le même ring. Cette fois, faites attention petits, c'est des matchs à é-li-mi-na-tion directe! Vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance si vous perdez! C'est compris?

-Oui, Phil! répondirent en choeur les trois compères, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Ils arrivèrent au Hall. Aucun Sans-coeur ne s'y trouvait. En revanche, l'équipe des Bois était là, ils étaient arrivés premiers de leur groupe. Pour Sora, c'était sûr, ils s'affronteront en demi-finale! Le garçon remarqua aussi le jeune homme blond aux cheveux rebelles. Il était très discret et ne se mêlait à absolument personne. Sa façon de se tenir lui rappelait Léon, mais en plus renfrogné.

-Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, le premier match des huitièmes de finale va commencer! Je vous demandes d'accueillir l'équipe qui a rapidement conquit vos coeurs, celle avec ce mignon petit garçon...

-Hé! Je suis pas petit! se rebella inutilement Sora étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans le hall et l'autre sur le ring.

-... L'équipe Sora!

Sora, Donald et Dingo sortirent du hall, sous une foule d'acclamations de la part des gradins.

-Et face à eux, une équipe comptant dix membres, l'équipe Esquadron de l'Ombre!

De l'autre côté du ring apparurent les Sans-coeur. Trois magiciens bleus, trois magiciens rouges, deux ombres et deux soldats.

-C'est partis!

Sora se mit en garde, devant ses compagnons. Les magiciens bleus s'avancèrent en premier et furent accueillis à bras ouverts, ou plutôt à Brasiers ouverts par Sora et Donald. Dingo stoppa et vaincu les ombres qui s'étaient avancées. Les soldats chargèrent sur Sora qui répliqua d'un coup de haut en bas pour le premier, puis de gauche à droite pour le second avec sa Keyblade. Donald utilisa le sort de Glace pour en terminer avec les magiciens rouges. Le combat fut terminé en trois minutes, les vainqueurs s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient beaucoup progressé grâce à l'entraînement de Phil.

-Vainqueurs: l'équipe Sora, qualifiée pour les quarts de finale.

-Bravo p'tit! Joli travail! Exellente!

-Bien joué, compagnons, lui dit Robin des Bois lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui.

-Merci, bonne chance à vous!

Après quarante minutes d'entraînement intensif, Phil remesura les biceps de Sora.

-C'est pas encore ça, mais il y a du progrès.

-Oh? Qui a éteint la lumière? demanda stupidement Dingo.

-Enlèves le chaudron qui s'est enfoncé dans ta tête, suggéra Donald.

-Il est vrai que la force physique compte beaucoup dans un combat, mais si elle s'avère limitée, comme c'est ton cas p'tit, concentre-toi sur ta force morale. Tiens, ton coeur, par exemple. En chaques coeur dort un potentiel qui ne demande qu'à se réveiller.

-Et comment on fait pour éveiller la force combative du coeur?

-Ca, tu dois le trouver par toi-même, intervint quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain d'entraînement.

-Herc! cria Phil.

-Hey, Phil! Je viens de finir le clean service dans les vestiaires et dans les t...

-Ecoutez-moi attentivement, les petits! cria le satyre. Je vous présente l'homme le plus fort du Colisée et du monde! Mon protégé qui est devenu le plus grand héros légendaire de tous les temps: Hercules!

C'était donc lui, Hercules. Il était visiblement jeune, Sora ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds sombres, presque roux, un bandana rouge barrait son front, il avait aussi des yeux bleus et un corps musclé. Il portait une armure en bronze qui ne couvrait pas ses bras, avec une petite cape bleue attachée à son dos. Il avait une jupe en bronze et des sandales brunes, comme les légionnaires romains.

Phil était surpris que Hercules ait pu faire les corvées de ménages. Sora n'écoutait pas leur conversations, il était trop occupé à gonfler ses biceps au maximum pour comparer avec Hercules. Il retint sa respiration, une faible bosse apparut sur son avant-bras. Sora relâcha sa respiration avec un soupir, regardé par Dingo et tapoté dans le dos par Donald qui faisait des nons de la tête comme pour dire "tu perds ton temps, petit".

-Alors? Vous êtes en quarts de finale? demanda le héros. C'est bien pour une première fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Avec moi, c'était impossible de faire moins! Ils ont bien fait de me choisir comme entraîneur.

-Mais c'est toi qui t'es incrusté! corrigea Donald.

-Oui mais sans moi, vous auriez peiné face à vos derniers adversaires.

Après ce temps de repos, où Sora regardait sans cesse les biceps d'Hercules, le trio suivit de leur coach arrivèrent dans le Hall où les équipes se tenaient fin prêtes. Le premier quart de finale fut annoncé: l'équipe Sora face à l'équipe Vengeance Bleue. En effet, les neuf membres de l'équipe étaient tous des Sans-coeur magiciens bleus. Il faudra utiliser la nouvelle attaque de Dingo. Sora fit donc signe à son ami de se tenir prêt.

-Combattez!

Aussitôt, quatre ennemis se portèrent à leur rencontre.

-Dingo-Boomerang!

Dingo lança son bouclier comme un disque sur les attaquants. Le bouclier suivit une trajectoire courbée, allant de la gauche vers la droite, sciant au passage les quatre Sans-coeur avant qu'il ne revienne dans la main de son propriètaire.

-A moi, je vais vous montrer! clama Donald. J'ai améliorer mon sort, vous allez voir! Foudre!

Un groupe d'éclairs jaunes tombèrent du ciel et s'écrasèrent sur trois magiciens. Sora chargea et se débarassa des survivants avec sa fidèle Keyblade.

-Beau travail, p'tit!

-Et les vainqueurs sont: l'équipe Sora!

-On a réussit! cria Dingo.

-Ah chouette! dit Donald en dansant.

-C'est le pouvoir de la Keyblade! clama Sora et la tenant sur son épaule. Nous voici en demi-finale! Tu crois qu'on pourrait regarder les autres matchs, Phil?

-Heu... et bien...

-Oh sois sympa! implora Sora.

-C'est vrai, nos amis vont bientôt passer, informa Donald.

-Et nous les encouragerons! ajouta Dingo.

-Très bien, c'est bon! Vous avez quartier libre!

Après avoir remercier leur coach, ils s'installèrent dans les gradins pour voir le match suivant, celui qui déterminera quelle équipe sera l'adversaire de l'équipe Sora.

-Et voici l'équipe Des Bois!

Robin et sa bande arrivèrent sur le ring.

-Qui affronteront pour cette deuxième demi-finale l'équipe nommée Le Gros.

Sora faillit exploser de rire en entendant un nom d'équipe aussi... original. Mais ce qu'il vit par la suite le fit passer de l'état de détente à l'état d'alerte. Trois magiciens bleus et trois magiciens rouges formaient l'équipe dirigée par... un rondouillard! Robin et ses amis déguainèrent leurs armes mais seraient-elles suffisantes?

Robin et ses compagnons étaient à terre. Ils s'étaient vaillement battus mais en vain, ils ne purent vaincre le rondouillard. Sora se mit en colère! Comment ces sales créatures avaient réussi à vaincre l'équipe de Robin? Fort heuresement, les Sans-coeur n'avaient pas essayer de voler leur coeur. Sora se leva et partit s'entraîner, suivit des deux autres, la rage au ventre.

Avant de se rendre au stade, ils firent un détour dans la chambre de repos pour voir si Robin, Petit Jean, Frère Tuck et Ménestrel allaient bien. Ces derniers rassurèrent leurs amis. Puis, après que la bande des bois leur souhaitèrent bonne chance, le trio se dirigea vers le stade.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, voici enfin rien que pour le plaisir de vos yeux la première demi-finale, un match qui promet d'être acharné! A ma gauche, la nouvelle coqueluche du public, surnommé par de nombreux fans le "Petit Lion", accompagné de ses deux amis, le "Canard Sauvage", à la fois foudroyant, froid et chaleureux et enfin "Le Gardien Protecteur", voici pour vous l'équipe Sora!

Les spectateurs étaient en transe. Ils avaient trouvé une idole en ce jeune garçon de 14 ans.

-Et à ma gauche, ajouta le présentateur, il est grand, il est méchant! Accompagné de ses six gardes du corps, l'équipe du Gros!

_Ils vont payer pour avoir humilié nos amis! _se jura Sora.

-Combattez!

Le match fut en effet acharné, les spectateurs assistaient réellement à une demi-finale. Après cinq Brasiers, trois Glaciers et un Soin, il ne restait plus sur le terrain que Sora, Donald, Dingo et le rondouillard. Le garçon sauta par dessus l'ennemi mais celui-ci se retourna et le coup d'épée rebondit contre son ventre. A ce moment, Dingo lui donna un coup de bouclier dans le dos, ce que le Sans-coeur ne sembla pas apprécier. Il se mit à s'impatienter en donnant des coups de pieds sur le sol, puis, il se jetta sur Dingo qui se protègea avec son bouclier. Mais avec la masse de l'adversaire, Dingo fut violement rejeté en avant.

-Brasier! tenta Donald.

La boule de feu atteint le dos du Sans-coeur qui se remit à manifester des signes d'impatience. Sora se mit à sourir, le Sans-coeur était fait!

Pendant que ce dernier chargeait vers Donald, il tournait le dos à Sora.

-Brasier!

La boule de feu du garçon atteint l'adversaire qui se retourna et décida de s'occuper de Sora.

-Donald!

-Ouais, j'ai compris! Brasier!

Le rondouillard fut touché par Donald et repartit dans la direction du canard avant de se faire toucher par Sora. Ce Sans-coeur n'était à l'origine pas très malin, mais là, il était totalement étourdis! Il se gratta la tête en regardant de partout, comme si ses ennemis avaient disparus soudainement.

-C'est fini! Brasier! cria Donald.

Le Sans-coeur le sentit et se lança sur le canard mais Dingo arriva et bloqua la charge. Sora, qui était derrière l'adversaire bondit et abattit sa Keyblade sur son dos pour le coup de grâce. L'ennemi disparut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une véritable ovation s'offrit aux trois amis.

-Les vainqueurs de cette demi-finale, l'équipe Sora, les premiers finalistes de la Coupe Préliminaire!

Après avoir reçu les félicitations de Phil, du groupe des Bois et d'Hercules, ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans les tribunes pour regarder la dernière demi-finale. Le jeune homme blond, Cloud, monta sur le ring, sous les acclamations de la foule. Sora se tourna vers les adversaires de ce dernier et sursauta en voyant... trois rondouillards!

-Pour la dernière demi-finale, ce match verra s'opposer l'équipe Cloud à l'équipe Indestructible!

-A ton avis, qui va gagner, Sora? demanda Dingo.

-C'est évident! Les Sans-coeur! affirma Donald. Ils sont plus nombreux que lui et ont trois lourdauds dans leurs rangs. Il n'y a que nous qui puissions les battre!

-Commencez!

Le jeune homme prit son épée de son fourreau situé sur son dos et la sortit. Sora avait eu tort, elle n'était pas gigantesque mais monstrueuse! Elle était aussi longue que large, couverte de bandelettes. Tout se passa en un éclair. Le jeune homme la tira vers l'arrière et chargea sur ses adversaires avec une vitesse phénoménale, laissant des anneaux bleutés derrière lui. Il traversa un rondouillard, puis un deuxième et acheva le dernier survivant en sautant plus haut que Sora ne l'avait jamais fait et abattant avec force son arme sur sa tête.

Un long silence résonna dans le stade avant que l'arbitre ne déclare Cloud vainqueur.

Cela confirmait ce que Sora avait ressentit. Lorsqu'il l'a regardé, le garçon avait eu un sombre pressentiment.

-Houlà!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Dingo.

Sora se leva de sa place et partit silencieusement, suivit des trois autres. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au Hall, Donald dit:

-Vous pensez qu'on peut faire cette finale?

-Il est vrai que ce blondinet est plus dangereux que je ne l'avais prévu, avoua Phil. Sa technique de combat me paraît imparable.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une parade, ou un moyen de lutter contre son attaque! répliqua fortement Sora. Je le trouverai! Et je le battrai!

-Oui, tu as raison! approuva Dingo. Il y a toujours des solutions!

-A mon avis, pour son attaque, il faudrait éviter et attaquer en même temps, mais ce n'est pas possible. A moins d'être aussi rapide que lui au point de l'attaquer en le croisant...

Soudain, un éclair traversa l'esprit de Sora.

-Donald! cria-t-il, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ca y est! Je le tiens, mon moyen de gagner!

-Ah oui?

-Quoi? Tu douterais de Sora? demanda Dingo.

-Non!

-Alors faites-moi confiance! J'ai un plan en tête, on va aller au terrain d'entraînement pour le rèpéter!

Les autres approuvèrent et Phil, sceptique, les suivit.

Pendant ce temps, ils avaient été observé dans la pénombre par l'homme au teint gris et aux cheveux de feu. Il regarda les trois amis et leur coach s'éloigner.

-Ce sale môme est ton prochain adversaire! Alors pas de fausses notes, massacres-le, ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

La personne à qui il s'adressait était le jeune homme, Cloud. Celui-ci regarda Sora s'éloigner.

-Sa Majesté Le grand Dieu des Enfers a peur d'un gamin? demanda-t-il doucement. Désolé, mon contrat stipule...

-Je sais! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'AI rédigé le contrat! Et il stipule que tu dois tuer Hercules pendant le tournoi! Mais pour l'affronter, tu dois te qualifier pour la coupe Héraclès! Et ce gamin te barre la route! Pourquoi ne pas en profité, dans la foulée, pour lui donner une raclée, à ce morveux? Comme le dit ce vieux bouc dans son stupide règlement : Règle n°11, ce n'est qu'un jeu! Alors lâchons-nous et amusons-nous! Après tout, un petit blessé involontairement, c'est pas si grave, pas vrai? Héhéhé.

Mais Cloud ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigea vers le stade, le temps de repos fixé à une demi-heure était bientôt écoulé. Le Dieu des Enfers, Hadès, le regarda partir, sceptique.

-Pfou! Encore plus tigneux que les teigneux de l'Enfer. Enfin! Les crétins aussi crédules que lui ne sont pas légions... n'est-ce pas, mon cher? Héhéhéhé!

Un grognement vint confirmé l'affirmation d'Hadès.

Ca y est! Le temps de repos est écoulé! Sora, Donald et Dingo virent le jeune homme de loin, il était déjà sur le ring.

-Et voici le Grand match, celui que vous attendiez tous! La Finale! Qui verra s'affronter l'équipe Cloud face à l'équipe Sora!

Le trio s'avança vers le ring. Il n'était plus stressé, il y avait maintenant de l'assurance et de la détermination dans leur regards. Les tribunes grondaient, les spectateurs hurlaient les noms de ceux qui étaient sur le ring.

Maintenant, Sora était face à face à celui qui sera sûrement le plus redoutable adversaire qu'il n'aura jamais connu...


	6. Pour mes amis

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**LE COLISEE**

**POUR MES AMIS**

-Nous y voilà, les gars! annonça fièrement Sora.

-La grande finale! s'enthousiasma Donald.

-On va gagner! cria Dingo.

Face au trio, avec son épée imposante couverte de bandelettes, l'autre finaliste qui est parvenu seul a vaincre tous ses adversaires, Cloud.

_Il est fort, très fort, mais nous pouvons le battre! _pensa Sora en serrant les dents.

Phil apparut en dehors du ring et dit tout bas à Sora:

-P'tit, je n'hésiterais pas à jetter l'éponge si tu es en difficulté.

-Merci, firent les trois avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes prêts? demanda plus fort Phil aux deux équipes. Allez-y!

Cloud se mit en position classique: les jambes écartées, la pointe de son épée levée à la hauteur de son front, tenant le pommeau des deux mains au niveau des cuisses. Il se mit à marcher de côté. Sora, Donald et Dingo se mirent à bouger dans l'autre sens pour rester bien en face de leur adversaire. La tension montait, la foule était impatiente de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Après avoir décrit un cercle complet en marchant face à Cloud, ils se décidèrent:

-Maintenant! cria Sora en s'élançant à corps perdu sur son adversaire.

Cette action osée laissa Cloud perplexe. _Comment a-t-il pu parvenir en finale avec une façon de se battre aussi grotesque? _se demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier s'apprêta à contrer Sora en levant son épée au dessus de sa tête. Dès que le garçon fut à la portée de son sabre, Cloud l'abattit sur sa cible. Mais Sora stoppa net sa charge, fit un bond en arrière tandis que le sabre de Cloud heurta quelque chose de solide. Il s'agissait du bouclier de Dingo. Ce dernier avait chargé dérrière Sora. Le sabre ricocha et fit pratiquement un angle de 180° en arrière, retenu à grands peines par son propriètaire qui tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Profitant de cet instant, Sora se réceptionna de son bond et s'élança à nouveau vers Cloud, effectuant cette fois une rotation pour augmenter l'ampleur du coup. Il allait atteindre l'ouverture, leur plan avait fonctionné! Mais Cloud réussi à prendre appui sur le sol et sauta le plus haut possible, évitant ainsi l'attaque du garçon.

Cloud, en position de force, s'apprêta a répliquer en abattant son épée sur Sora.

-Brasier!

Cloud se tourna vers Donald qui venait de crier et vit une boule de feu se précipitant vers lui. Le jeune homme garda son sabre d'une main et trancha la boule de feu. Sora en avait profité pour reculer et se mettre ainsi hors d'atteinte. Cloud se réceptionna sur le sol, un genou à terre et regarda rapidement autour de lui: Sora se trouvait en face de lui, Donald et Dingo étaient dérrière Cloud, près de chaques extrémités du ring.

Ç_a alors! Depuis quand ils sont aussi synchronisés?_ se demanda le jeune homme blond.

_C'était bien joué! _se dit Phil. _Un adversaire normal aurait été battu, mais ce type est un coriace! La suite du combat va être interéssante. _La foule semblait penser la même chose puisqu'elle acclamait à tout rompre les deux équipes.

Cependant, un immense brouillard parcourait la tête de Cloud. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? _se demanda-t-il. _Je me sens hésitant... comme si je n'avais plus envie de me battre... non! Je dois rester lucide, je dois faire appel aux ténèbres!_

-J'avoue que c'était pas mal joué, reconnu Cloud, mais il vous manque encore quelques années d'entraînement avant de pouvoir me battre.

-Erreur, répliqua Sora, nous te battrons aujourd'hui! Les gars, plan B! Go!

Sans attendre, ce dernier sauta au dessus de Cloud sans que ce dernier puisse répliquer. Mais à peine Sora attérit sur le sol que Cloud s'apprêta a passer à la vitesse supérieure, il tirait son épée vers l'arrière... et se précipita sur Sora a une vitesse si grande qu'une trainée de lumière bleue restait dérrière lui. La Charge-éclair! Sora fit un bon de côté, laissant apparaître Dingo qui se jettait sur le sabre de Cloud, bouclier en avant pour couvrir son ami. Le bouclier amortit l'impact du coup, mais ce dernier était si puissant que Dingo fut projeter violement en arrière.

-Brasier! invoqua Sora qui se trouvait devant son adversaire.

Le sabre de Cloud trancha net la boule de feu avant que cette dernière ne l'atteigne, mais Sora exécuta une autre rotation, sa Keyblade bien assurée dans sa main.

Cloud allait contrer mais il entendit :

-Foudre!

C'était Donald, un éclair jaune jaillit du ciel pour frapper le jeune homme. Ce dernier réflichit très rapidement et trouva une solution en un temps record. Il leva son sabre au dessus de sa tête, attendit que l'éclair entre en contact avec et la planta rapidement au sol, sur la trajectoire de la Keyblade qui fut bloquée. Mais Sora eu le réflexe de lâcher la Keyblade, de faire un nouveau bond en arrière et de faire réapparaître l'arme dans sa main.

-Continuez! encouragea Phil. Maintenez la pression!

Mais Phil n'en était pas au milieu de sa phrase que déjà Cloud avait de nouveau son sabre et Sora se précipitait sur lui.

_C'est maintenant! _pensa Sora.

-Je vais te montrer ma nouvelle technique! Aquillon!

Cloud avait abattu son sabre en même temps, puis Sora en un éclair se retrouva derrière son adversaire. Mais le jeune homme se tourna immédiatement vers le garçon et sentit une coupure à la joue. _Quoi? Il m'a touché alors que je n'ai rien vu?!_

-Glacier!

Cloud revint à la réalité en entendant Sora et fit de rapides mouvements d'épée pour arrêter tous les cristaux de glace. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de souffler que Sora se précipitait déjà vers lui. Les deux adversaires attaquèrent à l'horizontale et les deux lames se croisèrent et restèrent collées l'une à l'autre. Sora et Cloud faisaient jeu égal, ils faisaient pression sur leur épée pour faire reculer l'autre. Sora vit le regard du blond de plus près, il était bleu, comme le sien mais semblait vide, aussi vide qu'un puit sans fond. En même temps, ses yeux semblaient crier au secours. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Il a l'air... tourmenté_, pensa Sora.

Cloud mit plus de force dans sa poussée. Comme il était plus grand et plus costaud que Sora, le garçon commença a reculer. Cloud venait de prendre l'avantage mais Sora relâcha la pression, le sabre de Cloud effleura son bras tandis qu'il prenait appui sur le sol. Puis il sauta en levant sa jambe le plus haut qu'il le put et envoya un formidable coup de pied sur le menton de Cloud. Ce dernier, sous l'effet du coup s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Dingo!

-C'est parti, comprit ce dernier, Dingo-Toupie!

Dingo, qui avait attendu ce moment se mit à tourner sur lui-même tout en se rapprochant rapidement de Cloud. Puis il sauta en écartant ses bras, serrant bien les poings et entraîna son adversaire avec lui de plus en plus haut tout en lui assénant une pluie de coups de poing. Cloud continuait à monter, malmené par Dingo. Au final, dès qu'ils furent assez haut, ce dernier prit son bouclier et l'abattit sur Cloud qui chuta, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol, mais à peine l'eut-il touché que:

-Foudre! cria Donald.

Un nouvel éclair surgit du ciel atteignant cette fois-ci sa cible étendue sur le sol. Puis, plus rien, juste le silence.

Le trio se regroupa, fatigué par leur enchaînement violent.

-C'est fini, dit Sora.

-Espèrons-le, fit Donald.

-Wouahou! J'ai la tête qui tourne! constata Dingo.

Soudain, dans les gradins, on entendit la foule qui se déchaînait, acclamant les vainqueurs.

_Pourquoi? Comment ont-ils pu me battre? Je ne suis pas si faible! Il faut que je me serves des ténèbres! Venez à moi, les parts obscures de mon âme, formez les ténèbres! Donnez-moi votre force!_

-Hourra! cria Donald.

-On a gagné! s'enthousiasma Sora.

-Ahyuk! Oui!!

-Ne baisse pas ta garde, petit! prévint Phil.

Sora se retourna vivement vers Cloud qui commençait déjà a se relever.

-Oh non!

-Il est résistant! remarqua Dingo.

-Mais c'est impossible! se désespéra Donald.

-Vite Donald, soigne-moi!

-Mais pourquoi? Il ne t'a pas t...

Mais Donald vit une légère entaille sur la veste de Sora sur sa poitrine d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Il avait du se blesser tout à l'heure, quand il a entailler la joue de Cloud. Il ne se le fit pas répéter.

-Soin!

Sora guérit de sa blessure et se mit en garde face à son adversaire.

-Burster Combo! dit Cloud.

Ce dernier fit une nouvelle Charge-éclair sur Dingo. Il se protègea avec son bouclier mais fut, une fois de plus, repoussé, mais Cloud enchaîna cette fois immédiatement avec une autre Charge-éclair qui cette fois-ci perça la défense de Dingo et le mit à terre, assomé.

-Dingo! cria Donald. Tu vas me le payer!

Mais Cloud n'avait pas fini son enchaînement, à peine eut-il fini sa seconde Charge-éclair qu'il en fit une troisième vers le canard.

-Glacier!

Le sort n'eut guère beaucoup d'effet si ce n'est qu'il stoppa l'attaque de Cloud à quelques centimètres de Donald, mais le jeune homme, obstiné par la victoire, enchaîna avec un dégagement circulaire du plat de la lame qui repoussa et mit le pauvre canard K.O.

Profitant de son élan, Cloud acheva son combo en sautant haut dans le ciel et abattit son sabre sur Sora mais le garçon se prtègea avec sa Keyblade. Toutefois, le choc fut si violent que Sora tomba en arrière. Il tenait toujours son épée mais Cloud menaça son cou avec la pointe de sa lame. Sora regarda à nouveau le regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait changé, il ne vit que... le vide obscur, les ténèbres!

-Alors? Tu pensais pouvoir me battre? demanda froidement Cloud à son adversaire. Ah je vois, ajouta-t-il en regardant la Keyblade, tu comptais sur cette arme pour t'en sortir.

Phil s'apprêta à jetter l'éponge mais l'homme aux cheveux de feu et au teint bleu apparut devant lui et l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-Hadès! Espèce de fripouille! se rebella Phil.

-Oh voyons, ne gâchons pas une scène si émouvante, vieux bouc.

La "scène si émouvante" se poursuivit avec le sabre de Cloud qui s'éleva pour frapper.

_Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne peux pas m'échapper! Est-ce que c'est la fin? Est-ce qu'il va me... j'aurais tellement aimé vous revoir... une dernière fois. Riku... Kairi... Kairi? _Sora vit l'image de son premier et seul amour qui lui souriait. _Non! _

Sora roula sur le côté au dernier moment et évita le sabre de Cloud. Ce dernier le regarda sans émotions et lui dit:

-Tu refuses de perdre?... Il y a de la passion en toi, ça ne me déplaît pas... mais rends-toi à l'évidence, seul, tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi. Pourquoi continuer ce vain combat alors que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas gagner.

-Quelqu'un qui est possédé par les ténèbres ne peut pas comprendre. Encore moins _ME_ comprendre. Si je participe à ce tournois, si je continues vainement de me battre, si je veux gagner et si je veux absolument devenir fort, tout ça... C'EST POUR MES AMIS! Ils sont quelque part, peut être a des années-lumières d'ici, MAIS JE LES RETROUVERES! Si je gagnes ce tournoi, j'ai une chance de les revoir parce qu'il est connu dans beaucoup de mondes!

Son regard désespéré lorsqu'il était allongé s'était transformé à la fin de sa phrase en un regard ardent.

-C'est bien petit! lui cria Phil. C'est CE regard qu'ont les vrais héros alors en deux mots: BATS-LE!

Facile à dire! Sora était motivé mais n'avait pas d'idée pour s'en sortir. _Si seulement Dingo était en état! Il aurait pu arrêter un coup, ça m'aurais permis d'en profité! Ou Donald aurait fait diversion avec sa mag... MAGIE! C'est ça!_

Sora sourit, il pouvait gagner seul! C'était très risqué mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora son combat au Pays des Merveilles. Donald lui avait dit que la puissance de la magie ne dépendait pas de la force physique mais de la force mentale. La force combattive de son coeur. Grâce à ça, il avait libéré une formidable énergie et vaincu ce géant sans-coeur grâce au sort de Glace. Il devait le refaire! Pour battre Cloud! Il devait à nouveau réveiller cette force qui dormait en lui.

-En garde! dit Cloud.

Sora rouvrit les yeux et leva sa Keyblade au dessus de sa tête, à la verticale. Du point de vue des spectateurs, de Phil, d'Hadès et de Cloud, c'était clairement une invitation. Cloud s'apprêta à effectuer une nouvelle Charge-éclair. Les deux adversaires se regardaient intensément, la tension était à son comble, c'était probablement les derniers instants de cette finale!

Ils se décidèrent en même temps.

-Charge-éclair!

-Glacier!

De la Keyblade de Sora, au lieu de quelques cristaux de glace, sortit un véritable blizzard. Cloud s'y retrouva au beau milieu.

Le souffle d'air froid était si puissant que la charge de Cloud se stoppa. Il essaya de se protéger des cristaux de glace aussi coupant que le verre. En dépit de ça, il réussi à préserver ses points vitaux en se protégeant avec son sabre. Les nombreuses coupures apparaissant sur son corps ne se situaient qu'aux jambes et aux bras, sans gravité. Il réussi aussi à résister au froid intense dégagé.

-Pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, cria Cloud à travers le blizzard qui commençait à se dissiper, détrompes-toi! Je peux comprendre!

Le sort se dissipa et Cloud s'apprêta à attaquer à nouveau quand il vit Sora se précipiter aussi sur lui, le coude droit replié devant son nez, le bras droit tenant la Keyblade, une attaque croisée! Cloud chargea sans attendre.

-Aquillon!

-Charge-éclair!

Les deux adversaires se traversèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent le dos tourné à l'autre à un équart de deux mètres. Il eut un silence impressionnant, durant lequel personne n'osa dire un mot ou faire un commentaire dans les tribunes.

Soudain, les genoux de Sora se plièrent, tout le monde retint son souffle et le corps de Cloud tomba dos au sol.

Quelques instants après, la foule était en délire, le public se mit à acclamer Sora à tout rompre. Ce dernier leva le poing en signe de victoire.

Donald et Dingo revirent à eux et virent Cloud étendu et Sora debout, victorieux. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui tout en bondissant pour exprimer leur joie.

-Et le vainqueur du Tournoi Préliminaire, l'équipe Sora! dit l'annonçateur.

-Bien joué! cria Donald.

-Tu as réussi! le félicita Dingo.

-Tu l'as fait! P'tit! Tu l'as eu! clama Phil en dansant sur place.

Dès qu'il furent près de lui, Sora les regarda, leur souri et s'écroula sur le sol. Il était épuisé, il avait donné ses dernières forces pour attaquer.

-Bravo, tu mérites cette victoire.

Sora se tourna vers Cloud toujours allongé et remarqua qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Il vit que son regard avait changé, il était animé, ses yeux brillaient de sincérité.

-Tu t'es vaillamant battu, félicitations, ajouta-t-il.

Sora se sentit rougir mais put quand même articuler une phrase:

-Toi aussi tu as été très redoutable.

Puis le garçon sourit. Cloud bougea soudain et tendit la main à Sora. Ce dernier en fut très surpris et regarda à nouveau le visage de Cloud, celui-ci souriait aussi. Alors Sora fit un gros effort pour bouger l'épaule et tendre sa main. Les mains se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre.

Elles allaient presque se serrer lorsque un immense grognement retentit. Il venait d'une des arcades d'où sortaient les équipes. Elle s'écroula aussi soudainement qu'inexplicablement. Mais l'explication parut aussitôt après: un immense et gigantesque chien noir se tenait à quatre pattes sur les décombres. En plus de sa taille, il n'avait pas plus que... trois têtes! Ses rangées de dents pointues étaient comparables à celles d'un Tyranosaure et ses trois paires d'eux brûlaient d'un feu sauvage. Ça expliquait clairement pourquoi les tribunes se vidaient à grande vitesse. Derrière lui se tenait Hadès, le dieu des Enfers qui s'en allait en disant tranquillement:

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, une autre règle: les accidents, ça peut arriver.

Puis il disparut.

-C'est Cerbère! s'affola Phil. Le chien chargé de garder l'entrée des Enfers!

-Oui, c'est sûr qu'au premier coup d'oeil, c'est pas un chien qui garde n'importe quoi, commenta Donald.

Les regards de Cerbère semblaient tous s'intérresser par une seule chose: Sora toujours allongé. Sans plus attendre, la gueule de la tête centrale du chien se précipita sur Sora.

-Non! P'tit, relèves toi! cria Phil.

Cloud se releva en un éclair et abattit son sabre dans la gueule du gros molosse qui ferma sa mâchoire sur l'arme pour la bloquer. Puis, sa tête gauche lui assèna un violent coup de tête qui envoya le jeune homme valdinguer dans les airs et s'écraser contre un mur. Pendant ce temps, Donald et Dingo épaulaient Sora pour l'aider à marcher et à s'éloigner, malgrès les protestations de ce dernier qui leur demander de s'occuper de Cloud. Mais le chien fléchit les pattes avant et s'apprêta a bondir sur le trio pour l'écraser. Avec son poids, si il leur faisait un plaquage, ils étaient fichus. Le trio accélèra le pas, mais trop tard, Cerbère bondit. Il sera sur eux dans un instant, ils allaient être écrasés. Mais une silhouette apparut et bondit vers le chien, le poing en avant. Dès que l'immense molosse fut à sa portée, l'inconnu porta un coup de son autre poing et assèna un uppercut monumental au museau de Cerbère. Monumentale était peu dire, car le chien était violement repoussé en arrière et s'écrasa au sol dans un immense fracas. Phil, Sora, Donald et Dingo reconnurent leur mystérieux sauveur de dos avec sa petite cape bleue et ses cheveux blonds-orangés.

-Hercules! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Mais le chien était loin d'être vaincu, il se relevait déjà. Aussitôt, Hercules se précipita sur lui et le souleva par le torse.

-Vite!Courrez! cria-t-il aux autres.

-Mais...

-Partez! Je me charges de lui! Phil! Emmène-les à l'abri!

Peu après, les quatre compères étaient dans le Hall désert, fatigués par leur course et par leur combat.

-Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira tout seul? demanda Dingo à Phil.

-Comment ça seul? Hercules en vaut 100 comme toi à lui tout seul! répliqua le satyre. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà en train de l'achever. Tiens petit, bois ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant une potion à Sora.

Ce dernier la bu et se sentit beaucoup mieux, même en pleine forme.

Une violente secousse fit trembler le Hall suivit d'un cri.

-Tu es sur qu'il maîtrise la situation? demanda Donald, septique.

-Bof, c'est rien! dit Phil. Il n'y a rien à craindre! En deux mots, Herc est In-vin-c...

Une autre secousse se fit sentir.

Sora et Donald regardaient Phil tandis que Dingo comptait les "trois mots" sur ses doigts alors qu'en fait, il s'agissait de trois syllabes.

-...cible.

Il eut un court silence.

-Herc! cria Phil au bord de la crise de nerf.

Sora le dépassa et se dirigeait vers le stade.

-Hé p'tit! Ne fait pas ça!

-Je vais sauver Hercules et Cloud.

-Quoi? s'affola Phil. Ce n'est pas un match! Le niveau est trop élevé pour toi!

-Je peux y arriver! Je n'ai pas peur!

-Mais... tenta désespérément Phil.

-Tu peux dire que je me prend pour un héros ou que j'en suis un, ça m'est égal.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Être un héros est une qualité, pas un titre! ajouta Donald en suivant Sora.

-Je viens moi aussi! Ahyuk! renchérit Dingo.

_... ces gosses sont vraiment exaspérants! Mais ils n'ont pas tort..._

-Attendez-moi!

Hercules tenait Cloud inconscient sur son épaule, observant attentivement Cerbère qui l'avait mit dos au mur.

-Hé! L'affreux! cria Sora.

"L'affreux" se tourna vers ce dernier qui se tenait aux côtés de Donald et Dingo.

Hercules profita de cette diversion pour se diriger vers le Hall, Cloud toujours sur son épaule.

Le trio faisait face à présent au gigantesque molosse.

-P'tit! dit Phil. Ecoutes-moi bien, j'ai deux mots à te dire! A-TTAQUE!

_Heu... deux mots? _pensa Dingo tandis que Donald regardait les trois têtes pas franchement rassuré et Sora qui réussissait à garder son sang-froid.

Cerbère ouvrit ses trois gueules d'où s'échappèrent des boules de feu. Le trio les esquiva toutes.

-On devrait faire une attaque groupée! proposa Sora. Une tête chacun.

Les deux autres acquièsèrent sans hésiter.

Esquivant les autres boules de feu, le trio se sépara. Sora se précipita vers la tête centrale, Dingo courrait vers la tête droite tandis que Donald restait dans le rayon de la tête gauche.

-Maintenant! cria Sora en sautant le plus haut qu'il put.

-Dingo-fusée!

-Foudre!

Dingo, qui pouvait sauter plus haut que les autres, prit appui et sauta. Une fois en l'air, le corps bien droit, plongea en piqué, bouclier en avant sur la tête qu'il devait neutraliser.

Donald fit apparaître cinq éclairs venant du ciel se dirigeants vers la tête gauche.

Sora, lui, abattit sa Keyblade sur la tête centrale du chien géant.

Les trois impacts eurent lieu en même temps.

Le chien commença a vaciller, puis, après un dernier grognement, tomba par terre, vaincu.

Sora le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Ils avaient battus le chien des Enfers et tout ça en...

-En une seule attaque! se réjoui-t-il. On est des champions! Oh ouais!

-Ah chouette! cria Donald en effectuant des pas de danse.

-On a réussi! s'exclama Dingo ivre de joie. Yahouhouhou!

Peu après, Phil les réunit tous les trois dans le Hall, Hercules se tenait à côté de lui, les bras croisés en les regardant fièrement.

-Ainsi donc, annonça Phil, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous proclame, vous, Sora, Donald et Dingo, Apprentis Héros! Je vous discerne la Coupe Préliminaire et je vous proclames champions du Tournoi Préliminaire. Je vous confères aussi les droits et les privilèges de participer aux tournois de catégorie supérieure qui auront lieux prochainement. Par ailleurs, vous...

-Couac! Comment? se rebella Donald. C'est quoi, ça "apprentis héros"?!

-Justement, j'y viens! continua Phil. Vous n'avez toujours pas les qualités requises.

-Ah bon? Et c'est quoi, ces qualités? demanda Dingo.

-Eh bien, répondit Hercules, vous devez le découvrir par vous-mêmes. Comme je l'ai fait.

-Aucuns problèmes! On fera nos preuves durant les prochains jeux! annonça Sora.

-D'ailleurs, ils ne recommenceront pas avant quelques temps! constata Phil. Je dois nettoyer les dégâts de ce combat.

-Ok, nous reviendrons! promirent-ils en sortant. Et ce jour là, ajouta Sora, je réussirai à bouger ce bloc!

-Je n'arrives VRAIMENT pas à croire que cet enfant et ces deux-là aient pu battre Cerbère! Et en UN COUP chacun!

-Entre nous, Phil, dit Hercules en parlant doucement et en se rapprochant de l'oreille de son coach et ami, je l'avais déjà épuisé avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur les lieux.

Ils virent la porte du Hall se refermer dérrière le trio.

-Motus et bouche cousue, Herc!

Ils virent, assis sur les marches qui menaient au portail de l'entrée du Colisée, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds rebelles, Cloud. Il fixait le sol d'un air triste.

-Hé, ça va aller? demanda Sora.

-Ouais, dit-il simplement.

-Et... pourquoi tu t'es associé avec ce type? tenta Sora.

Cloud ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda le garçon puis croisa les mains et appuya son nez dessus.

-Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit-il tristement. Hadès avait promis de m'aider si je tuais Hercules. Le paradoxe est que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. J'ai utilisé le pouvoir des ténèbres, mais j'ai quand même perdu face à toi. Mais je dois te remercier..., Cloud leva les yeux et fixa le ciel, j'ai chuté dans les ténèbres, la lumière avait disparue... mais grâce à toi, ma dernière étincelle qui s'est mise à briller quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois est perceptible à présent. Elle a gagné en puisance.

-Je vois. Voilà pourquoi tu as dit que tu pouvais me comprendre, tu cherches quelqu'un toi aussi. Sûrement quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Et bien tu trouveras ta lumière.

A ces mots, Cloud baissa son regard vers Sora.

-Moi aussi, je la recherche, ajouta-t-il.

-... ta lumière? répèta Cloud en s'approchant de Sora en lui tendant la main.

Sora la serra volontier et sentit quelque chose passer de la main de Cloud à la sienne.

-Ne la perds pas de vue, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le garçon regarda sa main et vit un bloc gummi. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour remercier son nouvel ami alors il lui cria simplement :

-La prochaine fois, ce sera un match plus passionnant! On se battra sans ténèbres!

Cloud s'arrêta et dit:

-Inutile, puis il se retourna avec un sourire pour voir Sora et ses amis une dernière fois, tu es déjà plus fort que moi.

Sora lui rendit son sourire, fier de se que la personne la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, à part Hercules, Léon et Riku, lui avait dit. Puis, après un dernier au revoir à Robin, Petit Jean, Ménestrel et Frère Tuck, qui les félicitaient pour leur grande victoire en finale, Sora, Donald et Dingo partirent à leur tour, regagnant le vaisseau gummi pour découvrir de nouveaux mondes.

Dès que le soir fut venu au Colisée, désert à cette heure-ci, Hadès apparut dans le Hall et tint une figurine de Sora armé de sa Keyblade entre ses mains. Puis il fit apparaître dans son autre main une figurine d'Hercules.

-Il est fort, gentil, beau comme un dieu, fidèle, en un mot: parfait! Parfait! Parfaitement EXASPERANT! s'emporta Hadès en faisant fondre sa figurine, son teint passant du bleu cendre au rouge feu. IL ME REND CINGLE!

Hadès tenta de reprendre son calme en inspirant et en expirant profondément.

-Minute papillon, pourquoi je m'inquiète? D'accord, je n'ai pas encore obtenu ce que je voulais mais ça va venir! Hercules va entraîner le gamin, ils se retrouveront inévitablements face à face, ils s'affrontent, ils s'épuisent, je les attaquent avec quelques-uns de mes monstres, je les tues, je m'empare de la clé du gamin, dit-il en fondant la figurine de Sora ne laissant que la Keyblade, et je m'en sert pour libérer les Titans et envahir le Mont Olympe! Puisque tant que Hercules est en vie, je ne gagnerai jamais contre les dieux, je fais d'une pierre trois coups! Hm? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? demanda Hadès à l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos.

Il s'agissait de la mysérieuse femme au teint vert.

-Je ne vous ai pas invitée! Vous mêlez pas de ça! C'est MON spectacle!

-Très bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, bats toi de toutes tes forces.

Puis elle disparut.

-Parce que tu ne m'en crois pas capable, vieille sorcière? demanda Hadès dans le vide. Tu m'énerves!

Une fois de plus Hadès devint rouge mais ce calma rapidement et alla aux toilettes pour se regarder dans le miroir, arrangeant sa chevelure enflamée.

-Quel homme je suis! Et cette petite ordure et ce héros à la gomme, ajouta-t-il en serrant le lavabo, je les écraseraient! Ça va chauffer!

Mais le lavabo se fissura et se brisa tandis qu'une collone d'eau jallit, mettant Hadès en colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-il en attrapant une pancarte.

Il était écrit: Aujourd'hui, le clean service est assuré par: Hercules. Ça expliquait pourquoi le lavabo était si fragile et pourquoi le sol se fissurait sous les pieds d'Hadès.

-Maman!

Puis le Dieu des Enfers tomba dans les égoûts où il fut emporté par le courant...


	7. Histoires de pommes

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**VILLE DE TRAVERSE**

**MON PREMIER BAISER?!**

Le vaisseau gummi sortit de l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver enfin devant le monde de Traverse.

-Bien, on va attérir, annonça Donald.

-Et si je faisais l'attérissage? proposa Sora.

-Hein? Non merci! Avec de la malchance, on va se retrouver catapultés au Colisée!

-Allez! Au moins ça!

-Je te dis non!

-Et moi je te dis si!

-Et c'est reparti, fit Dingo.

-Non, non et non!

-Si, si et si!

-Tu vas te taire, salle gosse?

-Et toi, canard boiteux?

-Noooooon!

-SI!

Donald en eut assez et se rua sur Sora, mais se dernier évita la charge en bondissant sur le côté en attérissant sur... les commandes!

-Oh non! fit Donald.

-Oups!

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, le vaisseau piqua du nez et se précipita dans le spacio-port de la ville de Traverse.

-Merci, au revoir, fit poliment Youfie en sortant d'une boutique en soupirant. Bon, ben il faut que je continues à chercher!

_Baoum._

_? C'était quoi cette explosion? _se demanda la jeune fille. _Des Sans-coeur? Ca venait du spacio-port. _Puis elle sourit.

-Enfin un peu d'exercice! C'est parti! cria-t-elle, s'attiant les regards des passants.

Indifférente aux regards, Youfie se dirigea vers le premier quartier. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la place, elle vit la cause de tout ce raffut.

Sora, Donald et Dingo. Ils étaient dans un sale état, au sens propre du terme et leurs vêtements fumaient. Mais ce n'était rien comparée à la fumée qui s'échappait de la tête de Donald qui était très en colère, s'adressant à Sora.

-Plus JAMAIS! Plus JAMAIS tu m'entends? Plus JAMAIS mais alors plus JAMAIS tu ne t'approcheras à moins de cent kilomètres des COMMANDES! PLUS JAMAIS!

Youfie ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air ébahis de Dingo et de Sora. Ce dernier avait du faire une bêtise. Seul Donald restait lucide grâce à sa colère, le spectacle était vraiment amusant.

Sora, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, crut entendre un rire, il regarda devant lui et vit...

-Youfie!

-Salut les gars! leur dit la jeune fille.

_Hm... ils tombent plutôt bien ces trois-là, surtout Sora_, pensa Youfie.

-Des soucis? ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui, mais pas trop grave, assura le garçon.

-Ahyuk! Juste le vaisseau qui s'est écrasé la tête en avant.

-ET GRÂCE A QUI? hurla Donald.

-Oh, c'est pas grave, on le réparera, assura Youfie. C'est génial que vous soyez revenus. J'ai besoin de vous.

-Nous? demandèrent en choeur les trois compères.

Youfie confirma d'un signe de tête.

-C'est que... on allait voir Léon, informa Sora.

-Léon? Vous le cherchez?

-Ben oui.

-Bof, il peut attendre, j'aimerai que vous veniez avec moi.

-Mais Youfie... c'est important!

-Et alors? Pour moi aussi c'est important!

-Mais on doit lui parler maintenant!

-Allez! S'il vous plaît! Juste cinq minutes!

-Ecoute Youfie, on va d'abord le voir, ensuite, promis, on va avec toi.

-Bon d'accord! renonça-t-elle. Il doit être en train de s'entraîner dans une grotte située sous la ville.

-S'entraîner?

-Ben oui, et il met les bouchées doubles! Et ce, depuis qu'il t'a "battu", ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Comment on y accède, à cette grotte? demanda Donald.

-Vous voyez au deuxième quartier, dans la ruelle?

-Oui.

-Et ben il y a un canal menant à des barreaux. L'entrée de la grotte est derrière ces barreaux.

-D'accord, merci! fit Sora en s'éloignant avec ses deux compagnons.

_Hihihi, ça vous apprendra à me laisser sur la touche, les gars._

Le trio arriva dans la ruelle. Il y avait bien les barreaux. Soudain, Dingo sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda précipitament Donald.

-Un ennemi?

-Non, je viens de penser à quelque chose!

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Dingo? Penser?

-Et... à quoi?

-A Pluto!

-Pluto? répèta Sora. Qui est-ce?

-C'est le chien du Roi! C'est vrai qu'il est venu avec nous!

-Un chien? Orange?

-Oui! Tu l'as vu?

-Et comment! C'est la première personne que j'ai vu en arrivant ici. Il est parti sans raisons juste après que je lui ai demandé où on était.

-Il doit être encore ici! Faudra fouiller la ville après avoir vu Léon.

-Oui, allons le voir! dit Sora en s'approchant des barreaux. Hm? Il n'y a pas de mécanisme?

Le trio se mit à fouiller partout autour des barreaux, rien!

-Bon, ben c'est pas grave! Il nous reste la manière forte!

-Pardon???

Sora prit sa Keyblade et se rua sur les barreaux, ignorant royalement l' "attends!" de Donald. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Sora donna un coup d'épée, des étincelles giclants sur le métal. Les deux amis regardèrent le garçon. Il eut un court silence avant que Sora se mit à trembler puis à tomber sur le derrière. Les barreaux n'avaient rien du tout!

-Je comprends pas! Normalement ils auraient du céder!

-Ca t'apprendras à faire le fanfaron et à toujours foncer tête baissée! gronda Donald. Laisse faire les professionnels! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette en direction des barreaux. Je vais les faire fondre, Brasier!

La boule de feu s'écrasa sur les barreaux ne laissant même pas la moindre trace de brûlure. Sora se leva et croisa les bras en regardant Donald qui ne bougeait plus.

-Hum, hum, ce... ce genre d'incident peut arriver! Même les professionels ont leurs limites! se défendit Donald.

-Ahyuk! Bon, à moi! Dingo-Boomerang!

-Non!

Trop tard, le bouclier se précipitait sur les barreaux, ricocha dessus et atteint Dingo au front. Donald éclata de rire en voyant son ami étalé par terre, ébahis que son coup s'était retourné contre lui. Il s'amusait si bien qu'il ne vit pas le bouclier passer du front de Dingo aux barreaux pour à nouveau rebondir et atteindre la tête du canard. Sora le pointa du doigt en riant:

-Ca t'apprendras à te moquer des autres!

Mais le bouclier refit le même trajet et atteint cette fois le ventre du garçon qui tomba de nouveau par terre.

-Holàlà! Maintenant, j'ai froid aux fesses! se plaignit Sora.

En effet, ils étaient tombés, sous les assauts du bouclier, dans le canal dont le niveau de l'eau leur arrivait aux semelles des chaussures de Sora.

-Couac! Cette histoire commence à me faire mal à la tête!

Ils se relevèrent en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Parfois, s'arrêter et réfléchir avaient du bon : le trio remarqua que les barreaux n'avaient rien, or, Léon était passer par là. Comment avait-il fait? Sora ne voyait qu'une explication:

-Youfie s'est moquée de nous! C'est obligé qu'il y ait un autre passage! Mais on va lui montrer!

-Et comment on va s'y prendre? demanda Dingo.

-Que nous a dit Phil, déjà? Qu'une vrai équipe est soudée et compact. Alors si on attaquait ensemble?

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

-C'est vrai que un pour tous et tous pour un!

-Allons-y!

-Glacier! cria Donald.

Les cristaux de glace recouvrèrent tous les barreaux.

-Dingo-Fusée!

Le guerrier sauta haut et plongea en piqué vers les barreaux et les atteignirent. Ils se mirent à vibrer tandis que Sora se précipitait vers eux.

-Si ça ne marche pas, rien ne le pourra! AQUILLON!

La Keyblade de Sora atteignit les barreaux qui cédèrent. Le garçon se mit à crier de joie, mais emporté par son élan, il ne put s'arrêter, butta sur un caillou et tomba en avant sur le sol mouillé. Les deux autres se précipitèrent sur lui, inquiets. Mais Sora leva un pouce avant de se relever tout seul avec un grand sourire. Donald et Dingo éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage de Sora tout mouillé. Le garçon ne tarda pas à rire aussi, puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout, ils virent un objet briller. Ils se précipitèrent... trop vite et évitèrent de justesse la lame d'une épée. Quelques torches enflammées éclairaient la grotte et ils reconnurent le porteur de l'épée.

-Léon!

-... désolé, j'étais en train de m'entraîner et vous avez surgis.

-C'est pas grave! On a des choses importantes à te dire!

Léon les invita a s'assoir sur un grand drap qui recouvrait des pierres, il n'y avait plus tellement d'eau, ici. Il prit une serviette et essuya la sueur qui perlait son front, il avait du faire beaucoup d'efforts. Son gilet était posé sur un rocher, prêt de sa Gunblade. Les trois amis contèrent leur voyage, de Wonderland jusque dans la Jungle Profonde, mais Léon les interrompirent avant qu'il n'aillent plus loin dans leur récit.

-Alors... vous avez trouvé des Serrures.

-Oui.

-La Keyblade les a vérouillé automatiquement.

-Bien, chaques mondes possèdent une Serrure. Et chaques Serrures mènent au coeur du monde concerné. D'ailleurs, il y en a sûrement une dans cette ville.

-Comment ça?

-En gros, les Sans-coeur cherchent à entrer dans les Serrures pour modifier le centre du monde visé.

-Et que lui arrive-t-il?

-Il disparaît, répondit calmement le jeune homme.

-QUOI? sursautèrent les trois compères.

-C'est pour ça que la Keyblade est très importante. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse vérouiller les mondes pour les mettre à l'abri de la menace Sans-coeur. Tu comprendras mieux quand tu auras vu d'autres mondes.

-Pas de problèmes, dit Donald.

-Oui, nous retrouverons tes amis et le Roi coûte que coûte, Sora!

-Vous avez raison! D'accord! Je parcourerai tous les mondes! Au fait, Léon, il y a autres choses dont je voulais te parler...

-Vous avez faim? demanda une voix féminine.

Le trio leva les yeux et vit Aérith. Elle portait un panier remplit de petits gâteaux et de jus d'orange.

-Heu... oui, merci beaucoup!

Elle posa le panier et s'assit près de Sora qui se mit à manger. Mais bien vite, le garçon s'aperçut que la jeune femme le regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

-En fait, poursuivit Léon, félicitations à vous trois.

-Pour quoi? demanda Dingo.

-Pour avoir remporté le tournoi du Colisée.

-Vous êtes au courant? demanda Sora.

-Sora... aujourd'hui, ici, qui ne connaît pas le nom du petit garçon qui, a 14 ans à peine, est sorti vainqueur d'un tournoi?

-Ah... c'est vrai que les tournois du Colisée sont connus, se souvint Sora. Heu... petit?

-Sora... fit timidement Aérith.

-Oui?

-Je peux... te parler seule à seul?

-Bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignèrent des trois autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? se demanda Donald.

-Elle avait l'air troublée, remarqua Dingo.

-Oui, elle s'est beaucoup inquietée depuis...

-Depuis?

Elle se demandait au fond d'elle pourquoi elle éloignait Sora des autres. Elle se sentait ridicule mais elle trouva la force de se tourner vers le garçon et lui demander:

-Sora, s'il te plaît, réponds sincèrement...

-Oui?

-Au Colisée, vous avez bien rencontré un jeune homme... spécial? Blond avec des yeux bleus.

-Oui! L'autre finaliste, Cloud.

A ce nom, Aérith se précipita vers Sora et se mit à serrer ses épaules.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? Comment allait-il? demanda-t-elle avec une voix triste, ce qui surprit Sora.

-Heu... et bien... il a utilisé les ténèbres pour essayer de nous battre...

-Les ténèbres?! Oh non!

-Mais ils ont disparus quand je l'ai battu! ajouta précipitament Sora. Du moins, une grande partie.

-C'est vrai?

Devant la confirmation de Sora, l'étau qui serrait si fort le coeur d'Aérith se désserra et elle prit le garçon dans ses bras. Sora rougit, jamais une aussi belle fille l'avait prise dans ses bras. Même Kairi ne s'était jamais blottie contre lui. Aérith le serrait fort en le remerciant d'avoir sauvé Cloud de sa douce voix. Curieusement, ce n'était pas désagréable pour le garçon. Quand elle dessèra son étreinte, le jeune garçon se sentit tout chose. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était, mais il y avait une curieuse chaleur qui se dégageait de son visage. Soudain, il réalisa que la jeune femme avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

-Alors comme ça, Cloud est un ami d'Aérith, résuma Donald après que Léon leur raconta pourquoi la jeune femme était si inquiète.

-Et il vient du même monde que le vôtre?

-Oui.

-Il ne serait pas plutôt son petit ami? demanda ouvertement Dingo.

-Dingo! On a pas idée d'être aussi indiscret! gronda Donald.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'est autant inquietée pour vous que pour lui, quand elle a su que vous l'affrontiez.

Sora et Aérith revinrent auprès des autres, légèrement troublés. Léon les interrogèrent du regard mais n'insista pas.

-Au fait Sora, tu voulais me dire autre chose?

-...

-Sora?

-Hein? Ah, oui! Nous avons trouvé ça!

Il montra deux gummis, celui trouvé au pied de la Serrure de la Jungle et celui donné par Cloud.

-Ils servent à quoi, d'après toi?

Léon ne répondit pas, il se faisait même distand.

-Heu... Léon?

-...

-Demande à Cid, proposa Aérith.

-Cid?

-Le tenant de la joillerie.

-Le papy? sursauta Sora.

-Il n'est pas si vieux que ça, répondit Aérith en souriant.

-Très bien, nous y allons de ce pas.

-Sora.

-Oui, Léon?

-Tu connais Pongo et Perdita?

-Les dalmatiens?

-Ah, tu sais ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

-Oui. J'ai déjà trouvé 27, en comptant les 5 du Colisée.

-Il y en a sûrement perdus dans la ville.

-Ah! Je n'y avait pas pensé!

Sora, Donald et Dingo sortirent de la grotte et prirent la direction du premier quartier.

Dans un endroit plongé dans la pénombre, une femme portant un robe bleu sombre se tenait debout, fixant un grand miroir ovale. Elle leva les mains et dit:

-Esclave du Miroir Magique, accourt du plus profond des espaces, par les vents et les ténèbres, je te l'ordonnes, parles!

Un vent se leva dans la pièce. Puis un flash suivit d'un bruit du tonnerre provenant du miroir retentit.

-Et montre-moi ta vraie nature.

Un masque verdâtre au milieu d'une fumée noire apparut dans le miroir.

-Tu m'as fait appellé, ô ma Reine? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

-Miroir magique au mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure?

-Et bien il y a quelques temps, j'aurais répondu que, après la disparition de ta fille, Blanche-Neige, c'était toi, mais étant dans un autre monde après la destruction de ton royaume et ayant focalisé mes recherches dans tous les mondes, je puis dire, hélas, que tu es très loin d'être la plus belle.

-Et bien, Miroir magique, dit moi. Qui est, dans Traverse, la plus belle selon toi?

-Je ne saurait dire, ô ma Reine. Si tu parles de la beauté du coeur, tu es de loin la dernière.

-Non, sombre esclave insolent, je te demandes dans la beauté extérieure, qui pourrait être cause à un tourment.

-Ta beauté, bien qu'elle ne soit que superficielle, est grande, ma reine, cependant la fille la plus belle de Traverse est non seulement celle dont la beauté du corps est parfaite mais également la beauté du coeur.

-Décris-la moi! Je te l'ordonne.

-Bien sûr, je suis à tes ordres. _Aïe aïe aïe! A peine on est arrivés ici qu'elle a déjà des idées de meurtre! On est pas sortis de l'auberge!_

Arrivés au premier quartier, Sora, Donald et Dingo se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Cid mais un cri les stoppa net.

-Hé!

-Heu... oui? demanda Sora se souvenant tout à coup d'une chose.

-Lâcheurs! Vous m'aviez promis!

Ils se retounèrent et virent Youfie, les bras croisés. Elle avait l'air fâchée.

-On le sait... on cherchait juste quelqu'un.

-Vous cherchiez à vous défiler, oui!

-Oh Youfie, tu ne vas pas te vexer! Et puis tu nous a bien roulé tout à l'heure! Il y avait d'autres moyens d'atteindre la grotte! On est quitte!

Elle sourit à l'évocation de sa petite blague.

-Du calme! C'est bon, allez faire vos petites affaires, je peux attendre.

-Merci, Youfie.

-Mais pas trop! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Promis!

Puis ils entrèrent.

-Soyez le bienvenu dans la boutique de Cid... m? Hé gamin! Ca va?

-Salut papy.

-M'appelle pas papy, je n'ai que 32 ans! Alors, je vois que tu as retrouvé tes amis. C'est drôle, j'aurais pourtant juré que tu m'avais dit qu'un avait des cheveux d'argent et l'autre, des cheveux rouges et que c'était une fille.

-Ouvre les yeux, bigleu! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de fille avec nous!

-Qu'est-ce t'as dit, le poulet?

-J'suis un canard!

-C'est pas mieux, sauf dans une assiette et à l'orange!

-COUAC! Essayes de me manger, tu vas voir!

-Heu... excusez-moi, mais je viens pour ça!

Sora montra les deux gummis.

-Oh! Ce sont des demi-navigummis!

-Des quoi? demanda Donald.

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ça, vous qui pilotez un vaisseau gummi!

-Hein? Tu savais que j'étais avec eux? Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de ne pas les connaître?

-Pour les provoquer. En tous cas, vous êtes une belle bande d'ignorants!

-Et alors? Tant qu'on sait comment fonctionne le vaisseau, ça va, non?

-Ok, tu m'as convaincu! Les navigummis donnent des nouvelles capacités à un vaisseau, z'en voulez un sur le votre?

Les trois approuvèrent.

-Je vais vous installer ça!

-Heu... notre vaisseau est... un peu...

-Endommagé! A qui la faute?

-Pas grave, je le réparerai! Après avoir livré ça.

Cid montra une boîte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?

-Ca vous regardes pas, je dois l'emmener à... eh! Ca vous gênerez pas de le livrer à ma place?

-Faudrait savoir! dit Donald. Je croyais que ça nous regardez pas!

-Troisième quartier, empruntez la porte rouge.

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça?

-Parce que là-bas vit un sorcier.

-Un sorcier?

-Ouais, un grand sorcier.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, il pourrait t'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. Voir de puissants sorts destructeurs.

Sora réfléchit cinq secondes, le temps que l'information pénètre au cerveau, sursauta puis cria à ses amis :

-Allons-y!

-Hé! Gamin! Oublies pas ça!

Sora attrapa la boîte au vol et se précipita vers la sortie.

-Hé bien! Ce garçon est gentil, mais bien naïf!

Youfie vit passer Sora suivit de Donald et Dingo. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle bondit et attérit devant Sora.

-Vous allez où, encore?

-Au manoir du vieux sorcier!

-Du grand sorcier!

-Ah oui, ahyuk!

-Génial! Et moi dans tout ça?

-Heu... Youfie...

Mais la jeune fille posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sora avant qu'il n'invente une autre excuse.

-Plus un mot! Maintenant, vous venez!

_Ding Dong!_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est la cloche de la ville, informa la jeune fille. Elle se trouve au deuxième quartier, là où nous allons!

Et Sora, Donald et Dingo suivirent Youfie qui s'engagea dans le deuxième quartier. Sora trouva le temps de prendre son sifflet qui, sous le regard étonné de Youfie, appella 14 bébés chiots, tous dalmatiens.

-Heuresement que Léon m'a rappellé de le faire.

-Ah? Léon s'interesse au sort des bébés de Pongo et Perdi? C'est très mignon de sa part!

-Je sais pas comment il réagirait si il entendait ça, dit Sora en souriant.

-Moi je sais, rien du tout, il ferait son grognon.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre avant de se diriger à l'endroit où Youfie voulait les conduire.

-Heu... au sujet de cette cloche... on pourrait aller vérifier!

-Moui... ben on n'a qu'à se séparer! proposa Youfie.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai besoin que de l'un d'entre vous et ce sera... Sora!

-Moi?

-Et oui, toi! Allez viens! ajouta-t-elle en l'entraînant par le bras.

-Mais où?

-Juste ici.

Sora regarda puis ouvrit des yeux ronds, la bouche bée. Youfie pointait du doigt une boutique de vêtements!

-C'est ça, ton truc "super important" ?

-Et oui!

-Ben bonne chance, dit Donald en s'éloignant tranquillement.

-Ouais, amusez-vous, ahyuk!

Sora ne voyait pas ce qu'il y aura d'amusant à faire les boutiques, mais Youfie l'entraîna quand même à l'intérieur en lui tenant le bras. Après quelques arrêts pour mieux voir les vêtements, Sora s'assit et demanda:

-Youfie, tu trouves ça vraiment plus important que d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges qui pourraient sauver des mondes?

-Oui, répondit-elle en prenant une jupe.

-Des fois, je me demande si ça tourne rond dans ta tête, soupira-t-il.

-Oui, comme tout le monde.

-On dirait pourtant pas.

-Excuse-moi.

Sora fut surpris par le ton sérieux de Youfie tout à coup.

-Tu as bien sûr des choses plus importantes à faire que de te trouver ici avec moi. C'est vrai que c'est un peu égoiste de ma part de mobiliser le Porteur de la Clé, mais je n'y peut rien! Aérith est toujours occupée, ma meilleure amie est quelque part, je ne sais où, Léon s'entraîne... et moi dans tout ça? Je veux juste qu'au moins un ami passe du temps avec moi! Mais c'est trop demandé... je le sais. C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je te retiens pas.

Sora fut touché par la solitude et la tristesse qui étaient dans la voix de Youfie. Elle ne pleurait pas mais semblait vraiment mal. Il se sentit vraiment stupide, il était son ami, oui ou non? Lui, il avait tout son temps pour voir le sorcier et livrer ce fichu colis. Sora se leva et aida Youfie à s'assoir. Celle-ci regardait le sol silencieusement. Sora ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Vous avez un problème avec votre amie? demanda un client.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires! répliqua sèchement Sora sans s'en rendre compte.

Le client s'éloigna en se demandant pourquoi les jeunes étaient tous si impolis. Sora se sentit dépassé, il avait besoin d'aide mais refusait de l'aide. D'une main timide, il approcha le dos de Youfie et le tapota doucement. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, elle lui avait remonté le morale, maintenant, c'était à lui de le faire. Sora entoura alors doucement les épaules de Youfie de son bras et fit basculer doucement la tête de la jeune sur l'épaule du garçon. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

-Non, je ne partirai pas. Je... je veux rester avec toi. Tu es mon amie, et... tous mes amis sont importants pour moi.

Sora se sentit rougir en prononçant ces paroles. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa petite amie, mais il devait avouer que...

-Que tu es sérieux! Tant mieux, sinon, tu ne serais pas aussi facile à pièger!

Sora sursauta, tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit une Youfie très amusée. Puis elle se mit à rire.

-Oh, c'était pas marrant! A un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mal!

-Non, t'en fait pas! J'irai toujours bien, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, on s'y remet? Au fait, très mignon, ton petit caractère rebelle.

Sora lui tira la langue. La jeune fille, amusée, entra dans une cabine pour essayer quelques vêtements qui lui plaisaient.

_Les ninja ne sont pas sencés avoir le pouvoir de manipuler les gens? Et bien elle réussi plutôt bien_, pensa Sora.

-Alors, je suis comment? demanda-t-elle.

Sora la regarda et la fixa d'un regard ébahis. Youfie avec une robe jaune! Et encore, elle lui réservait d'autres surprises.

La reine venait d'apprendre le nom de le femme la plus belle de Traverse. Elle décida, pour la punir, de lui faire manger une pomme empoisonnée. Une rouge, comme le sang. Une petite bouchée, et les yeux de la victime se fermeront à jamais dans un sommeil de mort. Pourquoi elle faisait ça? Parce que si la fille en question disparaîssait, elle deviendrait la femme la plus belle de Traverse. C'était comme une obsession chez elle. Il faut avouer que s'appeller Sybèle laissait des traces dans la mentalité. Le miroir lui avait dit qu'elle irait aujourd'hui dans une boutique de vêtements. Elle se déguisa donc en vendeuse après avoir hypnotisé la tenante de la boutique. Il y avait eu tout à l'heure un garçon qui avait fait un petit scandale, il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, sans doute sa petite amie. Mais depuis, plus d'alerte. La fille essaya maintenant une haut bleu sans manches qui jurait abominablement avec sa jupe orange. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait la regardait d'un air ébahis. Si il se contentait de cette fille sans classe, après tout... Mais elle se concentra sur les autres clientes. Toujours pas.

Ca faisait 20 bonnes minutes qu'elle essayait des vêtements féminins et curieusement, ça ne lui allait jamais. Les shorts lui allaient mieux que les jupes, ce qu'il lui dit lorsqu'elle le fixa d'un regard dangereusement pénétrant et sévère. Elle savait que Sora ne savait pas mentir, voilà sans doute pourquoi elle l'avait choisi, lui.

-Allez, le dernier!

Elle sortit de la cabine vêtu d'une superbe robe rouge sans manches qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses.

-C'est bien, comme ça?

_Bien? Tu es magnifique comme ça._ Mais Sora ne l'avouera jamais à une autre fille que Kairi. Pourtant, c'était bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se confier à elle, comme si c'était Kairi. Mais pour éviter de parler à Youfie, il sourit et leva son pouce.

-Bien! Vendu!

A peine sorti de la boutique, ils reconnurent la jeune femme au palier qui allait entrer.

-Ah! Aérith! Te voilà!

-Youfie, tu es avec Sora?

-Oui, il a bien voulu m'aider à choisir un petit truc.

-Elle s'est montrée persuasive, précisa le garçon en souriant.

-Tu y vas?

-Oh, juste pour un petit quelque chose moi aussi.

-Très bien, nous, on va à la base secrète!

-Ah bon? On a une base secrète? demanda Sora.

-Oui, et c'est sur le chemin qui mène à côté de chez ton sorcier.

-Alors, c'est super! Allons-y.

-Eh! Attendez-nous!

-Donald, Dingo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? demanda Youfie.

-On s'est un peu attardé parce qu'on a découvert quelque chose d'interressant! clama Dingo. Le sonneur de la cloche est absent.

-Et alors?

-Et alors si il est absent, comment ça se fait qu'elle est sonnée tout à l'heure?

-C'est juste, ça. Et bien si on allait..., commença Sora.

Mais Youfie le prit par le bras. Sora comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister et ils partirent en direction du troisième quartier.

-Hé, Donald, Dingo! demanda Youfie.

-Oui?

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on a l'air d'un couple d'amoureux?

Cette phrase plus qu'osée de la jeune fille mit Sora très mal à l'aise. Pas par le fait qu'elle était plus haute que lui de 7 centimètres, mais parce que c'est le genre de blague qu'aurait fait Kairi si elle avait 16 ans. Le garçon n'entendit pas la réponse de ses deux amis, plongé dans ses pensées.

La reine avait finit de patienter: la voilà! C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir! Elle se mit à la caisse.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle chaleuresement.

-Vous êtes bien jolie.

-Merci, mais vous êtes belle aussi.

En effet, la reine avait la trentaine, le teint pâle, les lèvres rouges, des cheveux longs noir de jais et de superbes yeux verts.

-Oh, ne me flattez pas, ça me gêne. Tenez, ça fera 25 munnies.

La jeune femme paya et s'apprêta à partir.

-Dites-moi.

-Oui?

-Voudriez-vous goûter à quelques unes de ces pommes? demanda-t-elle en montrant le panier plein de pommes qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

-Oh, ce serait un plaisir, mais je ne sais pas...

-Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne me gènes pas, vous pouvez pendre tout le panier.

-Vous êtes sure?

-Mais oui. Je vais même vous confier quelque chose. La seule pomme rouge du panier n'est pas ordinaire.

-Vraiment? Qu'a-t-elle de spécial?

-Elle exauce les voeux.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, à condition d'avoir un coeur pur, qui me semble être votre cas.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement en entendant ça.

-Je vous remercies beaucoup.

Puis elle sortit.

-Héhéhé, parfait! Bon appétit, ma cher demoiselle Aérith.

La base secrète était en fait la petite maison que Sora avait vu avant qu'il n'affronte cette espèce d'armure. Maintenant que l'électricité était restaurée, il règnait dans l'unique pièce qui constituait la maison une bonne ambiance. Mais le trio reparti vers cette fameuse porte rouge. Ils la franchirent, suivirent le passage qui déboucha sur... un petit lac! Dans une immense grotte. Au beau milieu de ce lac, un îlot dans lequel se trouvait une grande maison en briques blanches. Le trio passa le pont en pierre et accèda à l'îlot. La porte était fermée.

-Je croyais qu'elle était habitée, cette maison!

-Sora! appella Donald. J'ai trouvé un passage ici!

Un passage? Un trou oui! Il était situé derrière a maison, ils y pénètrèrent.

L'intérieur était aussi nu que l'extérieur. Une fenêtre sur le côté, le centre de la pièce était surélevée, mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Pourtant, Sora sentit quelque chose, comme si il connaissait cet endroit.

-Ca me fait tout drôle d'être ici, moi aussi.

Sora sursauta et regarda au fond de la pièce. Elle était réapparue, Kairi! Elle marchait tranquillement prêt de la fenêtre.

-Il me rappelle notre cachette secrète sur notre île... On gribouillait sur les murs. Tu te souviens de cette surprise que vous m'aviez fait, Riku et toi? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Vous m'aviez déssinée en princesse et un immense dragon me menaçait. Et mes deux preux chevaliers apparurent et affrontèrent férocement le dragon pour me sauver. Toi et Riku armés de vos épées et de votre courage. J'aimais bien ce dessin. Mais tu devrais savoir quel est mon préferé, non?

-Kairi... je...

-Sora, ça va? demada Dingo.

Le garçon se tourna vers ses deux amis avant de se retourner vers Kairi qui avait disparut. _... Oui, je sais quel est ton dessin préferé... si seulement j'avais eu le temps de te montrer ce que j'avais ajouté dessus. _

-Excusez-moi.

Les trois compères sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers une personne qui était entrée par le trou. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, un nez crochu, des lunettes, un bonnet cônique bleu et une robe de la même couleur.

-Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes les amis du Roi.

-Vous êtes qui? demanda Sora.

-Vous connaissez le Roi? s'exclama Donald.

-Un instant mes amis, cette pièce vide m'attriste, mettons-y mes affaires.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche, prit sa baguette magique, se mit sur le centre de la pièce et se mit à danser au rythme de la baguette qu'il bougeait. Le plus étonnant était que de la sacoche s'échappait des modèles réduits de meubles qui grandissaient pogressivement et qui se mirent tout seul à leur place. Un fois finis, la pièce était plu éclairée et aussi plus chaleureuse.

-Je me nommes Merlin et en effet, je connais le Roi Mickey.

-Savez-vous où il est?

-Non, je regrette. En revanche, il m'a envoyé à votre rencontre par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre. Il veux que je vous initie à la magie la plus poussée possible. Mais je vous en pries, asseillez-vous.

-C'est super! J'allais vous demander de m'entraîner! Oh, ajouta Sora. Il est bien empaillé ce hibou.

-Qu..qu...quoi? Empaillé? dit le hibou en s'agitant. S'il vous plaît, evitez cette expression!

-Mais... mais tu es vivant! Et tu parles! réalisa Sora.

-Heu, oui en effet je parles, et beaucoup mieux que vous, monsieur je tutoies le premier hibou venu!

-Ben... excusez-moi, c'est juste que comme vous ne bougiez pas...

-Ca ne fait rien, petit, intervint Merlin. Je te présente Archimède, mon fidèle, et râleur, hibou. Et toi, tu es?

-Sora, l'élu de la Keyblade.

-Alors c'est toi? Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je t'entraîne?

-Ouais! Mais avant, je dois vous remettre ça.

Merlin ouvrit la boîte en carton qui contenait pas grand chose: un livre et une feuille de papier.

-Ah, dit Merlin en prenant la feuille de papier, voilà ce que mon ami a découvert de l'un de ses voyages. Vous pourrez l'apporter à Léon, s'il vous plaît?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Donald.

-Le rapport de ce fameux chercheur, Ansem.

-QUOI? demandèrent en choeur les trois compères.

-Le numéro deux de la liste.

-Faites voir! demanda Sora en tendant sa main.

Merlin lui donna et Sora commença à le lire à haute voix mais s'interrompit. Il valait mieux que les autres entendent aussi au lieu de le lire comme ça.

-Et c'est quoi ce livre?

-Il est très ancien et très spécial. Mais je ne sais pas encore en quoi.  
-"Winnie l'Ourson", lut Sora.

-Oh, Léon m'a dit que tu avais deux pierres identiques?

Sora fouilla la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit la pierre brune que lui avait donner Léon et son bracelet avec la pierre rouge.

-J'ai amené avec moi une amie, elle est ici, d'ailleurs.

Les trois compères se tournèrent à l'endroit que Merlin regardait et, prêt d'un petit carosse blanc apparut une dame habillée en bleu, des cheveux blanc, un peu replète et un grand sourire.

-Bien le bonjour, Merlin m'a parlé de la pierre de Léon et me voilà.

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous?

-Oh que je suis sote, je suis Marraine la bonne fée.

-Waow! Une vraie fée!

-Et oui.

-Ce jeune homme possède deux pierres. Peux-tu les regarder?

-Mais avec plaisir.

Sora donna la pierre brune à Marraine puis, après une légère hésitation, son bracelet. La fée les examinèrent .

-Alors? Savez-vous ce que c'est? demanda Sora.

-Oui, il y a de la vie à l'intérieur de ces pierres.

-Quoi?

-Ce sont des créatures transformées en orbe d'invocation.

-Des orbes d'invocations?

-Oui, ils ont du être transformés comme ça après la destruction de leur monde. Tu sais, normalement on ne survit pas à la destruction de son monde, sauf si on est doté d'un coeur puissant. Et donc, au lieu de disparaître, ils se sont transformés en orbes.

-Je vois... Kairi m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé la rouge sur notre Île. Mais ce n'était pas la seule! Il y en a une au poignet de Riku et une autre à celui de Kairi!

-Veux-tu que je les libères?

-Hein? Mais qu'adviendra-t-il des pierres?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ton bracelet. Pour l'instant, seuls leurs esprits peuvent apparaître. Je vais libèrer leurs esprits prisonniers et tu pourras les invoquer quand tu le voudras.

-Alors ça va!

-Bien, il faut que je prononce la formule magique! Bibidi Babidi Bou!

Les deux orbes se mirent à briller puis redevinrent normales.

-Dès que tu les invoqueras, ils viendront t'aider. Si tu en trouves d'autres, reviens ici et je les libèrerais.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Une dernière chose: si tu restaures leurs mondes, leurs corps renaîtront. Sora, nous comptons sur toi.

-Je le ferai! Promis!

Après s'être entraîné durement pour mieux maîtriser la magie, Sora, accompagné de Donald et Dingo arrivèrent de nouveau au troisième quartier. Ils firent à peine quelque pas lorsque soudain, deux soldats Sans-coeur apparurent. Un bonne occasion pour Sora d'utiliser une invocation! Mais soudain, ils disparurent. Quelqu'un les avaient attaqué par derrière. Sora regarda et eut une grande surprise. Il vit d'abord une épée dont la lame était comme une aile de démon rouge et violette, une main gantée la tenant. Des chaussures blanches et bleues, un jean bleu foncé, des gants noirs, un bracelet de coquillages et une pierre bleue au milieu, un débardeur jaune devant et noir derrière, des yeux bleu limpides et de longs cheveux argentés, oui! Il n'y avait pas d'erreur!

-Ah te voilà! dit-il. Mais où est-ce que tu étais? On m'a dit que tu étais dans cet ville.

Sora n'était pas en train de rêver, c'était bien lui!

-Riku! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui et en tirant ses joues entre ses deux doigts.

-Hé! Ca suffit! protesta-t-il en souriant.

-Je ne rêves pas! Tu es le seul et l'unique!

-Ben oui, c'est moi. J'en ai mis du temps pour te retrouver!

-Riku! répèta Sora tout souriant. Au fait, où est Kairi?

-Pardon? Elle n'était pas avec toi?

_Alors... Kairi n'était pas avec Riku... mais où peut-elle être?_ pensa Sora en baissant la tête. Son ami parut lire dans ses pensées.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi aussi a quitter l'île. Te rends-tu compte, Sora? Nous sommes libres!

Une ombre apparut derrière Riku qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-D'ailleurs, elle nous cherche aussi, peut être! Nous serons bientôt tous les trois réunis, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire. Je vais la...

L'ombre se rua vers Riku, ce dernier vit un éclair rouge passer à côté de lui entendit un coup dans son dos. Il se retouna et vit Sora qui lui tournait le dos, l'épée en diagonale et levée. Il était devenu rapide! Il y a une seconde à peine, il était devant Riku! Ce dernier compris que Sora avait battu un ennemi. Il mit son épée en forme de clé sur son épaule et sourit.

-Que je laisse faire qui?

Le ton qu'employait Sora était bizarre, jamais Riku ne l'avait entendu.

-Sora? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Je vous ai cherchés dans beaucoup de mondes, toi et Kairi. Mes nouveaux amis m'ont aidé.

Dingo et Donald approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Riku ne les avaient pas remarqué avant, il les regarda brièvement et demanda d'un ton froid:

-Qui sont-ils?

-Hum hum, je m'appelle Do...

-Il y a beaucoup d'épreuves qu'on a traversé pour vous retrouver.

-Toi? Un aventurier? demanda Riku. Ah, je n'y crois pas!

-Oh, et devine un peu! Sora est le maître de la Keyblade! informa Dingo.

-Qui l'aurait cru? demanda Donald, les bras croisés.

-Et alors?!

-Donc, c'est ça une Keyblade? demanda Riku en la montrant au trio.

Sora regarda sa ceinture, Riku lui avait prise.

-Hé! Rends-la moi! s'affola Sora en essayant de l'attraper.

Riku bondit en arrière et Sora, déséquilibré tomba au sol pendant que son ami l'examinait.

-Attrape.

Sora la réceptionna. Il avait des milliers de questions à poser à Riku!

-Dis, c'est quoi cette épée?

-Elle? Je l'ai trouvée là où j'ai attérit, dans un monde un peu bizarre. Elle était sur une stèle, je l'ai prise et une lumière intense est apparue. Ensuite, une femme est sortie de nulle part et m'a demander de l'accompagner. Elle m'a dit que j'avais des chances de te trouver ici, et me voilà. Sur la stèle où j'ai découverte l'épée, il était marqué "Shadowblade, l'Oeil de l'aube", donc je l'appelle comme ça, même si j'ai trouvé son titre un peu paradoxal.

-Tu dis que tu as attérit dans un monde bizarre? Hé une minute! Tu as dit qu'à peine recueilli, la femme t'as envoyé ici, ça veut dire, que pendant tout ce temps...

-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la Shadowblade, j'èrrais dans ce monde.

-Pendant trois jours! Riku, ça fait trois jours que notre monde a disparut!

-Tous ce qui importe est de retrouver Kairi.

-Oui, tu as raison! Alors? Tu viens avec nous? On a vaisseau spacial génial! Il faut que tu le vois!

-Non, il ne peut pas venir! s'opposa Donald.

-Quoi?

-C'est non.

-Oh, allez. C'est mon meilleur ami!

-Ouais, ben j'm'en fiche!

-Ca alors! intervint Dingo. Il est parti.

Sora regarda la place de droite à gauche et en effet, plus aucune trace de son ami.

-Riku? ... Bien joué, stupide canard!

-Tu t'es regardé, sale môme?

-Bon... au moins, il va bien. Et puis, peut être qu'on finira par retrouver Kairi.

-On aurait du en profité pour lui prendre son bracelet!

-Arrête Donald! C'est Kairi qui nous les a offerts! C'est plus qu'un trésor pour nous.

Ils partirent vers la maisonette, ne remarquant pas au sommet d'un bâtiment la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent qui serrait les poings en voyant son ami si facilement cessé de le rechercher.

Sora ouvrit la porte et sourit, tout le monde était là: Léon, Cid, Aérith, Youfie et...

-Couac! Riri! Fifi? Loulou?! Que faites-vous ici?

-Salut oncle Donald! firent les trois enfants en se jettant sur leur oncle pour le serre dans leurs bras. Félicitations!

-Pour quoi?

-Ta brillante victoire au Colisée!

-Ah oui! En effet, j'ai été brillant.

-Tellement brillant que tu t'es fait assomé d'un seul coup, précisa Sora.

-Eh! C'est pas vrai!

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors, vous aidez Léon?

-Oui, répondirent les canards.

-C'est notre..., commença Riri.

-... devoir de..., continua Fifi.

-... Castor junior! finit Loulou.

-Et bien, c'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez! Vous tenez la boutique qui est à côté de celle de Cid?

-Oui, et on s'en sort très bien.

-Pour gèrer oui, mais après, nos chambres, c'est autre choses.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le magasin nous prend beaucoup de temps, on a plus le temps de ranger nos chambres.

-Ah, je vois, fit Sora en souriant.

-Dis donc Sora, intervint Cid.

-Oui?

-Tu connais une femme s'appellant Maléfique?

-Non.

-Il paraît qu'elle est en ville en ce moment.

-Qui est-ce?

-Une sorcière.

-Et plus précisément, dit Léon, la chef suprême des généraux de l'ombre qui commandent les Sans-coeur.

-QUOI? crièrent Sora, Donald et Dingo à l'unisson.

-Oui, et à cause d'elle... commença Youfie, notre monde...

-C'était il y a neuf ans, dit Léon.

-Neuf ans! Mais alors, vous étiez...

-Oui, des enfants, des enfants qui ne pouvaient absolument rien! dit Youfie avec colère.

Aérith la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais Youfie se dégagea, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était forte maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin d'une grande soeur.

-Je les ai pris avec moi et nous nous sommes sauvés, termina Cid, depuis, on vit ici.

-Et bien, quelle histoire! commenta Donald.

-Notre roi était un sage nommé Ansem. Il a consacré sa vie a étudier les Sans-coeur.

-C'est pour ça que nous cherchons partout son rapport, pour qu'il nous dises comment les éliminer. On soupçonne que Maléfique possède plusieures pages.

-J'ai la page 2!

-Vas-y, lis la!

-Bonne idée, Donald, approuva Léon.

-D'accord, fit Sora en sortant la page de sa poche.

"Pour découvrir la vraie nature des Ténèbres terrées dans le cœur des gens, j'ai procédé à diverses expériences.  
Certaines visant à les extraire.  
D'autres, à les faire naître dans un cœur pur.  
D'autres encore, à en freiner ou en accélérer l'évolution.  
Mais le cœur de chaque sujet, fût-il doté d'une volonté de fer, se brisait dès que j'y portais la main. Quelle chose fragile que le cœur d'un homme…  
Je leur est procuré des soins, mais en vain : Ils l'avaient totalement perdu. Pour épargner ce triste spectacle au peuple, je les ai enfermés dans les sous-sols du château.  
Quelques temps après, j'y ai fait une étrange découverte : des êtres paraissant naître des Ténèbres hantaient désormais les lieux.  
Que peuvent bien être ces choses ?  
Seraient-elles les ombres de ceux qui ont perdu leur cœur ?"

Pendant ce temps, Riku et la femme qui l'a trouvé, le teint vert, habillée en noir regardaient la fenêtre de la maisonette où ils pouvaient voir Sora et sa bande. La femme s'était présentée à Riku sous le nom de Maléfique.

-Tu vois? demanda-t-elle. C'est exactement ce que je t'avais dit. Pendant que tu peinais tant pour retrouver ton soi-disant meilleur ami, lui, il t'avais tout simplement remplacé. N'est-ce pas abject de sa part? Un vrai ami aurait-il fait ça? De plus, il semble leur montrer plus d'estime que pour toi. Avoues-le, tu es bien mieux sans ce misérable garçon. Comment appellez-vous ça, les jeunes? Ah oui, un lâcheur. Allons, ne penses plus à lui et viens avec moi. Je t'aiderai à trouver ce que tu recherches.

Riku avait mal au coeur. Comment Sora avait-il pu l'oublier comme ça? Lui, son meilleur ami depuis plus de 12 ans! Peut être Maléfique avait-elle raison? Non, il savait que Sora n'était pas comme ça, mais il avait curieusement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vus. Avant, il était naïf, incertain et étourdis. Mais maintenant, il était fanfaron! Riku prit alors une décision:

-Très bien, je viens avec vous. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait rencontrer vos "généraux de l'ombre", non?

-Bien, alors allons-y. Pendant que tu discutais avec lui, je suis allée voir une amie. Tout est règlé, nous pouvons y aller.

Maléfique ouvrit une porte dimentionelle et entra dedans. Riku regarda une dernière fois Sora. _Mon ami, je te jures que je retrouverai Kairi, et ensuite, je te ramènerai dans le bon chemin. _Puis il s'avança vers le passage et disparut.

-Et bien, il est gai, ce rapport! constata Sora.

-Je l'étudierai attentivement, promit Aérith.

-Au fait Sora, c'est bon, j'ai fait quelques retouches à votre vaisseau et j'ai ajouté le navigummi, tout est prêt! Grâce à lui, vous pourrez retourner instantanément dans un monde que vous avez visité. Et il consomme moins d'energie, un vrai plus!

-Merci, Cid!

-Hé hé, c'était du gâteau!

-Parles pas de ça! Je meurs de faim!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Youfie et éclatèrent de rire.

-Sora, Donald, Dingo, vous avez entendus tout à l'heure la cloche? demanda Aérith.

Les trois amis approuvèrent.

-J'ai entendus une petite légende à son sujet! intervint Youfie. Y'aurait un truc mystérieux quand elle sonne. Elle se trouve au-dessus de la salle des machines.

-Ok, on va véri... Youfie? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit quand on y était?!

-Parce que tu n'aurais pas accepté de rester avec moi si tu l'avais su, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Pff, au fait Léon, nos pierres sont des orbes d'invocation!

-Hm... intérressant.

-Tu veux que je te la rendes?

-Non, gardes-la, tu en auras sans doute plus besoin que moi.

-Merci! Les amis, en route!

Ils sortirent de leur base secrète et se dirigèrent vers le deuxième quartier.

La reine se trouva devant le Miroir et lui demanda :

-Miroir magique écoute, qui est la plus belle de toutes?

-Tu sais, ma reine, tu peux me parler normalement, sans rimes, parce que là, ça commence à me faire mal aux oreilles.

-Contentes-toi de me répondre!

-Et bien, la jeune femme n'a pas encore mangé cette pomme, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Ca y est! Elle l'a fait!

-Montre-là moi! Je veux voir son agonie!

_Gloups, quelle sadique!_

-Oui majesté.

Arrivés à la salle des machines, ils montèrent à l'échelle menant à la cloche.

-Hum... il n'y a rien de spécial, remarqua Sora.

-Et si on la sonnait? proposa Donald.

-Et comment on fait? demanda Dingo. C'est bouché par des planches!

-C'est simple, je vais utiliser la magie, dit Sora.

-Bon, mais fait attention de ne pas brûler tout le clocher, ce serait embêtant.

-T'en fais pas, je maîtrise la magie, maintenant. Brasier!

La boule de feu fit brûler les planche mais les flammes s'arrêtèrent là, conformément au désir de Sora.

-Voilà!

-Sora!

Le garçon se retourna et vit des Sans-coeur, que des petits magiciens. Il y en avait deux de chaques catégories: rouge feu, bleu glace, jaune et vert. Sora se demanda quels étaient leur attributs, mais lui et ses amis avaient autres choses à faire, alors ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des deux bleus et des deux rouges. Restaient donc plus que les inconnus. L'un des jaunes fut soudain entouré d'éclairs et chargea sur eux, mais Dingo l'arrêta avec son bouclier mais un des verts se mit à gigoter et le jaune se remit à l'attaque. Les jaune pour la foudre et les verts pour la guérison, donc. C'était l'occasion! Sora prit son bracelet, le serra près de son coeur. L'orbe rouge se mit à briller.

-Viens à moi!

La sphère de lumière, représentant l'âme de la personne, se détacha de son bracelet pour aller au bout de la Keyblade de Sora. Puis, après une immense lumière, une silhouette apparut, menaçante, rusée, malicieuse, c'était un dragon ... minuscule! On aurait dit un lézard avec de petites cornes bleues sur la tête, des fines moustaches jaunes et un corps à écailles rouges. Il avait de grands yeux mais pas d'ailes.

-Ouais, c'est moi! Je suis Mushu! dit le petit dragon en se posant sur la tête de Sora.

-Heu... salut, dit le garçon en souriant. Tu maîtrise le feu?

-Naturellement! Admire! dit Mushu en s'accrochant aux cheveux de Sora. Mitrafeu!

De la gueule du dragon jaillit une avalanche de boules de feu qui térrassèrent les Sans-coeur restants.

-Et voilà! Un problème, appellez Mushu, le super grand Gardien de la famille Fa! Et qui êtes vous, mes petits gars?

-Heu... moi c'est Sora et voilà Donald et Dingo.

-Ok, je vous autorise à me remercier!

-Ahyuk! Merci, Mushu.

-De rien, voyons! Je sais que je suis indispensable!

-La fée nous a dit que chacunes des orbes renfermait un élément de la nature que maîtrise la créture enfermée. Toi c'est le feu. On en a une autre.

-Et bien sors-le pour savoir quel est cet élement!

-Pas la peine, Sora n'est pas stupide, dit Dingo en riant. Il a déjà deviné l'élément rien qu'en voyant la couleur de l'orbe.

-Ah bon?

-... je vois le genre. Bon, quelle est la suite du programme? demanda Mushu.

-On doit sonner cette cloche, répondit Sora en tirant sur la ficelle.

La cloche se mit à sonner, mais rien d'extraordinaire arriva.

-Pff, quelle arnaque!

-Oh, Sora! Regarde!

Dingo pointait du doigt la place du deuxième quartier. Celle du premier était ronde, celle du troisième était carrée mais celle-ci était rectangulaire et au fond, sur la fontaine, le décor bougea de lui-même passant d'un primtemps à un été. Sora regarda ses deux amis, ceux-ci approuvèrent et Sora tira une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit bouger à nouveau le décor passant de l'été à l'automne, puis à l'hiver, et enfin, après un dernier coup sur la corde, la cloche sonna une dernière fois, faisant voir à nouveau le primtemps, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, la Serrure était apparue.

-En avant! On va fermer ça!

Sora se mit à bondir de toits en toits, Mushu accroché à ses cheveux ébourriffés, suivit de Donald et Dingo. Puis Sora sauta du toit pour attérir dans la cour. La Serrure n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais soudain, d'immenses morceaux de métal violets tombèrent du ciel, devant la Serrure qui se mirent ensuite à bouger tout seuls et formèrent...

-L'armure gardienne!

-Tu connaît ce truc? demanda Mushu.

-Et comment!

-Bien, Maléfique avait raison, ça marche!

Sora et ses amis levèrent les yeux et virent une femme vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre, au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs.

-Maléfique? C'est elle qui t'envoies?

-Ca ne te regardes pas, enfant. Maintenant, Sans-coeur, empare-toi de cette Serrure!

-Sora! C'est sans doute un des généraux de l'ombre!

-Alors elle sera la première sur notre liste! cria Sora en abattant sa Keyblade sur l'armure gardienne et en tranchant son corps. C'est ça, votre puissance?

-Ne sous-estimes pas les ténèbres, enfant. Sans-coeur, relèves toi et montre ton vrai visage.

Le corps de l'armure se releva, le métal se referma sur la blessure puis elle changea la position de ses membres. Il inversa les bras et les pieds et son casque s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître deux yeux jaunes.

-Il ne m'impressionnes pas!

Sora sauta le plus haut qu'il le put et s'apprêta à frapper de nouveau. Mais l'armure fut la plus rapide en dégageant le garçon d'un revers.

-Hooooo! Ca secoue! se plaignit Mushu.

-Soin! dit Donald pour soigner Sora.

-As-tu un plan? demanda le dragon au garçon.

-Je n'ai rien qu'une idée! répondit-il en prenant son orbe marron et en levant bien haut son épée. Elément de la terre. Prête-moi ta force!

Un rayon lumineux partit de la Keyblade et s'envola dans le ciel. Des nuages se formèrent, dessinant... un lion! Celui-ci poussa un rugissement avant d'apparaître en chair et en os devant Sora. Il avait les poils jaunes et une crinière brune.

-Je m'appelle Simba, le fils du Roi lion Mufasa.

-Je m'appelle Sora, je suis l'élu de la Keyblade. Et je te demandes de me prêter ta force pour battre cette armure gigantesque.

-Très bien, restes à côté de moi, nous allons charger ensemble.

-Je t'ordonne, Armure gardienne, de terasser ceux en qui je porte ma haine!

-Et en plus, elle se prends pour un poète, commenta Mushu.

-Allons-y, Simba!

Le garçon et le jeune lion se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'armure qui s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur eux. Avant l'impact, Sora replia sa Keyblade vers l'arrière, devant Simba.

-Maintenant!

-Rugissement! cria le lion.

L'énergie de Simba s'accumula dans la Keyblade puis frappa de bas en haut, ce qui détruisit le poing de métal. Puis, Sora sauta à nouveau le plus haut possible et acheva l'armure gardienne.

-Et voilà!

-Comment? Comment avez-vous pu...

-Et maintenant, dis-nous en plus sur Maléfique.

-Elle m'a demandé de m'emparer de la Serrure. Mais il y avait autres choses!

-Et quoi?

-A cause de vous, cette femme, Aérith, est toujours en vie.

-Comment ça? Tu as tenter de l'assassiner?!

-Mais j'ai échoué à cause de votre intervention! Si vous n'étiez pas venus, elle serait empoisonnée, mais malheuresement, la pomme empoisonnée a été croquée par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui? Réponds nous!

-Allez le verifier vous-même.

-D'accord, mais tu viens avec nous!

-Pas question. Moi, la reine Sybèle, irais où je voudra!

Simba lui montra ses crocs mais Sybèle la reine ne fut pas impressionée. Alors Sora se contenta de l'assomer avec le pommeau de la Keyblade. Puis, le garçon se tourna vers la Serrure. Un rayon bleuté sortit de la Keyblade, verouillant la Serrure. Puis, inquiet pour ses amis, se précipita vers le troisième quartier, Mushu sur sa tête, Dingo et Donald sur ses talons et Simba qui portait Sybèle sur son dos.

Ils entrèrent dans la base secrète et virent Aérith de dos, assise sur une chaise devant le lit. Quelqu'un était allongé.

-Aérith? fit timidement Sora.

La jeune femme se retourna, des larmes à ses joues. Le garçon se précipita à côté d'elle et eu l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté. Sur le lit était étendue Youfie.

-Youfie! cria Sora en se précipitant devant le lit.

-Je suis désolée, dit tristement Aérith. C'est moi la responsable.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda précipitament Sora.

La jeune femme restait silencieuse. C'était il y a une heure, elle avait montré le panier de pommes à son amie.

-Miam! Ca me donne faim.

-Tu veux la rouge?

-Ouais! C'est sûrement la plus appétissante.

-Tiens et fait un voeu.

-Un voeu? Pourquoi? C'est pas le premier fruit que je mange de l'année.

-Comme ça, dit Aérith en lui souriant, sachant quel voeu Youfie ferait. _Tu en as plus besoin que moi._

-J'aimerai tant qu'elle soit ici avec nous.

-A moi aussi, elle me manque.

-Bon, ben alors je voudrais qu'où qu'elle soit, elle nous retrouves, dit-elle avant de croquer la pomme appétissante. ... je... me sens.. bizarre...

-Hein?

-Je..., dit Youfie avant de s'écrouler par terre, inconsciente.

-Aérith?

La jeune femme revint à la réalité.

-Où sont les autres?

-Heu... Léon vous cherche et les enfants sont partis chercher Merlin, répondit-elle mollement.

-On sait qui a fait ça! Simba.

Aérith sursauta, un lion vient de pénètrer dans la maison avec à son dos une femme, la vendeuse! Donald la réveilla un peu... brutalement.

-Allez! Enlèves le sort que tu lui as jeté! ordonna Sora.

-Héhéhé, c'est impossible.

-Et pourquoi?

-Il n'y a pas d'antidote à ce poison. Elle est comdamnée à dormir pour l'éternité!

-Moi, je suis sûr qu'il y en a un, dit Donald en montrant sa baguette. Soin!

Le sort attegnit Youfie mais n'eut aucun effet. Donald se tourna vers Sybèle pour exiger des réponses.

-S'il vous plaît, demanda Aérith en pleurant, quel est l'antidote?

-Héhéhé! Crois-tu sincèrement que je me suis embêtée à distiller ce poison pour rien?

-S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie.

-Non.

-Comment faites-vous pour être aussi insensible? se rebella Sora.

Sybèle se mit à rire, elle cherchait vraiment les coups!

-Et si on la faisait taire en l'assomant? proposa Mushu.

-Oh oh! Vous n'oserez jamais me toucher! Je demande à voir!

Mais elle s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit. C'était Donald qui l'avait frappé à la tête.

-Alors? T'en veux un autre ou tu parles?

-Très bien, très bien! Il n'existe qu'un seul antidote au monde! Un premier baiser, pff!

-Un... baiser? répèta Sora.

-C'est ça! Et moi je suis la Reine Minnie? demanda Donald.

-Bon, on va chercher Merlin. Les petits doivent être tombés sur des Sans-coeur, dit Dingo.

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour veiller sur Youfie.

-Moi, bien sur, je dois rester avec elle, dit Aérith.

-Pourquoi pas moi? proposa Sora. Tu pourras conduire Sybèle jusqu'à la maison de Merlin sans problèmes avec Donald et Dingo. Mushu, Simba et moi, on reste ici.

-Mais Sora... bon, d'accord.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, Aérith. La seule responsable, c'est la reine Sybèle.

-Très bien... prends soin d'elle, demanda la jeune femme avant de sortir avec Sybèle encadrée par Dingo et Donald.

Sora rappella Mushu et Simba dans leur sphères et s'asseilla sur la chaise, regardant Youfie. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Eh, Youfie, fit doucement Sora. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire... mais ce n'est pas grave! Merlin est un grand sorcier, je suis sur qu'il trouvera un moyen pour te réveiller. Et ouis, après tout, tu es le grand ninja Youfie! Un petit poison comme ça n'a aucun effet sur toi.

Plus Sora parlait, plus il desespérait. Il se forçait à sourire mais n'était pas vraiment convainquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Youfie était toujours dans le même état. Le pire était que Sora desespèrait de plus en plus. Il voyait Youfie partir sans rien pouvoir faire. Qui sait si il y avait un antidote! Qui sait si elle n'était pas condamnée à fermer les yeux eternellement! Non! Sora voulait y croire, ce n'était pas possible que Youfie soit vaincue comme ça! Il s'approcha d'elle et rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche... rien, pas le moindre petit souffle. C'était vraiment effrayant! Si être mort voulait dire fermer les yeux pour toujours, elle était morte sans l'être... Sora ne pouvait pas le tolèrer! C'est son amie. Il sursauta puis se rapprocha tout prêt de Youfie. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait bougé... mais non. Il remarqua que son visage était si prêt du sien. _C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Kairi. _A cette évocation, Sora sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre... _Kairi! La première fois que j'ai vu Youfie, j'ai cru qu'elle était Kairi. Mon coeur... pourquoi bat-il comme ça? _" Il n'existe qu'un seul antidote au monde! Un premier baiser, pff!" _Un premier baiser? Maintenant que j'y penses, je n'ai jamais embrassé de ma vie. Non que ça m'interesse, mais Kairi... je l'aime tellement... _

Pendant qu'il pensait à ça, il se rapprochait encore du visage de Youfie. Il s'en rendit compte et recula légèrement. Que faisait-il? Il était stupide ou quoi? Son rythme cardiaque se calma légèrement mais battait toujours aussi fort. _Un premier baiser... Youfie, si elle se réveillait, n'apprécierait sûrement pas... Un premier baiser... qu'est-ce qu'il lui dira? ... C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Kairi... _Sora se rapprochait des lèvres de Youfie. _Il y a sûrement_ _un autre moyen... _Son coeur battait si fort, _je ne peux pas faire ça à une amie... une amie que j'aime beaucoup... que j'aime... _Ils étaient si proche, _Kairi... tu..._, il allait l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, c'était comme si son coeur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches... puis soudain, il se revoya avec Kairi qui lui donnait son bracelet. A ce moment, il était si content... il revint à la réalité et se recula quelque peu. _Non, je ne peux pas faire ça! Youfie est Youfie, pas Kairi. Et c'est Kairi que j'aime. _Il ouvrit les yeux et ce fut comme si son coeur, battant si fort il y a à peine une seconde, s'était arrêté: Youfie avait un oeil mi-clos mais bien ouvert. Il était penché sur elle, ce qui ajouta en lui une honte encore plus grande. Il avait envie de disparaître à la seconde. Mais il s'aperçut d'une chose: Youfie souriait, elle semblait dire du regard "Oui? Tu comptais me faire quoi?". Pire, le garçon eut l'impression que son oeil mi-ouvert disait "Continues!", ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, mais il était plus que tout rassuré.

-Youfie! cria Sora avant de l'enlasser.

Celle-ci répondit à son étreinte, fermant paresseusement les yeux.

Au même moment, dans le manoir aux hiboux, la demeure de Merlin, Sybèle sursauta.

-Zut! Je viens de me rendre compte! J'ai trempé la pomme dans le somnifère sans y ajouté le poison!

-Ce qui veut dire? demanda anxieusement Aérith.

-Que cette sale gamine va se réveillera au bout de seulement deux heures!

-Mais ça doit faire deux heures qu'elle est endormie! remarqua Donald. Alors...

-Elle doit être réveillée, finit Merlin.

-Ahyuk! J'en connais un qui doit être soulagé.

-Ouais, Sora!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour les rejoindre?

Un peu plus tard, ils furent dans la maisonnette. Ils trouvèrent Sora et Youfie assis côtes à côtes sur le lit, parlant à voix basse. Léon les avaient rejoints, adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

-Ah, vous voilà! Vous en avez mis du temps, dit ce dernier.

-C'est pas notre faute, on a du passer à la prison pour enfermer cette soi-disante reine, expliqua Donald.

-Aérith, tu veux bien briser le charme? Ces deux-là ne se sont pas arrêter de parler depuis que je suis là, ils ont à peine remarqué ma présence.

-J'ai entendu, Squall.

-Je m'appelles Léon!

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouves ça très mignon de ta part de t'inquièter des bébés de Pongo.

-... mignon?

-Oui, ce serait presque attirant.

-...

Sora se mit à rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de Léon. Visiblement, il n'était pas insensible aux avances de Youfie. Car en effet, lui et Youfie avaient longuement parlé des personnes qui leur étaient chères. Quand ils avaient abordés leurs avis sur Léon, elle s'était mit à rougir, puis elle lui avait finalement avoué son plus grand secret, la seule chose qui pouvait la faire rougir.

Après être resté une journée pour se reposer, chercher Pluto et Riku sans succès, Sora, Donald et Dingo dirent au revoir à leurs amis, décollèrent de Traverse avec un vaisseau flambant neuf et firent cap pour de nouveaux mondes à découvrir.

* * *

Vous me pardonnerez si ce chapitre est long et a subit quelques modifications. Vous aurez peut être compris que Winnie l'Ourson n'apparaîtra pas dans l'histoire. Pardon à ses fans. Merci de lire cette fanfic et merci aussi à l'ami qui a donné un meilleur nom à l'épée de Riku. 


	8. Le souhait venant du coeur

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**AGRABAH**

**LE SOUHAIT VENANT DU COEUR**

****

**Auteur: Milles excuses pour avoir trainé pendant presque 2 mois mais avec la reprise des cours et tout ça , enfin, voilà enfin le chapitre 8, c'est l'essentiel. **

Sora regarda du vaisseau gummi le prochain monde qu'ils allaient explorer. Il y avait une grande ville avec un immense palais tout en blanc. Le reste n'était que désert, mais le garçon remarqua que sur l'autre versant du monde, il y avait une forme sombre mais son regard ne s'y attarda pas, car Donald annonçait déjà leur attérissage en bordure de la ville.

Les rues d'Agrabah étaient désertes. Seuls deux personnes parcouraient la ville, Maléfique et un homme. Ce dernier avait les yeux noirs ainsi qu'une barbiche entortillée. Il portait une longue robe noire, sérrée à la taille par une ceinture rouge, une cape et des chaussures rouges et un sceptre de serpent. Un chapeau demi-ovale était posé sur sa tête, noir avec un rubis et une plume rouge à son milieu. Il s'agissait du vizir d'Agrabah et un des généraux de l'ombre, Jafar.

-La Serrure? demanda Maléfique.

-Bientôt nous l'aurons. Et nous nous emparerons de ce monde, si ce n'est déjà fait.

-Et la fille que l'on recherche?

-J'ai envoyé mon meilleur espion à ses trousses. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir du palais lors de ma prise de pouvoir mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous la trouvions.

Un battement d'ailes attira l'attention de Jafar qui leva la tête. Un perroquet rouge se posa sur son épaule.

-Oh Jafar! dit-il. J'ai vraiment cherché Jasmine partout, mais aucune trace d'elle! Elle a disparu comme par magie!

-Hmm, décidément, cette fille cause plus de problèmes qu'elle ne le mérite.

-Tu as pourtant certifié que tu avais la situation en main, rappella Maléfique.

-Cette ville regorge de cachettes, se défendit Jafar. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'inquièter du sort de la princesse Jasmine? Avec ou sans elle, nous aurons ce monde quand nous aurons trouvé la Serrure.

-Oui, mais n'oublies pas une chose : nous avons besoin des sept Princesses de Coeur pour notre projet. Si il en manque une à l'appel, nous échouerons.

-Tu ne voudrais pas m'en dire plus à propos de ce projet tenu si secret que seul toi sait de quoi il s'agit précisément?

-Contentes-toi de la trouver, je t'en dirais peut être plus après.

-Très bien, de toutes façon, si tu dis qu'elle est importante, elle l'est. Et nous la trouverons. Vous entendez? Amenez-moi Jasmine sur le champ. Iago, guide-les.

Une escouade de Sans-coeur apparut derrière Jafar puis suivirent Iago le perroquet à la recherche de la princesse.

-Prends garde à ne pas aller trop loin dans les Ténèbres. Les Sans-coeurs dévorent le coeur des insouciants.

Devant cette affirmation, Jafar éclata de rire.

-Votre sollicitude est très touchante, ma chère, mais totalement inutile.

Sur ces mots, le visir parti. Maléfique resta quelques instants immobile à regarder son complice s'enfoncer au coeur de la ville puis disparut dans une fumée noire pour rejoindre le quartier général, sous les yeux d'une jeune femme qui était cachée derrière un comptoir.

Les trois amis descendirent du vaisseau et entrèrent dans la ville. Tout autour d'eux, des étalages mais aucun vendeur à l'horizon. Les maisons étaient toutes faites de pierre brune. Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue suivante quand ils entendirent un cri.

-Ca venait de là! dit Donald en pointant du doigt une ruelle.

-Allons-y! cria Sora.

Arrivés dans le cul-de-sac, ils virent des Sans-coeur! Ces derniers portaient des gilets et des pantalons violets et des sabres à lame courbée. Ils avaient aussi des turbans blancs qui couvraient leur tête et le visage à part une fente pour les yeux, pour les définir, des Bandits. Ils encerclaient une jeune femme portant des habits vert d'eau. Un des bandits bondit sur elle et fut accueilli par un coup de Keyblade.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et vit un garçon tenant une grande clé dans sa main. Ce dernier abattit son arme sur deux autres bandits qui disparurent mais l'un d'entre eux se faufila derrière eux.

-Attention! cria-t-elle.

-Brasier!

Une boule de feu atteint le bandit par derrière et disparut.

-Il faut toujours qu'on surveille tes arrières! se plaignit Donald.

Ce dernier eut un rire bref avant de voir d'autres Sans-coeur les encercler lui et la fille.

-C'est à moi de jouer! fit Dingo en bondissant au milieu du cercle de Sans-coeur. Dingo-Toupie!

Il se mit à tourner rapidement sur lui-même. Les ennemis qui avaient eu le courage de se jetter sur Dingo furent détruits.

-Foudre!

Des éclairs tombèrent sur les deux derniers ennemis.

-Pas mal, ton sort de Foudre! commenta Donald. Mais loin d'être aussi performant que le mien.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que tu es jaloux que je le maîtrise si bien?

-Tss, rêver, c'est permis!

La jeune femme regardait les deux chamailleurs.

-Excusez-les, c'est leur façon de s'apprécier, ahyuk!

-Je vois, dit la jeune femme en riant. Je me nommes Jasmine.

Les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés de se disputer.

-Je m'appelles Sora, et voici Donald et Dingo. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai beau être la fille du sultan, je sais me défendre! Ils sont tenaces, ces monstres!

-C'est quoi un sultan? demanda Sora.

-Une sorte de roi.

-Oh! Alors ça fait de toi une princesse! réalisa Dingo.

-Oui, la princesse d'Agrabah. Mais Jafar, le Visir du royaume, le conseiller si vous préfèrez, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards interrogatifs du trio, a renverser mon père grâce a des pouvoirs maléfiques.

-Ce Jafar commande les Sans-coeur?

-Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air. Ils ont envahis le palais et ont voulu me capturer mais heuresement, il m'a sauvé et conduit dans cette cachette.

-Qui?

-Aladdin.

-Ah oui! Ce cher Aladdin! fit une voix située au-dessus du groupe.

Ces derniers levèrent les yeux au ciel et virent le général de l'ombre...

-Jafar!

-Et oui, ma chère princesse. Où pourrais-je trouver ce vaurien? Mais avant, parlons de vous, ma chère princesse. Sans votre permission, permettez-moi de vous trouver une compagnie plus seyante. Ces minuscules insectes ne vous conviennent guère.

-Vite Jasmine! cria Sora. File te cacher!

La jeune fille s'exécuta tandis que le garçon prit sa Keyblade de sa ceinture.

-Ah! Le fameux garçon qui détient la Clé.

De nouveaux Sens-coeur apparurent aux côtés du vizir.

-Eliminez-les, dit-il avec désinvolture avant de s'éloigner.

Après un rapide combat, les trois compères retrouvèrent Jasmine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? demanda Sora.

-Et c'est toi notre chef? fit Donald.

-Ouais! Parfaitement! répliqua Sora. Mais je suis toute ouïe a vos suggestions!

-Ben pourquoi ne pas retrouver ce Aladdin? proposa Dingo.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Jasmine. Il représente une sérieuse menace pour Jafar et il sait se battre.

-Oui! Un allié de plus, ce serait super... mais comment peut-on savoir où il est? demanda Sora.

La princesse sourit et siffla entre ses doigts.

-J'espères qu'il a réussit.

-Qui?

Pour réponse, un tapis surgit des airs et vola dans leur direction. Vola? Sora devait avoir un problème de vision! Non, le tapis était bel et bien dans les airs. Et sur lui, un petit singe d'à peine trente centimètres de haut. Jasmine fut heureuse.

-Bien joué, Abu! Tu as libèré le Tapis Volant.

-C'est un vrai tapis volant? demanda bêtement Sora.

-Ben comment pourait-il voler sinon? répliqua Donald.

-Aladdin est partis chercher je ne sais quoi. Il a demander à Abu de rester ici pour trouver le tapis qui avait été capturé et m'indiquer un endroit où me cacher.

Le tapis s'agitait puis il se posa sur le sol. Sora, Donald et Dingo montèrent dessus.

-Nous allons chercher Aladdin, toi et Abu, restez cachés.

-D'accord.

Le tapis s'éleva dans les airs malgrès le poid de ses trois passagers et partit en direction du désert.

Après une demi-heure de vol, ils se retrouvèrent sur la partie non éclairée d'Agrabah où règnait une nuit perpétuelle.

Sora regardait l'horizon dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Aladin, c'est alors que dans la nuit noire un cri désesperé retentit, Donald s'écria :

- Là! Regardez en bas !

Sora et Dingo aperçurent alors une silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans le sable chaud du désert, c'était Aladdin ! Sora dit alors au tapis :

-Vas y, il faut allez l'aider !

Le tapis plongea et Sora cria à Aladdin :

-Accroche toi !

Aladdin attrapa la main de Sora qui tira de toutes ses forces, Donald et Dingo furent soudain progetés avec Sora et Aladdin sur le sable par un jet de flamme. Des Sans-coeurs, en paritculiers des bandits et Gros Bandits venaient de tous les côtés. Les gros bandits étaient aussi gros et forts que les rondouillards, portant un gilet et un panralon beige. Fort heuresement, il n'y en avait que deux mais les bandits étaient très nombreux. Sora et Aladdin furent bientôt encerclés. Des bandits avaient attrapé le tapis et le maintenait au sol en le piètinant et essayaient de l'imobiliser avec leurs sabres. Aladdin sortit une vieille lampe à huile de sa poche et se mit à l'astiquer, sous le regards perplexe de Sora. Contre toute attente, une fumée bleue jallit et un immense type bleu apparut. Il était démesuré, presque deux mètres de haut, il flottait dans les airs. Les seuls vêtements qu'il avait étaient une ceintue rouge en dessous de laquelle, un fumée formant une queue, il ne semblait pas voir de jambes. Il portait une boucle d'oreille en or sur son oreille pointue et des bracelets de la même couleur au poignet. A part sa barbiche noire et une queue de cheval toute petite et noire, il n'avait pas de cheveux. Aladdin s'écria :

-Génie je souhaite que tu te débarasse d'eux !

-Ettttttttttttttt un premier voeu, un! dit-il en retroussant des manches imaginaires puis il s'éleva dans les airs et... claqua du doigt qui fit une lumière rose.

Juste après, tous les Sans-coeurs se volatilisèrent.

Sora et ses amis n'avaient pas perdu de temps et retournèrent dans une partie du désert où le sable était illuminé par le soleil. Ils se présentèrent devant ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, portant un gilet violet, une ceinture marron, un sabre à lame retroussée et un pantalon blanc rapiécé par endroits.

-Merci pour le coup de main, Sora, Donald et Dingo.

-Aladdin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ici, en plein désert? demanda Sora.

-Une chasse aux trésors légendaires. Je reviens de la Caverne aux Merveilles, où j'étais déjà allé il y a quelques jours pour y rencontrer ce tapis volant. J'ai voulu y retourner pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait combattre Jafar et délivrer Agrabah, c'est là que je suis tombé sur la lampe magique. La légende raconte que celui qui la détient peut invoquer...

-Hep hep hep! interrompit le Génie en virevoltant dans les airs. S'il te plaît petit, laisse les pros faire les présentations. Donc, le détenteur peut invoquer le seul et l'unique Génie de la Laaaaaaaampe! Lampe qu'il suffit de frotter pour que vos voeux soient exaucés. Et le gagnant du jour est... Alladin! ajouta-t-il en faisant tomber des confettis brillants sur lui. Mes félicitations, conclut-il en lui serrant énergiquement la main.

Donald, qui avait regardé le Génie s'exiter en volant partout en faisant de grands gestes, un peu subjugué essaya de résumer.

-... un voeu?

Mais le Génie l'interrompit en levant la main devant le canard.

-Patience, fidèle compagnon emplumé. TROIS VOEUX! ajouta-t-il en se divisant en trois. N'importe lesquels! Et un, le premier double du Génie disparut, et deux, le second double disparut aussi, et trois voeux! Ensuite, je file à l'anglaise, comme la crème! finit-il avant de disparaitre à son tour. Notre heureux vainqueur vient de faire son premier voeu!

Le Génie réapparut à côté de Sora, lui chuchotant:

-Et pour être franc, je me suis à peine échauffé.

Puis un autre Génie apparut, ils se mirent dos à dos pour clamer en choeur:

-Il lui en reste donc encore deux!

Puis les jumeaux disparurent. Une chose était sûre, le Génie avait l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser.

-Alors maître, que vas-tu demander pour ton voeu numéro brrrrrrrrrr..., demanda le Génie en tournoyant sur lui-même, 2?

-Hmm... peux-tu faire de moi un prince incroyablement riche?

-Oh, évidement! dit le Génie en virevoltant dans les airs, toujours aussi souriant. L'argent, la royauté, la renommée! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? Très bien! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Alors on va faire grand, très grand! Des centaines de serviteurs! Des milliers de chameaux chargés d'or! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te livre ça en à peine 30 minutes sinon la commande est gratuite. Et j'y ajoute même un capuccino.

-Heu... hé hé, non merci.

-D'accord, alors c'est part...

-Un instant! coupa Aladdin.

-Oui?

-Une fois qu'on sera à Agrabah, je me déciderai pour mon second voeu.

-Mais, Aladdin, intervint Dingo, pourquoi en prince?

-Et bien... il y a une fille à Agrabah, elle s'appelle Jasmine et c'est... une princesse. Et moi... oh! Elle n'aimera jamais un garçon comme moi, finit Aladdin, baissant tristement la tête.

-Hein? Princesse? répèta Donald.

-Jasmine? dit Dingo.

Sora sursauta, il avait complètement oublié pourquoi ils étaient là, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Aladdin, elle a des problèmes!

-Quoi?!

-Jafar est à sa recherche.

-Alors venez, direction Agrabah!

Pendant ce temps, Jasmine et Abu étaient cachés derrière le comptoir d'une boutique.

-Je crois qu'on les a semé, merci Abu.

Le singe fut flatté et baissa la patte, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.

-J'espères que Sora va bientôt retrouver Aladdin avant que Jafar ne détruise notre monde.

Abu se mit à s'agiter, affolé. Jasmine se retourna et eut un haut le coeur en voyant l'immense silhouette se dresser devant elle.

A quatre, Sora et ses amis arrivaient à tenir ensemble sur le tapis. Génie, quand à lui, volait à côté d'eux.

-Ahhhh! fit-il en se balottant. L'air libre, les grands espaces!

A voir sa bonne mine, Sora crut deviner à quoi Génie faisait allusion.

-Tu ne dois pas sortir souvent, hein?

-C'est la rançon de la gloire. Des pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux dans un mouchoir de poche! Claustrophobes s'abstenir, quand même. C'est toujours trois voeux et je retourne dans ma prison portative attendant le prochain client. J'ai la chance de voir la lumière du jour un siècle sur deux.

-Dis, Génie, et si j'utilisais mon troisième souhait pour te libèrer? Qu'en dis-tu? demanda Aladdin en jettant un regard complice à ce dernier.

Génie regarda son maître temporaire avec un grand sourire surpris.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Génie, je te le promet! Après avoir sauvé Agrabah et Jasmine. Sora, tu penses que Jafar recherche une... Serrure?

-Oui! C'est un général de l'Ombre et il recherche la Serrure de ce monde pour le détruire, j'en suis sûr!

-La Serrure? intervint Génie. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

-Quand? demanda anxieusement Sora.

-Heu... je ne sais pas, il y a quelques siècles je penses.

-Alors pas la peine d'insister, dit Donald.

Le groupe parvint enfin à Agrabah, ils survolèrent les portes de la cité.

-Hé! Il y a quelque chose, là! cria Donald.

Les autres se penchèrent, suivant du regard le doigt du canard. Ils virent une petite forme s'agiter, leur faisant signe.

-Hé! Mais c'est... commença Sora.

-Abu! Tapis, descend, on va le prendre au passage! demanda Aladdin.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Abu était assis sur le tapis avec le groupe. Le language du singe n'était pas facile à déchiffrer mais Aladdin, qui vivait depuis plusieures années avec son compagnon réussit à déchiffrer.

-Jasmine est entre les griffes de Jafar aux portes du Palais!

-Nous devons la délivrer! clama Sora.

-On va s'approcher de lui en silence, par les airs.

-Bonne idée, Al.

-Moi, je ne peux rien faire tant que tu ne souhaites rien, mon pote, informa Génie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux retourner dans la lampe.

-Très bien, à plus! dit ce dernier en rentrant dans sa _prison portative_.

Le groupe se posa sur le toit d'une maison la plus proche des potes du palais. Ils virent Jafar, le visir et un des généraux de l'ombre. Il était avec Jasmine, ligotée.

-Alors, princesse? Espèrez-vous que votre précieux Aladdin ou ce garçonnet tout petit avec sa bande de vauriens viennent vous sauver? Et bien... on dirait que vous avez raison, et toi, mon garçon, on dirait que tu t'es attaqué à plus fort que toi, ajouta-t-il sans lever la tête mais s'adressant clairement à Aladdin.

Sora et le jeune homme bondirent du haut du toit pour se retrouver face à Jafar.

-Retourne d'où tu viens, vaurien, ordonna-t-il d'un ton supérieur. Je ne t'autorise plus à déranger la princesse.

-Ne t'en fait pas Jasmine, on va te sortir de là!

-Aladdin... dit-elle.

Le jeune homme sortit discrètement la lampe de sa poche arrière et chuchota en la frottant :

-Génie, aide Jasmine, je t'en supplie.

Jafar eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la princesse que celle-ci était dans les bras du Génie, hors d'atteinte.

-Il te reste plus qu'un voeu, tu me facilites vraiment la tâche, tu sais?

-Rends-toi Jafar! ordonna Sora, Keyblade en main. Sans ton otage, tu ne peux plus rien contre nous!

-Vraiment? Et bien il y a une chose que je trouve dommage, et ça concerne Aladdin. C'est dommage, car ton second voeu, si j'ai bien compris, t'as été refusé.

Iago, le perroquet de Jafar vola vers ce dernier avec dans les pattes une lampe. _... une lampe? _Prit d'un affreux doute, Aladdin regarda sa main et constata que Iago lui avait subtilisé. Le perroquet n'attendit pas plus longtemps et déposa la lampe dans la main de Jafar.

-Je regrette, Al, dit Génie en disparaissant, laissant Jasmine tombé dans une jarre rouge que Sora n'avait pas remarqué. Le plus étonnant était de voir ces pattes d'arraignée jaillir de cette jarre.

-Et maintenant, les enfants, je vous souhaite bon vent. Attaquez-les.

D'autres Arachnocruches apparurent et encerclèrent le groupe tandis que deux autres jarres derrière eux explosèrent pour laisser place à ... deux grosses têtes d'insectes bleues. Immédiatement, la jarre contenant Jasmine ainsi que les autres se mirent en file indienne entre les deux têtes pour former une chenille Sans-coeur.

Aussitôt après son assemblage, la chenille se précipita sur le groupe qui s'équarta pour l'éviter, mais en réalité, la chenille cherchait à s'enfuir. Sora et son groupe prirent leur jambes à leur cou pour rattraper leur ennemi et lui bloquer la route.

-Sora! Utilisons la foudre sur l'arcade!

-Pourquoi? Ah j'ai compris!

-Foudre! firent-t-ils.

Les eclairs détruisirent l'arcade servant d'entrée dans la ville, bouchant la sortie à la chenille ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Sora et Aladdin se plantèrent derrière le bouchon tandis que Donald et Dingo étaient devant la chenille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir par le palais.

-Bien, je commence! dit Aladdin. Voici ma spéciale, la Tempête de Sabre!

Le jeune homme se jetta sur l'ennemi, son sabre se levant et s'abattant devant lui plusieures fois avant d'atteindre l'une des deux têtes bleu.

-A toi, Dingo!

-D'accord, Dingo-fusée!

Dindo se jetta, bouclier en avant sur l'autre tête de la chenille.

-Bien joué! cria Sora.

Les arachnocruches se détachèrent de la chenille à part celle qui contenait Jasmine et d'où s'échappait:

-Aladdin! A l'aide!

-Tiens bon, Jasmine!

Détruire ses jarres fut une tâche facile pour les quatre amis, c'était la suite qui allait se compliquer, car ils risquaient de blesser Jasmine si ils rataient ce qui restait de la chenille.

-Brasier!

-Donald, non!

Trop tard, la boule de feu, légèrement plus grosse qu'à l'ordinaire, sortit du bourdon de Donald et se précipita sur le Sans-coeur.

-Tu vas blesser Jasmine!

-Regarde bien, répondit tranquillement Donald.

L'adversaire fit une ondulation pour éviter la boule de feu mais celle-ci dévia sa trajectoire pour atteindre la tête arrière du Sans-coeur qui l'enflamma et la détruisit.

-Whoua! fit Sora, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Et oui, je contrôle mentalement la trajectoire de mes flammes, mais bien sûr, ça necessite de la maîtrise, chose que tu n'as pas en matière de magie, Sora, critiqua Donald.

-Oui, ben c'est bon! On devrait vraiment passer un accord, on se critique pas tant que la bagarre n'est pas fini.

-D'accord, mais alors c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot cette fois.

-Tu va en avoir un, de maux, quand j'en aurai finit avec cette bestiole, yaaaaa! fit Sora en bondissant sur le Sans-coeur, la Keyblade levée au-dessus de sa tête. Mange ça!

Le garçon abattit son épée de toutes ses forces contre son ennemi qui disparut.

-On a réussi!

-Hourra! cria Dingo en bondissant sur place.

Aladdin se précipita sur la cruche et l'ouvrit.

-Rien! Jamine a disparut!

Un rire glacial retentit, celui de Jafar.

-C'était une diversion, on nous a doublé!

-Moi, j'aime pas me faire rouler! se rebella Donald.

-As-tu une idée d'où pourrait aller Jafar? demanda Sora à Aladdin.

-Dans le désert, la Caverne, sans doute! Allons-y!

Le Tapis, qui survolait encore le ciel, s'immobilisa au-dessus du sol pour permettre à tout le monde de monter dessus, puis ils s'envolèrent en direction de la Caverne aux Merveilles.

Vingts minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva à l'endroit où ils avaient secouru Aladdin.

-Alors l'entrée est ici? demanda Sora.

-Oui.

-Mais je ne vois rien, fit Donald.

-Elle va bientôt apparaître, promit Aladdin.

En effet, un tremblement de terre retentit ainsi qu'une tempête de sable noir s'élevant dans le ciel, sous les regards des cinq amis. Au milieu de cette tempête émergea une immense tête de tigre toute noire avec la gueule grande ouverte d'où s'échappait une lumière d'or et où étaient présents des escaliers.

-Voici l'entrée.

-Impressionant! fit Dingo.

-Abu? Que se passe-t-il?

Le singe perché sur l'épaule d'Aladdin s'agitait en pointant du doigt l'entrée.

-T'en fait pas, on sait que c'est là qu'on doit aller, dit Donald.

-Oui, c'est partis! cria Sora en se précipitant dans la gueule du tigre.

Mais soudain, la caverne se referma et donna un coup de museau à Sora quise tenait très prêt de l'entrée. le pauvre garçon valsa dans les airs mais le sable amortit sa chute.

-Mais ce truc est vivant! constata Donald.

-Ben oui, c'est à la fois l'entrée et le protecteur de la caverne, informa Aladdin. Mais son hostilité n'est pas normale.

Abu continua de s'agiter en pointant du doigt le visage du tigre.

-On dirait qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose, réalisa Dingo.

-Regardez! cria Sora. Ses yeux!

En effet, les yeux du fauve des sables étaient obstrués par une aura ténèbreuse.

-Il suffit de détruire l'aura pour que le gardien redevienne lui-même!

Les autres approuvèrent mais un nouveau problème se posa, comment monter au sommet de ce gigantesque tas de sables de plus de dix mètres de haut? En escaladant bien sûr, mais vu qu'il n'hésitera pas à gigoter... Soudain, le gardien ouvrit grand sa bouche d'où sortirent des Sans-coeurs, gros bandits et bandits. Les trois gros bandits, à peines sortis inspirèrent et soufflèrent de toutes leurs forces, des flammes s'échappant de leur bouche. Le groupe fit de son mieux pour ne pas être touché par les flammes. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, des rayons d'energie violet se précipitaient sur le groupe, partant des yeux du gardien. Sora et ses amis étaient cernés entre les Sans-coeurs et le tigre.

-Sora! Tu dois parvenir jusqu'en haut! dit Donald.

-J'aimerai bien, mais comment?

-On a qu'à unir nos forces, un pour tous et tous pour un!

-Tu as raison Dingo! Allons-y!

-Je vous couvre, fit Aladdin en se mettant derrière eux tandis qu'ils faisaient face à l'entrée.

-C'est partis!

Sora prit son élan, se mit à courir le plus vite possible et bondit sur Donald et Dingo qui tendaient leurs mains jointes. Le garçon prit appui sur les mains de ses amis et prit son envol pour attérir sur le museau du tigre, face aux yeux menaçants tandis que les deux autres allaient prêter main forte à Aladdin.

-A nous deux! cria Sora en chargeant sur les yeux de son ennemi. Banzaïïïï!

Des rayons sortirent des ses yaux mais le garçon les bloqua avec sa Keyblade et l'abattit sur l'aura noire qui disparut, révèlant des yeux jaunes et étincelants. La tête géante cessa de se débattre tandis que le dernier Sans-coeur disparut sous le coup de sabre d'Aladdin. Sora descendit de la tête et la regarda, elle se mit à parler d'une voix rauque qui résonnait dans tout le désert :

-Je vous remercies de me permettre de reprendre mon repos.

-Attends! Nous souhaiterions entrer dans la Caverne, cria Sora pour qu'il l'entende.

-Pour y répandre le chaos?

-Non! intervint Aladdin. Pour sauver une amie!

-Et arrêter celui qui menace ce monde! ajouta Sora.

-Est-ce la vérité?

-Oui, firent les quatres amis ensemble.

-Vos yeux sont purs, très bien.

Sans hésiter, le groupe entra dans la gorge du tigre, prêts à tout pour sauver Jasmine et empêcher Jafar de s'emparer de la Serrure.

Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait, plus exellent que maintenant. Il détenait la princesse et le Génie qui non seulement lui indiquera l'emplacement de la Serrure mais fera aussi de lui l'être le plus puissant de tous! En un mot, Jafar était fier de lui, il songeait même à revoir l'ordre hiérarchique des généraux de l'Ombre avec à leur tête un meilleur chef que Maléfique. Mais chaques choses en son temps, pour le moment, il devait accomplir sa mission. Il leva la lampe d'un geste majestueux et dit :

-Génie, voici mon premier voeu! Montre-moi la Serrure.

Génie, qui n'était pas fier d'obéir à ce tyran, en avait même perdu sa bonne humeur. A contrecoeur, il leva le pouce et pointa un mur. Ce mur explosa pour laisser place à un autre mur en forme de serrure au fond duquel se trouvait le trou d'une serrure. Jafar éclata de rire, planté au beau milieu d'un immense pièce circulaire creusée à même le sol avec des architectures et des torches pour éclairer l'endroit. A ses pieds gisait le corps inconscient de Jasmine.

Après avoir évité de nombreux pièges, affronté de nombreux Sans-coeur et résolu de nombreuses énigmes, Sora, Donald, Dingo, Aladdin et Abu arrivèrent dans la salle du trésor. Des montagnes de pièces d'or, de joyaux et de pierres précieuses. Donald et Abu furent comme dans un état second, hypnotisés par ces trésors. Mais Dingo les rapella vite à l'ordre.

-Dingo a raison, approuva Aladdin, nous n'avons pas le temps de mieux "apprécier" ces trésors, nous sommes là pour sauver Jasmine.

-Il est vraiment tenace quand il s'agit de sa chérie, fit remarquer Donald à Sora et Dingo.

-Oui, sans doute, puisque tu sais de quoi tu parles, répondit Dingo en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Ah bon, comprit Sora, Donald a une...

Mais le canard caqueta avant que Sora ne puisse finir.

-Alors on y va, oui? ajouta-t-il anxieusement.

Tous approuvèrent mais un dernier problème se dressa devant eux : cette immense porte de pierre qui bloquait leur chemin.

-C'est pas vrai! Comment va-t-on faire?

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir... enfin presque tout le monde, car Abu profita de cette diversion pour grimper à la statue en or située juste à côté de l'entrée bouchée pour s'emparer de l'immense gemme rouge que la statue tenait dans ses mains et qui le tendait. Le singe n'était plus en état de réfléchir, obsédé par ce rubis, bondit sur lui et le souleva. Soudain, il eu un tremblement de terre qui résonna dans toute la salle du trésor.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sora.

-La caverne va s'écrouler? questionna Dingo.

Comme réponse, la lourde porte s'ouvrit. Les quatre amis étaient bouche bée. Aladdin remarqua que Abu avait une grosse gemme rouge dans ses mains et qui, voyant que son maître le regardait, souriait de toutes ses dents, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Bien joué, Abu!

-Ouais, quel réflexion! Nous te félicitons, ahyuk!

Le singe ouvrit grand les yeux et se dressa, le dos bien droit, un regard suffisant en train de frotter son index avec son pouce, comme pour dire _ce n'est rien voyons, j'ai juste eu un coup de chance, enfin, les énigmes, ça me connaît._

-Et si on laissait Abu ici pour surveilller la porte? proposa Dingo.

-Bonne idée! approuva Sora. Attends une seconde. Jiminy?

-Oui Sora?

-Tu peux rester avec Abu pour garder la porte?

-Ah, enfin je peux me rendre utile, mais je dois rester avec vous tout le temps.

-Ben on te raconteras tout de A à Zèbre.

-A à Z! corrigea Donald.

Puis les quatre compères et le Tapis se précipitèrent sur la porte.

-Encore ce garçon? demanda Maléfique qui venait d'apparaître devant Jafar lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la Serrure.

-Il est plus obstiné que je ne m'y attendait. Avoir l'audace de résister à mon autorité sans Agrabah peut encore passer, mais pénètrer dans la Caverne aux Merveilles sans mon accord, c'est dépasser les limites. J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas expliquer la situation à ce jeune homme... Riku? Cela pourrait s'avérer extrêmement utile pour notre...

Mais Jafar ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna, croyant entendre les bruits de pas précipités. Il s'agissait de ses quatre vauriens.

Sora s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, regardant la personne avec laquelle discutait Jafar.

-Attendez une seconde, c'est vous Maléfique? demanda-t-il.

La femme en noir disparut sans répondre à sa question.

-Jafar! cria Aladdin. Relâche Jasmine, tout de suite!

-Pas question, répondit-t-il tranquillement. Vois-tu, c'est une princesse. Pas seulement princesse de ce monde, mais également une des sept qui détient la Clé pour ouvrir la Porte.

Jafar n'était pas inquiet, après tout, il pouvait leur dire au moins ça puisqu'ils allaient se faire abattre.

-Ouvrir... commença Dingo.

-... la Porte? finit Donald.

-Mais vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir ce qui se trouve derrière, regrettable, n'est-ce pas? Génie! Voici mon second voeu! Ecrase-les!

Il existait quatre règles fondamentales en matière de voeux que même Génie ne pouvait exaucer. La première était qu'il ne pouvait pas accorder plus de trois voeux à ses maîtres. La seconde, qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux. La troisième, qu'il ne pouvait pas ressussiter les morts. La dernière, et la plus importante, un génie ne pouvait tuer personne. Or, Jafar n'ignorait pas ces règles, il a juste demander au Génie de leur faire du mal et c'est le sorcier qui donnera le coup de grâce.

-Désolé, Al. Celui qui tient la Lampe tire les ficelles. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Jafar fit un mouvement avec son sceptre et tout à coup, d'immenses barrières de lumière se dréssèrent devant la sortie, ils étaient cernés.

-Voyons d quoi vous êtes capables, je vais vous montrer MES sorts, quel honneur je vous fait. Eclair de feu!

Un éclair partit des yeux du sceptre de Jafar pour frapper Sora, mais celui-ci roula sur le côté. Génie apparut devant lui et cria :

-Sauve-toi!

Le géant bleu essaya d'écraser Sora avec sa main mais Dingo protegea son ami avec son bouclier.

-Ouf! fit Génie.

-Il faut qu'on s'empare de la lampe! cria Aladdin en se précipitant sur Jafar.

-Mais viens, je t'attends, vaurien. Sceptre brasier!

La tête du sceptre du sorcier s'enflamma et Jafar frappa Aladdin mais ce dernier bloqua son attaque avec son sabre. Ils se regardèrent impitoyablement, face à face avec la même haine et le même dégoût.

-Attends un peu, je vais te refroidir, Glacier!

Donald parvint à créer un rayon glacial comme Sora, mais Jafar se protègea avec son sceptre aprés avoir repoussé Aladdin, mais le jeune homme revenait à la charge. Sora et Dingo encerclaient Jafar qui était au centre de la pièce, c'était le moment rêver pour le sorcier.

-Je reviens, vauriens, dit-il avant de se transformer en une orbe de lumière noire.

Cette dernière se posa dans un endroit surélevé et Jafar réapparut.

-Vous m'avez tous l'air bien chaleureux, laissez-moi refroidir vos ardeurs, Tourbillon glacial!

D'immences blocs de glace apparurent autour du groupe et se mirent à tourne autour d'eux.

-Il faut sortir de là!

-Tu suggère quoi? demanda Donald.

-C'est trop tard, vous êtes fait, adieu!

Le tourbillon se forma et englouti les quatre compères.

-Et voilà, maintenant, revenons à la Serrure... hein? QUOI?!

Jafar vit une boule de feu qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, il se retourna et vit cette bande de vauriens toujours debouts.

-M... m... mais... c'est impossible!

-Ah bon?

-Oui, bravooo! fit Génie.

-Vous devriez être gelés!

-En principe, oui mais on ne voulait pas trop, donc on est sortis.

-Comment avez-vous fait? C'est incensé!

-On a fait comme toi, sauf qu'on a utilisés le feu.

Sora revit ce qui s'était passé, lui et Donald avaient chacun prit une main de Dingo qui utilisa à la demande de Sora la Toupie. Le garçon et le canard, tournoyants et s'élevants dans les airs utilisèrent leur sort de Flammes à répétition, tenant leurs armes de leur main libre. La répétition du sort effectué pendent qu'ils tournaient dans les airs créa une tornade de flammes qui fit fondre la glace. Sora répèta tout ça à Jafar.

-Bien joué, les petits! Vous êtes formidables!

-Silence, esclave! ordonna Jafar.

-Et je crois qu'on va baptiser cette attaque, ou plutôt cette défence, la Tornade brasiale!

-C'est égal, j'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche et je vais vous les montrer à l'instant.

-Cesse de bluffer! fit Sora.

-Comment oses-tu mettre ma parole en doute? s'emporta Jafar.

-Tu as utilisé les trois sorts, Flamme, Glace, Foudre. Désormais, tu ne nous réserveras plus aucune surprise, critiqua narquoisement Donald.

Jafar resta un moment silencieux puis finit par éclater de rire.

-Vous avez presque raison, il me reste encore un sort que je n'ai pas dévoilé, mais si vous voulez le voir, il fadra m'attraper, Génie, je t'ai ordonné de les écraser! Fais-le!

Génie invoqua une foudre qui s'abbattit sur Dingo.

-Ouahaïaïeahou!

-Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé! dit Génie en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt après, Dingo guérit de ses blessures. Jafar commença à s'impatienter, tandis que Sora, Aladdin et Donald encerclaient le sorcier.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu étais sencé faire?

-Ca! Anneau de Ténèbres!

Un anneau noir apparut autour du corps de Jafar et s'étendit jusqu'à atteindre les trois compères qui se précipitaient sur lui et les repoussèrent.

-Ahahah! Alors?

-Soin! cria Donald.

Sora guérit de ses blessures.

-Soin!

Dingo se releva.

-Ca suffit! Génie, détruit le!

-Soin!

A peine le canard eut-il finit son sort qu'un éclair tomba sur lui.

-Donald! cria Sora en se précipitant sur lui.

-Ahahah! Et un de moins! Et grâce à l'Anneau des Ténèbres, vous ne pouvez pas m'aprocher! Vous êtes finis!

-Que tu crois! C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas t'attaquer de face, mais...

Jafar se tourna vers eux et vit Sora et Aladdin tenir Dingo allongé sur leurs mains, bouclier en avant.

-... nous pouvons attaquer par le haut! Allez!

Sora et Aladdin lancèrent Dingo sur Jafar.

-Dingo-Fusée!

_Ah, j'ai compris, ils ont bluffé, ils ont voulu que je protèges des attaques aériennes alors qu'en fait ils attaquaient de face, héhé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que des vauriens battront le futur chef suprême des généraux, ça non. _

-Votre bluff n'as pas fonctionné, les petits, Anneau des Ténèbres.

Dingo fonçait droit sur Jafar et sur son anneau mais soudain, le guerrier s'éleva dans les airs.

-Quoi?

-Saches que je peux controler comme je veux la trajectoire de mon attaque, qui en passant est ma plus puissante, prends ça!

Dingo fit une descente en piqué vers Jafar. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu eu à peine le temps de s'envoler pour éviter l'attaque.

-Lune croissante!

Jafar regarda en-dessous de lui et s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas se faire trancher par le sabre d'Aladdin qui s'élevait dans les airs.

-Eclair de feu!

Aladdin se protègea avec son sabre mais fut touché par l'éclair rouge de Jafar. Au sol, Dingo fit la courte échelle à Sora et l'envoya dans les airs, derrière le sorcier. Le garçon profita de l'effet de suprise pour lui donner un coup d'épaule.

Jafar, occupé à torturer Aladdin en maintenant son éclair fut surpris pas Sora et tomba au sol. Il regarda le garçon qui attérit au sol avec une haine aussi grande que celle qu'il portait à Aladdin.

-Toi! Vaurien! Je vais te...

Mais Jafar ne finit pas sa phrase à cause du coup de bourdon qu'il reçut sur le crâne.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir forcé Génie à m'electrocuté!

-Bien joué, Donald.

-Grrrr! Cette fois-ci c'est bon, vous m'avez énervés! Je vais vous réduire en miette! Commençons par toi, mon garçon, Eclair de Feu!

Sora bloqua l'eclair avec sa Keyblade, rassembla ses forces et détourna l'attaque de Jafar sur ce dernier qui fut electrocuté.

-Ahhhh! cria Jafar, le corps parsemé d'éclairs rouge et se volatilisa.

Après un court moment de silence, Dingo prit timidement la parole.

-Alors c'est fini?

-Faut croire, répondit Sora.

-Jasmine!

Le groupe se dirigea vers la jeune femme toujours étendue sur le sol. Elle était juste évanouie, elle n'avait rien. Ils étaient grandement soulagés.

-Génie!

Les quatre compères se retournèrent et virent Jafar flottant dans les airs, tenant fermement la Lampe.

-Voici mon dernier voeu!

_Ce Génie est un incapable, il soigne ceux qu'il blesse. C'est pathétique d'avoir un si grand pouvoir et ne rien en faire, nous allons y remédier héhéhé! Je vais devenir aussi puissant que Maléfique et que n'importe quelle autre personne dans l'Univers!_

-Je t'ordonne de me transformer en génie tout puissant!

Génie se boucha les yeux d'une main tandis que l'index de l'autre fit apparaître un rayon qui toucha Jafar et son corps se mit à briller de milles feux, la Caverne subit un violent séisme et le sol s'ouvrit au milieu de la Salle de la Lampe. Jafar s'engouffra dans le passage et disparut.

-On doit le suivre! dit Sora.

-Oui, mais vite alors, s'inquièta Aladdin.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle va pas disparaitre comme ça, rassura le garçon. Bon, allons-y! Jéronimoooooooooooooo!

Les trois autres le suivirent. Ils attérirent sur une plateforme au beau milieu d'un lac de lave en fusion.

Soudain, de la lave jaillit une immense silhouette. Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le nouveau venu ressemblait à Génie sauf qu'il était encore plus grand, qu'il avait les yeux jaunes et surtout qu'il était rouge et non bleu.

-Ahahah! Vous voici, microbes, cria le génie Jafar. Regardez bien, je détiens le pouvoir! J'ai le pouvoir absolu! Je n'ai plus besoin de Maléfique, plus personne ne peut s'opposer à moi! L'Univers entier m'obéit, je suis le Maître!

-Hé, pas si vite, Jafar! cria Aladdin. Tu n'as rien oublié?

Jafar baissa son regard vers Aladdin et ses amis, ceux-ci souriaient narquoisement.

-Quoi?

-Tu voulais être un génie, tu en es un!

Des bracelets en or apparurent sur les poignets de Jafar.

-Et maintenant, en tant que génie, tu dois exaucer mon voeu, cria Sora en tenant dans ses mains la chose qu'il venait de ramasser, il s'agissait d'une lampe noire. Jafar, retourne dans ta lampe!

-NON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! hurla-t-il tandis qu'il était aspiré par la lampe.

-Moi, je me carapates! dit Iago avant d'être saisit par la main du génie maléfique.

-Voilà la croix à porter quand on a des pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux! cria Sora tandis que Jafar et Iago furent aspiré entièrement dans la lampe noire.

Jasmine venait de se réveiller, elle scrutait l'abîme, cherchant à apercevoir ses amis. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dérrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna et eu un violent sursaut.

Tapis remonta tout le monde dans la salle de la Lampe, Aladdin regarda partout autour d'elle mais Jasmine n'était plus là. Pendant qu'Aladdin l'appellait, Sora, Donald et Dingo regardèrent la Serrure. Elle se mise à briller, le garçon pointa sa Keyblade vers le trou et un rayon lumineux vint le combler. Un immense bruit de vérouillage retentit et la Serrure disparut. Dès lors, un autre tremblement de terre secoua le groupe. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur, la Caverne allait s'éffondrer.

-On ferait mieux de filer d'ici! proposa Dingo.

Après avoir forcé Aladdin à monter sur Tapis et avoir ramassés Abu et Jiminy au passage, le groupe sortit à toute vitesse de la Caverne juste avant que le Tigre s'enfonça dans le sable.

De retour à la maison d'Aladdin, celui-ci était inconsolable. C'était compréhensible, il n'avait pas pu aider la fille qu'il aimait au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle. Sora ne le savait que trop bien quand il repensait à Kairi et Alice qu'il n'avait pas pu aider. Mais il était temps pour le trio de partir.

-Laissez-moi venir avec vous! demanda le jeune homme.

-Désolé, c'est pas possible, répondit Donald.

-Aladdin, ne t'en fait pas, nous retrouverons Jasmine, promit Sora.

-Ici la Terre, j'appelle Al, fit Génie qui avait retrouvé son sourire. Hé ho! Il te reste encore un voeu. Allez, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je retrouves ta princesse.

Après un moment de silence, Aladdin redressa la tête.

-Je... Génie, je souhaite...

Génie commençait déjà à retrousser ses manches.

-... que tu sois libre.

-Al?!

Le corps de Génie fut soudain plongé dans un tourbillon rose. lorsque le tourbillon disparut, Génie était oté de jambes d'un bleu plus foncé que sa peau, comme si c'était un pantalon et de pieds recouverts de chaussures oranges. Puis ses bracelets en or brillèrent avant de disparaître.

-Une promesse est une promesse, Génie. Maintenant tu es ton propre maître. Mais si tu peux, se serait formidable que tu partes avec Sora, Donald et Dingo pour... les aider à retrouver Jasmine.

-Mmmm, fit Génie en tournant le dos au jeune homme, les bras croisés. Désolé, Al. Désormais, je ne reçois plus d'ordres de personne. Mais... un service, c'est complètement différent, ajouta-t-il en se retournant et en faisant un clin d'oeil. Je veux bien essayer. Après tout, nous sommes copains. N'est-ce pas, Al?

-Génie...

-Tu peux compter sur moi!

Rassuré, Aladdin passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire avec les autres devant les pitreries du Génie.

Dans la salle obscure où les généraux se rassemblaient, quatre silhouettes étaient autour de la table. L'un d'eux, avec des cheveux enflammés poussa un soupir.

-Ce vizir mielleux aurait pu les avoir, quand même!

-Ouais, fit une voix détendue et narquoise. Si il s'était pas génialisé, hahaha!

-Et aussi, si une tierce personne qui était sur les lieux lui avait donné un coup de main.

-Ouais, à croire qu'il avait un poil dans la main.

Les deux personnes regardaient surtout la plus petite personne qui était parmis eux.

-Hé, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait répondit le garçon qui avait de longs cheveux d'argent. J'ai amené la princesse, non?

-De toutes façons, intervint Maléfique, nous ne pouvions rien pour Jafar, il était dévoré par son ambition et surtout par sa propre haine. Ce sont des sentiments qu'il vaut mieux savoir maîtriser quand on est en contact perpétuel avec l'Ombre.

Il eut un long silence et Hadès intervint.

-Houlà! C'est de moi que vous parlez? Je sais garder la tête froide.

-Mouhahaha! Si tu veux un conseil, quand t'as le sang chaud, tu peux plonger dans une cuvette pour te refroidir, c'est efficace.Quoique t'as déjà tenté l'expérience, pas vrai?

Hadès essaya de se contenir pour ne pas sauter sur ce sac de pommes de terre embulant pour l'écraser. Il n'avait pas de vraiment pouvoirs spéciaux, il n'était pas forcément intelligent mais il était avait un goût prononcé pour les jeux sadiques, sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

-En fait petit, reprit Hadès en se tournant vers Riku, on a une surprise pour toi.

-Hein? fit-il en se tournant vers Maléfique qui était dos tourné à lui.

-Nous avions un marché, non? tu nous aides et nous réalisons ton souhait.

Soudain, au centre de la table, une silhouette réduite apparut, allongée et immobile. Riku la reconnut tout de suite.

-Kairi!

-Va la retrouver, ton vaisseau t'attend.

Une autre personne se dirigea vers eux, il était vêtu comme un capitaine, de rouge et avait un crochet à la place d'une de ses mains.

-Mais n'oublies pas, prévint-il d'une voix hautaine, ce n'est pas une croisière, ce ne sera donc pas un voyage de tout repos.

-Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi? demanda Riku à Maléfique. Quel est votre intérêt?

-Intérêt? Mon intérêt? dit Maléfique en se retournant. Mais voyons..., aouta-t-elle en s'approchant du garçon et en caressant sa joue. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, je veux seulement ton bonheur.

Riku s'écarta et répondit :

-Franchement, ça m'étonnerait.

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais n'oublions pas que j'ai honoré ma partie du marché.

Le garçon la regarda, puis se tourna vers le Capitaine Crochet et il partirent pour le vaisseau.

_Kairi, j'arrive, et après, nous irons chercher Sora. Il faut le ramener à sa vraie personalité._

Sur 99 bébés dalmatiens, 9 se trouvaient à Agrabah. Ils retournèrent à Traverse grâce au collier dimensionnel de Sora. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses amis, dans leur vaisseau.

-Bon, on peut y aller.

-Hé, Sora, regarde ça.

Dingo tendit au garçon une feuille de papier.

-C'est...

-Ahyuk, ouais, la page 3 du rapport d'Ansem.

-Mais où l'as-tu trouvé? demanda Donald.

-Tu te souviens quand Sora a donner un coup d'épaule à Jafar dans les airs? Et ben Jafar avait fait tombé quelque chose, alors je l'ai ramassé.

-Ca confirme les soupçons de Léon, dit Sora, les généraux de l'Ombre détiennent bien les rapports d'Ansem et s'en servent pour contrôler les Sans-coeur.

"Que peuvent bien être ces ombres qui rôdent dans l'obscurité des sous-sols du château ?  
Sont-ce les restes des malheureux qui ont perdu leur cœur ?  
Ou la matérialisation des Ténèbres qui se nichent dans le cœur de chacun ?  
Elles dépassent le cadre de mes connaissances…  
La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas de sentiments.  
Parvenir à découvrir leur but me donnerait probablement la clé des mystères du cœur.  
Je dois approfondir mes recherches. Par chance, ce ne sont pas les sujets qui manquent : elles se multiplient à un rythme vertigineux.  
Il leur faut un nom.  
Les êtres qui n'ont pas de cœur…  
Les Sans-cœur. "

-Mais de quel château parle-t-il? demanda Sora.

-Sûrement du monde de nos amis, répondit Donald en pensant à Léon, Aérith, Cid et Youfie.

-Oui, il faudra leur demander.

-Bien en attendant, où allons-nous, mes chers amis? demanda Génie.

-Et bien...

-Hé! Le grand bleu, fait attention à ne pas faire de traces, on a nettoyé! dit Tic.

-Ah oui? Je paries que je peux faire briller le vaisseau en une seconde.

-Ah oui? Et bien fait-le!

-Aucun problème, cher rongeur et ami.

Génie claqua des doigts et tout l'intérieur du vaisseau devint aussi propre que tout à l'heure, avant que Sora, Donald et Dingo ne retournent au vaisseau, couverts de sables.

-Waou! Ca c'est du nettoyage rapide! dirent Tic et Tac.

-Génie, connais-tu le sort de Jafar? demanda Sora.

-Et bien c'est un dérivé du sort du Vent.

-Le sort du Vent?! s'exclama Donald. Je n'ai jamais pu le maîtriser!

-Comme quoi, même les meilleurs magiciens ont leur limites, critiqua Sora.

-Oh, ça va! Tu peux parler, toi qui n'arrives pas à faire un Brasier acceptable.

-Peut être, mais je maîtrise mieux Glacier que toi!

-Vas-y, fait moi rire!

-Ils sont toujours aussi amicaux l'un envers l'autre? demanda Génie à Dingo.

-Oh oui, toujours!

-Et bien dans ce cas...

Génie claqua du doigt et la Keyblade se mit à briller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Je vous ai donné à vous deux le sort du Vent. Quand à moi, je crois que je vais me transformer en orbe.

-C'est vrai que tu prends un peu de places dans le vaisseau, se moqua Donald.

Génie claqua une nouvelle fois du doigt et disparut, laissant derrière lui une sphère orange, l'élément du Désert. Sora mit l'orbe dans sa poche avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis.

-Alors? Où va-t-on?

-Ah oui! J'allais oublier! sursauta Tac. Un nouveau tournois dans le Colisée à été ouvert.

-VRAIMENT? demandèrent les trois compères.

-Oui!

-Alors en route pour le Colisée!

Après avoir déclenché le saut en hyperespace, nos amis firent route pour le Colisée pour affronter de nouveaux adversaire et, ils l'espèraient, Cloud et Hercules.


	9. Une amitié brisée?

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**Une amitié brisée?**

Sora, Donald et Dingo venaient de remporter le tournois de la Coupe Philoctète haut la main, sous les félicitations quelques peu modestes de Phil. Le trio décida de continuer son voyage à partir d'Agrabah.

-Alors? Où va-t-on? demanda Donald à Sora.

-Si on attérissait au monde le plus proche d'Agrabah? proposa le garçon.

Ses deux amis approuvèrent, Sora appuya donc sur le bonton leur permettant d'entrer en hyperespace.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le vaisseau gummi rouge réapparut dans l'espace devant... aucun monde.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sora.

-Oh non, pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait une fausse manipulation?

-Non, Donald, je t'assures!

-Alors comment ça se fait qu'on soit au beau milieu de l'espace?

Soudain, une violente secousse fit trembler l'équipage. Sora leva les yeux et vit une immense masse sombre les dépasser. Un vaisseau? Non, plus grand et même... vivant. Cette silhouette fit demi-tour. Sora crut rêver... non, il n'était pas fou! Une immense baleine grise de plusieurs kilomètres de haut se dressait devant eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette baleine fait là?! demanda le garçon.

-Oh non! C'est Monstro! La reine des baleines! cria Jiminy.

Le garçon dégluti.

-Elle a l'air mauvaise, constata-t-il.

Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, la baleine chargea sur le "petit" vaisseau rouge, mais Sora agit immédiatement et grâce à une habile manoeuvre, le vaisseau échappa de peu à la collision avec le gros monstre.

-On l'a échappé belle! cria Donald.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi s'est-on arrêté ici?

-A cause de cette baleine! répondit le canard.

-Hein? Je comprends pas.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un objet, si résistant soit-il, lancé à une vitesse supersonique et même au-delà peut être détruit si il heurte quoique ce soit.

-Oui, et alors? s'impatienta Sora.

-Et alors, durant un saut en hyperespace, on peut pas être plus rapide, donc d'une fragilité extrême. Et si l'ordinateur n'avait pas stoppé le vaisseau, à cette vitesse nous aurions non seulement fait un trou dans la tête de l'animal mais nous aurions été complètements désintégrés!

-Je vois, répondit Sora en tremblant à cette idée.

-Attention! Elle revient à l'assaut! cria Jiminy.

En effet, Monstro n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'en tenir là. Elle chargea à nouveau sur le vaisseau, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Elle va nous avaler! s'affola Donald. Sora, fait quelque chose!

Mais trop tard, ils ne pouvaient plus l'éviter et la baleine les engloutit en une seule bouchée...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Il était seul dans la cabine du capitaine. Être seul... cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Quand il était seul, il se sentait nu, impuissant et hésitant. Ses amis comptaient énorméments pour lui et même si de l'extérieur, rien ne le laissait paraître, intérieurement, il était effrayé par l'idée qu'il ne puisse les revoir et que la solitude le gagne. Il avait toujours lutté contre cette terrible faiblesse et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il se raccrochait à ces deux rayons de lumière. Il écarta des mèches de ses longs cheveux qui couvraient ses yeux bleu-verts. Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il s'en appprocha pour mieux admirer l'espace et ces innombrables mondes, un spectacle magnifique. Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose de très fort. Des battements sourds, comme si son coeur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis il se précipita vers la porte qui menait au pont du bateau où il était. Il passa sur le pont supérieur.

-Ah, le jeune mousaillon nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, fit narquoisement le capitaine.

-Changez de cap, répondit-il silencieusement.

-Comment?

-J'ai dis changez de cap! répèta-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus sec.

-Il semble qu'une mise au point s'impose, JE suis le capitaine, c'est donc MOI qui commande ici.

-Votre air hautain et snob ne m'impressione même pas une seconde. De plus, je dois vous signaler que vous êtes jusqu'à preuve du contraire sous mes ordres.

-Ah oui?! Et QUI a dit ça?

-Moi.

Maléfique apparut à côté du garçon.

-Mais... je vous rappelles que notre mission est de...

-Contentes-toi de lui obéir, coupa Maléfique.

-... très bien, ô grand chef.

Tandis que le Capitaine Crochet donnait à contre-coeur les instruction pour changer de cap à son équipage, Riku se tourna, confiant, vers l'océan étoilé du cosmos, serrant fort contre son coeur son bracelet à pierre bleue que lui avait offert Kairi, se jurant intérieurement de faire ouvrir les yeux à Sora.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, comme c'était souvent le cas sur cette île. Le petit garçon s'était précipité sur son ami, lui disant qu'il y avait un monstre qui se terrait dans une grotte. Son ami le suivit, sceptique.

-C'est vrai! se défendit le petit brun au short rouge. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux!

-T'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas seulement entendu? demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés et au tee-shirt jaune.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je te dis qu'il y a un énorme monstre ici!

-D'accord, admettons qu'il y ait vraiment un monstre, tu pense vraiment qu'on peut le battre à nous deux?

Les deux petits garçons de 5 et 6 ans se tenaient devant la grotte.

-Aucun problème, alors à l'attaque! Hm? Ecoute! Là! C'est son grognement tu crois?

-Chut, tais-toi, je n'entends pas! Vaux mieux être prudents.

Les garçon entrèrent dans la grotte où ils ne rencontrèrent aucun monstre.

-Tu vois! Ce n'était que le vent qui soufflait, lui dit son ami.

En effet, une fissure était présente sur le plafond de la grotte. Le petit brun se résigna.

-Dommage! J'aurais trop voulu que ce soit un monstre! Hé! Attends, c'est quoi, ce truc? ajouta-t-il en regardant cette forme brune.

-On dirait une porte, dit son ami en s'approchant et en poussant cette forme brune. Elle ne s'ouvre pas.

-Et ben... et moi qui pensait que ce serait plus intérressant ici.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi dans un endroit pareil?

Le petit brun regarda tout autour de lui, comme si il espèrait trouver un objet précieux ici.

-Hé, Sora.

-Ouais? demanda le petit brun.

-Quand on sera grands, on quittera cette île, d'accord? On vivra une vraie aventure, pas un truc de gamins!

A cette pensée, les grands yeux bleu de Sora se mirent à briller d'exitation. Ce détail était assez clair comme réponse pour Riku. Face à face, tout souriants, ils scéllèrent leur promesse mains dans les mains, s'échangeants des regards pétillants et confiants.

-Dis, demanda Sora à son meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'on fera en attendant?

-Et si on invitait cette fille à jouer avec nous? Celle que tu as trouvé sur la plage.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Riku..._

-Ca suffit!

Sora se réveilla en entendant Donald crier. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur une matière à la fois molle et humide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le garçon en se relevant.

Ses deux amis étaient en train de regarder au-dessus d'eux, Donald avait les bras croisés et Dingo se protègeait la tête avec son bouclier.

-Hé Sora! Tu es enfin réveillé! lui dit Dingo. Est-ce que ça va?

-Vous faites quoi, les gars? demanda le garçon en regardant autour de lui. Et où est-ce qu'on est d'abord?

Il entendit un bruit, comme un objet qui tombait... dans sa direction! Sora s'écarta et vit une lourde boîte s'écraser devant lui, là où il était il y a cinq secondes. Il aurait eu une belle bosse.

-Ben... pour être clair, répondit Dingo, je crois que cette grosse baleine de Monstro vient de nous avaler. Bulletin météo du jour : des averses.

Une autre boîte attérit lourdement sur le bouclier de Dingo, toujours levé pour protèger sa tête.

-De violentes averses, même, commenta-t-il.

-Assez! cria Donald. Mais qui est là?

La personne à qui parlait Donald était au sommet d'une tour en bois, qui fouillait un coffre. La personne s'interrompis pour regarder ceux qui était en bas et dit le plus naturellement du monde:

-C'est moi!

Sora leva les yeux et vit, avec ses deux amis une petite marionnette de bois libre de tous mouvements vêtue d'un chapeau jaune avec un noeud papillon bleu, un gilet noir, une chemise jaune et un short rouge.

-Ah, ce n'est que Pinocchio... Pinocchio?!

Sora se souvint en un éclair de lui, c'était juste avant leur départ de Traverse pour Agrabah, Cid avait finit de réparer leur vaisseau, il devait encore y ajouter un élément et il demanda au trio de garder la boutique pendant ce temps avant de se plaindre qu'une mystérieuse personne volait des objets dans son magasin. Les trois compères fouillèrent la boutique en l'absence de Cid et trouvèrent, accroupis prêt du comptoir une petite marionette de bois qui pouvait bouger d'elle même. Jiminy reconnu tout de suite le chapardeur, étant donné que la conscience de Pinocchio n'était autre que le criquet, nommé par celle qui donna vie à la marionette, la Fée Bleue. Jiminy avait interdit à Pinocchio de partir de Traverse avant que le groupe parte en direction d'Agrabah. Sa particularité était que lorsqu'il disait un mensonge, son nez s'alongeait.

De retour à la réalité, Sora s'aperçut que Jiminy était monté sur son épaule. Pinocchio quand à lui s'éloignait, portant un gros bloc vert dans ses bras, ignorant les appels de sa conscience.

-En avant! Nous devons le rattraper! dit-il aux trois compères.

Sans plus attendre, le trio se lança à la poursuite de Pinocchio dans le spatieu corps de Monstro où le stade du Colisée pourrait tenir en entier. Il y avait plusieures constructions en bois émergeants de l'eau de deux mètres de profondeur de la langue jusqu'à un bateau. _Un bateau?_ Une fois de plus, Sora se demanda si il rêvait, mais non, il y avait bien un bateau éclairé par une lampe à huile. Le bateau, ou plutôt l'épave, étant endommagé, se trouvait échouée sur l'autre rive. Le trio aperçut le pantin qui se dirigeait vers l'épave, son fardeau vert dans ses mains en bondissant de tours en tours. Sora, Donald et Dingo nagèrent jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivèrent au bateau. Pendant qu'ils montaient sur le pont, Pinocchio présenta l'objet à un homme âgé, à en jugé par ces cheveux et sa moustache blanche, il avait des lunettes demi-lune, une chemise blanche, un gilet rouge, un pantalon noir, de longues chausettes grises et des chaussures noires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là, Pinocchio? demanda-t-il à son petit protègé.

-Grâce à ça, nous pourrons sortir d'ici, père! affirma le pantin de bois.

-Vraiment? Grâce à ce gros bloc? Tu en es sûr?

-Il a raison, intervint Sora alors qu'il montait sur le pont avec ses deux amis. Mais comment as-tu attéri ici, Pinocchio?

-Oh, bigre! s'exclama le vieil homme. La baleine vous a avalés aussi! Miséricorde!

-Ouais, on dirait, répondit Sora.

-Je me nommes Geppetto, je suis le père de Pinocchio. Quand nous avons été séparés, je l'ai cherché absolument partout avec mes deux compagnons.

-Vos deux...

Mais Sora fut coupé par un miaulement, il regarda à ses pieds et vit un chat noir et blanc qui se frottait à sa jambe.

-Voici Figaro et le poisson, là, c'est Cléo.

Geppetto montra un bocal posé sur une table, à côté d'un lit en bois. Un poisson orange y nageait.

Pendant que son père parlait, Pinocchio crut entendre quelque chose et s'approcha de la planche pour y voir une silhouette qui disparaissait dans un tunnel, sur la rive.

-Heureusement que nous sommes à nouveau réunis, poursuivit Geppetto en soulevant le gummi vert. Vous semblez être des amis de Pinocchio, j'espère qu'il a été un gentil garçon durant mon absence.

Donald et Dingo se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire. Si être sage signifiait ne pas voler des objets chez les commerçants comme Cid, le pantin ne l'était pas vraiment. Heureusement, Geppetto posa le bloc en continuant de parler.

-Oh! Quelle aventure extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?

Tout le monde regarda autour d'eux, la marionnette avait disparut!

-Là! cria Sora en pointant du doigt une petite silhouette qui disparaissait dans un tunnel.

-Il est encore parti à l'aventure, décidément, il me cause bien des soucis, ce petit, dit Geppetto.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons le chercher.

Aussitôt, le trio bondit hors de l'épave et se lança à la poursuite de Pinocchio. Après avoir franchit le tunnel, les trois compères se retrouvèrent dans un endroit caoutchouteux, violet avec de nombreuses tâches de différentes couleurs qui ne céssaient de bouger. Pinocchio se trouvait au fond, tout souriant près d'un autre tunnel. Il semblait s'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Sora. Allez viens, rentrons!

-Tu sais, Geppetto se fait du souci pour toi, informa Dingo.

Mais Pinocchio continuait de les regarder en souriant malicieusement, n'écoutant absolument rien à ce que ses amis disaient.

-Pinocchio, arrête de faire l'idiot! s'impatienta Sora. On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser! Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici!

Mais le mutisme de Pinocchio se prolongea, le trio décida donc de rebrousser chemin. Sora était persuadé que si ils ne jouaient pas le jeu, le pantin se lasserait et rentrerait avec eux.

-Hé Sora! Je croyais que tu aimais les jeux.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna en un éclair, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix.

-Oh, c'est vrai! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ces enfantillages ne t'intéressent plus, maintenant que tu as la Keyblade.

Le garçon qui venait d'apparaître du tunnel dérrière Pinocchio, qui s'adressait à Sora si ironiquement n'était autre que...

-Riku! Mais... comment es-tu arrivé ici? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je joue avec Pinocchio, répondit ce dernier tranquillement.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises! Et Kairi? Tu l'as retrouvée? demanda anxieusement Sora.

-Hmm... possible. J'ai une idée, attrape-nous et peut être que je te le dirai.

-Non, attends!

Mais trop tard, Riku avait déjà saisi le pantin qui souriait toujours et l'entraîna dans le tunnel d'où il venait.

_... mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Riku? _

-Suivons-les! cria Donald.

-Oui, nous devons ramener Pinocchio.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Sora, en route!

Sans plus attendre, les trois compères se lancèrent à la poursuite de Riku.

Le trio attérit dans une nouvelle partie du ventre de Monstro. Sora se dit que dans cet endroit ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur... il retira cette pensée lorsqu'il vit apparaître de nulle part un nouveau type de Sans-coeur, un fantôme beige a tête ronde, aux yeux jaune, dont l'un pendait, retenu par une chaîne, avec un pull violet et des mains blanches. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait impressionner les trois amis qui furent bientôt encerclés par cinq d'entre eux.

-Poussez-vous! On est préssés! leur cria Sora.

Les fantômes répondirent en se jettant sur lui, Donald et Dingo. Ces deux derniers s'écartèrent tandis que Sora traversa deux fantômes avec Aquillon. Rejoint par ses deux compagnons, ils se mirent à courrir à travers le corps de Monstro, ignorant royalement les Sans-coeur derrière eux. Les fantômes disparurent alors dans des sphères jaunes et réaparurent devant le trio, leur bloquant le chemin à nouveau.

-Poussez-vous! Brasier!

La boule de feu de Donald allait atteindre un fantôme mais celui-ci disparut et réapparut pour l'éviter.

-Zut! Ils sont rusé en plus! reconnut le canard.

-Dans ce cas...

Sora se concentra et lança soudain sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces sur ses ennemis regroupés.

-... je vais vous faire goûter ma nouvelle attaque!

La Keyblade tournait sur elle-même tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers les Sans-coeur. Ceux-ci, à l'instar de Brasier de Donald disparurent et réaparurent une fois le danger éloigné. Mais ce qu'ils ne virent pas est l'épée qui revenait sur eux, les tranchant à l'horizontal et revint comme un boomerang dans la main de Sora

-Le Diskoblok!

-Bravo! Tu le maîtrise totalement maintenant, dit Donald.

Diskoblok était la technique que Sora avait mise au point pendant la finale de la coupe Philoctète. Après l'observation de Donald, les trois compères reparirent à la poursuite de Riku avant que d'autres Sans-coeur ne leur tombe dessus.

Un peu plus loin, Riku se retourna pour faire face à Pinocchio:

-Dis, ce jeu te plaît?

-Il est super! s'enthousiasma le pantin de bois.

-Très bien, alors on va le rendre encore meilleur en y ajoutant quelques règles, écoute bien...

Riku s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser l'innocence de Pinocchio pour parvenir à son but mais il le devait, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour son meilleur ami. Il laissa Pinocchio attendre Sora et ses deux... amis et s'éloigna un peu. Tandis qu'il était seul, une voix retentit derrière lui.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu encore à ce garçon?

Riku se retourna et fit face à Maléfique.

-Après tout, reprit-elle, je te rappelle qu'il t'a abandonné sans remors pour la Keyblade et ses nouveaux compagnons.

-Vous faites erreur, répliqua Riku. Je ne m'intéresse absolument pas à lui, je le taquine un peu, c'est tout.

-Tiens donc, c'est uniquement cela? Bien, mais avant de te laisser, je dois te mettre en garde contre la part de Ténèbres vivant dans ton coeur. Les Sans-coeur la convoitent avidement.

Un passage dimensionel noir apparut devant Maléfique qui disparut dedans tandis que Riku lui répondait sèchement:

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!

_Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je sais que c'est comme tenter le diable, mais peu importe, les risques en valent la peine._

Soudain, il vit Pinocchio qui courait dans sa direction. Ce dernier le dépassa et fila vers un autre tunnel. Il était apparement temps pour Riku de répondre aux questions de son ami. En effet, Sora, accompagné de Donald et Dingo, apparut et s'arrêta en voyant son ami.

-Riku! C'est quoi ton problème? Tu cherches quoi? Tu te rends comptes que cet endroit est dangereux?!

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je sais me défendre, quand à ce que je cherche, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question, Sora. Regardes-toi, on dirait que tout ce qui t'intéresse maintenant, c'est de te pavaner avec la Keyblade.

Sora avait toujours la Keyblade en main pour être paré à une nouvelle rencontre des Sans-coeur.

-Rassures-moi, est-ce que tu veux sauver Kairi? reprit Riku.

Le garçon baissa les yeux en répondant:

-Oui, bien sûr...

_Mais est-ce vrai? En suis-je vraiment sûr? Kairi comptes plus que tout pour moi, c'est pour elle que je me bats, mais d'un autre côté... est-ce que je penses vraiment à elle?_

-Ahhhh!

Sora redressa la tête, cette voix était celle de Pinocchio!

Le trio et Riku entrèrent dans l'intestin de la baleine où ils découvrirent au beau milieu de la salle un immense et monstrueux Sans-coeur. Il était haut de deux mètres et demi, et avait deux têtes empilées, la première, rose, dotée de longs bras bleus extensibles et d'yeux jaunes, faisant dans les 50 centimètres. L'autre tête était bien plus grande, violette ayant aussi des yeux jaunes. Sa bouche était sufisament grande pour emprisonner Sora, mais en attendant, c'était Pinocchio qui était l'otage, qui se débattait à travers les barreaux de sa prison. Sous le corps du Sans-coeur, des pattes bleues qui réussissaient à supporter son poids.

_Tiens tiens, un Sans-coeur hors de contrôle... intéressant, _pensa Riku.

-Tu te sens d'attaque? demanda-t-il à Sora.

Le garçon brun se pencha, les jambes écartées tournées vers le monstre, sa Keyblade à la diagonale, ses mains tenant le paumeau au niveau de ses cuisses, sa garde.

-Pas de problèmes, je m'en occupe! répondit-il sous un rictus déplaisant de Riku. Rafale!

Le corps de Sora fut soudain entouré par une mini-tornade qui avait pour but de le protèger contre n'importe quelle attaque... du moins, en théorie.

-Allez! cria-t-il en se lançant sur son adversaire.

_Montre-moi à quel point tu as progrèssé._

Sora chargea sur le Sans-coeur, mais ce dernier repoussa légèrement le garçon d'un revers de bras.

-Heureusement qu'il avait utilisé le Vent, sinon, il aurait rebondi jusqu'ici, commenta Donald.

-Hé, Riku, tu veux bien nous aider à battre ce gros monstre? demanda naïvement Dingo.

-Sora m'a plutôt donné l'impression qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, répondit Riku en détournant la tête.

-Ah bon? Tu trouves? demanda stupidement Dingo alors que Sora se faisait repoussé pour la troisième fois.

-Il faut être réaliste, dit Donald, il peut pas se débrouiller sans nous, allons-y!

Avec le soutien de Donald et Dingo, Sora parvint à contenir le Sans-coeur et réussi à plonger dans sa défense.

-Prends ça!

Sora abattit de toutes ses forces la Keyblade sur la tête du dessus, au même instant, non seulement sa défense Rafale disparut, mais en plus le Sans-coeur réagit immédiatement en offrant un revers si puissant que le pauvre garçon attérit lourdement sur le sol caoutchouteux qui amorti sa chute.

-Alors, _Maître de la Keyblade_?

-Riku, je vais très bien! Il a eu de la chance, il m'a prit par surprise, répliqua orgueuilleusement Sora.

_Orgueilleusement? _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sora? Jamais il n'aurait osé parler comme ça à quelqu'un, encore moins à Riku!

-Alors? On dirait que tu commences à comprendre, lui dit Riku.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? lui demanda Sora.

-Tu comprendras...

Les garçons se tournèrent vers le Sans-coeur retenu à grans peines par Donald et Dingo.

-... plus tard, pour l'instant, débarrassons-nous de lui.

Riku prit sa Shadowblade située sur sa hanche, la leva à l'horizontal près de son visage, le coude replié, la lame à côté de son visage, l'autre main levée en direction de l'adversaire, sa fameuse garde.

-Ou devrais-je dire, reprit Riku, je vais me débarrasser de lui.

-Tu rigoles?! Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'affronter seul! C'est trop dangereux! s'opposa Sora.

-C'est à mon tour de te montrer les progrès que j'ai fait, admire. Eh, vous deux! cria-t-il à Donald et Dingo. Poussez-vous!

Les deux compères s'écartèrent tandis que Riku bondit au-dessus du Sans-coeur, Shadowblade en main.

-Goûte ça, Dark Break!

Riku descendit en piqué sur son adversaire, son épée en avant qui frappa à une vitesse et une force extraordinaire la tête du haut. L'ennemi chancela sous les regards ébahis du trio qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle démonstration.

_Il a toujours été plus fort que moi, même aujourd'hui alors que je possède la Keyblade, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le battre._ Sora garda bien sûr cette pensée très intime uniquement pour lui, la certitude que Riku lui était toujours supérieur le blessait.

Le cri affolé de Pinocchio ramena Sora à la réalité.

Le Sans-coeur s'était accroché aux parois intestinales découvrant ainsi un trou bouché là où il était auparavant. Le trou s'ouvrit et le monstre y jetta le pantin. Riku n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança à la rescousse de Pinocchio en plongeant.

-Allons-y! dit Sora.

-Attends! Nous ne savons pas où nous allons attérir, intervint Donald.

-Pas le temps de discuter pour le savoir! pressa le garçon. De toute façon, le gros n'est plus là.

En effet, le Sans-coeur s'était enfui après avoir lâché Pinocchio.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends? demanda le garçon.

-Rien, allons-y, répondit Dingo.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est parti! approuva le canard.

Le trio plongea alors dans le trou.

-Géronimooooooooooooooo!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sora et Donald attérirent sur leurs pieds et Dingo la tête la première sur le plancher en bois de l'épave de Geppetto. Ils y étaient revenus ils ne savaient comment, mais au moins, ils savaient où ils étaient.

-Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Pitié! Rendez-moi mon fils!

Les trois compères se retournèrent pour voir Geppetto sur la planche appellant désespérément son fils, les yeux levés en direction d'une paroi de chair située sur le mur où se trouvait... Riku qui tenait Pinocchio sous le bras!

-Désolé, grand-père, répondit le garçon sans regrets, je dois étudier le fonctionnement de cette marionnette.

-Ce n'est pas une marionnette, c'est mon petit garçon! répondit tristement le vieil homme.

-Ca suffit Riku! intervint Sora. Mais à QUOI tu joues? Libères Pinocchio!

-C'est plutôt bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, Sora? Un pantin doté d'un coeur... je me demande si ça pourrait aider quelqu'un qui a perdu le sien...

-Attends, tu parles de Kairi?! s'affola Sora.

-Tiens, elle t'intéresse maintenant?

-Bien sûr! répliqua Sora en fouillant dans sa veste.

Il en tira son bracelet qu'il leva au-dessus de sa tête.

-J'ai promis à Kairi que nous serions toujours amis tant que nous porterions ces bracelets! Viens avec nous! Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami!

-Si c'est le prix à payer...

-Quoi?

Riku retira le bracelet de son poignet et le regarda dans la paume de sa main avant de se tourner vers Sora et les autres.

-... alors tant pis!

Riku jetta son bracelet dans l'eau, sous le regard choqué de Sora, mais le garçon se reprit et plongea dans l'eau pour récupérer le bracelet de son ami. Il l'attrapa et remonta à la surface, puis nagea jusqu'à la rive. A peine arrivé, il leva les yeux vers Riku:

-Pourquoi?

Mais le garçon aux cheveux argents ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla dans un passage au-dessus de celui qu'ils avaient empruntés. Sora ne savait pas quoi faire, il regarda le bracelet de son ami, avec cette jolie pierre bleu.

_Riku! Tu as tourné le dos à notre amitié?_

Sora frissona, il s'aperçut qu'il était tout trempé. Curieusement, un souvenir revint à lui, comme ça, en un éclair, un souvenir qui datait d'un an.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le soleil brillait, le ciel était sans nuages, la mer était calme, de légères brises tièdes chatouillaient le visage des deux garçons qui nageaient. Ils étaient en short, le torse nu et émergèrent de l'eau, s'allongeant sur le sable chaud.

Sora se tourna vers Riku, un sourire complice se dessina sur la bouche des deux enfants. Leurs visages se tournèrent ensuite vers le soleil, ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa chaleur.

Des nuages surgirent tout à coup, masquant le soleil et un vent froid se mit à souffler sur l'île. Sora était aussi étonné que Riku par ce brusque changement mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune explications. La seule chose dont le garçon brun était sûr, c'est qu'il avait froid, trempé et en maillot. Le pauvre Sora tremblait de tout ses membres mais il sentit soudain le torse nu de Riku s'appuyer contre son dos. Les mains de son ami frottèrent ses bras grelottants. Le petit brun se sentit un peu mieux avec la chaleur du corps de son ami, il se retourna et prit Riku dans ses bras pour qu'ils aient moins froids tous les deux. C'était surtout Sora qui était protègé, car Riku savait que son ami craignait plus le froid que lui. Le vent finit par disparaître et les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser place à nouveau au soleil radieux.

-Ca va, Sora? s'inquièta Riku.

-Oui, je vais bien... répondit le garçon qui était un peu gêné par rapport à leur deux corps à moitié nu serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais heureux tout de même, car il avait avec lui son meilleur ami.

_Où est passé ce Riku? Celui que j'appellais mon meilleur ami? _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Sora!

-Youhou!

Le garçon sortit de son souvenir pour regarder ses compagnons. Il avait marché sans faire attention tandis qu'ils étaient partis à la poursuite de Riku. Maintenant, il fallait monter, sauter, escalader pour atteindre le niveau supérieur. Arrivé au sommet, Dingo tendit la main à Donald pour l'aider dans le dernier effort puis à Sora. Ce dernier ne vit pas la main et finit presque d'escalader quand soudain sa main glissa et il manqua de tomber.

Fort heureusement, Dingo saisit sa main.

-Ne nous quittes pas déjà! dit ce dernier.

Sora essaya de reprendre pied sur la paroi quand il sentit quelque chose glisser dans son dos. Il se retourna, poussa une exclamation et tendit son autre main du mieux qu'il pu pour attraper sa Keyblade qui avait glissé de sa ceinture.

Pendant cette acrobatie, Dingo avait failli plonger avec Sora mais Donald le tira en arrière.

-Vite! Remonte! cria le canard.

Le garçon essaya mais sans succès, sa main étant occupée par son épée, il la fixa avec amertume. _Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis! J'en viens même à me demander si Kairi vaut plus que toi! Tout serait plus simple si tu venais à disparaître! _

-Sora! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'affola Donald.

Le garçon relâcha la pression de ses doigts exercée sur la Keyblade qui chuta vers le sol tandis que Sora remontait, enfin débarrassé de son fardeau. Maintenant, il devait affronter le regard de Donald et Dingo.

-NON MAIS ENFIN! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT?!

-Je me suis juste débarrassé de mon poid, répondit simplement Sora, la tête baissée.

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles?!

-Quoi? Tu vas me faire croire qu'il fallait sauver la Keyblade parce qu'elle est plus importante que moi?

-Oh voyons Sora, intervint doucement Dingo, tu sais bien que tu es très important toi aussi.

-Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus la Keyblade, que comptez-vous faire? De toutes façons, si elle n'était pas venue dans mon île avec les Sans-coeur, nous n'aurions jamais été séparés Kairi et moi et Riku n'aurait pas changé!

Donald s'approcha de lui et le gifla, ce qui laissa Sora choqué.

-Imbécile! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une crise d'adolescence! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, on a besoin de la Keyblade pour sauver les mondes et il n'y a que toi qui puisse la maîtriser!

Le canard prit violement le garçon par le col de sa veste et reprit:

-Et cesse de dire si telle ou telle chose s'était produite, alors il se serait passer ça, ce qui est fait est fait! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, même les plus puissantes personnes de l'Univers ne le peuvent pas! Il faut savoir vivre avec! Et sâches que si tu ne veux plus combattre, c'est ton droit, mais alors tu auras perdu tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus et avons soufferts! Léon, Cloud, Alice, Aladdin, Tarzan, Jasmine, le Roi et même Kairi! Tu penses à ce qu'ils te diraient si ils te voyaient baisser les bras?!

Au nom de Kairi, Sora réagit, Donald avat raison, ils seraient tous furieux contre lui...

_Sora... même si je change, toi reste comme tu es, reste le Sora auquel je parle. _Ce fut la dernière promesse qu'il fit à Kairi, mais l'a-t-il tenu? _Non... j'ai changé... je t'avais promis de rester comme j'étais... mais toutes ses choses qui se sont passées, tout ce que j'ai vécu... j'ai finit par l'oublier ... mais il n'est pas encre trop tard pour redevenir celui que j'étais avant! Et ça, j'en ais le pouvoir._

-Ouac!

-Oh!

Une lumière apparut dans la main de Sora qui laissa place à la Keyblade. Le garçon la regarda silencieusement._ ... oui, j'ai encore besoin que tu me prêtes ta force, au moins jusqu'à ce que je retrouves Kairi._ Sora rangea la Keyblade sur sa ceinture, dans son dos.

-Excuses-moi, Donald.

-Non, c'est moi, je me suis laissé emporter.

-Allez, les amis! On va pas chipoter pour ça, un pour tous et tous pour un!

Dingo tendit le dos de sa main a plat vite rejointe par les mains de Donald et Sora.

-Alors maintenant, allons retrouver Riku et l'amener avec nous, par la force si nécessaire!

-Oui! crièrent à l'unisson ses deux compagnons.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

L'estomac de Monstro était un étang d'acide gastrique où des matières caoutchouteuses flottaient. Riku était là, attendant tranquillement les trois autres.

Ils arrivèrent et aperçurent Pinocchio mal en point, allongé contre le mur tout au fond de la salle de l'estomac. Dés que Sora le vit, il cria à Riku d'un ton ferme et assuré :

-Riku, laisse partir Pinocchio.

Riku regarda avec insistance Pinocchio et finit par répondre à Sora :

-Une marionnette qui se fait prendre son cœur par les Sans-cœur…C'est peut-être la clef pour sauver Kairi. Qu'en dis-tu Sora ? Unissons nos forces pour la sauver. Ensemble on peut y arriver, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui

Mais Sora sentit quelque chose, comme si Riku parler de s'associer avec une tierce personne qui pourrait bien être dans le mauvais camp. Alors, se fiant à son instinct, il se mit en garde.Choqué par son attitude, Riku lui demanda:

-Quoi ? Tu préfères te battre contre un ami plutôt que l'aider?! Qui plus est pour un pantin qui a perdu son cœur ?

Sora alors lui rétorqua :

-Avec ou sans cœur, il lui reste tout de même une conscience.

-Une conscience?

Jiminy en profita pour aller auprès de Pinocchio sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent.

-Tu ne l'écoutes pas, mais moi je l'entends parfaitement, reprit Sora. Et elle me dit que tu es dans le mauvais camp !

-Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Jiminy désespéré arrive enfin prés du pantin :

-Pinocchio! Pinocchio!

Il répondit d'une petite voix faible :

-Jiminy…ça va très mal…

Aussitôt son nez s'allongea, il releva la tête et fit un grand sourire

-Oh, tout compte fait, je crois que ça ira! corrigea-t-ill d'une voix enjouée.

Jiminy était rassuré et sauta de joie.

_Zut! Il ne devait pas parler_, pensa Riku. _Enfin... maintenant le jeu est finit._

Sora réalisa qu'il s'était trompé du tout au tout. Mais il était vraiment stupide, c'était pas possible! Comment avait-il pu croire des choses aussi impossibles? Peut être à cause des talents d'acteur de Riku. Le garçon n'avait fait que simuler, de son kidnapping de Pinocchio à son bracelet qu'il a lancé dans l'eau. Il s'en est séparé à contrecoeur, c'était évident pour Sora. Le garçon était fâché contre lui-même de ne pas avoir percé plus tôt le numéro de son ami. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le bracelet que Kairi avait fait pour Riku. Quand elle lui a offert, Sora était un peu déçu. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il n'y ait qu'à lui que la fille ai donné un bracelet d'amitié. Mais il s'était fait à cette idée, il s'en fichait un peu même, puisqu'il avait à présent véritablement retrouvé son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de Riku, confiant avec un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux tout brillants, propre à son caractère d'enfant qu'il avait avant de quitter son île.

Mais soudain une ombre se déssina aux pieds de Sora qui s'écarta, voyant attérrir entre lui et Riku le Sas-coeur que Riku avait si aisément balayé.

Aussitôt Riku ouvrit un passage dimensionnel. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami. _Pardonne-moi Sora, j'espère que tu t'en sortira. _Puis le garçon disparut, laissant le trio face à Parasite.

Pinocchio s'enfuit vers le ventre de Monstro, Jiminy sur son épaule, tandis que Sora, Donald et Dingo faisaient face au Sans-coeur.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas un instant, enfla et sa tête supérieure souffla un gaz jaunâtre sur le trio.

-Rafale! cria Donald en pointant sa canne vers le haut.

Les boucliers d'air apparurent autour des trois compagnons qui les protègèrent du gaz toxique. Dingo s'élança sur son ennemi.

-Dingo-Fusée!

Mais Parasite se protègea avec ses bras élastiques qui repoussèrent le guerrier qui attérit... en plein dans l'acide! Le pauvre Dingo se hâta de revenir sur les parties couvertes avant que son dérrière ne soit entièrement rongé.

-Soin! Ca va? s'inquièta Donald.

-Je survis, rassura Dingo.

-Tu vas nous le payer! clama Sora en chargeant sur le Sans-coeur.

Une fois de plus, le garçon eut la chance incroyable de pénétrer dans la défense de son adversaire sans aucune réplique, du soit à sa chance, soit parce que son adversaire fut tellement ébahis par sa charge suicidaire qu'il ne put rien faire. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Sora était devant le Sans-coeur et lui asséna un violent coup d'épée de bas en haut. Sous l'effet du coup, la tête inférieure s'ouvrit et le garçon s'aperçut qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de perle de la taille d'un ballon de football. Cette perle était recouverte de ténèbres, mais avant que Sora n'est compris, il fut repoussé et envoyé sur ses amis.

-Décidément, tu ne sauras jamais rien faire d'autre que de foncer tête baissée, fit remarquer Donald en l'aidant à se relever.

-Cette perle... c'est son point faible! J'en suis sûr!

-Alors il faut qu'on lui ouvre la ouche, dit Dingo.

Donald approuva mais il restait la défense.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un plan! Attaquez-le en même temps.

Les deux autres se tournèrent sans hésitation vers le Sans-coeur.

-Brasier!

-Dingo-Charge!

Pendant que le Sans-coeur bloquait la charge de Dingo et la boule de feu de Doald, Sora se faufila dérrière les deux attaques et une fois stoppées:

-Diskoblok!

La Keyblade frappa de plein fouet la bouche de la tête inférieure du Parasite qui s'ouvrit en grand. Sora récupéra son arme, sauta le plus haut possible et abattit la Keyblade sur la perle des ténèbres qui se volatilisa.

Après quelques contortions, le Sans-coeur disparut après avoir délivré un immense coeur.

-Riku! Riku! appella Sora. Où es-tu?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Il était revenu dans la cabine du capitaine et découvrit allongé sur le lit...

-Kairi!

Riku se précipita sur elle mais il vit qu'elle ne respirait plus. Sa joie laissa place à la tristesse la plus profonde.

-Alors... Kairi n'a plus que son envellope charnelle.

-Exactement, répondit Maléfique qui venait d'apparaître dérrière le garçon. Elle est comparable a une poupée sans vie.

-Et son coeur...

-Emporté par les Sans-coeur, aucun doute là-dessus.

Riku se retourna vivement.

-Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant!

-Il existe dans l'Univers sept jeunes filles au coeur pur, nous les appelons les Princesses de Coeur. Réunis-les toutes et une porte conduisant au coeur de tous les mondes s'ouvrira. Là se trouve une sagesse infinie. Tu y trouveras sûrement le moyen de récupérer le coeur de ton amie.

-Je le ferais! Je les trouverais toutes!

-Nous en avons déjà quelques-unes, la suite dépend de toi. A présent, pour t'aider dans ta quête, je vais te faire un don merveilleux. Le pouvoir de contrôler les Sans-coeur!

Le corps de Riku se mit à briller d'une lumière verte avant qu'il redevienne normal. Il se tourna, confiant vers Kairi et lui dit doucement:

-Encore un peu de patience Kairi, bientôt...

_Bientôt nous serons tous les trois réunis et je récupérerais mon bracelet, d'ici là, prends en soin, Sora..._

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le trio revint sur l'épave, le vaisseau gummi que Pinocchio avait "emprunter" à Cid était prêt à décoller. Mais il restait un dernier petit problème.

-Pour s'échapper, il faut que cette baleine ouvre la bouche, informa Geppetto.

-Comment va-t-on faire?

Le vieil homme sourit et répondit:

-Pinocchio est en train de s'en charger.

Le pantin rassemblait des bouts de bois sec, Sora comprit alors.

-Tu veux la faire éternuer?

-Oui!

-Ca peut être une bonne idée comme une très mauvaise, fit remarquer Donald.

-Pourquoi? demandèrent les trois autres.

-Vous avez vu la taille de ce monstre?! Si il venait à éternuer, on serait sûrement expulsés...

-Ben alors? Où est le problème? demanda Sora.

-... mais lancés à une telle vitesse que si nos croisions malencontreusement un astéroïde avant que le frein ne fonctionne...

Donald mima la scène avec ses mains, l'un de ses poings fermés percuta la paume de sa main.

-... BOUM!

-Mais... tu préfères quoi? Qu'on reste à jamais prisonniers dans cette baleine géante ou qu'on s'échappe?

-Tu marques un point, reconnut Donald.

-Dans ce cas, Brasier!

Le bois se mit à bruler et bientôt, des nuages de fumée noire monta dans la bouche de Monstro.

A l'extérieur, Monstro n'avais pas l'air bien, elle inspiraa, inspira, inspira et... éternua violement propulsant les deux vaisseaux gummi dans l'espace.

* * *

Un grand merci à ma nouvelle collaboratrice Gaïa et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. 


	10. Sous l'océan

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**Sous l'Océan**

_Oh, c'est vrai! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ces enfantillages ne t'intéressent plus, maintenant que tu as la Keyblade. Regardes-toi, on dirait que tout ce qui t'intéresse maintenant, c'est de te pavaner avec la Keyblade. Si c'est le prix à payer... alors tant pis!_

_Riku! Tu as tourné le dos à notre amitié? Riku..._

-RIKUUUU!!! REVIENNNNS!!! hurla Sora.

Donald et Dingo se réveillèrent en sursautant.

-Sora?

-Ca va? demanda Dingo.

-Hein? ... mais... que s'est-il passé?

-Et ben Monstro la baleine a éternué, nous a recraché et...

-... nous avons attérit en plein dans un monde, finit Donald. Ou plus exactement...

Sora suivit le regard de son ami et vit... un groupe de poisson passer devant le vaisseau.

-... nous avons plongé dans ce monde.

-Ah oui! Je me rappelles! Monstro, Pinocchio, Riku... et elle a éternué, j'ai été propulsé sur les commandes, j'ai eu un vilain coup sur la tête, puis... plus rien.

-Oui, tu t'es cogné, ça laissera une belle bosse.

-Vous êtes surs qu'on divague pas? demanda Sora.

Les deux autres firent non de la tête. Alors les yeux du garçon se mirent à briller de milles feux:

-C'est génial alors! Nous sommes sous l'océan!

-Vu l'eau qui nous entoure, ça me semble être le cas, fit Donald. Tant qu'on y est, ce monde est essentiellement aquatique, il n'y a pas de terre ferme, tu veux qu'on l'explore quand même?

-Ben... j'aimerais bien mais... on peut pas respirer sous l'eau.

-Ah ah, une fois de plus, tu sous-estime la puissance du super grand magicien de la cour Royale, Sora.

-Comment ça? demanda le garçon, ayant trop mal à la tête pour mettre en doute ses paroles.

-Sortons.

-Quoi??? Mais tu es fou, on va étouffer!

-Tic, Tac, Jiminy, vous garderez le vaisseau et vérifiez si il n'y a pas eu de dégât.

Les trois passagers les plus petits du vaisseau acquièsèrent et se mirent au travail tandis que le trio descendit au sas. Là, Donald pointa sa baguette sur lui-même puis sur Dingo, puis sur Sora.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? demanda ce dernier.

-Allons dans l'eau et tu verras. Mais d'abord...

-D'abord?

-Il faut que tu te déshabilles, reprit Donald.

Les joues de Sora se mirent à brûler lorsqu'il entendit le dernier mot.

-Entièrement? demanda timidement le garçon.

-Oui, répondit simplement Donald.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire?

-Tu vas comprendre en nageant.

-Ahyuk, on dirait que tu n'as pas confiance en Donald.

-Non, pas du tout Dingo, mais... je peux même pas gardé..., le teint de Sora vira au cramoisi,... mon slip?

-Oh ça va! Fait pas des manières Sora! On est entre garçons! s'impatienta Donald.

-Oui... mais quand même... tournez-vous s'il vous plaît.

-Et ben! Qu'est-ce qu'il est timide! taquina Dingo en se retournant.

Sora prit la première serviette a portée de sa main et s'en servit pour couvrir sa nudité en l'attachant autour de sa taille tandis qu'il retirait ses vêtements.

-C'est bon.

Les deux compères se retournèrent et virent le petit corps frêle et mince de Sora uniquement vêtu d'une serviette.

Donald remarqua tout de même que le pendentif couronne en argent était toujours au cou du garçon.

-Dis donc, ça aussi tu le portes toujours avec toi, un autre cadeau de Kairi?

Une fois de plus, Sora rougit mais il réussit tout de même a articuler:

-C... c'est... c'est Riku qui me l'as offert quand on était petit.

-Ah, je vois.

-Quand aux bracelets, je les laisse dans le vaisseau.

-Comme tu veux, mais je doute sincèrement qu'il y ait des Sans-coeur ici, assura Donald en enlevant son gilet et son chapeau.

Une fois tous dévêtis, Donald ouvrit le sas et l'eau s'infiltra dans toute la pièce. Sora inspira à fond et les trois amis sortirent du vaisseau.

La première surprise de Sora fut qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau comme sur la terre ferme. Cette eau était d'ailleurs d'une température agréable, le garçon bougea ses jambes mais curieusement, elles semblaient attachées l'une à l'autre. Sora regarda ses jambes et vit... des nageoires?! La moitié de son corps ressemblait à la queue d'un dauphin bleu, avec un petit aileron. Il regarda ses amis, il dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à rire: la moitié du corps de Donald était des tentacules de pieuvres bleu et jaune. Dingo, quand à lui, était transformé en tortue.

Pendant qu'il observait ses amis, Sora vit distraitement la Keyblade flotter devant lui. Le garçon se secoua la tête et l'attrapa, se demandant où donc pouvait-il la mettre. Finalement, il décida de la placer sur sa chaîne, contre sa nuque et décida de faire quelques essais avec ses nageoires.

Il regarda ses amis et s'aperçut que Donald était loin de maîtriser ses tentacules, vu qu'il flotait tête en bas en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. Dingo, lui nageait, mais très lentement. Le regard du garçon se porta sur le canyon sous marin, il remarqua trois formes qui se dirigeaient vers eux, dont l'une, petite et rouge, avait du mal à suivre les deux autres.

Au fur et à mesures qu'ils se rapprochaient, Sora crut distinguer... oui, c'est bien ça, avec ce corps moitié fille moitié poisson, une sirène. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux aussi bleu que l'eau qui les entouraient. Deux coquillages violets étaient posés sur sa poitrine pour la masquer. A partir de son nombril, des nageoires, comme Sora mais sans aileron et de couleur verte. Dérrière elle, un poisson jaune avec des rayures bleues et un petit crabe rouge qui peinait à rattraper ses deux compagnons. La sirène et le poisson s'arrêtèrent en voyant le trio. Le crabe, qui nageait tête baissée pour ratrapper la sirène releva la tête pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours devant lui et sursauta quand il vit la tête a l'envers de Donald. Il fila dérrière la sirène, le poisson fit de même. Celle-ci eut un petit rire.

-Détendez-vous, Sébastien, Polochon. Ils ne ressemblent pas aux autres, c'est tout. Bonjour, je m'appelles Ariel et voici Polochon et Sébastien.

-Enchantés, je m'appelles Dingo et voilà Sora et Donald, répondit-il légèrement penché.

-Dis, Ariel, fit Polochon le poisson, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont l'air un peu bizarres?

Sora eut un rire nerveux.

-Heu... bizarres? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Ariel se mit à tourner autour du garçon-triton en l'observant attentivement.

-Hmm... c'est vrai qu'ils sont... un petit peu différents. D'où venez-vous?

Sora était un peu intimidé par l'observation attentive dont il était l'objet. Il réussit malgrès tout à sortir une réponse à peu près plausible.

-Heu... c'est que... nous venons de... trèèèèèès... très loin. Et heu... on n'est pas encore habitués à... à nager dans ces eaux, quoi!

-Oh... je vois, dans ce cas, Polochon peut vous apprendre a nager convenablement ici.

-Ariel! intervint le crabe. Le Roi Triton risque de ne pas aimer! fit-il d'un ton affolé, comme si la perspective de rester plus longtemps avec Sora, Donald et Dingo pouvait engendré catastrophes et désastres.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant, ils ne sont sûrement pas comme les Autres.

-Les autres? répèta Sora, intrigué.

-Bon, je préfères leur apprendre à nager que d'en dire davantage! coupa net Sébastien.

L'exercice était des plus simples, du moins en théorie. Il fallait suivre Polochon, mais la pratique était des plus difficiles, pour des raisons évidentes: de toute sa vie, Sora n'a jamais nagé avec des nageoires. Ces deux amis n'étaient guère plus performants que lui. Au bout d'une demi-heure, grâce notamment à Sébastien et ses judicieux conseils. Finalement, Sora parvint à maîtriser ses nageoires, bien qu'il était encore loin de nager comme Ariel, mais c'était déjà ça.

-Bien, et maintenant, repris Sébastien alors que Sora arrêtait de suivre Polochon, les techniques de bases pour l'autodéfense.

-L'autodéfense? Vous avez des problèmes par ici? demanda Donald.

-Et bien, intervint Ariel, disons que ces derniers temps... on a besoin de savoir se défendre en cas d'attaque.

-Bof, c'est pas un problème pour nous, on sait se battre mieux que quiconque! se vanta Sora.

-Oh! Attention! Les voilà! s'exclama Ariel.

Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction indiquée par son doigt et virent des grosses méduses. Celles-ci avaient au front un symbole en forme de coeur noir aux contours rouge avec une croix de la même couleur en son centre. Ce symbole, le trio ne le connaissait que trop bien.

-Les Sans-coeur!

Sora prit instinctivement le paummeau de la Keyblade et faillit s'étrangler avec son collier en tirant sur son épée, sous l'oeil septique de Donald.

-Je vais essayer de ne pas commenter ce que j'ai vu, marmonna-t-il pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute en plein milieu d'une bataille.

Dingo, qui n'avait pas de doigts à ses pattes du accrocher son bouclier au sommet de sa carapace, demandant au passage à Donald de le faire pour lui.

Ils se ruèrent tous les trois sur les méduses pendant qu'Ariel, Polochon et Sébastien allaient se réfugier.

Quand le danger fut écarté, Ariel, reconnaissante leur proposa de les emmener chez elle, dans une ville aquatique nommée Atlantica. Elle les conduisit devant son père. Mais derrière eux, une bande de Sans-cœur les suivaient encore. Tout à coup, un éclair doré croisa le trio et élimina les ennemis.

-C'était à deux doigts ! s'exclama le père d'Ariel.

Ariel entendit son père et se retourna alors pour le rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

-Tant que j'aurai mon trident je ne tolérerai pas ces créatures à l'intérieure du palais, ni même dans ma cité, dit-il d'un air sévère tout en regardent sérieusement sa fille s'approché de lui.

Cette expression n'échappa pas à Sora. Il regarda le grand trident en or du père d'Ariel.

-Papa ! cria cette dernière d'une voix heureuse

-Ariel ! Tu dois m'écouter ! C'est dangereux à l'extérieur.

Ariel fit une triste mine et soupira, elle se lassé que se père lui priver de liberté. Elle voulait découvrir le monde extérieur avec ses amis, c'était son plus grand rêve.

- Des créatures rôdent aux alentours, ajouta t-il sérieusement.

Sora et Donald s'étonnèrent alors.

- Oyez, Oyez ! Vous nagez devant le maître des Océans. Sa majesté le roi Triton, clama Sébastien tout en présentent le Roi.

C'était un grand homme imposant et musclé, avec son trident en or toujours à la main, et avait une grande barbe blanche qui lui couvrait le torse. Ses nageoires étaient vertes d'eau. Il portait une couronne de corail d'or à la tête.

-Et qui sont-ils ?

-Ils nous ont aidés à combattre ces créatures.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être d'ici ?

-Nous venons d'un océan… très très lointain, intervint timidement Sora, toujours avec la même excuse.

-Ouais nous sommes venus trouver la serrure, ajouta tranquillement Dingo

-La quoi ?! s'énerva Triton, car Sora voyait bien qu'il était en colère.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Ariel curieuse

-Et bien, c'est une…

Dingo ne put finir sa phrase que le père d'Ariel lui coupa la parole en colère

-Cela ne peut existé ! Pas dans mon royaume

-Mais papa…tenta Ariel. Il la fixa d'un regard sévère.

-Ariel ! Pas un mot de plus ! ordonna-t-il, tandis que Sébastien couvrait sa bouche de ses pinces.

-Tu ne dois pas quitter le palais ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Ariel, contrariée, le regarda d'un air dégoûté et quitta le palais. Ses nouveaux amis, Sora Dingo et Donald la suivirent alors, laissant seul son père et Sébastien. Le Roi Triton baissa la tête déçu et se lamenta.

-Peut-être suis-je trop sévère…mais je m'inquiète pour sa sécurité.

-Bien sûr, Votre majesté. Mais je dois admettre que je suis très intrigué par cette serrure.

-Tout ceci ne te concerne pas, Sébastien! As-tu quoi que ce soit à signaler ?

-Vous aviez vu juste, Votre majesté. Ils semblent venir de la grotte d'Ursula

-Je le savais ! Cette sorcière nourrit encore de noirs desseins. Malheureusement l'exil ne lui a strictement rien appris à ce que je vois.

-Oui, elle représente un grand danger.

-Et il me semble que je t'avais ordonné de tenir Ariel éloignée d'une telle menace, n'est-ce pas ?

-Votre majesté…Mais c'est… bredouilla Sébastien avant de partir à la poursuite de la jeune sirène et de son groupe.

Pendant ce temps, Ariel, sortie d'Atlantica, se tourna vers le trio.

-Venez dans ma cachette, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. L'entrée est dérrière ce rocher.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le gros rocher posé à même le sol sableux. Sora le poussa sur le côté et le rocher s'ouvrit comme une porte, laissant place à l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils y entrèrent tous les cinq.

Elle abritait des tas de bibelots et d'objets qui étaient précieux aux yeux de la sirène.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé avec Polochon. Je pense qu'ils viennent d'un monde extérieur.

Un détail attira l'oeil de Sora, un orifice en forme de trident de couleur saphir fixé sur la roche.

-Un jour, j'irai voir à quoi ça ressemble, dit-elle en tournoyant dans l'eau, comme exitée par cette perspective. Dis-moi, Sora, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre de vouloir visiter et explorer d'autres mondes?

Le garçon devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments qu'éprouvaient la sirène, lui qui, il n'y avait même pas une semaine, rêvait de vivre des aventures par-delà mers et océans, voir d'autres mondes avec ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés.

-Non, pas du tout! Avant, j'étais comme toi.

-Avant? demanda la sirène quelque peu surprise.

-Enfin... aujourd'hui aussi, ajouta-t-il en souriant, tout en sachant qu'il serait heureux si Riku et Kairi étaient avec lui.

Surtout Kairi en sirène, elle serait tellement belle, avec des nageoires roses rouges comme ses cheveux. Il l'aiderait à nager et elle se laisserait conduire, main dans la main. Elle lui sourirait, ce qui le rendrait maladroit et lui ferait perdre sa maîtrise à la nage. Elle devrait donc l'aider lui et ils seraient heureux tous les deux, avec un Riku joyeux, acceptant de laisser Kairi à Sora.

-Sora? Ca va pas? demanda Ariel.

-Tu tires une drôle de tête, ajouta Donald.

Sora revint à la réalité. C'est vrai que plongé dans de tels fantasmes, il devait avoir l'air stupide, un sourire béa, la bouche ouverte.

-Heu pardon! Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Je te demandais si tu étais tenté de m'aider à chercher cette Serrure dont Dingo parlait.

-Mais... ton père...

-J'en ai assez qu'il me traite comme une gamine! s'énerva Ariel. Il ne me laissera jamais faire, c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore. Il ne comprends pas ce que je peux ressentir!

Ces paroles furent entendues non seulement par Sora, Donald, Polochon et Dingo, mais aussi Sébastien qui se cachait à l'entrée de la cachette.

Sora demanda ce qu'il y avait dans les coffres qui se trouvaient ça et là. Ariel les laissa volontier regarder à l'intérieur. Au troisième coffre, Sora poussa une exclamation de suprise. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, curieux de savoir ce que le garçon triton avait découvert. Il se retourna et leur fit voir une sphère de couleur verte.

-Pas de doutes! cria Donald. C'est une sphère d'invocation!

-Une sphère d'invocation? répèta Ariel avec le plus grand intérêt.

-Oui, elle permet d'utiliser la puissance d'une créature qui maîtrise un élément de la nature, comme l'eau ou le feu.

-J'aimerai tant voir le feu!

Sora se demanda pourquoi puis se donna un coup sur le front. Ils étaient sous l'eau! Aucun feu ne pouvait donc subsister.

-Je vais essayer mais regarde bien, ça risque de durer qu'une ou deux secondes.

Sora prit sa Keyblade sous le regard attentif d'Ariel.

-Brasier!

Une boule de feu apparut et disparut presque aussitôt, laissant un petit haussement de la température de l'eau, Ariel était émerveillée par cette boule rouge lumineuse.

-Merci, Sora. Si tu tiens tant à la sphère d'invocation, tu peux la garder.

-C'est vrai? Merci beaucoup! se réjouit-il.  
Il possèdait maintenant cinq orbes, celle de Simba, celle de Mushu, celle du Génie, celle d'Ariel et celle de... Riku. En pensant à lui, le garçon cessa de sourire, regardant dans le vide.

-Bien, vous venez avec moi? On va rechercher cette Serrure.

Donald et Dingo approuvèrent et Sora semblait encore plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il se ressaisit et clama:

-Oui, en avant!

Ariel et ses amis sortirent de la cachette sans se douter que deux ombres les espionnaient.

Grâce aux yeux éteints de Flotsam et Jetsam, ses deux anguilles borgnes préférées, la générale de l'Ombre qui avait le teint violet, des cheveux blancs dréssés et la moitié de son corps en pieuvre noire pouvait voir depuis son chaudron Ariel et ses compagnons.

-C'est ça, allez y, perdez votre temps hm hm hm. De toutes façons, jamais ces imbéciles insolents ne trouveront la Serrure. Mais la fille pourrait être utile. De plus, j'ai les Sans-cœur de mon côté. Triton, mon vieil ami…tes jours sont comptés.

La Sorcière des mers, Ursula, éclata de rire rêvant de la superbe scène de Triton agenouillé à ses pieds... ou plutôt avec ses tentacules.

Ariel conduisit ses nouveaux amis à une épave.

-Waou! Elle est grande! commenta Donald.

Ils se rapprochèrent lorsque quelque chose attira l'oeil de Sora. C'était sous un canot de sauvetage qui avait vraisemblablement coulé avec l'épave. Mais l'objet ne pouvait être atteint ni par Sora, ni par Ariel, ni par les autres. Il y avait un rocher juste à côté avec une sorte de dragon déssiné dessus. Ils abandonnèrent pour l'instant et se tournèrent vers le plus gros morceau, l'épave. Ils y entrèrent par la cale, ne remarquant pas une ombre immense qui nageait en direction du bateau.

Vu de l'intérieur, la coquille de nois n'était pas très rassurante. Il y règnait un silence de mort. L'épave menaçait presque de s'écrouler. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la soute et virent au fond de la nouvelle pièce un coffre. Sora s'y précipita et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva un objet en diamant à la forme de trois flèches attachées. Cette forme rappellait quelque chose au garçon.

Soudain, les vitres de la pièce se brisèrent et Sora ouvrit grand les yeux devant les rangées de dents pointues et tranchantes qui claquaient à deux mètres de lui. Donald et Ariel tirèrent Sora en arrière qui semblait à la fois choqué et paralysé. Polochon s'était caché derrière Dingo. Ils regardèrent le requin qui essayait d'entrer davantage dans le bateau sans y parvenir. Il sorti donc et nagea patiemment autour, attendant que ses proies sortent de leur refuge.

Sora retrouva ses esprits et confia le cristal à Polochon tandis qu'ils échfaudèrent un plan pour sortir de là. Sora et Donald allaient sorti en premier pour faire diversion tandis que Dingo, Polochon et Ariel s'enfuyaient les premiers.

Les deux compères sortirent donc et s'amusèrent à provoquer le requin qui semblait non seulement affamé, mais aussi fou de rage. Tandis qu'ils l'entrainaient autour de l'épave, sur l'autre versant Dingo perça une ouverture et sortit avec ses deux compagnons. Mais c'était sans compter sur le flair du requin qui se tourna vers le trio.

-Ho ho!

Rapide comme l'éclair, le requin se rua sur Ariel. Ses crocs tranchants et pointus s'abbatirent sur sa victime, ils sentirent de la résistance mais le requin ressera l'étau entre ses crocs jusqu'à... ce qu'elles cèdent. Et oui, les fières dents du requin étaient brisées à cause... de la carapace aussi dure que l'acier de Dingo qui s'était jetté devant Ariel pour la protèger. Dégoûté, le requin prit la fuite.

Le groupe retourna à la cachette d'Ariel et Sora se tourna vers l'orifice saphir. Pas de doutes, le cristal correspondait, ce que les autres remarquèrent aussi. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Sora posa l'objet dans l'ouverture. Il le regarda fixement, mais soudain le roi Triton entra dans la cachette d'Ariel.

-Ariel, tu m'as encore désobéi ! Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas quitter le palais !

-Papa?! Mais comment...

Mais la sirène eut tout de suite sa réponse: Sébastien se cachait dans un coin et regardait la scène.

Soudain son père aperçut l'emblème du trident et la fixe très en colère. Il leva alors son trident comme prêt à foudroyer, Ariel essaya de l'en empêcher.

-Papa, non !

Mais il était trop tard, il brisa le cristal d'un coup de foudre dorée.

Il eut un silence puis Ariel se tourna vers son père, toute triste. Son père avait une fois de plus empêché la jeune sirène d'accomplir une chose à laquelle elle tenait. Elle prit la fuite sans dire un mot, sans regarder qui que ce soit. Une fois partie, le roi se tourna vers Sora.

-Jeune homme! Tu n'es pas d'un autre océan mais d'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas?

Sora, Donald et Dingo poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Comment le roi Trition avait fait pour découvrir ça?

-Donc, tu dois être le Maître de la Keyblade?

-Mais comment avez-vous deviné? demanda enfin le garçon.

-Tu peux peut être convaincre Ariel mais pas moi. Toi et tes compagnons n'avez rien de créatures des mers, ça saute aux yeux.

Sora poussa un soupir. C'est vrai qu'il ne nageait pas aussi bien qu'Ariel et son petit aileron, aucun triton n'en avait. Quand à Donald et Dingo, en effet, ils ne pouvaient tromper personne. Qui avait déjà vu une créature à moitié canard et à moitié pieuvre? Quand à Dingo, la question ne se posait même pas.

-En tant que Maître de la Keyblade, tu dois savoir que nul ne doit s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres mondes.

Ca, pour sûr, Sora était au courant, et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'interviendrait pas, mais ce monde était menacé de destruction par les Sans-coeur, il devait intervenir, lui qui était le seul à savoir vérouiller les mondes.

-Oui, je sais bien! répondit Sora. Mais...

-Tu as enfreint ce principe, coupa le roi. Ta présence met la paix en péril et apporte le chaos, ainsi que les Ténèbres.

-Oh, voyons, intervint Dingo, Sora n'est pas comme ça. Les Sans-coeur étaient apparut avant nous ici.

Mais le roi leur tourna le dos, refusant de les écouter d'avantage.

-Je te remercies d'avoir sauvé ma fille, mais il n'y a pas de place dans mon océan pour toi ou ta Clé, dit-il en sortant.

Sora prit sa Keyblade et la regarda en soupirant. Parfois, être un élu n'apportait pas que des avantages.

Ariel s'était rendue au jardin aquatique qui était non loin d'Atlantica pour y pleurer à son aise, la tête contre une pierre sur le sol. Malgrès ses sanglots, elle entendit des voix qui s'élevaient dérière elle.

-Misère de misère! La pauvre enfant traverse un grand désarroi.

Celui qui venait de parler était un anguille verte avec l'oeil droit aveuglé, Flotsam.

-Quelle tristesse! commenta son frère jumeau, Jetsam qui était borgne de l'oeil gauche. Si seulement nous pouvions faire quelque chose...

Les deux anguilles tournaient autour de la sirène qui avait levé la tête pour les voir.

-Attends, peut être qu' "elle" pourrait t'aider.

-Oui, peut être bien qu' "elle" pourrait te venir en aide.

-Mais de qui parlez-vous? demanda Ariel.

-Oh, elle pourrait sûrement t'aider.

-Elle pourrait réaliser tout tes rêves.

-Ursula peut t'aider, conclurent Flotsam et Jetsam alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire surgit de nulle part.

-Tu m'as appelée, ma chère? demanda une femme qui apparut hors de la fumée, le teint violet et un sourire aux lèvres, le bas de son corps en pieuvre noire.

-Vous êtes Ursula? demanda la jeune sirène. Je... je me demandais si...

-Tout va bien. Aider les autres est ma raison de vivre. Laisse moi deviner. Tu souhaites voir d'autres mondes! dit-elle en se tournant vers la surface où le soleil brillait. Ca doit pouvoir s'arranger. Car après tout, tes nouveaux amis viennent d'un autre monde.

-Quoi?! Sora viens d'un autre monde?

-Oui, mais seulement avec de l'aide. Cette mystérieuse Clé que ce garçon se sert comme arme les conduits de mondes en mondes.

_Sora, Donald et Dingo... pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ça?_ pensa tristement Ariel en baissant les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ursula.

-Allons, allons, courage trésor. J'imagine que si ils ne te l'ont pas dit, c'était pour ne pas te faire de mal, dit-elle avec un ton qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Mais toi aussi tu possèdes quelque chose de spécial. Ecoute-moi attentivement...

_Je pense que la Serrure qu'ils recherchent se trouve dans le palais, si tu réussis à me faire entrer à l'insu de ton pèreje pourrais t'aider à atteindre ces mondes que tu souhaites découvrir._

Ariel se faufila dans le palais et entra dans la salle du trône où le trident était conservé, dérrière le siège royal. Son père n'étant toujours pas revenu, la sirène s'empara du trident et le tendit à Ursula pour qu'elle réalise ses rêves. A cet instant précis, le roi Triton revint dans cette pièce alors qu'Ariel donnait le trident à Ursula. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Triton ne réalise que la sorcière des mers, qui était dans son palais, tenait son trident.

-Sorcière!

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, vieux Triton, hahahaha!

Tandis qu'ele riait, elle pointa l'arme vers Triton et un éclair jaillit qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Ariel se précipita sur lui et l'assit sur son trône. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ursula, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Que faites-vous?

Cette dernière leva son trophée au-dessus de sa tête en clamant haut et fort:

-Le Trident est enfin à moi! C'est bien ma chère, tu as parfaitement remplie ton rôle.

-Ursula, non! Je ne voulais pas blesser mon père!

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu n'en as pas assez d'obéir aux ordres de ton cher papa?

-Aucun enfant ne peut souhaiter la souffrance de ses parents!

Ursula se retourna et vit Sora, Donald et Dingo qui étaient revenus grâce à Sébastien et Polochon qui avaient vu Ariel avec les deux anguilles de la sorcière des mers.

-Tiens donc! On dirait que nous avons de la compagnie! L'élu de la Keyblade et ses deux laquais. J'ai bien peur que vous arriviez trop tard, mes chéris, car je suis sur le point de complèter ma part du marché, n'est-ce pas, ma petite sirène adorée? Il est donc temps de faire un voyage... dans le monde obscur des Sans-coeur! Hahahaha!

Flotsam et Jetsam rejoignirent leur maîtresse après avoir fouillé la salle du trône. Ils avaient de mauvaises nouvelles.

-On ne trouve pas la Serrure.

-Elle n'est pas ici.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Ursula.

-On dirait que tes ambitions sont anéanties, nargua Donald.

-Il me reste tout de même le pouvoir de tous les océans! Hahahaha!

Elle leva le trident et elle et ses deux anguilles disparurent dans un écran de fumée noire.

Ariel se tourna vers son père, inquiète mais celui-ci la devança.

-Le trident! Nous devons le récupèrer.

-Allons-y! cria immédiatement Sora à Donald et Dingo.

Sora nagea vers la sortie du palais quand il fut dépassé par Ariel qui se mit devant lui.

-Attendez, je viens avec vous! C'est ma faute si mon père a été blessé. Je dois arrêter cette sorcière.

Sora hésita mais hocha la tête, il connaissait l'obstination d'Ariel, elle serait capable d'y aller toute seule, mieux valait y aller ensemble.

-Oui, vas-y!

Sora se retourna et vit avec etonnement que c'était Sébastien qui avait parlé.

-Je viens avec toi, Ariel!

-Moi aussi, fit courageusement Polochon.

-Non, je veux que tu restes auprès de mon père, s'opposa Ariel.

-D'accord, fit-il, à la fois soulagé de ne pas aller dans le repaire d'Ursula et inquiet pour Ariel.

-Une dernière chose, dit faiblement le roi. Ursula tient son pouvoir de son chaudron, il est la clé pour la vaincre.

-Pas de problèmes! On y va!

Ils sortirent tous les cinq d'Atlantica avec un énorme problème: ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait le repaire de la Sorcière des mers. Sora y réfléchit puis soudain, une idée lui vint.

-Hé! Vous vous souvenez de ce dessin bizarre sur le rocher?

-Hein?

-Mais oui! A côté de l'épave! s'exclama Donald.

-Vous croyez que... commença Ariel.

-Oui, ça pourrait peut être être l'entrée!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora tendit le bras de toutes ses forces pour atteindre l'objet mais il n'eut guère de résultats. Ils se tourna vers ses amis et l'un d'eux attira son attention.

-Sébastien! Tu es assez petit!

-Heu...

-Tu peux essayer?

-... oui, bien sûr.

Le crabe passa dérrière le canot.

-Hé! Ca ressemble à un bouton.

-Pousse-le, conseilla Donald.

Sébastien poussa le rectangle jaune, celui-ci s'enfonça dans la roche. Les eaux se mirent à trembler lorsque le rocher sur lequel était déssiné le dragon s'abaissa, laissant apparaître un pasage. Sans hésiter, Sora s'y précipita, suivit de près par Ariel, Dingo, Donald et Sébastien qui s'était accroché à la tête du canard.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte noire faiblement éclairée par des lueurs rouges, ce qui rendait l'endroit plutôt effrayant. Sora prit sa Keyblade pour être prêt à faire face à de mauvaises surprises. Une des tentacules de Donald se leva et tendit au canard-poulpe sa baguette de magicien. Ils étaient fin prêts. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne cependant tandis qu'ils franchissaient la grotte. A peines soris, Sora sursauta, vite imité par ses amis qui virent ce qui lui avait fait peur: un immense dragon des mers. Ou plutôt, le squelette de ce dernier. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, comme une invitation à entrer dedans. Nageant prudement, ils y entrèrent et au bout de la gorge, ils trouvèrent une grotte. Elle était visiblement aménagée, avec un miroir, des flacons sur un coin du mur, une chambre improvisée au fond et un chaudron en plein milieu de la pièce. Ursula se terrait dans sa chambre mais sa silhouette était facilement reconaissable.

-Sors de là! provoqua Donald. On te tient!

-Ton heure est venue! clama Sébastien, perché sur la tête du canard-poulpe.

La femme-pieuvre descendit de sa chambre et les toisa avec un regard on ne peut plus assassin, ce qui effraya autant Donald que Sébastien qui poussèrent caquètements et gémissements.

Sans attendre, Ursula lança un flacon rouge dans le chaudron, qui eut pour conséquence de rendre l'eau qui se trouvait dedans rouge. Flotsam et Jetsam se lancèrent sur le point faible du groupe, Ariel. Celle-ci, voyant les deux anguilles se jetter sur elle, se lança sur ces dernières en nageant en vrille. Les deux affreux se prirent une tornade de coups de poings et se replièrent aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, le chaudron se mit à briller et à envoyer de grosses boules de feu dans toutes les directions. Sora se précipita sur Ursula pour lui donner un coup mais celle-ci nageait plus vite que lui, ce qui la rendait insaisissable malgrès son corps volumineux. Sora leva la Keyblade vers le ciel.

-Foudre!

Des éclairs apparurent au plafond et se jettèrent, mais celle-ci les évita aisément.

-Sora! cria Donald. Regarde! Le chaudron réagit!

En effet le chaudron se mit à briller intensément. La couleur de l'eau contenue dans le chaudron était jaune, ce que le trio n'avait pas remarqué.

Affolée, Ursula jetta une autre fiole dans le chaudron dont la couleur de la mixture vira au bleu.

Sora comprit! Il fallait jetter un sort d'attaque au chaudron, jaune pour Foudre, rouge pour Feu et bleu pour...

-Glacier!

Donald et Sora lancèrent à l'unisson leur cristaux de glace sur le chaudron qui se mit à briller. Flotsam et Jetsam se lancèrent sur eux pour les empêcher de faire des dégâts mais Ariel et Dingo se dréssèrent devant eux. Si sous l'eau, Sora e pouvait pas utiliser ni Aquillon ni Diskoblos, Dingo, lui pouvait faire la Dingo-Toupie, ce qu'il n'hésita pas à faire sur les anguilles, suivit par Ariel avec sa vrille.

Pendant ce temps, Ursula s'apprêtait à lancer une autre fiole.

-Foudre!

Les éclairs de Donald empêchèrent la sorcière d'accomplir ces méfaits, tandis que Sora en profitait.

-Glacier!

Le chaudron se mit à briller avec plus d'intensité.

-Encore une fois!

Ursula, folle de rage, se précipita sur Sora mais trop tard.

-Glacier!

Une collone de lumière jaillit du chaudron.

-Vite, regroupons-nous!

Les quatres autres ne se le firent pas répéter tandis que la colonne de lumière se mettait à tourner sur elle-même.

-Rafale! fit Donald.

Tout le groupe fut entouré d'un vent tandis que la colonne se transforma en tornade des mers, balayant tout le repaire d'Ursula.

-Noooooooooooon! fit-elle avant d'être emportée.

La violente bourrasque prit fin et le bouclier du Vent de Donald avait résisté.

-Et ben! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ursula était si redoutable, réalisa Dingo.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est fini, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le trident et...

-Je penses pas, mon mignon! fit rageusement une voix menaçante.

Le groupe se tourna vers la voix qui n'était autre qu'Ursula, folle de rage, le trident entre ses mains.

-A cause de vous, Flotsam et Jetsam ont été balayés!

-C'est bien, ça fait des ordures en moins, ricana Donald.

-Rends-toi Ursula! ordonna Sora.

-Vous me le payerez! cria-t-elle en se précipitant dans sa chambre, ouvrant un passage et le scellant dérrière elle.

-Zut!

-Sora! Viens voir!

Le garçon se tourna vers Donald qui avait trouvé quelque chose dans la commode d'Ursula. Il s'agissait d'un coffre cadenassé. Sora y pointa sa Keyblade et le verrou disparut. Ils l'ouvrirent et découvrirent à l'intérieur... une feuille de papier. Sora, Donald et Dingo regardèrent le titre de la feuille: Rapport d'Ansem numéro 4.

-Super! On en a trouvé encore un! se réjouit Donald.

-Et si on le lisait? proposa Dingo.

-On n'a pas le temps! intervint Sora. Nous devons retourner à Atlantica.

-C'est vrai! s'affola Sébastien. Avec le Trident, elle va détruire toute la cité!

-Dépêchons-nous!

Après avoir fait tout le chemin en sens inverse, le groupe de Sora parvint aux portes d'Antlantica.

Soudain, une silhouette imposante apparut dans un nuage de fulée noire, Ursula, tenant fermement le Trident dans sa main.

-Espèce de pauvres fou! Je règne sur les océans à présent!

Sa voix raisonnait en échos tandis qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même en brandissant son arme. Le sol sableux fut peu à peu recouvert de fumée noire. Les cinq amis échapèrent à ce brouillard en nageant vers le haut et lorsqu'ils émergèrent, ils virent la pire des choses que les océans n'aient connus: la Sorcière des Mers, Ursula devenue gigantesque! Elle devait égaler la taille de Monstro elle-même. Elle avait un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, regardant ses futures victimes.

-Et maintenant, vous aurez beau me supplier, je n'aurai plus aucune pitié! Mouhahaha!

-Comme si t'en avait eu au moins une fois dans ta vie! lui cria Donald.

-On va voir si vous faites encore les insolents dans les secondes qui vont suivre!

Aussitôt, un éclair s'abattit sur Donald qui nagea à toute vitesse pour éviter. Mais Sora s'aperçut bien vite que de nombreux éclairs apparaissaient et s'abattaient à la verticale. Il fallait voir où les éclairs apparaissaient et s'écarter pour les éviter, c'était plutôt facile. Mais le problème, c'était qu'une approche sur Ursula était plutôt risquée.

-Alors? Qu'avez-vous? Vous êtes moins téméraire que tout à l'heure, nargua Ursula. Un peu de courage, venez vous battre!

Sora, qui maintenant maîtrisait ses nageoires, se précipita vers Ursula à grande vitesse, se faufilant entre les éclairs, cherchant à atteindre en priorité le visage, la partie la plus exposée de son ennemie. Dès qu'il fut à quelques mètres de son visage, elle sourit de plus belle.

-Imbécile! Tu es si prévisible!

Sur ces paroles, Ursula inspira et souffla de grosses bulles d'eau qui explosèrent sur Sora.

-Soin!

Sora fut instantanément guérit par Donald.

-Merci! Au moins grâce à toi, on sait ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire! dit le canard-poulpe.

Mais Sora l'ignorait, il se lança à nouveau à l'assaut, en zigzaguant, suivit par Dingo et Ariel tandis que Donald leur lançait des sort de Vent. Ursula n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde par cette charge.

-Je vais vous griller! Ca ne va pas être beau à voir, fit elle en inspirant à nouveau.

Elle souffla, non pas des bulles mais un éclair doré qu'elle dirigea vers Sora. Ce dernier nagea en hauteur, puis à gauche pour éviter le rayon lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier. Il se retourna et vit Donald évanoui, victime du rayon d'Ursula. Sora se tourna vers elle avec un regard empli de haine.

-Ordure!

Il chargea avec Ariel et Dingo, qui étaient aussi en colère mais pas autant que Sora.

-Maintenant que vous n'avez plus personne pour vous soigner, vous écraser me sera d'autant plus facile! Hahaha! Finissons-en! Le Rideau-éclair! cria-t-elle en levant le Trident, lui aussi devenu gigantesque, au-dessus de sa tête.

Une dizaine d'éclair tombèrent autour d'elle, lui offrant un véritable rideau défensif.

Le garçon triton leva les yeux mais trop tard, un éclair le foudroya. Il se sentit griller de l'intérieur avant de perdre connaissance et tomber. Il avait mal, il souffrait, mais ce n'était pas que physique.

_C'est fichu! On a aucune chance. Comment faire pour battre ce monstre? On ne peut même pas l'approcher et je ne peux pas utiliser Diskoblos sous l'eau... que puis-je faire? _

Sora plongeait très lentement vers le sol, enveloppé dans le brouillard noir.

_Une attaque à distance... à distance... à distance..._

Sora repensa à ça, il revoyait son combat contre Léon, rien, son combat face à Clayton, rien, contre Cloud, rien, face à Jafar, rien... cette fois-ci, tous ses combats ne servaient à rien, à rien... Le vide envahi la tête de Sora quand un rayon de lumière bleuté apparut dans sa tête, d'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux.

_C'est ça! _

-Sora! Sora!

Ses amis l'appelaient depuis trois minutes et toujours aucune nouvelle.

-Hahaha! Que les mers se prostèrent devant la Reine des Océans! clama Ursula.

-Pas encore!

Une silhouette émergea du brouillard qui se précipitait sur Ursula à grande vitesse. Donald, Ariel et Dingo savaient de qui il s'agissait.

-Sora! dirent-ils en choeur.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à bonne distance d'Ursula. Ses amis eurent vite fait de le rejoindre.

-Donald, Ariel, occupez-la, Dingo, fait lui ouvrir la bouche. Moi, je me charge du reste.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Ursula eut beau faire appel à ses éclairs, le trio pénétra sa défense.

-Glacier! fit Donald.

Son sort atteint les yeux de la "Reine des Océans" qui les couvrit avec ses mains, criant des jurons. Dingo et Ariel se chargèrent sur sa gorge, qui lui fit ouvir grand la bouche pour respirer.

-C'est fini! clama Sora. Voici ma nouvelle attaque: Rayon Céleste!

Un rayon bleuté jaillit de la Keyblade, comme pour vérouiller les Serrure sauf que celui-ci servait d'arme qui entra dans la bouche d'Ursula. Celle-ci s'était débarassée du givre sur ses yeux mais se tortilla, rétrécisant à vue d'oeil et tombant dans le brouillard noir et disparut.

Le groupe leva les yeux vers l'éclat éblouissant du Trident d'or qui flottait librement au-dessus d'eux. Ariel le prit dans ses mains et retournèrent à Atlantica sans plus s'attarder.

-Papa, je suis désolée, s'excusa Ariel lorsqu'il furent retournés au palais.

-Ne soyez pas fâché contre elle, intervint Sora. C'est nous les responsables. Nous n'aurions pas du mentir.

-Non, dit le roi, c'est ma faute. Tu n'aurais pas suivit Ursula si je... t'avais laissé suivre ton coeur, Ariel. Et quand tu as trouvé le cristal, je me suis mit en colère et je l'ai détruit par égoisme.

-Mais..., dit Dingo, pourquoi l'avoir détruit?

-Ce cristal avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître la Serrure que vous recherchiez.

-Hein?! s'exclamèrent les trois compères.

-Il n'en était pas question, la Serrure était dangereuse pour mon royaume, surtout avec les Sans-coeur rôdant par ici. Il n'était pas question que ma fille l'approche.

-Papa...

-Elu de la Clé, j'ai une dernière requête: scelle la Serrure de ce monde.

-Heu... j'aimerais bien, c'est même pour ça que je suis là mais... vous avez dit vous-même que sans le cristal...

-Ne t'en fait pas, mon trident aussi a le pouvoir de la faire apparaître.

-D'accord!

-Mais papa, sais-tu où est la Serrure? demanda Ariel.

Le roi eut un petit rire.

-Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Elle est dans ta cachette.

-Elle était sous notre bec et notre nez depuis tout ce temps! s'exclama Donald.

-Allons-y, Sora, proposa Dingo.

Une fois revenus à la cachette d'Ariel, cette dernière leva le trident face à l'orifice. Le trident se mit à briller, flottant devant l'orifice. Ce dernier réagit en diffusant une lumière bleue. Cette lumière forma un carré translucide avec un trou de serrure à son milieu. Sora pointa la Keyblade en sa direction et le même rayon qui avait vaincu Ursula vérouilla la Serrure de ce monde.

-Dis-moi, Sora, à quoi ressemble ton monde? demanda Ariel.

-Oh! A ce propos, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti.

-Ce n'est pas grave, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Et puis, si tu peux explorer les mondes, peut être que moi aussi.

La sirène s'éleva dans l'eau et tournoya en regardant les rayons du soleil traverser la mer pour éclairer sa cachette.

-Il y a tant d'endroits que je veux découvrir! Je sais que je les verrai un jour, affirma-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Un jour, je trouverai un moyen, j'y arriverai.

-Ouais, ben si tu le trouves, rends-moi service, laisse-moi en dehors de ça! dit Sébastien dans son coin.

Il était temps pour Sora, Donald et Dingo de reprendre leur apparence, une fois retournés dans leur vaisseau, bien sûr. Ils le regagnèrent et Donald retransforma tout le monde.

-Et voilà! Encore un monde à l'abri! se réjouit Sora. Et en plus, nous avons un rapport d'Ansem!

-Heureusement que le papier est imperméable. Voyons voir...

"Les Sans-cœur se multiplient rapidement. Je les ai confrontés à différents sujets, vivants ou inorganiques, mais j'ai constaté qu'ils ne réagissaient qu'aux sujets vivants.  
Ils semblent en tirer quelque chose pour se multiplier, et leurs victimes disparaissent littéralement.  
Que peuvent-ils voler aux être vivants ?  
Je pense qu'ils leur prennent leur cœur. Ces créatures naissent d'êtres ayant perdu leur cœur, et se reproduisent en volant celui d'autres êtres vivants.  
Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais j'ai foi en ma théorie. Je vais tenter de la vérifier en leur donnant plus d'êtres vivants en pâture.  
Il me faut également poursuivre l'étude de leur comportement. Bien qu'ils ne semblent être dépourvus de sentiments, ils font preuve d'une certaine intelligence.  
Mais il me vient tout à coup une idée : se pourrait-il qu'ils soient l'incarnation même des Ténèbres du cœur que j'étudie depuis tant d'années ?"

-On ferait mieux de l'envoyer à Aérith pour qu'elle le voit. Brrrr... il fait froid ici.

-C'est normal, Sora, tu es mouillé et tout nu.

Le garçon cru qu'il avait mal entendu. Prit d'un affreux doute, il regarda ses jambes redevenues normales et en effet...

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ne regardez pas! Ne regardez pas! Ne regardez pas!

Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, cherchant ses habits avec de grands gestes. Donald, lui s'approcha légèrement de Dingo et lui murmura:

-C'est bien lui, le garçon qui a vaincu la redoutable ex-reine des océans?

-Ahyuk, oui!

-Tant mieux, parce que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu un léger doute.

Après s'être rhabillés, Donald et Dingo montèrent tranquillement l'echelle qui menait au cockpit. Le vaisseau était à présent en orbite. Jiminy se tourna vers eux et fut surpris.

-Où est Sora?

-Oh, il est en bas, en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens parce qu'il ne retrouve pas ses vêtements qui sont dans l'armoire.

Tic et Tac éclatèrent de rire.

-Au fait, finit par dire Tac, nous avons une bonne nouvelle.

-Une nouvelle compétition est ouverte dans le Colisée. La coupe Pégasus.

-Compétition? Colisée? Coupe? fit une personne qui venait de monter à l'echelle.

-Tiens, tu as retrouvé tes affaires? s'étonna faussement Donald.

En effet, Sora était de nouveau habillé.

-Hmmm, en plus ils sentent bon.

-Ben normal, on allait pas laisser ses vêtements dans cet état, fit Tic. Ils étaient si sales qu'on a du les passer trois fois au lavage. Tu devrais prendre plus soin de tes affaires.

Sora sentit un bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues mais il décida d'ignorer l'écureuil. Il s'installa dans son siège et entra comme coordonées: COLISEE. Puis il appuya sur le bouton d'hyperespace, et le vaisseau fila comme une fusée, mais juste avant, le garçon avait réalisé que ses amis ne s'étaient pas attachés et jusqu'à Atlantica raisonna ce simple mot empli de colère:

-SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	11. Meilleurs amis, meilleurs adversaires

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**MEILLEURS AMIS, MEILLEURS ADVERSAIRES**

A peine le vaisseau gummi posé, Sora s'élança en grimpant les marches en toute hâte. En un rien de temps, il fut devant les deux statues de bronze croisant le fer. Le garçon était très excité, il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, il se passerait des choses passionnantes. Il aperçut quelqu'un prêt de la double porte, le dos bien droit, les bras croisés, Sora le reconnut aussitôt.

-Hercules!

-Ah Sora! Je t'attendais, accueilli-t-il en souriant chaleureusement.

-Tu savais que je viendrais?

-En deux mots, reprit Hercules avec une voix plus grave, c'était i-né-vi-table!

Sora éclata de rire devant l'imitation de Phil.

-Alors? Tu participes cette fois? demanda le garçon, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Désolé Sora, aujourd'hui, je ne serai que ton supporter.

-Mais pourquoiiiii? C'est vrai ça!

-Entraînement intensif. C'est bien beau d'avoir des muscles, mais une force destructrice sans en avoir le contrôle total deviens un point faible.

-J'imagine.

-Au fait, où sont Donald et Dingo?

Sora sursauta. Dans sa hâte, il avait complètement délaissé ses amis. Ceux-ci gravirent les marches et se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Tu peux prévenir au moins! gronda Donald.

-Ahyuk, ne soit pas en colère, c'est l'excitation qui fait ça.

-C'est pas une raison!

-Pardon, Donald, pardon! supplia Sora, les mains jointes, à genoux devant lui.

Il eut un silence gêné. Le garçon était-il devenu docile face aux fureurs du canard?

-Attends... c'est un blague? demanda ce dernier, abasourdis.

Sora se redressa et sourit de toutes ses dents en demandant:

-Comment as-tu deviné?

Hercules et Dingo se mirent à rire, bientôt rejoints par Sora et Donald lui-même.

-Bien, il est temps pour vous de devenir de vrais héros! fit le Héros en leur montrant la grande double porte conduisant au Hall.

Une fois la porte franchie, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où Phil était assis, inscrivant ou non les personnes présentes. A la vue de Sora, tout le monde s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Sentant ses joues s'embraser par un tel accueil, le garçon se dirigea vers Phil qui regardait son registre.

-Combien dans le groupe, vos noms et le nom de votre équipe? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

-Nous sommes trois, répondit Sora un peu plus confiant, Dingo, Donald et Sora, de l'équipe Sora.

Phil leva brusquement les yeux vers eux lorsqu'il entendit leur noms.

-Aaaah! Les Apprentis-Héros que j'ai entraîné! Je savais que vous alliez bientôt débarquer! Vous ne rateriez pour rien au monde la Coupe Pégasus!

-Et comment! On est fin prêts! assura Donald.

-Je l'espère pour vous. Les concurrents sont de plus en plus balèzes, mais je ne me ait pas de soucis pour vous. En fait, reprit Phil. Une personne qui est arrivée tout à l'heure à demander à vous voir.

-Nous? demanda le trio.

-Oui, elle dit qu'elle vous connaît bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sora? demanda Dingo.

-Ca doit être une fan ou quelque chose comme ça. Où est-elle?

-Dans la salle d'attente, première porte à gauche.

-Elle attends depuis longtemps?

-Oh non, une demi-heure, même pas.

C'était plus la curiosité qu'autre choses qui poussa Sora a entrer dans cette salle, regardant si il y avait un visage familier. Et il y en avait un, qui, les voyant, sourit. C'était quand elle souriait qu'elle ressemblait le plus à un ange, ses yeux pleins de douceur et de tendresse tournés vers le garçon. En voyant ce visage radieux, Sora se sentit très heureux, Aérith était vraiment belle et chaleureuse.

-Bonjour Sora.

-Bonjour Aérith, répondit-il, un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Je suis venu vous encourager.

-C'est génial! Léon et Youfie viendront aussi?

-Ils sont un peu occupés pour t'encourager.

-Ah... ils n'ont pas pu venir..., fit Sora, légèrement déçu. Mais c'est pas grave, toi tu es là!

L'expression d'Aérith changea, elle semblait plus sérieuse.

-Dis-moi Sora, est-ce que tu as vu Cloud?

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

-Cloud? intervint Phil. Le blondinet qui vous a donné tant de mal?

Tout à coup, Aérith devint excitée, presque intenable.

-Savez-vous où il est? demanda-t-elle en criant presque.

-Heu... oui. Un de mes amis, le patron de l'auberge du village en bas m'a dit qu'il avait loué une chambre et qu'il s'y trouvait encore.

-Merci Phil.

-De rien petit. Bon, je dois annoncer la fin des inscriptions et le début du tournois.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Aérith décida d'aller au village pour retrouver Cloud.

-Nous pouvons t'accompagner! J'ai hâte de le revoir moi aussi!

-Pour le défier? demanda Donald.

-Mais heu! dit Sora en faisant la moue. Je pense pas qu'à ça!

-Ahyuk! C'est vrai, tu penses aussi à ton amie, taquina Dingo.

-Arrêtez! Je ne penses pas tout le temps à Kairi!

Mais Aérith nota qu'il rougissait en affirmant ça, ce qui le trahissait.

-Ah? Youfie ne t'intéresses plus? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Là, Sora ne faisait plus que rougir, il béguaiyait en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts.

-M... mais... maisnonvoyonsmaisquestcequetudis? marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Je... je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais attiré par Youfie... j'ai juste dit qu'elle ressemblait à Kairi.

-Ouais, c'est ça, cherche des excuses, taquina Donald. En tout cas, elle est très amicale avec toi.

-Bon, on y va! clama Sora pour couper court à la discussion.

Soudain, une voix retentit et résonna dans tout le Colisée.

-Les participants de la Coupe Pegasus sont priés de se rassembler dans le stade principal.

-Zut! fit Sora déçu. Désolé, on doit...

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave j'irais toute seule, affirma la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je ferais le plus vite possible pour revenir vous encourager.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aérith arriva dans le paisible village. Elle accosta un passant:

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'auberge?

-Des duellistes? Troisième rue à gauche, gente dame.

-Merci beaucoup!

La jeune femme entra dans l'auberge et se dirigea vers le comptoir. L'aubergiste la salua en lui demandant si il pouvait l'aider.

-Voilà, je suis à la recherche d'un jeune homme du nom de Cloud Strife.

-Ah! Vous parlez de l'adversaire le plus coriace de Sora?

L'homme pointa du doigt une affiche représentant Sora, Keyblade à la main. Sous son nom, il était marqué "Le petit lion". Aérith ne fut pas surprise que Sora soit si célèbre, gagner à la suite 2 coupes du plus prestigieux des tournois de l'espace ne passait pas inaperçu. A côté de son affiche était représenté une autre personne, le visage neutre, le regard saphir semblant distant, ces cheveux dorés et rebelles pointant vers le ciel, Cloud.

-De tout les match du Colisée, celui-ci a été mon préféré, précisa l'aubergiste. J'ai même la signature de Sora.

-Hé hé, j'ai la chance d'être une de ses amies. Et pour Cloud?

-Il vient de partir pour le Colisée. Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, Sora y sera sûrement. En tous cas, ce jeune homme, Cloud, je pense qu'il ne vas pas tarder à s'inscrire aussi. Peut être au prochain tournois, il semble attendre quelque chose, c'est assez louche.

Après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié, Aérith partit en direction du Colisée. Elle courrait le plus vite possible, cherchant dans tous les sens son ami, car Cloud était son ami et ce, depuis longtemps. Son regard s'immobilisa. Etait-ce possible? Oui! Elle ne rêvait pas, à quelques mètres d'elle, lui tournant le dos, Cloud!

-Cloud! appela-t-elle. Cloud!

L'interessé s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna lentement pour voir la jeune femme qui courait vers lui. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Aérith remarqua que le jeune homme la regardait sans émotions.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Cloud! Ca faisait si longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vus.

Elle se pencha vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé je trouve, taquina-t-elle.

Mais Cloud ne répondit pas, en fait, il la regardait avec peu d'intérêt, comme si c'était une étrangère. Elle commençait à se poser des questions.

-Tu... tu te souviens de moi?

Le jeune homme la regarda tristement avant de baisser les yeux. _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? _se demanda Aérith, triste que son ami ne lui parlait pas. Après un instant de silence, la jeune femme désespérée tourna les talons, regardant le sol.

-Je...

Aérith se retourna immédiatement, il lui avait parlé! Cloud détournait la tête pour éviter le regard émeraude de la jeune femme.

-... pardon.

-Pardon? Porquoi t'excuses-tu?

-... je ne t'ai pas protégé. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger non plus.

Aérith savait mieux que quiconque que Cloud parlait du jour où Maléfique avait envahi leur monde, ainsi qu'une amie très proche des deux jeunes gens qui avait disparue.

-Ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si... je vous ai cherché, je suis même entré dans les Ténèbres pour avoir une chance de vous retrouver...

-Cloud! Tu aurais pu y laisser ton coeur! Moi aussi je t'ai cherché, j'étais tellement inquiète quand Sora m'a dit...

-Tu connais Sora?

-Oui, et tu as fait de ton mieux pour nous, je t'en remercies.

-J'ai failli tuer Sora!

-Quoi? ... tu as... mais tu ne l'as pas fait! Ne te blâmes pas, c'est moi qui doit l'être. C'est ma faute, si je t'avais mieux cherché... mais on ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans le passé.

-J'imagine, répondit Cloud d'un air absent.

-Dis-moi, tu te rendais bien au Colisée, est-ce que c'était pour voir Sora?

-Oui, mais pas vraiment pour l'encourager. Plutôt pour l'observer.

-L'observer?

-Oui, il y a quelque chose d'intriguent chez lui. Je l'ai vu pendant notre affrontement, j'avais mis à terre ses deux compagnons et lui même. Il avait roulé sur le côté avant de se relever. Quand il fut debout, il y avait quelque chose de... différend. Je crois que j'ai été le seul à mon apercevoir, mais son regard n'était plus le même.

-... on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, sinon, on va manquer tous les combats de nos amis. A part l'équipe de Sora, il y en a deux autres qui participent et ils seraient ravis de te revoir.

-Glacier!

Le rayon glacial balaya le dernier Gros Bandit.

-Vainqueur de la seconde demi-finale, qualifiés pour la grande finale de la Coupe Pegasus, l'équipe Sora!

Il eu de véritables ovations dans les tribunes. Sora leva sa Keyblade haut dans le ciel en signe de victoire. Les match s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse aujourd'hui.

-Et voilà, encore un match et on l'emporte, enjoua Donald.

-Oui, une pitoyable équipe de Sans-coeur ne peut pas nous battre, affirma Sora en souriant. Je me demande qui sont les autres fina... oh!

Sora fit de grands signes de la main vers les tribunes. Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons, le garçon pointa du doigt avec un grand sourire deux spectateurs, Aérith et Cloud.

Sora était tout excité. Il n'avait jamais perdu quand il était encouragé par ses amis. Aérith et Cloud étant présents, c'est comme si il était invincible... du moins, il le pensait.

Phil leur demanda si ils voulaient avoir une heure de repos, ils répondirent qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin et qu'ils avaient hâte d'en finir.

-Bien, alors on va poursuivre, dit-il en faisant signe au présentateur.

-Et bien voilà, maintenant la grande finale de la Coupe Pegasus va commencer!!! D'un côté, une équipe qu'il est inutile de vous présenter, comptant trois membres, l'équipe Sora.

Les spectateurs firent une véritable ovation pour Sora, Donald et Dingo.

-Et face à eux, de nouveaux venus, Sora se tourna vers les deux duellistes qui arrivaient et eu un choc, l'équipe Léon!

Le garçon était ébahis. Face à lui se dressaient deux de ses meilleurs amis, Léon et Youfie.

Dans les gradins, Aérith se tourna vers Cloud et lui dit en souriant:

-Je ne sais pas pour toi mais pour moi, ça va être difficile d'encourager qu'une équipe.

-C'est une bonne chose, murmura le jeune homme.

-Hein?

-Léon n'est pas n'importe qui, il est quelqu'un de redoutable, peut être va-t-il pouvoir mettre Sora en difficulté. A ce moment, je serai fixé.

La jeune femme brune soupira, décidément, Cloud ne savait pas penser à autre chose que le soi-disant potentiel de Sora.

De retour sur le ring, Youfie sourie de toutes ses dents.

-Enfin! se réjoui-t-elle.

-Oui, enfin! dit Sora en souriant, remit de sa surprise. Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur Léon!

-Que la finale commence!!! annonça le présentateur.

Youfie prit un shuriken, arme étoilée du ninja, de sa ceinture tandis que Léon tint sa Gunblade des deux mains.

_Ce combat promet d'être intéressant, _se dit la jeune fille. _J'ai une idée! Héhé, tu vas voir, Sora._

-Eh! dit-elle à voix haute. Avant qu'on commence, si on fixait des enjeux?

-Des enjeux? répéta Sora, confus. Lesquels?

-Et bien... c'est très simple, si nous gagnons, Youfie leva le bras et l'abaissa magistralement, le doigt pointé vers le garçon, tu devras sortir avec moi!

Les réactions furent immédiates: Sora sursauta, Aérith posa sa main sur son coeur, Donald fit un "COUAC?", tous les spectateurs à part Cloud qui ne réagit pas et Hercules eut un bref rire, sursautèrent aussi, les yeux grands ouverts.

Léon se tourna vers sa coéquipière et lui adressa un regard à la fois interrogateur et aussi colérique.

-C'est bon! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit!

-Youfie... fit Léon en posant sa main sur son front. Sora est assez motivé pour se battre à fond, pas besoin de...

-Tu as tort! Je ne fais pas ça pour qu'il se batte à cent pour cent.

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire et ajouta sérieusement:

-Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu m'aimes? Non, bien sûr, tes pensées sont toujours tournées vers _elle_! Pour Cid aussi, pour Aérith aussi. Je veux savoir ce qu'on ressent. Sora m'a dit que je ressemblais à la fille qu'il aime, mais il ne sait pas si elle ressent la même chose. Je veux tenter ma chance, je dois savoir si notre relation peut évoluer.

-Youfie... dit Léon avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête. Bon, alors nous allons gagner. A moins que Sora ne veuille annuler le pari.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

-Sora, tu n'es pas obligé! lui assura Donald.

-D'accord! J'accepte le pari!

Sans plus un mot, le garçon se mit en garde. Après une dernière hésitation, Dingo et Donald firent de même. Au moins, ils étaient sur que leur leader allait se battre à fond.

-Donald, Dingo. Occupez-vous de Léon, à vous deux, vous arriverez à le battre, quand à moi, je me charges de Youfie.

Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent et se jetèrent sur Léon tandis que Sora se planta devant la jeune fille.

-Youfie...

-Ne t'excuse pas, ça ne servirait à rien puisque aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais gagner, affirma-t-elle.

-Alors tout est dit, en avant!

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Donald et Dingo avaient encerclé Léon.

-Dingo-Charge!

Léon bondit sur le côté pour éviter Dingo lancé à toute allure sur lui. Presque aussitôt, il se baissa. Une boule de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager le duo. Donald lança le sort Glace. Léon sauta en l'air pour l'éviter. Sans perdre de temps, Dingo lança son bouclier comme un freesbee sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci dévia immédiatement la trajectoire de l'arme d'un revers de lame. Mais à peine à nouveau sur le sol, un gros éclair tomba dans sa direction. Léon décida de se jeter sur Donald, mais son ami, ayant récupéré son bouclier en un instant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et chargea à nouveau vers son adversaire. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, fit volte-face et lança deux attaques d'épée sur Dingo, puis pivota sur un pied et lui asséner un coup de l'autre. Mais le guerrier n'en fut que peu repoussé et Donald profita de cet instant pour bondir et abattre sa baguette sur le crâne de Léon qui chancela, puis Dingo profita de cette occasion pour charger à nouveau sur lui. Léon fut violemment repoussé en arrière mais se débrouilla pour se retrouver un genou au sol.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme resta immobile, songeur pour enfin se relever.

-Tu en veux encore? demanda Donald. Ben tu vas être servi!

_Ce n'est pas en gardant le niveau que j'avais face à Sora que je pourrai battre Maléfique. Je vais montrer les résultats de mon entraînement maintenant!_

Après un instant de silence, Léon releva la tête. Donald et Dingo sursautèrent.

-... Léon?

Sora donna un coup à Youfie mais cette dernière bloqua la Keyblade, se servant de son petit shuriken comme d'un bouclier, une fois de plus. Depuis le début du combat, le garçon ne faisait qu'attaquer. La jeune fille restait sur la défensive, guettant sûrement le moment opportun.

Soudain, elle sourit puis fit un saut périlleux arrière et cria :

-Allez! Shuriken Ascendant!

Elle lança son arme en direction de Sora, longeant le sol. Le garçon attendit puis sauta, mais l'étoile tranchante s'éleva dans les airs, menaçant de le couper en deux, ou du moins, de lui faire une égratignure.

-Ah ah! Tu es bien naïf!

-Tu crois que j'avais pas entendu le nom de ton attaque? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en lui renvoyant son shuriken avec sa Keyblade.

-Oups!

Youfie bondit et son arme se planta dans le sol. Elle se pencha pour le récupérer et se tourna vers le garçon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et sortit de son dos un autre shuriken, noir et argent et bien plus grand que le précédait. Il avait quatre branches et les extrémités étaient pointues.

Sans crier gare, la jeune fille lança son shuriken géant sur Sora, ce dernier répliqua par un Diskoblos, comme le Dingo-freesbee, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bouclier mais de la Keyblade. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent dans les airs avant de revenir dans les mains de leur propriétaire. Sora se jeta alors sur Youfie mais il se ravisa en voyant son adversaire préparer quelque chose. Elle faisait tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête. L'arme se mit à briller d'une lumière rose, Youfie était en train de lui transférer son esprit combatif.

-C'est parti!

En effet, la jeune fille était parti. Son shuriken tournant toujours au dessus de sa tête, elle se précipita sur Sora sans hésiter. Puis elle sauta et s'éleva dans les airs.

-Voici ma spéciale! Hélico-attack!

Youfie descendit en piqué, son arme devant pour frapper son adversaire. Sora s'écarta mais son adversaire reprit de l'altitude, son shuriken géant lui servant d'hélice, pour à nouveau plonger. Le garçon s'écarta à nouveau, se demandant comment contrer la menace aérienne qu'était la jeune fille. Celle-ci fondit à nouveau. Il l'évita tant bien que mal en roulant sur le côté.

-Foudre!

Youfie regarda au-dessus d'elle affolée, un éclair jaillit du ciel et tomba en plein sur son shuriken toujours en mouvement. L'arme agit comme un para-tonnerre mais étant en métal, l'électricité se répandit des doigts jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille qui tomba. Heureusement, elle n'était qu'à trois mètres du sol, la chute aurait pu être plus lourde.

-Ouille! Soin! dit-elle en lançant un autre shuriken, minuscule cette fois, au-dessus de sa tête.

La jeune fille se releva, toujours prête à en découdre.

-T'as eu de la chance! Ce n'était qu'un instant d'inattention!

-Ben voyons, se moqua gentiment Sora.

-Cette fois-ci, t'auras plus aucune chance! Je vais utiliser ma technique la plus redoutable!

Youfie prit d'une main son shuriken géant, plissa légèrement les genoux et attendit.

Sora sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, il changea de position, les genoux et le coude pliés. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle.

-Ca y est! cria le présentateur. Sora va enfin utiliser son attaque la plus efficace qui lui a apporté la victoire tant de fois, l'Aquillon.

-C'est même grâce à moi qu'il a pu l'inventer, précisa Phil. Grâce notamment à mon entraînement précis et sans faille.

Les deux adversaires se fixaient, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre. Puis Sora se décida.

-Aquillon!

Il se précipita sur Youfie à grande vitesse. La Keyblade décrivit un arc de cercle lorsque le garçon fut assez prêt de son adversaire. Celle-ci sourit et se volatilisa. L'attaque de Sora donna dans le vide. Était-ce possible? Youfie a pu disparaître en un claquement de doigt, dans un petit nuage de fumée grisâtre?

-Shuriken fantôme!

Sora sentit une terrible douleur dans son dos. La ninja était réapparue au-dessus de son dos et avait abattu son shuriken derrière lui. Ce fut comme si une mince barre de plomb l'avait frappé. Heureusement que l'arme n'était pas aiguisée.

Le garçon fut repoussé et attérit lourdement sur le sol dans un cri de douleur.

-C'est incroyable! Jamais un Aquillon n'avait été contré aussi facilement!

Sora se releva péniblement et se lança le sort Guérison.

-Un partout, le dernier point sera décisif, mais si tu veux un conseil, abandonne.

-Comment?

-Ca ne sert à rien, personne n'as jamais réussi à m'atteindre quand j'utilisais le Shuriken fantôme. Et personne ne le pourra.

Sora tourna et retourna les mots de Youfie dans sa tête. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se remit en position d'Aquillon, à la surprise générale. La jeune fille hocha la tête et fléchi les genoux, prête à réutiliser sa fameuse technique.

Ils recommencèrent a se fixer, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Puis Sora prit la parole:

-Pardon. Je ne peux pas devenir ton petit ami, je suis désolé mais j'en aime une autre.

Sur ces mots, le garçon s'élança, le coude replié, se rapprochant à toute vitesse de Youfie. Cette dernière disparut à nouveau au moment où Sora posa sa deuxième main sur le paummeau de la Keyblade qui décrivit non pas un arc de cercle, mais un cercle complet. Sora se retrouva d'un coup face à la jeune fille qui était réapparut dans son dos, elle ouvrit grands les yeux tellement elle était étonnée par le "retournement".

-Rayon Céleste!

Un rayon lumineux bleuté sortit de l'extrémité de la Keyblade pour frapper la jeune fille en plein ventre et tomba sur le dos. Sora réussi à freiner son élan pour éviter de tomber en arrière, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Youfie resta allongée sur le sol, se tenant le ventre. Sora s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

-C'était joli.

-Merci et encore une fois, pardon.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, puisque avec ou sans moi, tu vas perdre, car Léon est plus fort que toi.

Elle s'évanouit d'épuisement en souriant.

-Youfie est déclarée hors combat! déclara Phil.

Soudain, tout le monde retint son souffle, les yeux fixés à présent sur l'autre côté du ring. Sora se tourna lui aussi et sursauta. Rêvait-il éveillé ou bien était-ce la réalité? Non, aucun doute n'était permis, c'était bien Léon, debout et lui tournant le dos. Et à ses pieds... Donald et Dingo! Alors qu'ils étaient deux, ils avaient perdu?!

-Donald et Dingo hors combat également, ajouta Phil. Faites venir les civières, le combat est momentanément arrêté!

Pendant que les infirmiers allongeaient précautionneusement Donald et Dingo sur les brancards, Léon se tourna vers Sora qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer depuis tout à l'heure. Lorsque le garçon vit le visage du jeune homme, il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'apparence de Léon mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui! Ce jeune homme avait un regard neutre mais froid et ses yeux bruns étaient glacials, plus que ceux de Cloud quand ils s'étaient affrontés.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sora? demanda-t-il froidement.

En l'entendant, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Était-ce le vrai visage de son ami?

Youfie fut aussi déplacée hors du ring, le match pouvait reprendre. Léon prit la Gunblade de ses deux mains tandis que Sora... se mit tout de suite en position d'Aquillon.

_Il a raison, vu qu'il ne connaît pas encore mes nouvelles capacités._

-Prêts? Que le combat REPRENNE!

-Aquillon!

La lame de Léon croisa celle de Sora. Le garçon se retourna, le visage crispé, une main sur son bras avec lequel il avait attaqué.

Léon posa sa main sur son avant-bras, une coupure étant apparut.

-Bien, à mon tour.

Le jeune homme s'élança à une vitesse époustouflante et donna trois coups d'épée que Sora bloqua avec difficulté.

-Foudre!

Léon bondit sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair et abaissa soudain son épée pour stopper net la Keyblade. Sora s'écarta immédiatement après avoir été contré. Il avait cru que l'éclair attirerait suffisement son attention pour charger. Le jeune homme leva la Gunblade et l'abaissa.

-Brasier!

La boule de feu se précipita vers Sora qui réagit aussitôt.

-Glacier!

Les deux magies explosèrent, jetant un mince écran de fumée. Résolut à en finir, Léon se précipita vers le garçon, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

-Glacier!

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des cristaux de glace qui se précipitèrent sur son adversaire.

Tout à coup, Sora vit plusieurs traits lumineux devant lui, c'était Léon qui avait manié son épée avec une telle vitesse qu'il avait bloqué tous les cristaux. Puis le jeune homme donna un coup d'épée, que le garçon peina à bloquer, puis un autre en direction de ses jambes. Sora ne réfléchit pas et bondit. Léon leva son épée en diagonale, de bas en haut, ayant toujours les jambes pour cible. Son adversaire se protégea avec sa Keyblade mais malheureusement, une entaille apparut à la fois dans son short et dans sa chair.

Sora fit de son mieux à nouveau pour se réceptionner sur sa jambe intacte mais un coup de pied dans l'estomac le propulsa plus loin, lui coupant le souffle. Il atterrit lourdement, dos au sol.

-Brasier.

Le garçon se releva le plus vite possible en coupant la boule de feu avec son épée. Mais à peine éteint, il vit une autre boule de feu.

_Deux Brasier consécutifs?!_

Sora bougea la tête pour éviter l'attaque, ce qu'il fit avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de pied sur la joue qui l'envoya valser plus loin, atterrisant sur le ventre. Il allait mal, avec une coupure à la cuisse et un vilain bleu au visage. Il voyait déjà le prochain assaut de Léon et ferma les yeux, serra les dents et attendit. Mais rien. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il tourna la tête et vit son adversaire à quelques mètres de lui qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait sans doute décidé de le laisser se relever, si il le pouvait, pour mieux le remettre par terre avec un nouvel enchaînement encore plus dangereux. Mais Sora ne put se relever. Il pouvait même plus bouger.

-P'tit? P'tit! lui cria Phil. C'est bon, tu t'es bien battu, tu peux abandonner sans regrets.

Sora ne répondit pas, fixant le sol, toujours allongé. Pour être honnête, le satyre avait espéré entendre quelque chose du genre : "Non! Pas question! Je n'abandonnerais pas! Jamais!", mais le silence prolongé du garçon n'était pas bon signe. Peut être que c'était mieux pour lui.

_Cette fois, je ne peux plus rien. Il est si rapide et si fort... Youfie avait raison, quoiqu'il se passe, j'avais perdu à peine le combat avait commencé._

_C'est fini_, se dit Léon. _Il ne veut plus combattre, il est découragé. Tant mieux, plus vite ce sera fini et plus vite..._

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Phil s'éloigner de Sora et commencer à parler à l'adresse du stade entier.

-Le concurrent Sora est hors combat, en conséquent, je déclare vainqueur de la Coupe Pégasus l'équipe L...

-SORA!

Une silhouette bondit hors des gradins et se tint devant le ring, face à Sora.

-Depuis quand tu te traîne par terre, sous les pieds des autres? demanda la personne plus calmement.

Le garçon leva la tête et vit des cheveux blonds dressés, puis il vit le visage de Cloud.

-Léon ne montre ce visage que face à de vrais adversaires. Même si c'est inconsciemment, toi aussi tu peux réveiller ce potentiel. C'est ce que tu as fait contre moi, non?

Sora s'en souvenait, il s'était relevé et avait sorti de sa Keyblade un véritable blizzard. Et si ce n'était qu'un aperçut de ce qu'il cachait vraiment au fond de lui? Si c'était le cas, comment se faisait-il qu'il perdait? Ca n'avait aucun sens... si il s'était relevé, c'était parce qu'il avait pensé à Kairi. _Kairi! _Quelque chose réagit en lui. Le garçon ne put dire ce que c'était mais il se sentait soudain capable de se relever, il s'appuya sur ses mains et essaya.

Phil, comme la foule était ébahis. Ce dernier ne voyait Sora que de dos, mais Cloud était devant lui, à l'extérieur du ring. Il lui murmura quelque chose avant que le garçon ne soit totalement relevé.

_Alors tu te bat pour ceux que tu aimes et non pour la puissance? Bien. _Cloud lui avait murmuré ça pendant qu'il se relevait.

-Soin!

La jambe blessée de Sora guérit en un instant, puis il se remit en position. Cette fois, il tendait le bras vers l'arrière, la Keyblade pointant dans la direction opposée à l'adversaire. Il s'apprêtait à lancer son arme sur Léon. Il fallait finir maintenant. Même si sa blessure la plus grave était guérit, il n'en demeurait pas moins fatigué et affaibli. Il devait gagner en un coup!

Phil sortit du ring le plus vite que ses sabots pouvaient. Puis il cria:

-Bien, le match peut reprendre!

Cloud l'avait vu. Le regard de Sora, pendant un instant, n'avait plus été le même. A cet instant, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Mais juste pendant quelques secondes. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme savait maintenant d'où le garçon tirait une telle obstination : ses amis.

Léon ôta sa chemise noire en un instant et se concentra, la Gunblade levée. La lame sembla en un instant s'être allongée. Sora regarda mieux, ce n'était pas la lame mais de la lumière blanche qui avait prit la forme d'une lame plus longue que celle de son adversaire.

_Il concentre son esprit, comme avec Youfie._

Le regard de Sora fixait celui de Léon. Tout allait se jouer en un instant. Chacun était résolut à finir ce duel maintenant. Et cet instant arriva en un éclair.

-Diskoblos!

La Keyblade vola en direction de Léon qui abaissa sa propre épée pour contrer mais elle disparut soudain, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Elle réapparut en un instant dans la main de Sora qui s'était déjà précipité sur son adversaire, désarmé. En un éclair, son coude fut plié et se déplia, arrivé à la hauteur de Léon. Puis en un instant, il se retrouva dos à lui, à deux mètres. Le garçon tomba un genoux à terre et Léon, quand à lui, s'effondra. C'était complètement l'inverse de la fin de leur premier combat, mais avant que Sora s'en aperçoive, la foule l'acclamait déjà, mais se tut bien vite. Pris d'un affreux doute, le garçon se retourna et vit... Léon debout! Mal en point mais debout! Il fit un pas vers lui et s'arrêta. Son visage semblait avoir changé, comme si il était redevenu comme avant. Il sourit, se tourna vers Phil et dit :

-J'abandonne.

Après un moment de silence intense, Phil clama:

-Le vainqueur de la finale de la Coupe Pégasus! L'Equipe Sora!

L'information eut plus de mal à pénétré dans le cerveau brumeux du garçon que chez beaucoup de spectateurs, mais quand il comprit enfin, il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

-J'ai... gagné? J'ai gagné?? J'ai gagné!!!

Oubliant sa fatigue, Sora bondit hors du ring et se mit à tourner face aux gradins en bondissant de partout, criant qu'il avait gagné, sous les acclamations de la foule. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que le pauvre garçon tombe la tête la première sur le sol, inconscient.

-Il ne peut pas se retenir décidément!

-Oui, même fatigué, il lui restera toujours la force de manifester sa joie.

Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux, les cligna et les ouvrit complètement. Il avait un gros pansement sur la joue et un bandage serré autour de la tête et à sa cuisse. Il se redressa pour mieux voir ceux qui étaient auprès de lui, à son chevet, car le garçon avait remarqué qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Il vit Dingo et Aérith lui sourire. Il regarda autour de lui et vit à sa gauche Donald, Cloud et Léon. Ce dernier avait l'avant-bras soigneusement bandé, il souriait lui aussi à Sora.

-Est-ce que j'ai gagné? demanda confusément le garçon.

-Et tu oses en douter! demanda sévèrement Donald.

-Félicitations, Sora.

-Merci Aérith, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Oui bravo! Grâce à toi, on a la Coupe, ajouta Dingo.

Sora regardait mieux autour de lui, il manquait quelqu'un.

-Hé! Où est Youfie?

-Ici, andouille!

Léon s'écarta pour que le garçon puisse voir un autre lit sur lequel était allongé la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle ai perdu, elle souriait de toutes ses dents à Sora. Il remarqua même qu'elle avait le front nu, sans son diadem en argent, lui faisant découvrir cette parcelle de peau masquée par endroits par ses cheveux.

-Bon bon, ça suffit maintenant! Ces jeunes gens ont besoin de calme et de repos! intervint sèchement une infirmière.

-C'est pas plus rapide de prendre une potion?

-Dans ton état, cinq potions seraient inefficaces.

-Tu as vraiment du mal à faire ce qu'on te dit!

-Tu peux parler!

-Bon, je vous laisse, tâchez de vous reposer.

Une fois sortie, Youfie se tourna vers son voisin.

-Te fais pas d'idées! Si j'ai perdu, c'est parce que c'était un accident!

-Bien sur!

-Exactement!

-Comme si ça pouvait être vrai.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je suis plus fort et plus malin que toi!

S'en était trop! Youfie se leva d'un bond de son lit, se jeta sur celui de Sora et se mit à chatouiller ce dernier au niveau des côtes.

-Retires ça!

Entre deux rires incontrôlables, le garçon répondit:

-Hahaha ... non ... hahaha ... jamais!

-Alors je continu!

Sora, subissant cette terrible torture, réussi à glisser ses mains sur les côtes de la jeune fille et se mit à la chatouiller aussi. Elle fut aussi prise d'un fou rire.

-Hahaha non! Hahaha tricheur!

-Hahaha tu héhé a haha commencé!

Ils abandonnèrent en même temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Sora prit alors conscience que Youfie était à moitié allongée sur lui. S'en rendant compte elle aussi, la jeune fille s'assit convenablement sur le bord du lit.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être trois fois champion?

Le garçon prit son temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre:

-Plaisir, Léon a beau avoir abandonné, je suis sur de l'avoir battu!

-Attrape pas la grosse tête pour autant. Il y a toujours plus fort que sois.

Sora la regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Tu as de la fièvre? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

-Arrête! Tu sais parfaitement que je rougis quand un garçon me touche!

-Oui, tu préfères que ce soit toi qui provoque le contact, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Elle lui tira la langue, croisa les bras et détourna son regard.

-Dis...

-Oui?

-Je me sens fatiguée.

-Et bien retourne dans ton lit et dors.

-J'ai la flemme.

-... oh non! Encore une manoeuvre pour...

Mais il ne put rien ajouter, car Youfie s'était déjà allongée à côté de lui.

-C'est gentil, j'accepte volontiers ta proposition!

-Mais je n'ai rien dit!

Voyant son amie sourire, il comprit que toutes négociations étaient perdues d'avance.

Enfin reposés, Sora et Youfie sortirent de l'infirmerie et entrèrent dans le stade où un podium avait été dressé. Sonald etDingo vinrent rejoindre le garçon et tous les trois se précipitèrent au sommet du monticule.

-Ainsi, je vous discerne la Coupe Pégasus, témoignant votre victoire éblouissante, annonça fièrement Phil.

Sora leva sa Keyblade vers le ciel et cria:

-Ouais! On est les champions!

Après le tournois, Aéris proposa à tout le monde de revenir à Traverse. Tout le monde accepta sauf Cloud qui prétendait avoir des choses à faire. Sora essaya de le convaincre mais le jeune homme faisait la sourde oreille, le garçon n'insista pas.

Une fois retournés à Traverse, le trio se précipita au manoir des hiboux. Merlin les accueilli à bras ouverts.

-Et bien! Tu as vaincu Youfie et Léon! Tu es devenu très fort.

-Dites Merlin, est-ce que Marraine est là?

-On m'a appelé?

Sora sursauta, elle était apparut d'un coup derrière lui.

-Heu... oui, j'ai besoin de votre aide, demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bracelet de Riku et l'orbe verte d'Ariel.

-Ah! De nouvelles orbes d'invocation! Très bien! Bibidi Babidi Bou!

Les sphères se mirent à briller, Sora pouvait à présent invoquer les esprits de l'eau et de la nature.

-Bon, nous revenons Marraine et moi, annonça Merlin, veillez bien sur mes objets.

-D'accord! promirent-ils.

Une fois les deux partis, Sora se tourna vers le livre qu'il avait livré à Merlin de la part de Cid. Le garçon le prit entre ses mains et l'observa.

-Dites, si il est si spécial, pourquoi ne pas le lire?

Sans même se tourner vers ses amis pour avoir leur réponse, Sora ouvrit le livre. Soudain, il se sentit attiré par l'objet qu'il tenait, mais ce n'était pas une impression, il était réellement aspiré à l'intérieur avant même que ses amis se précipitent sur lui, les laissant sans voix.

-Aouille! Ma tête!

En effet, Sora avait attérit la tête la première sur le sol... le sol?! Il se releva, regarda autour de lui. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une vaste plaine. Au beau milieu gisait un vieux tronc d'arbre sur lequel était assis... une forme orange et rouge. Sora s'approcha vers la forme et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit ours orange vêtu d'un T-shirt rouge. Il semblait occupé, il avait une patte sur le front et fronçait les sourcils.

-Pense, pense, pense... dit-il en se tapotant la tête.

Sora marcha jusqu'à lui.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-Oh, heu rien. Je pensais.

-Ah.

-Je me demandais comment dire au revoir à Winnie.

-Winnie?

-Oui?

-Attends... c'est toi, Winnie? demanda Sora en s'asseillant à côté de lui.

-Oui, je suis Winnie l'Ourson, Winnie pour les amis, dit-il joyeusement. Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Sora.

-Oh bonjour Sora. Toi aussi tu es venu dire au revoir à Winnie?

-Heu, non. Pourquoi je ferais ça? On vient à peine de se rencontrer.

-Parce que tout le monde est partis, répondit tristement Winnie.

-Comment ça?

-Nous habitions tous la Forêt des Rêves Bleus. Nous jouions tous ensemble et chaque jours, je mangeais du miel. D'ailleurs, une petite lichette serait la bienvenue, ajouta-t-il d'un air gourmand, se massant le ventre. Mais maintenant, reprit-il tristement, tout le monde est parti, tous mes amis et même mon arbre à miel préféré. Alors qui sait? Je vais peut être partir aussi. Mais je me demande comment me dire au revoir... pense pense pense!

Sora le regardait tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Mais soudain, un cri aigu retentit.

-Au secours!

Ca venait du ciel, Winnie et Sora levèrent la tête et virent... un minuscule animal tout rose se cramponner à la ficelle d'un ballon bleu.

-Oh! Mais c'est Porcinet! dit l'ourson en souriant. Bonjour Porcinet, tu vas bien?

-Winnie! C'est toi? Au secours!

-Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser!

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Manifestement, Winnie ne s'apercevait pas que son ami avait peur. Il bondit du tronc d'arbre et couru en dessous de lui.

-J'arrive, me voilà!

Le garçon regarda autour de lui et vit un caillou. Il s'en saisit et le lança sur le ballon qui explosa. Porcinet chuta mais Sora le réceptionna.

-M-m-merci... bégaya-t-il.

-Ca va aller?

-O-o-oui, mais Winnie...

-Hein?

Sora se tourna vers l'ourson qui regardait tristement les débris du ballon.

-Je je j'avais trouvé ce ballon et je vou voulais l'offrir à Winnie.

-Mais pourquoi?

-P-p-pour qu'il aille à l-l'arbre à miel.

-Ah... désolé Winnie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-il, en fait, Porcinet, je te présente mon nouvel ami, Sora.

-En-enchanté!

-Moi aussi. Et si on allait à ce fameux arbre?

-Bonne idée, mon estomac approuve.

Winnie et Porcinet conduisirent donc Sora à un grand arbre, un trou à son tronc situé en hauteur, c'était sûrement là que s'était installé la ruche.

-C'est haut! Comment va-t-on faire pour y parvenir? Les branches ne sont pas à notre portée!

-Hm... pense pense pense!

-Wahoo!

Sora cria de surprise, il se retrouva en un instant plaqué sur le sol par un éclair orange et noir. Il vit un sourire au-dessus de son visage.

-Whouhouhou! Falut! Je fuis Tigrou, T.I. double GR. Fça se prononfce Tigrou! Tiens tiens... je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu!

-Heu... bonjour.

Un grognement retentit. Tigrou sursauta et se cacha derrière Sora qui était en position assise.

-Fc'est quoi? Un jagula??

-Mais non, rassura Sora, regarde dans cette direction, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt Winnie.

L'ourson avait tellement faim que ses gargouillements étaient amplifiés.

-Quelqu'un a une idée? demanda Sora.

-Les tigres sont très fsavants! J'ai déjà une fsolution!

-Ah non! A chaque fois que tu as une idée, c'est la catastrophe! intervint un lapin.

-Tiens! Coco Lapin, tu es revenu aussi! se réjouit Winnie.

-Je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'être parti. Mais qui est ce jeune homme?

-Oh! Pardon, je m'appelles Sora, enchanté, Coco Lapin.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai guère de souvenirs de ma morne existence, fit tristement un âne violet.

-Bourriquet!

Sora se présenta au nouveau venu et se tourna à nouveau vers l'arbre, puis son regard tomba sur Tigrou qui installait une planche de bois sur un rondin. Une bascule! Mais oui!

-Heu... c'est une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas un peu... dangereux? demanda Sora.

-Non pas du tout! Winnie peut y aller sans rifsque! assura Tigrou.

Bizarrement, tout le monde à part Coco Lapin le crut. Mais Sora se dit qu'après tout, le lapin exagérait sur la prudence. Winnie se posa sur une extrémité de la planche. Tigrou bondit sur l'autre et l'ourson fut catapulté directement dans le trou.

-Heu... je crois qu'il est coincé!

-Je vous l'avez dit!

-Si il a des problèmes, ça en a l'air, fit Bourriquet.

-Oh non! Winnie!! s'affola Porcinet.

-Un problème, mes amis?

Sora vit un grand hibou se poser auprès d'eux.

-M-Maître Hibou! S-s'il vous plaît! S-sauvez Winnie!

-C'est vrai, dit Sora. Vous pouvez voler.

-M'est avis qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre au même endroit pour qu'il puisse déloger notre cher compagnon, fit le hibou. Le plus grand serait le plus efficace.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sora qui était de loin le plus grand d'entre eux.

-Bon, d'accord, j'y vais, dit-il en déglutissant et en prenant place.

Tigrou bondit et Sora fut à son tour catapulté vers l'arbre, mais n'étant pas aussi léger que Winnie, perfora la tête la première l'arbre, rejoignant Winnie. Il s'était enfoncé jusqu'aux épaules. Il leva les yeux et vit Winnie juste derrière lui.

-C'est amusant tout ce que je pourrai faire pour du miel, dit-il en en mangeant.

En effet, les épaules et le cou de Sora baignaient dans le miel. A cet instant, le garçon sentit une bouffée d'allégresse et se mit aussi à manger.

Après s'être rassasiés, les deux amis descendirent de l'arbre. Deux kangourous étaient en plus dans le groupe, Petit Gourou et sa mère. Ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble à sauter, bondir, à chat toute la journée. Puis enfin, ils firent une gigantesque partie de cache-cache où Sora et Winnie devaient trouver tous leurs amis éparpillés dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus. Cette seule partie fut mémorable. Et pour finirent, ils allèrent à la colline pour admirer les dernières lueurs du crépuscule, puis les étoiles dans la nuit.

-Je suis si content que nous soyons à nouveau tous réunis, dit Porcinet. j'ai eu si peur quand je me suis retrouvé seul.

-Voyons, Porfcinet, tu dois être plus courageux.

-Tu ne t'es pas senti seul, toi?

-Fseul? Tu plaivsantes? Ve fsuis un Tigrou! dit-il en se relevant et en s'agitant à nouveau. Fce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec les tigrous fc'est que ve suis unique. Mais je reconnais que fc'est plus amusant quand on a des amis.

Sora regardait les étoiles, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Pense, pense, pense...

Le garçon sourit et se tourna vers Winnie en lui demandant:

-A quoi tu penses?

-Et bien, je suis en train de penser à quoi je dois penser.

Sora gloussa, puis se releva.

-Bon... ben je m'en vais.

-Où vas-tu aller, Sora? demanda Porcinet.

Le garçon commença à descendre de la petite colline et répondit:

-Je pars à la recherche de mes amis. Ils m'attendent.

-Reviens bondir quand tu veux, whouhouhou!

-J'espère que tu retrouveras tes amis, lui dit Porcinet.

Sora descendit de la colline et marcha en droit devant lui. Winnie finit de penser et se leva pour marcher jusqu'au bord, ses amis derrière lui. Le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna pour les voir une dernière fois. L'ourson lui fit un grand signe de la main, tout souriant.

-Sora, n'oublie pas! Si tu veux revenir nous voir...

Le garçon leur sourit et disparut.

-... nous serons toujours là!

Tous les amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, une magnifique étoile filante de couleur or passa dans le ciel, scintillant dans un grand éclat étoilé.

Le livre s'ouvrit des mains de Donald et Sora en sorti.

-Enfin! Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes que tu es parti!

-Cinq minutes? Rien que ça? s'étonna Sora.

-Et oui, le temps doit passer plus vite chez eux que chez nous.

Le garçon se tourna et vit Merlin assit dans son fauteuil. Il se gratta la nuque, cherchant une excuse.

-Pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas! Tu as bien fait. Car ta venue a permit à Winnie de retrouver ses amis.

-Grâce à moi? Waw!

Sora prit le livre et sourit, une image apparut sur la couverture du livre, lui en train de tenir la main de Winnie, se baladant avec Porcinet et Tigrou.

_Un jour, promis, je reviendrai pour qu'on puisse jouer de nouveau ensembles. _


	12. Une fascination saugrenue

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**UNE FASCINATION SAUGRENUE**

Le vaisseau gummi quitta l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver devant un nouveau monde. Le trio sortit du vaisseau une fois ce dernier posé et levèrent le pouce pour dire à Tic et Tac que tout allait bien. Le vaisseau décolla donc, restant en orbite autour du monde. Sora regarda ses amis et sursauta. Ils avaient disparut! A leur place, il y avait une petite momie et une créature de Frankenstein! Le garçon bondit en arrière et saisit sa Keyblade.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis?

-Couac? Sora? fit la momie.

-Donald? demanda Sora.

-Dingo! dit la créature en se pointant du doigt.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant d'éclater de rire. Leurs vêtements, ils ne savaient comment, avaient changé. Sora, quand à lui, était déguisé en jeune vampire. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, Dingo regarda autour d'eux.

-Et bien! C'est vraiment un endroit... lugubre. Je vous parie que les habitants sont effrayants.

En effet, le ciel était rouge, la ville baignée de la lumière d'un gigantesque feu follet en guise de soleil. Ils remarquèrent qu'il souriait sadiquement. Il y avait un léger brouillard et tous les murs étaient en briques noirs.

-Bof, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, intervint Donald, nous aussi on a l'air bizarres. Si ils essaient de nous faire peur, on fera pareil!

-Tu sais comment faire peur?

-Évidemment! J'ai déjà effrayé mes trois neveux quand un gorille s'était échappé du zoo. Mais ils ont vite découvert l'arnaque et se sont déguisés en gorille à leur tour. Mais j'ai su préserver mon calme et je les ai démasqués!

-Si tu le dis... fit Sora.

Le trio s'avança vers le portail qui s'ouvrit à leur approche. A peine furent-ils arrivés que dans une maison située au nord, en face de la place de la ville, d'où en son milieu coulait une fontaine, laissa échapper une brusque explosion, de la fumée noire s'en échappant. La couleur de l'eau était verte, craché par une statue de pierre de ce qu'il semblait être un dragon, comme si elle était radioactive. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le trio était la présence de fantômes Sans-coeur autour de la fontaine.

A leur vue, Sora, Donald et Dingo sortirent leur armes, prêts à les repousser... mais ils ne firent aucun geste, restant immobiles, planant au-dessus du sol. Rassurés, ils regardèrent mieux la ville. Une guillotine était posée en évidence. _Spécial... _pensa Sora. Prêt de cette guillotine, un petit homme vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir, ainsi qu'un chapeau haut de forme étroit et très haut, un badge rouge était posé sur sa poitrine, avec le mot «Maire». Apparemment, c'était le maire de la ville. Il tenait dans sa main un mégaphone. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et cria:

- Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter le maître de la terreur. Le prince des cauchemars: Jack Skellington!

Les fantômes Sans-cœur s'écartèrent alors, petit à petit chacun leur tour, formant une haie d'honneur, laissant place au loin à la fontaine dont l'eau était verte. Et soudain en sorti un grand squelette, habillé d'une tenue noire avec de minces rayures blanches, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, il avait d longs bras et de longues jambes fines et sa bouche qui semblait cousue s'étirait, un souriait. En guise de noeud papillon, il avait une chauve-souris. Il se leva alors et ouvrit grand ses longs bras avec un grand sourire. Le Maire couru vers lui:

-Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Excellente répétition! Ces fantômes remporteront un franc succès au prochain Halloween!

-Merci à tous, Merci pour vos efforts! Mais ils doivent encore travailler leur chorégraphie. Ce n'est pas assez effrayant. Je veux déclencher une terreur qui glace le sang en leur faisant faire une chose qui horrifie d'un regard: les faire danser! S'exclama t-il d'un air pensif, tout en baissant la tête. Je vais aller consulter le docteur. Ajouta t-il avant de partir.

-Eh bien moi je vais m'occuper des décorations.

Sora et ses amis décidèrent alors de suivre ce Jack. Ce dernier monta les escaliers et entra dans une maison assez étrange. Sora entrouvrit la porte et vit Jack et un étrange homme assit dans un fauteuil roulant. Celui-ci avait un gros crâne, de petites lunettes noires et une longue blouse blanche. _C'est sûrement le docteur dont le squelette a parlé_ pensa Sora. Jack prit la parole:

-Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que le système de guidage a été endommagé durant l'explosion.

-Ridicule. Mes appareils sont toujours parfaits!

Jack feuilleta un gros livre et soudain cria:

-Ca y est, j'ai trouvé! Il leva les bras fière de lui et s'exclama: Mais bien sûr! Les Sans-cœur ont besoin d'un cœur. Docteur, pensez-vous qu'on puisse ajouter un cœur à cet engin?

Sora remarqua alors une longue table d'opération sur laquelle était allongée un fantôme Sans-coeur.

-Certainement! Faire un cœur n'a rien de compliqué. Allons-y mettons-nous au travail.

-Pour fabriquer un cœur, lut Jack, prenez d'abord une boîte munie d'un cadenas.

Le docteur sorti alors une boîte qui palpitait. Il observa la serrure et vit bien qu'il manqué quelque chose, le cadenas était fermé, il ajouta alors:

-Mais avant, nous avons besoin de la clé!

Sora eut alors une idée, il en fit part à ses amis.

-Tu vas vraiment l'ouvrir? Demanda Donald.

-Pourquoi pas? S'ils réussissent... nous n'aurons plus à nous battre ici. Et puis... j'aimerais bien les voir danser, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Pas vous?

Donald réfléchit quelques secondes à la question, imaginant la scène.

-Pas vraiment... répondit-il.

Mais après concertations, Sora s'approcha de la boîte et leva la Keyblade devant la serrure qui s'ouvrit. Jack, étonné, s'exclama:

-Bigre! C'était formidable! Euh… vous êtes…?

-Sora!

-Bien joué, Sora! J'aimerais que tu participes au prochain Halloween.

Mais Sora était plutôt intrigué par ce Sans-cœur inanimé, allongé sur une table.

-Que fait ce Sans-cœur ici? demanda t-il

-Les Sans-cœur viennent tout juste d'arriver en ville. Je suis frustré de ne pas pouvoir les faire danser avec moi! Donc, le Docteur Flinkestein et moi essayons d'améliorer le système de guidage. C'est un véritable génie! Précisa-t-il en montrant le Docteur qui leur tournait le dos. Très bien, Docteur, continuons. Reprit-il tout en suivant les instructions du livre. Les ingrédients pour un cœur sont: Le pouls, l'émotion.

Jack présenta une grenouille allongée sur la table.

-La terreur, dit le Docteur en montrant une araignée.

-La peur! L'espoir et le désespoir.

Jack montra pour la peut une vitre qui grinça quand il l'effleura. Pour les deux derniers, Sora vit deux serpents, un bleu et un orange avec des rayures noires qui se mordaient à chacun une extrémité de leur queue, formant un cercle.

-Mélangeons bien le tout et nous obtenons un coeur!

Le Docteur se guida avec son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à un levier qu'il abaissa. Des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent. La machine fut parcouru de courant électrique bleuté, comme le Sans-coeur. Ce dernier réagit en se redressant, les bras tendus devant lui comme un zombie pour finalement retombé en arrière.

-C'est raté! S'exclama le Docteur, dégoûté.

Jack, quand à lui, leva les yeux au plafond, de désespoir. Le Docteur revint alors devant son épais volume, les bras croisés.

-Il manque peut être des ingrédients... se demanda-t-il. Ajoutons un peu de mémoire.

L'étrange personnage ouvrit la moitié de son crâne comme le couvercle d'une boîte, découvrant son cerveau qu'il gratta. Le sens propre du terme «se creuser la tête».

-Sally? Appela-t-il. Sally?! Sally! Elle n'est jamais là quand il le faut! Quelle petite désobéissante! Mais pourquoi donc l'ais-je créée? Demanda-t-il en rabattant le couvercle qui lui servait de crâne. Sally a la mémoire dont nous avons besoin. Il faut absolument la retrouver!

-Aucun problème! Assura Jack avant de se tourner vers le trio. Sora, voudriez-vous m'accompagner tes amis et toi?

-Ouais! Répondit Sora avant que Donald ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Ils sortirent du laboratoire et virent entendirent le maire qui avait un autre visage, blanc comme une craie, il criait:

-Jack! Jack! Au secours! La situation est critique! Les Sans-coeur sont incontrôlables! Nous n'arrivons pas à les arrêter!

Ils s'avancèrent vers le maire. Jack se frotta le crâne.

-Hmm... serait-ce la faute de notre expérience? Mais ça va aller, Monsieur le Maire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous chargeons de tout.

Donald tapa du pied pour signaler qu'il n'était pas spécialement d'accord mais Jack l'ignora et ouvrit le portail.

Les fantômes étaient en effet déchaînés. Ils s'attaquaient aux habitants d'Halloween, qui étaient tous des monstres.

-Allez les gars on y va! Colère ardente!

Jack chargea sur les ennemis, un cercle de feu se formant autour de lui.

-Waou! Il assure! Glacier!

-Foudre!

-Dingo-boomerang!

En un rien de temps, les Sans-coeur furent repoussés.

-Bien joué, les amis. Maintenant, cherchons Sally, clama Jack.

Le trio suivit ce dernier qui se dirigeait vers le cimetière. Ils franchirent la grille qui les séparaient de l'endroit qui était divisé en plusieurs parties.

-Bien, inspectons le cimetière.

-Il faudra d'abord chasser les Sans-coeur, fit remarquer Sora.

En effet, de nouveaux fantômes apparurent et se ruèrent sur le groupe. Eux aussi furent vaincus. Sora s'approcha de la tombe et s'écarta aussitôt, d'autres Sans-coeur étaient apparut, des momies. Ils étaient plus agiles que leur prédécesseurs. L'un d'eux bondit sur Sora mais Donald lança un Brasier sur ce dernier qui disparut. Il y en avait deux autres.

-Diskoblos!

-Dingo-charge!

La Keyblade détruisit une des momies et Dingo pourfendit l'autre avec son bouclier.

Pendant un moment, le cimetière redevint calme quand brusquement, le fantôme blanc d'un chien, ayant un feu follet en guise de truffe sortit d'une tombe où était marqué Zéro.

-Zéro, aurais-tu vu Sally par hasard? Demanda Jack à son chien.

Zéro se mit a zigzaguer parmi les tombes avant de plonger derrière l'une d'entre elles où un sursaut retentit. Une silhouette apparut derrière. C'était une poupée plus grande que Dingo, avec une robe déchirée, faite manuellement avec des bouts de vêtements pris au hasard, dirait-on. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouge et le teint grisâtre.

-Il y a un problème, Jack? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Non, tout va pour le mieux! Répondit Jack excité comme une puce, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Nous allons fêter le plus incroyable des Halloween! On a simplement besoin de ta mémoire.

-Mémoire? Tu parles de ceci? Demanda Sally en montrant des fleurs fanées avec seulement quelques pétales, les reste d'un myosotis. Jack, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi ne pas essayer autre chose? Rien ne presse, Halloween n'est que dans quelques mois.

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas, il se contentait d'observer la fleur avant de dire, très anxieux:

-Rien ne pourra surpasser ce que j'ai prévu! Dès que nous aurons doté les Sans-coeur d'un coeur, ils danseront comme je le voudrais!

Ce n'était pas ça qui rassurerait Sally qui fixait tristement le sol, ce que Jack interpréta à sa manière.

-Fais-moi confiance. Tu vas adorer ça!

Sally se tourna vers le trio.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Mes nouveaux associés! Ensembles, nous créerons une fête inoubliable!

-Je m'appelle Sora et voici Donald et Dingo.

Sally les observa quelques instants avant de dire à Jack:

-Jack, pourquoi ne pas plutôt prendre ces gamins pour le festival? Ils sont effrayants et très drôles aussi. Ils sont mieux que les Sans-coeur.

Sora était plutôt flatté que Sally le trouve à la fois effrayant et drôle.

-Justement! Combinés aux Sans-coeur, ce sera un spectacle encore plus effrayant! Dit-il très satisfait.

Ils partirent tous ensemble du cimetière pendant que, derrière eux, une tombe s'ouvrait de l'intérieur avec des petits ricanements. Trois petites silhouettes bondirent hors de leur cachette.

-Am!

-Stram!

-Gram!

Un petit diable rouge, une petite sorcière rose et un petit squelette mauve.

-Vous avez entendu ça? Demanda Stram.

-Ouais! Un coeur! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Dit Am.

-Mais quel boulet ce crétin! C'est évident!

-On le dit à Oogie Boogie.

Ils se remirent à ricaner.

Le groupe arriva au laboratoire et donna la plante au Docteur.

-Oui, c'est ça. Il ne manque plus qu'un ingrédient: la «surprise» pour finir le coeur. Le maire doit savoir où trouver ça.

-Et justement, où peut-on le trouver lui? demanda Sora.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait au cimetière, dans la troisième partie.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'endroit le plus obscur d'Halloween, les trois garnements tremblaient, se tenant les uns aux autres face à une personne qui éclatait de rire.

-Un coeur? Mouhaha! Ce sac d'os de Jack fabrique vraiment un coeur? Mouhaha! Ca me convient parfaitement.

C'était un immense sac de pomme de terre cousu, d'une couleur grisâtre, ayant la forme d'un fantôme avec une crête. Le général de l'Ombre qui se moquait souvent de ses collègues, Oogie Boogie.

-Oh yeah! Quand je mettrais la main sur... Enfin, je n'ai pas de mains bien sur, mais je vais quand même m'emparer de ce coeur et contrôler absolument TOUS les Sans-coeur pour qu'ils n'obéissent qu'à moi! Mouhahaha! Et aprés... ciao ma belle Maléfique, c'est moi qui prend le pouvoir! Hahahaha!

Sora, Donald, Dingo et Jack prirent un autre passage pour accéder à la troisième partie du cimetière. Il y avait une immense citrouille et à côté d'elle, le Maire.

-Ah, Monsieur le Maire, nous voudrions votre surprise.

-Et bien détruisez la citrouille.

Sora et ses deux amis restèrent perplexe.

-Très bien! Pose triomphale!

Jack se rua sur la citrouille géante et la détruisit.

-Waou!

-Fantastique Jack! Ton attaque est toujours aussi impressionnante!

-Regardez! Dit Sora en entrant dans les restes de la citrouille. Il y découvrit... une boîte à surprise.

-Belle surprise, n'est-ce pas? Demanda la Maire, satisfait.

-Ahyuk oui! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise!

-Tu l'as dit, Dingo...

Une fois retournés au laboratoire et tous les ingrédients mélangés:

-Et voilà! Cette fois, ça devrait marcher.

Le Docteur se dirigea tranquillement vers la table quand une silhouette surgit de sous la table et plongea sur les roues du fauteuil roulant. Désorienté, le Docteur lâcha le «coeur» et fut récupéré par trois petites pestes qui filèrent aussitôt.

-Ces voyous ont volé mon oeuvre! Quel culot! Ce sont les larbins d'Oogie Boogie!

-Oogie Boogie? Demandèrent les trois amis.

-La pire canaille de tout Halloween! Il a juré qu'un jour, la ville serait à lui!

-Hmm... et si c'était un... commença Sora.

-Un général? Proposa Dingo.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir! Poursuivons les!

-ils se dirigent sûrement dans son manoir, à l'extérieur de la ville.

-Alors allons y!

-Nous allons gentiment demander à Am, Stram et Gram de nous rendre le coeur.

-... et si ils refusent? Demanda Donald.

-Nous le prendrons par la force! S'exclama Sora en sortant précipitamment suivit de prés par ses trois compagnons.

-Ah, on a perdu ces pestes! Se plaignit Sora.

Jack tapota sa mince et longue jambe deux fois. Zéro survola les murs de la ville et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

-Zéro, poursuis-les! Vite!

Le chien fantôme approuva et partit à toute vitesse sillonner la ville, les quatre autres sur ses talons. Il prit la direction du cimetière et continua jusqu'à la limite, où une immense bosse dominait la colline. Cette colline déplia un long passage où une baignoire dotée de pattes marchait, les trois enfants à l'intérieur. Ils franchirent l'autre côté avant que le passage ne se replie et se ré-enroule sur la colline tel la trompe d'un éléphant.

-Le Mont Horrifique! S'exclama Jack. En avant!

Ils empruntèrent le chemin le plus court pour s'y rendre et y arrivèrent. Seulement, un comité d'accueil les attendaient. Des dizaines de momies et de fantômes.

-Génial! Ils sont plutôt nombreux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Dingo.

-Quelle question, on les bat! Ayaaaaaaa!

Inutile de préciser que c'était Sora qui avait crié cette phrase avant de se lancer sur la horde de Sans-coeur.

-Rafale! Fit Donald juste à temps.

Au lieu d'être coupé en morceaux par la dizaine de momies qui lui tombait dessus, Sora fut juste repoussé grâce au canard.

-Aie aie aie!

-Oh non! Comment on va faire?! Il en vient de plus en plus! S'affola Dingo.

Sora réfléchit à toute vitesse. Soudain, une idée lui vint, il plongea la maindans sa poche pour en tirer le bracelet à l'orbe bleue de Riku. Le garçon le lança en l'air et leva sa Keyblade dans sa direction.

-Créature de l'eau, prêtes-moi ta force!

De la sphère jaillit une silhouette se matérialisa. Elle était plus petite que Sora mais lus volumineuse, il s'agissait d'un bébé éléphant! Ce dernier était doté de grandes oreilles, il se mit à les battre comme les ailes des oiseaux et s'envola.

-Incroyable! Un bébé éléphant volant!

Ce dernier se posa prêt de Sora. de sa trompe, il montra le foulard qu'il avait autour du cou. Le garçon s'approcha et vit, brodé en lettres noires: Dumbo.

-C'est ton nom?

L'éléphanteau acquiesça.

Très bien alors en avant Dumbo! cria Sora en montant sur son dos.

Les Sans-coeur se rapprochèrent mais Dumbo s'envola et lança un violent jet d'eau par sa trompe. Les ennemis furent noyés par la trombe que lançait le petit éléphant, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le groupe monta au sommet du Mont Horrifique. Il déplia sa longue trompe pour les laisser passer. Ils arrivèrent sur un pont au-dessus duquel coulait une eau verdâtre. Jack précisa qu'un tunnel reliait l'eau à la fontaine. Ils franchirent le pont et arrivèrent devant un immense arbre sur lequel étaient perchées de grandes cabanes. L'ensemble formait effectivement un manoir, même une forteresse. Ils prirent le pont en bois qui se trouvait sous leur pieds et se retrouvèrent devant l'immense bâtisse. Ils franchirent la double porte pour atterrir sur un long chemin en bois à la forme de spirale. Il fallait sans doute parvenir jusqu'au sommet. De nouveaux Sans-coeur apparurent, des gargouilles violettes qui pouvaient lancer des boules de feu noires et qui surtout savait voler. Un combat au corps à corps était presque impossible, il ne restait plus que la magie et Dumbo qui protégeait ses nouveaux amis en lançant de puissant jets d'eau sur les Sans-coeur. Après une ascension difficile, ils arrivèrent enfin au Grenier. Sora rappela Dumbo dans sa sphère en le remerciant. Ils entrèrent pile au moment où Am lança le coeur dans un passage. Les trois garnements se retournèrent alors et virent le quatuor. En voyant Jack, ils se rendirent aussitôt.

-On ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres! Cria Stram. Oogie Boogie nous a dit de voler le coeur, c'est la faute à Gram! C'est lui qui a voulu parler du coeur à notre chef.

-Ouais, c'est vrai! Approuva Am.

-Hé! Vous aussi vous avez...

-Tu devrais avoir honte! Coupa Stram.

-Ca suffit! Intervint Jack. Où est Oogie?

-Désolée, on ne peut rien dire!

-Oui, si on faisait ça, il nous mangerais tout cru!

-Ouais! Approuva Gram. Il nous a interdit de vous le révéler! Il nous a aussi interdit de parler du levier.

-Gram!

-Oups!

-Le levier, hein? Dit Sora.

Il s'en approcha, entouré par ses trois amis. Il l'abaissa et un trou se forma sous leur pieds.

-Oh oh! Fit Dingo.

Tous les quatre tombèrent dans une immense chute mais ils réussirent à la ralentir en utilisant le sort du Vent. Ils atterrirent en douceur dans ce qui semblait être le repaire de Boogie. En dessous d'eux, une vaste arène en forme de roulette de casino avec beaucoup de néons colorés. Le gros Oogie se tenait face à eux, de l'autre côté de l'arène.

-Oogie! Rends-moi ce coeur! Ordonna Jack.

-Oh vous le voulez? Héhé dans ce cas, venez le chercher! Dit-il en avalant d'un trait le coeur, sous les regards sidérés des quatre autres. HAHAHAHA! Bien! Testons tout de suite l'obéissance de ma nouvelle armée. Youhou, les Sans-coeur!

Deux gargouilles apparurent sur chacun de ses côtés.

-... c'est tout? Grrrr! Personne ne me manque de respect ou ne se moque de moi! Hurla-t-il.

Il appuya sur une dalle située à côté de lui et un violent courant d'air chaud jaillit dans le dos des quatre compagnons, une petite explosion qui les projetèrent dans la roulette géante.

-Hé hé hé! Les Sans-coeur! Je suis le maître ici, je suis l'empereur, je suis top, je suis le roi! Et j'vous ordonne d'éliminer ces insectes nuisibles! Mouhahaha!

Les deux malheureux Sans-coeur furent accueillis par un violent coup de Keyblade et un Brasier de Donald.

-Ah! Vous voulez faire vos petits malins, hein? Ok, on va jouer à ça!

Oogie sortit de l'intérieur de son corps deux dés.

-Si le résultat est impair, j'utiliserai mon arme 1 et si je sors un pair, vous serez sciés sur place! Mouhahaha! Commençons!

Oogie jeta ses deux dés qui atterrirent aux pieds du quatuor. Un trois et un quatre.

-Sept! Oh vous êtes trop veinards, mes potes! Faux circulaire!

Sora eu raison à cet instant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il put ainsi voir une lame courbée qui s'abattait sur lui. Il plongea devant lui pour éviter d'être coupé en petits morceaux. Le problème était que la faux remontait pour s'abattre aussitôt tout en avançant. Le quatuor recula raisonablement pour rester à bonne distance.

-Mouhaha! Je ne crois pas! En joue!

Trois machines apparurent dans le mur tenant chacune un pistolet. Encore un pas en arrière et ils seraient dans le rayon des balles.

-Aloooors? Vous choisissez quoi entre être troués ou être hachés? Hahaha!

Dingo se précipita sur la faux qui s'élevait et passa dessous suivit de prés par Donald qui leva sa canne.

-Foudre!

L'éclair atteint Oogie sans ménagements, celui-ci vacilla. Pendant ce temps, la lame remonta et s'abattit à nouveau mais trop tard, Jack et Sora étaient déjà passés.

-Grrr! Comment osez-vous me faire du mal? Ca, vous allez le payer! Oh oui! Prenez ça! ajouta-t-il en lançant deux dés lumineux. Les Dés Structeurs!

Sora et les autres s'écartèrent à temps avant l'explosion des deux dés.

-Mais arrêtez de résister un peu! Laissez-vous faire quoi! C'est plus marrant! Hop!

Oogie lança cette fois ci trois dés rouges.

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas habitué à jouer le jeu de l'ennemi! cria Sora en lui renvoyant un de ses dés à la figure.

-Aïe! Grrr! Toi, gamin, t'es pas réglo! Et si tu deviens insoutenable, les jeux sont faits ça roule! répliqua-t-il en se penchant pour voir le résultat des deux autres dés. Aha! 10! Un nombre pair! Comme promis, vous allez être sciés sur place, mes potes! Scie Circulaire!

Sora entendit un objet fendre l'air, il se retourna et vit avec horreur un cercle bleu et jaune dont les extrémités étaient taillés comme des scies qui se dirigeait tout droit vers eux.

-Baissez vous!

-Ah ah ah!

Sora leva les yeux pour voir leur ennemi se tordre de rire.

-Toi! cria le garçon en pointant sa Keyblade vers lui. Brasier!

Une boule de feu jaillit, Oogie plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter mais un fil de son vêtement resta coincé à l'endroit où il s'était tenu et prit feu, feu qui longea le fil pour atteindre son pied.

-Ah non! Ah non! s'affola Oogie en piétinant le sol pour éteindre le feu. Là, je suis en colère! C'est décidé! Je vous ferais souffrir lentement! Mais avant... hop!

L'ennemi lança deux dés qui firent...

-HEIN???? SEULEMENT TROIS?!

Oogie donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol qui le fit trembler, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

_Houlàlà! Il peut être très dangereux quand il perd son calme! _pensa Sora.

-DOUZE! Parfait!

En effet, sous l'impulsion, les dés s'étaient retournés et affichés deux six.

-C'est un double, je fais appel à mon joker!

Un immense engin descendit du plafond et s'arrêta à 4 mètres du sol. Oogie se précipita exactement en dessous et une fumée violette en sortit. A vue d'oeil, Sora savait ce qu'il se passait, son adversaire se soignait. Il fallait l'en empêcher. Mais comment? Il regarda ses amis et là, un éclair lui vint.

-Jack, Donald, Dingo! J'ai une idée!

-Fantastique! J'ai hâte de l'entendre! s'excita le squelette.

Un instant plus tard, Donald visa la machine d'Oogie avec Foudre. L'éclair entra à l'intérieur et le dérégla. Pendant ce temps, Sora courrait vers le mur, Dingo et Jack prêts à lui faire la courte échelle. Le garçon bondit sur les mains de ses amis et décolla pour atteindre le haut de l'arène. Oogie se retourna et vit Sora qui se précipitait sur lui. Il chercha à fuir et vit avec grande satisfaction la roulette se mettre à tourner, poussant les trois autres devant les machines.

-Feu!

Mais Jack bondit sur les pistolets eux-même avec une agilité stupéfiante tandis que la scie revenait, visant le squelette. Celui-ci sauta au dernier moment et la scie coupa net les mains de ses pauvres machines.

Oogie courrait toujours, Sora sur ses talons. Mais disposant de l'avantage du terrain, le Général s'appuya sur une dalle qui fit apparaître un ressort qui le propulsa de l'autre côté de l'arène, juste devant la sortie et au-dessus de Jack.

-Au revoir Jack! Ha ha ha ha!

-Vas-y Jack! cria Sora.

-Hein? fit Boogie en regardant Jack se saisir d'une corde... un corde?

-Comment as-tu osé traiter ainsi mes amis? réprimanda Jack en tirant sur la corde qui reliait à Oogie. C'est une honte!

-Heu... non! Jack non! Soit cool, fait pas ça!

Mais Jack avait la ferme intention de tirer sur la ficelle jusqu'à ce que... le sac brodé s'enlève, dévoilant le corps de Boogie qui n'était en fait qu'un tas d'insectes multicolores.

-Oh non! Regarde c'que t'as fait! se lamenta-t-il alors qu'il rétrécissait à vue d'oeil, les insectes libérés de son emprise. Mes insectes! Mes insectes! Mes insectes! Mes insectes!

Finalement, la voix d'Oogie devint suraigüe, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'il ne restait de lui qu'un cafard verdâtre qui tomba à la renverse dans la roulette géante, dos au sol, incapable de se redresser.

-Finalement, ce coeur était une mauvaise idée, réalisa Jack.

-Regardez! Cria Donald qui avait récupéré le faux coeur.

Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers lui et virent que le canard tenait une feuille de papier.

-Le rapport d'Ansem! s'écrièrent Sora et Dingo.

-Oui mais je propose de sortir d'ici! Cette endroit ne m'est pas sympathique!

Les trois autres approuvèrent et sortirent par la porte qu'Oogie allait emprunter pour s'enfuir. Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur le pont en bois qui menait au manoir d'Oogie. Ils y retrouvèrent les trois garnements qui s'excusaient encore, affirmant que ce n'était pas leur faute si ils étaient tombés dans le piège de leur maître.

Tout à coup, un violent tremblement de terre se fit sentir, le pont céda, faisant chuter le groupe dans le vide. Heureusement, le pont de bois avait cédé du côté du manoir et tous purent s'accrocher aux échelons tandis que ce dernier chutais. Quand il s'immobilisa, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres du sol. D'un saut majestueux, Jack atterrit sur le sol. Donald s'accrocha au dos de Sora qui avait légèrement planté la Keyblade sur la falaise. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à se laisser glisser tranquillement. Dingo, quand à lui, appris le surf des roches, son bouclier servant de planche, Am, Stram et Gram accrochés à lui.

-C'était tordant!

-On la refait?

-NON! S'opposa farouchement Donald aux trois enfants.

Sora, lui, regardait le manoir. Il avait changé, maintenant, il était couvert de mailles brunes, comme celles d'Oogie. Et au sommet, c'était bien son visage avec sa crête représenté!

-Mouhouhouhahaha! Alors? Prêts pour le second round, mes petits nabots?

Sa voix redevenue rauque résonnait de partout dans la vallée où ils étaient.

-Ouah! Comment est-il devenu si grand? se demanda Sora.

Il laissa aux autres le temps de répondre, tous, à part Jack, aussi abasourdis que le garçon.

-Alors? J'ai pas la classe comme ça? Vous auriez du m'écraser tout à l'heure! Ce joli geste de... comment ça s'appelle? Ablation? Ventilation? Oh! Je retrouve pas mais peu importe! Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus rien! Je suis le plus fort! Je contrôlerai la ville d'Halloween! et surtout, je vais vous manger tout cru hé hé!

-Ca alors! cria Donald. Il doit se remplir du pouvoir des Ténèbres! Mais comment?

-Il tire sûrement son énergie de cette curieuse masse noire, là. Fit remarquer Jack en pointant du doigt le front d'Oogie.

-Alors on doit le détruire, c'est ça? Demanda Sora. Laissez moi faire!

-Alors? Lequel d'entre vous va... oh! Le petit sac d'os! Excellent choix, à quelle sauce veux-tu être mangé dis-moi?

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je vais te battre!

Oogie éclata d'un rire qui devait résonner de partout dans ce monde.

-Me battre? Moi? Et avec quelle armée?

-Aucune! Juste avec cette arme!

-Un vulgaire petit bout de métal! HA HA HA!

-Tu as oublié un détail, alors laisse moi corriger. Un vulgaire petit bout de métal qui a le pouvoir de détruire les Ténèbres! Rayon Céleste!

Un laser bleuté partit de la pointe de l'épée de Sora pour atterrir sur le front d'Oogie-gantesque et détruire la masse noire de Ténèbres. Ce fut le coup de grâce. L'immense personnage se tortilla, éructant de la fumée et explosa de l'intérieur, le manoir avec lui.

Un long silence suivit la destruction d'Oogie. Sora s'approcha de l'endroit où était l'arbre gigantesque qui supportait tout le manoir lorsque la Keyblade réagit. La Serrure apparut alors sur le sol, brillant d'une intense lumière. Un nouveau rayon sortit de la Keyblade et verrouilla la Serrure du monde d'Halloween.

-Impressionnant! Vraiment trés impressionnant! Commenta Jack.

Sora se tourna vers les autres et leur sourit en leur disant:

-Comment on fait pour remonter?

Tous les villageois furent réunis autour de la fontaine. Une masse sombre en sortit alors lentement, celle d'une créature de Frankenstein. Ensuite, une petite momie sortit à son tour suivie par un petit diable, une petite sorcière, un petit squelette, un jeune vampire qui firent une haie d'honneur sous les yeux de tous les monstres. Le vampire clama:

-Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter le maître de la terreur. Le prince des cauchemars: Jack Skellington!

Ce dernier apparut à son tour au centre de la fontaine sous les acclamations de toute la ville.

Après la fête, Sora, Donald, Dingo et Jack revinrent chez le Docteur. Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé et lui rendit le coeur. Jack avait aussi des choses à dire à une tierce personne.

-Oh Sally... pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écouté? dit-il tristement en baissant les bras.

-Jack, ne sois pas triste, consola Sally. Nous trouverons sûrement autre chose pour le prochain Halloween. Mais cette fois, ajouta-t-elle, mains dans les mains de Jack, nous le ferons ensemble.

Le squelette sourit et se tourna vers ses trois amis.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. On va devoir annuler le festival des Sans-coeur, mais ce que nous avons présenté était bien plus attrayant! Reviens quand tu veux, Sora. Le prochain Halloween sera le plus terrifiant de l'Histoire! se vanta Jack.

-Tu récupères vite, constata Sora.

-C'est incroyable! fit le Docteur dans son coin. Nous avions pourtant mis tous les ingrédients... Mais que diable faut-il d'autre pour faire une coeur?! Et puis c'est quoi d'abord?! Ca me dépasse complètement!

Sora souffla dans le sifflet et 20 bébés dalmatiens accoururent, enfilant chacun à leur tour le collier que leur passait Sora au cou.

-Ouf! 70 bébés Dalmatiens en tout! Il n'en reste plus que 29! Alors voyons voir la page 5 du rapport d'Ansem!

-Après tout ce qu'on a lu, préparons-nous au pire! Commenta Donald.

"J'ai isolé un spécimen de Sans-cœur afin de l'observer et d'étudier son comportement.  
Il a agité ses antennes quelques instants, puis, semblant avoir détecté quelque chose, s'est dirigé vers les profondeurs du château, où il s'est de nouveau mis à scruter l'air de ses antennes.  
Soudain, une étrange porte a surgi de nulle part.  
Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence d'une telle porte dans mon château.  
Elle était dotée d'une énorme serrure, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être verrouillée.  
J'ai donc décidé de l'ouvrir…  
Ce que j'ai vu derrière cette porte dépasse de loin toutes mes connaissances. Que peut bien être cette chose dont émane une énergie incommensurable ?   
De nombreuses étoiles filantes ont traversé le ciel, cette nuit. Cela pourrait-il avoir rapport avec le fait que j'ai ouvert cette porte ?"

-... gloups! Si je comprends bien...

-... cette mystérieuse pluie d'étoile filante qu'on avait tous vu au Château il y a environ 10 ans..., continua Donald.

-... est celle que j'ai vu la nuit où Kairi est arrivée sur mon île.

-Cette histoire est louche... mais Ansem a découvert la Serrure de son monde grâce au Sans-coeur.

-Mais réfléchit, si ça avait été le cas, le Sans-coeur serait entré dans cette Serrure et aurait détruit ce monde.

-Mais... et Maléfique dans tout ça? demanda Dingo. C'est bien elle qui a dominé le monde de Léon et des autres avec les Sans-coeur sans pour autant le détruire.

-Et Ansem était le souverain de ce même monde.

-Ca veut dire que si on trouve la planque de Maléfique...

-... on trouveras du même coup l'endroit où les Sans-coeur sont nés! Si on verrouille cette Serrure..., enchaîna Donald.

-... il n'y aura plus de Sans-coeur! Conclut Sora. Alors mettons-nous en route tout de suite!

Le vaisseau gummi se posa quelques instant pour prendre ses passagers qui récupérèrent leur vêtements normaux et remonta sur orbite.

-Le monde le plus proche est... le Pays Imaginaire! Informa Donald.

-Alors c'est partis!

Sora, assis sur le siège du pilote était tout excité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était de plus en plus proche de Maléfique et donc de plus en plus proche de la bataille finale. Le garçon serra ses deux bracelets contre son coeur, espérant plus que tout retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis avant le dénouement. Malgrés tout ce que Riku lui avait fait, Sora gardait sa foi en l'amitié qui les unissaient.

Pendant ce temps, dans un immense navire voguant dans l'espace, au sous-sol plongé dans l'obscurité, un garçon était assis à même le sol derrière des barreaux. Il fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés. Il releva la tête et se tourna vers une femme vêtue de noir. Celle-ci le regardait avec un léger sourire satisfait.

-Il fait noir ici, dit-elle. Pourquoi n'allumes-tu pas la lumière?

-... C'est reposant. Je suis bien ici, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit.

-Fais comme tu veux. Après tout, tu fais pareil dans ta chambre. Je voulais t'avertir que la précieuse chose que tu recherches a été retrouvé.

A ces paroles, Riku se leva et se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie de la cale. Juste après son départ, Hadés apparut.

-Tu prêtes beaucoup d'attention à ce gamin, je trouves... que veux-tu en faire?

Maléfique resta silencieuse.

-Enfin... c'est juste que j'ose espérer que tu nous caches rien. Pour changer de sujet, le gros Boogie s'est fait exploser par le mioche.

-... C'était inévitable. A trop vouloir jouer avec une proie, elle finit par mordre.

-Ca n'as pas l'air de t'affecter tant que ça que ce môme ai encore battu un de nos membres. Et pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je reste dans ce bateau?

-Si tu veux partir à la recherche de la Serrure du Colisée, vas-y.

-Ah! Enfin un peu d'action! Et bien j'y vais.

Sur ce, Hadés disparut. Maléfique resta un moment silencieuse avant de remonter sur le pont du navire. Elle aussi allait bientôt partir, car elle sentait que les gêneurs allaient bientôt croiser leur route...


	13. Dans la même galère!

**Nicolas : En ce qui concernes la suite de Gravitation (autre fanfic de KH), mon ordinateur portable étant en ce moment en panne, je ne puis continuer pour l'instant mais voici la suite des aventures de Sora, Donald et Dingo dans la novélisation de Kingdom Hearts : La Quête de Sora!**

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**JE T'AI ENFIN RETROUVE!**

-Oh! Regardez! Fit Dingo. Il y a un grand bateau qui se rapproche derrière nous.

En effet, un immense navire à voiles blanches les dépassèrent. Il battait un pavillon noir.

-C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, c'est un bateau pirate!

-Il nous fonce dessus! Accrochez-vous! Cria Sora.

Le garçon vira de bord mais le bateau fit une savante embardée pour atteindre le vaisseau...

Sora se retrouva seul sur le pont inférieur du bateau géant qui voguais à présent sur l'eau d'un monde. Il se demandait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, Sora, fit une voix familière située sur le pont supérieur.

L'interessé se retourna, leva la tête, son coeur battant la chamade et vit un autre garçon avec des cheveux argentés.

-Riku?!

-Je suis content de te revoir. Surtout en ce moment.

-Heu..., fit Sora, ne sachant où son ami voulait en venir. Où sont Donald et Dingo?

Riku arbora alors un visage triste, comme si il était désespéré par les paroles que venaient de prononcer Sora.

-Sont-ils si importants à tes yeux? Plus que tes anciens amis?

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne vous ai jamais oubliés toi et...

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour eux, coupa Riku en faisant un pas de côté, tu devrais plutôt... te soucier d'elle.

Derrière Riku, une silhouette assise apparut. Sora l'aurait reconnu entre mille avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux bleus qui fixaient le sol d'un air vide. C'était comme si son coeur s'était remis à battre après des heures, il cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas une illusion, c'était bien elle, la seule qu'il aimait, qu'il avait tant cherché pendant ces deux dernières et longues semaines.

-Kairi!

-Et oui, confirma Riku. Pendant que tu rêvassais, ce que tu sais si bien faire, j'ai fini par la retrouver.

Sora se précipita alors vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Il voulait les rejoindre, il le désirait ardemment.

-Pas si vite! Il n'y aura pas de manigances à bord de MON navire, petit.

Sora stoppa net sa course quand il vit le crochet se dresser devant lui. Ce crochet était en fait une main factice d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs à moustache. Il portait un chapeau à plume et une veste rouges, ainsi qu'une culotte du XVII ème siècle noire avec des souliers assortis et de longues chaussettes blanches. Une épée était fixée sur sa hanche et un sourire hautain arborait ses lèvres. A ces côtés, de petites créatures portant chacune un sabres, un bandeau noir sur un oeil, des foulards rouges et des pantalons oranges. Sora comprit alors qu'il s'agissait des Sans-coeur en version pirates. Il leva les yeux vers son "meilleur ami" et lui dit:

-Riku, ne me dis pas que tu es avec les généraux de l'Ombre?!

-C'est exactement ça, Sora. Et c'est pour une raison évidente: ils savent comment manipuler les Sans-coeur, et maintenant ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil. Je ne crains plus rien. Plus rien du tout, dit-il alors que son air désolé revenait sur son visage.

Sora regarda fixement Riku avant de serrer les dents et froncer les sourcils.

-Tu es stupide! Ils ne sont pas aussi manipulables que tu le prétends! A un moment ou à un autre, ils auront ton coeur!

-Impossible. Mon coeur est trop fort pour être pris par ces créatures.

-Riku! Fit désespérément Sora. S'il te plaît, arrête. Je sais de quoi ces monstres sont capables.

-J'ai aussi appris des nouveaux tours. Par exemple...

Riku leva la main et soudain, l'ombre de Sora se leva d'elle-même. Le garçon équarquilla les yeux, c'était lui mais tout en noir avec de grands yeux jaunes comme les ombres Sans-coeur.

-Maintenant que tu as eu un petit aperçu, tu peux aller retrouver tes amis, reprit Riku en partant.

-Attends! cria Sora.

Malheureusement, une trappe s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il tomba.

_Pardon, Sora, mais il le faut, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres enfin les yeux._

Riku se retourna pour voir le Capitaine Crochet.

-Nous pouvons appareiller. Evitez que Sora ne s'approche de Kairi, jusqu'à ce qu'on accoste. Mais ne lui faites pas de mal, sinon, vous devrez en répondre devant votre chef.

Puis il souleva Kairi, la porta dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui, prenant de multiples précautions pour ne pas abîmer le corps cet ange qu'elle était.

_Kairi, ne t'en fait pas, bientôt, nous retrouverons ton coeur et Sora se joindra à nous. Mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu en restes éloignée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire ou te dire._

Le Capitaine attendit que Riku eu disparut et se mit à se plaindre ouvertement à son fidèle lieutenant, un petit homme grassouillet avec des lunettes nommé Monsieur Mouche.

-Ce morveux s'imagine donc qu'il peut me donner des ordres?! Personne ne me donnes d'ordres, même si il est le préféré de Maléfique!

-Qu'allons-nous faire, Capitaine? demanda Mouche.

-Rien du tout! Répondit-il d'un grand geste de sa main de chair. Aprés tout, ajouta-t-il d'un air sadique, la cale grouille de Sans-coeur. Un accident est si vite arrivé!

-Mais Capitaine, souvenez-vous de ce que ce garçon...

-Je sais! Ils n'auront qu'à juste les surveiller, ce rat et ses amis.

-Sûrement mais vous savez qui se trouve également dans la cale...

-Chut! Fit soudainement Crochet. Tu... tu as entendu Mouche? Ce son effroyable? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tout à coup apeuré.

-Non, Capitaine.

Ce dernier prit son lieutenant par les épaules et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

-Tu en es certain? L'aurais-je imaginé? Oh! Mes pauvres nerfs!

Pendant ce temps, dans la cale du navire.

-C'était bien Kairi? demanda Dingo.

-Ouais, c'était vraiment elle, répondit Sora, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fixant le plafond. Kairi! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé!

-Génial! Ahyuk! Ben alors, montons lui parler!

-Ouais! dit Sora, l'air rêveur.

-Très bonne idée, intervint Donald. Mais avant ça... Il faut vous lever!

En effet, Dingo et Sora étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre et sur Donald.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa Sora en gloussant légèrement.

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha du trou rectangulaire fixé sur la porte, quand il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Ce n'était ni Dingo, ni Donald.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous cherchez la sortie?

Soudain, un jeune homme roux tout vêtu de vert fit un saut périlleux avant d'atterrir devant le trio avec un grand sourire. De près, Sora s'aperçut qu'il était plus grand que lui, il avait les oreilles pointues et un couteau fixé sur sa ceinture.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Dingo.

-Je suis la réponse à vos prières, se vanta-t-il.

Donald croisa les bras et tapa du pied tandis que ses deux amis restaient silencieux. Le nouveau venu sembla interpréter.

-Bon, d'accord. Faites comme vous voulez.

-Ce n'est pas une critique mais toi aussi t'es coincé, non? Fit remarquer Sora.

Il sembla avoir toucher un point sensible. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

-Tss, non! J'attends quelqu'un, c'est tout.

-Qui? Demanda Sora avec curiosité.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, une sphère de lumière voleta autour de lui, le garçon la suivant du regard. Il failli avoir le tournis à force de la regarder se déplacer à toute vitesse tout en tournant. Finalement, la sphère se dirigea vers l'inconnu.

-Clochette! Où étais-tu passée?

La sphère se matérialisa. Sora n'en cru pas ses yeux! Une petite fée blonde, portant une petite robe verte venait d'apparaître. Elle avait des ailes transparentes et de petits souliers. Son corps brillait d'une auréole de lumière se répandant en poussière.

-Beau travail! Alors? Tu as trouvé Wendy?

Clochette émit un bruit. Sora ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'elle racontait mais ça semblait avoir un sens pour l'autre garçon.

-Une seconde, dit-il les sourcils froncés. Il y avait une autre fille avec elle?

Sora écouta avec plus d'attention. Il fit que la fée posa les mains sur les hanches.

-Non mais ça va pas? Il est hors de question que j'abandonne Wendy! s'exclama le rouquin.

-Aha! Intervint Donald avec un grand sourire. Elle doit être drôlement jalouse!

Le canard se mit à rire, se tenant les côtes. Clochette se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied au bec. Donald, surpris, se retrouva le bec en l'air avant de balancer sa tête de haut en bas. Reprenant ses esprits, Donald essaya de se contenir, croisant à nouveau les bras.

Clochette finit par s'envoler par le trou de la porte.

-Attends Clochette! Ouvre cette porte!

Il eut un long silence. Sora s'éclaircit la gorge en se grattant le nez. Dingo regardant leur nouveau compagnon de cellule.

-Hum! Je suis Peter Pan, dit-il en tendant sa main vers le garçon.

-Et moi, Sora, répondit-il en tendant la main à son tour, mais Peter la retira aussitôt.

-D'accord! On fait équipe, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon amie Wendy.

-Pas de problèmes, fit Sora en sortant sa Keyblade.

Il la pointa vers la serrure de la porte qui céda.

-Moui, pas mal, dit Peter, les mains sur les hanches.

Ils sortirent ensemble, Sora en tête et plongea soudain sur le côté, évitant un sabre de justesse. Les pirates Sans-coeur chargés de surveiller la porte n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser partir. Mais Sora, Donald, Dingo et Peter Pan, eux, avaient la ferme intention de s'échapper.

-Laissez-moi faire, je me charge d'eux, fit Peter.

Il étaient cinq pirates. Peter Pan sortit son poignard et chargea sur eux, plongeant avec grâce et aisance.

-La Dague Furieuse!

Les Sans-coeur furent vaincu un instant plus tard. Sora s'aperçut alors que si son nouveau compagnon était si agile, c'était parce qu'il volait! Il planait à cinquante centimètres du sol.

-Et voilà!

-... oui, c'est pas mal! Fit orgueilleusement Sora, avant de se reprendre. Enfin... c'était plutôt génial!

-Merci.

-Mais dis donc, juste comme ça, tu as quel âge? Demanda Sora alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers et qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir.

-Hmmm... voyons... je dirais... douze ans, peut être.

-Douze ans?! J'en ai quatorze et je suis plus petit!

-J'ai dit peut être, j'ai arrêter de compter il y a longtemps.

-Ah bon? Comment ça se fait?

-Et bien en fait, quand j'étais plus petit, je ne voulais pas grandir, alors je me suis enfui de chez moi.

-Hein? Et tes parents?

-Je ne les aient jamais revus. Je me souviens à peine de ma mère d'ailleurs.

Sora devint silencieux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tant penser à Kairi qu'il avait oublié la femme la plus importante de sa vie, sa mère. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisa à quel point elle lui manquait. Toujours à lui bondir dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Toujours à rigoler avec lui, l'amuser quand il était triste, l'encourager quand il était hésitant... oui, il aimerait tant la revoir elle aussi. Mais... elle avait disparut, comme le monde d'où il venait. Peut être, son coeur sembla s'arrêter de battre, peut être ne la reverra-t-il jamais.

-C'est Clochette qui m'a trouvé, elle m'a sauvé et m'a emmené ici, au Pays Imaginaire, le pays où l'on ne grandit jamais.

-Mais... pourtant, tu es bien grand, remarqua Donald.

-Oui, mais je ne serais jamais adulte.

-Ah...

_Maman..._

-Heu Sora...

_Maman..._

-Sora! Prends garde!

_Maman..._

-Attention!

Sora sursauta et vit un poing noir se précipiter sur son visage. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour ne pas être atteint. Il regarda le Sans-coeur qui se dressait devant lui, Shadow Sora.

-Toi, lui dit Sora avec hostilité. Dégage!

Le garçon bondit sur Shadow, Keyblade en main, mais son ombre ne se gêna aucunement pour s'envoler, défiant la gravité.

Sur la figure noire et sans traits de Shadow, un sourire blanc lui cisaillait le visage de façon démesurée et effrayante. Aveuglé par sa colère, Sora se décida à frapper dans son alter ego des ténèbres. Keyblade droite en main, il fonça vers son adversaire, bien décidé à lui porter un coup sévère mais ce dernier se volatilisa au dernier moment, laissant le garçon frustré encore une fois.  
-Sora, intervint Donald, garde tes forces, on doit aller chercher Kairi.

A contre cœur, il acquiesça et la troupe reprit sa marche, chose plutôt amusante dans le cas de Peter qui lui flottait dans les airs. Au début, le trio regardait Peter d'un air béa, mais finalement ils s'étaient tous habitués à la singularité de la chose. Sauf Dingo qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils d'incompréhension vers le garçon.  
-Euh dis moi Peter… Finit-il par demander.  
L'intéressé daigna de se retourner et la troupe stoppa son avancée qui durait déjà depuis une bonne demi heure.

-Comment tu fais pour voler? demanda-t-il en désignant le sol que le jeune homme ne touchait pas.  
-Oh ça? C'est grâce à Clochette bien sur! Dit il en désignant la fée qui volait fièrement au dessus d'eux, répandant une espèce de poussière dorée à chaque passage qu'elle faisait.  
-C'est cette poussière qui donne le pouvoir de voler! Allez essayez! Ajouta le grand enfant avec entrain.  
Donald tenta l'expérience, il agita furieusement ses bras dans le vide et essaya de décoller, mais la chute qu'il fit au bout de 5 centimètres, le mit dans une colère noire et il commença à ronchonner.  
-Clochette?! S'exclama Peter indigné en voyant la fée prendre la fuite, se moquant du canard.

Sora lui, était en train de glousser du comique de la situation, accompagné par Dingo. Mais Donald leur jeta un regard noir, les conseillant de se taire avant qu'il soit tenté de leur jeter un sort. Finalement, le deux compères se calmèrent et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle, visiblement vide, si ce n'était qu'une espèce de plancher en bois et une sorte de grillage au plafond.

-Comment?! Tonna la voix du capitaine Crochet en abattant violement son unique main sur un des mobilier de sa cabine.  
-Wendy n'est pas une princesse de cœur, reprit calmement Riku les yeux fermés, plutôt irrité de l'attitude de ce vieux pirate complètement fou. Elles sont sept, ajouta-t-il, mais Wendy n'en fait pas parti.

-Quand je pense au temps que j'ai passé avant de la capturer! Se plaignit le pirate rouge qui se décolérait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que Maléfique complote donc? Hurla-t-il au vent sans chercher de réponse.

-Je m'en moque annonça le garçon, l'air hautain et fier, je veux retrouver le cœur de Kairi, je me fiche des complots de Maléfique.  
-Il est sûrement perdu au milieu des ténèbres, dévoré par les Sans-cœur, marmonna Crochet.

Lassé par les enfantillages de cet imbécile, Riku se tourna vers la porte s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'une voix résonna dans la cabine:  
-Capitaine! Capitaine! Fit la voix de Mouche, apeurée et semblant prêt à éclater en sanglot, les prisoniers se sont échappés échappé! Et Peter Pan est avec eux!

-Maudit soit ce Peter Pan!

Ceux qui connaissaient bien le Capitaine savaient qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ce garçon qui lui mettait toujours des batons dans les roues, surtout pour la conquête du Pays Imaginaire.

-Dans ce cas, transporte les otages dans ma cabine, Mouche! Ordonna sèchement Crochet dans le tuyau qui reliait leur communication. Dépêche toi!

Riku, lui, se réjouissait de voir son cher "ami" mettre autant de cœur à la tache. Il pouvait se vanter d'en avoir un, mais elle, elle n'en avait plus.

-Il n'y a rien ici! Déclara Peter visiblement déçu.  
-Peter?! C'est toi Peter?! Résonna soudainement une voix féminine, qui semblait soudainement rassurée, mais qui tentait de baisser le ton par peur d'être entendu par une autre personne.  
-Wendy?! S'écria l'interpellé qui cherchait de tout les côtés son amie, avant de se rendre compte que la voix provenait du trou au plafond, recouvert par un grillage. Wendy! Tu vas bien?

-Oui je vais bien! Rassura une jeune fille brune, toute de bleue vétue et au visage d'enfant rieur!

-Bonjour! Intervint Sora poussant légèrement son ami. Je suis Sora. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre fille avec toi?

-Et bien… fit Wendy hésitante, ma foi oui! Mais elle n'a pas l'air bien, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que je suis avec elle, dit elle en fixant la fille comateuse devant elle.

Sora se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à apercevoir la dite autre fille. Effectivement, c'était bien sa chère et tendre, qui n'avait pas plus l'air en forme que depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Kairi! Appela désespérément le garçon avec une inquiétude sincère se lisant dans ses yeux bleus.

Il tendit la main vers elle comme si il voulait l'atteindre, ignorant les obstacles entre eux.

Bien évidemment, la jeune fille était dans l'incapacité de prononcer un seul mot, ses yeux étaient vitreux, elle semblait fixer le parquet de bois devant elle. Pourtant, elle remua légèrement une de ses mains à l'appel de son prénom. Réaction sûrement inconsciente, mais c'était un espoir pour qu'elle sorte de son état de torpeur avancé. Voyant bien précisément la main bouger, Sora sourit avec bonheur. Kairi n'était pas perdue, et il l'avait retrouvée… elle! Maintenant, il fallait qu'il la rejoigne. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et Peter saisit rapidement les hanches du jeune garçon qui n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il fut tiré en arrière et des Sans-cœur pénétrèrent dans la salle où les filles étaient retenues prisonnières et les amenèrent sans autre forme de procès, malgré les plaintes de Wendy qui tentait de se libérer de l'emprise des créatures pas vraiment gentleman à son goût.

-Il faut qu'on monte! Et vite! dit Peter Pan.

Aprés une escalade sur les meubles à leur disposition, le groupe monta à l'étage supérieur, non sans avoir ouvert le grillage avec des coups d'épée.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir comptant trois portes, chacunes gardées par deux Sans-coeur.

-Glacier!

Le sort Glace de Donald gela sur place trois pirates.

-Dingo-Boomerang!

Les trois autres Sans-coeur disparurent après avoir été fauchés par le bouclier de Dingo.

Peter Pan se précipita vers une porte au hasard et se mit à la cogner.

-Wendy! Wendy! Où es-tu?

-Peter! Je suis là! Cria Wendy depuis la porte de droite.

-Sora ouvres cette porte!

Le garçon pointa son épée vers la serrure de la porte mais il ne se passa rien.

-Hein?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sora? Demanda Dingo.

-Ca... ça ne marche plus! La Keyblade... n'as plus de pouvoirs.

-Quoi? S'exclama Donald. Comment ça se fait?

-... la dernière fois que ça c'est produit... Riku était à proximité...

-Tu penses que la présence de Riku influe sur la Keyblade? Demanda Dingo.

-C'est fort possible! Répondit Donald, se rappelant de l'épisode où ils durent se battre à l'intérieur de Monstro. Mais alors! C'est terrible! Si on doit se battre et que Riku est de la partie...

-Riku n'est pas stupide! Répliqua Sora. Enfin si, en ce moment, mais il va bien se détourner de Maléfique! Il va bien s'apercevoir que ce que les Généraux font est mal.

-En attendant, tu ne sert à rien! Se plaignit Peter.

-Merci! Répondit désagréablement Sora.

-C'est pas le moment de se disputer! Intervint une voix venant du gilet de Sora.

Jiminy bondit sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Vous aurez tout votre temps plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut trouver un moyen de monter.

Dingo approuva. Il prit une autre porte et tourna sa poignée, sous le regard sceptique de Donald.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois pouvoir ouvrir une porte...

Un grincement retentit, interrompant le canard qui, sans y croire, regarda son ami ouvrir la porte.

-... en la poussant.

Peter Pan entra en premier suivit par Sora, Donald et Dingo qui referma la porte dérrière eux. Il y avait une échelle dans le centre de la petite pièce. Sora passa devant et la grimpa.

Une fois au sommet de l'échelle, il atterrit dans une vaste pièce et luxueuse, avec un tapis rouge, une table et des chaises qui brillaient comme de l'or. Le lit à baldaquin à sa gauche avait l'air assez confortable, mais le garçon ne s'y arrêta pas et se précipita vers la porte et il s'arrêta à mi-distance, tendant sa main en criant:

-Riku! Attends!

Son "ami" était devant la porte, portant Kairi dans ses bras, toujours endormie. Une ombre se matérialisa sous Riku qui fit un pas un arrière pour laisser apparaitre Shadow. Riku poussa la porte avec son pied et parti, sans dire un mot ni jeter de regards en arrière.

Shadow avait lui aussi une Keybade toute noire, prêt à frapper. Sora se mit en garde, le combat était imminent... et promettait d'être rapide, car en effet, Shadow s'était mit en position d'Aquillon. Sora en fit autant et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne chargent en même temps l'un sur l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos en un éclair et Shadow s'écroula, vaincu. Sora, lui, était protégé par le sort Rafale que Donald avait lancé, car les trois autres étaient restés silencieux une fois dans la cabine du capitaine.

-Bien joué! Commenta le canard.

-Regardez! Une autre trappe, s'écria Dingo.

Sans hésiter, Peter Pan la prit et entra, suivit de Donald et Dingo. Sora, lui, hésita entre suivre ses amis ou poursuivre Riku. Finalement, il décida de descendre avec les autres.

Peter s'agenouillait auprès d'un corps allongé vêtu d'une longue robe bleu pastel.

-Wendy!

Clochette se mit à voleter au dessus d'eux.

-Laisse moi Clochette! Pas maintenant!

La fée, vexée, s'envola par la trappe et disparut.

-Sora, c'est ici que nos routes se séparent. Je reste avec Wendy, dit-il en la portant dans ses bras et en s'envolant. Et n'oublie pas, pour voler il faut y croire.

Puis Peter Pan sortit du vaisseau par la grande fenêtre de la cabine du capitaine. Sora, Donald et Dingo, quand à eux, sortirent par la porte qui menait directement au pont du navire où le Capitaine Crochet les attendaient de pied ferme avec son escouade de Sans-coeur. Mr Mouche se trouvait derrière son capitaine, tenant une lampe à huile dans les mains. C'est vrai qu'il faisait nuit.

-Tiens tiens, mes prisonniers! Je crains que votre exploration ne s'arrête ici, mes pauvres amis! Quand à ce Riku, tss un malotru! Il s'est enfui avec la fille sans même dire au revoir. Je me demande comment a-t-il été élevé?

-Où est-il passé? Demanda fermement Sora en brandissant la Keyblade. Dites-le moi! Où est-il allé?

_J'imagine que je peux bien lui dire, puisqu'il va bientôt périr. Il disparaîtra moins idiot._

-Dans les ruines de la Forteresse Oubliée! Le quartier général de l'Ombre où Maléfique règne en maîtresse absolu.

Le Capitaine, aimant plus que tout le théâtre, marqua une pause dramatique avant de reprendre:

-Mais vous n'irez jamais là-bas, Mouche!

Le petit homme lui donna la lampe à huile. Le Capitaine la tendit pour mettre en évidence ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, où plutôt la personnes qui y était retenue prisonnière.

Sora, Donald et Dingo écarquillerent les yeux, Crochet avait capturé Clochette.

-Mais si vous avez l'intention d'abandonner votre petite camarade, soit, reprit le capitaine menaçant la fée avec son crochet qui lui servait de main.

_... on a clairement pas le choix. Il est sans scrupules, il n'hésitera pas._

Sora soupira et lâcha la Keyblade qui tomba par terre.

-Bien, tu deviens raisonnable.

Les Sans-coeur encerclèrent le trio.

-Remets-moi la Keyblade et j'épargnerai vos vies. Aprés tout, je suis un homme clément, contrairement aux Sans-coeur. Alors? La Keyblade ou la planche? Dit-il en désignant une planche de bois dépassant du navire, suspendue dans le vide.

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac..._

Ce son... incessant et obsédant résonna dans la tête du Capitaine James Crochet. Il se tourna vivement vers la surface de la mer où une forme verte et compacte se déssinait comme étant la tête d'un crocodile.

-Argh! C'est lui! S'exclama le capitaine. Le crocodile qui m'a pris ma main! Mouche! Il veux l'autre! Je ne peux pas rester là! Va-t-en! Oh sa vue m'horripile! Mouche! Occupes-toi d'eux!

Sur ce, le Capitaine rendit la lampe contenant Clochette à son lieutenant et se précipita dans sa cabine.

Sora fut acculé par les Sans-coeur au bout de la planche, Donald et Dingo encerclés par huit autres pirates. Le crocodile semblait s'amuser de la situation. De plus, il n'aurait pas été contre de la bonne viande fraîche. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ouvrit grand sa gueule, attendant que son dîner se jette sur lui. Le garçon préfèra lui tourner le dos, regardant ses amis.

_Sora! N'oublies pas! Pour voler, il suffit d'y croire._

Fort des paroles de Peter Pan, Sora ferma les yeux et bondit en arrière pour plonger. Il chutait pile vers la gueule du gros reptile qui en salivait d'avance. Mais au moment où il la referma, il ne sentit que le vide. Donald, Dingo et Mouche étaient sans voix, Sora s'envolait! Il planait au-dessus d'eux, les regardants tous avec un grand sourire. Le lieutenant, plus ébahis que les deux autres, ne vit qu'un éclair vert passer devant lui. Un instant plus tard, il se rendit compte que la lampe à huile avait disparut. Sora et Peter Pan, qui ouvrait l'objet pour délivrer Clochette, se posèrent sur le pont.

-Merci Peter, dit le garçon.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour.

-Oh, il y a pas de quoi! Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser tomber, Clochette et toi?

-Non, bien sur, gloussa Sora.

Ce dernier tendit la main et la Keyblade y apparut.

-Allez! On a une bataille à gagner! Vous allez voir!

-Oh... il me fait peur! Il me harcèle! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il dévore ma main?! Se lamenta à voix haute le Capitaine. Résultat, il ne rêve plus que d'une chose: manger le reste! Oh, mes pauvres nerfs!

Crochet releva la tête, quelqu'un venait de frapper deux fois à la porte.

-Est-ce que c'est toi, Mouche? Tu t'es débarrassé de ces rats?

La voix de Mouche résonna derrière la porte.

-Oui, oui, Capitaine, je les ai tous fait passer par dessus bord. A mon avis, le crocodile aura une indigestion qui durera assez longtemps.

Fou de joie, le Capitaine se releva immédiatement, ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Mais rien n'indiquait la présence de Mr Mouche dans le navire. James Crochet regarda à sa gauche, à sa droite et sentit soudain une douleur aiguë au postérieur qui le fit sursauter. Ce fut comme si on l'avait piqué avec quelque chose de très pointu. Et en effet, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une dague tenue par celui que le pirate détestait par-dessus tout, plus que le crocodile.

-Peter Pan! Maudit sois-tu!

A ses côtés, Sora souriait, amusé de voir cet ennemi se tortiller ridiculement.

-T'es prêt à plonger vieux poisson pourri? Demanda Peter. C'est à ton tour de passer par-dessus bord!

Nullement impressionné, Crochet sortit sa rapière de son fourreau et se mit en garde.

-Tout le monde sur le pont!

De nouveaux Sans-coeur pirates apparurent, prêt au combat, mais Sora et Peter s'envolèrent.

-Feu!

Soudain, un boulet de canon surgit de nulle part, tombant vers Donald et Dingo et explosa sur le pont.

-Donald! Dingo! Cria Sora.

-Deux de moins, plus que ceux-là! Clama le Capitaine.

Le boulet avait été tiré par un petit bateau doté d'hélices qui lui permettait de voler, piloté par un Sans-coeur.

-Maintenant, Galion Sans-coeur, détruit ces deux oiseaux de mauvaise augure!

Mais à peine le Capitaine avait finit sa phrase que le Galion tombait droit sur lui.

-Que fais-tu, sombre idiot? Cria Crochet alors que le galion s'enflammait dans sa descente avant de faire un trou sur le pont. Qui a osé?

-Lève la tête!

Crochet fit ce qu'on lui demanda et vit Donald et Dingo qui planaient dans le ciel.

-C'est de la triche! Vils manants!

-Ahyuk! C'est plutôt toi qui est trop terre à terre.

-Tout le monde sur le pont! Répéta le Capitaine Crochet.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut des pirates volants et un nouveau galion qui apparurent.

-La partie est plus équitable tout à coup, se réjouit Peter Pan. Sora, Donald, Dingo, occupez-vous des pirates, je m'occupe du vieux poisson pourri.

-D'accord!

Le trio se lança donc sur les Sans-coeur tandis que Peter Pan chercha l'affrontement avec Crochet, toujours dans les airs.

-Hé hé hé, si tu crois que voler t'aidera, tu te trompes! Bond de Terreur!

Le Capitaine sauta très haut, son épée en avant. Peter s'écarta juste à temps pour l'éviter, puis son adversaire se réceptionna sur le pont.

-Depuis quand tu sais sauter comme ça? S'étonna Peter.

-Hé hé! Alors le farfadet? Oseras-tu m'affronter sans t'envoler? Provoqua le Capitaine. J'en doute, tellement tu es lâche!

-Un lâche? Moi?

Peter était peut être un enfant, mais il était très fier et orgueilleux. Il ne vit donc pas que c'était un piège, il atterrit sur le pont du navire et se lança sur Crochet, poignard en main.

Les Sans-coeur volants sont plus rapides mais pas imbattables. Sora, Donald et Dingo les avaient vite tous battus. Ils se tournèrent vers le galion. Celui-ci leur envoya un boulet de canon mais ils l'évitèrent facilement.

-Brasier! Firent Sora et Donald.

-Dingo-boomerang.

Les deux boules de feu détruisirent les canons latéraux tandis que le bouclier de Dingo coupa net l'hélice. Le galion tomba alors dans la mer.

-Il ne reste plus que le général, dit Sora aux deux autres.

-Il se bat avec Peter sur le pont! Informa Jiminy qui était dans la capuche du garçon. Mais... il ne voles pas!

-Quoi?! Allons l'aider!

Quelques instants plus tard, le trio atterrit sur le navire où une véritable leçon d'escrime s'offrait à eux. Même si Peter Pan ne volait pas, il restait souple et agile dans ses déplacements. Cependant, le capitaine avait clairement plus d'expérience.

-Un coup de main? Proposa Sora.

-Non! C'est entre lui et moi, fit l'autre garçon entre deux attaques.

Après une nouvelle parade, le capitaine bondit en arrière.

-Alors tu abandonnes, Crochet?

-Pas du tout, maintenant que je me suis assez échauffé, nous allons passer à le deuxième manche.

-Arrête de jouer au dur Crochet! Railla Peter Pan.

Sora remarqua que l'interessé souriait.

-Attention!

-Estocade!

Le Capitaine fonça, rapière en avant, droit vers sa cible toute désignée, le garçon en vert. Ce dernier fut violemment repoussé en arrière pour atterrir lourdement sur le plancher.

-Hé hé! Le pouvoir des Ténèbres offre de multiples opportunités, même si pour ma part, je ne m'en approche pas autant que Jafar, mais suffisement pour rendre mes attaques dangereuses.

-Ne parles pas trop, poisson pourri.

-Hein? C'est impossible!

Peter Pan s'était relevé, protégé par un bouclier d'air, son sort du Vent, l'Armure de Vent.

-La seconde manche commence vraiment.

Sora regarda attentivement Peter. Il était sur de lui. Le garçon se tourna vers le capitaine du navire. Celui-ci paraissait étrangement calme, préparait-il quelque chose? Sora allait prévenir son ami mais trop tard, ce dernier se lança sur le capitaine avec sa spéciale, la Dague furieuse. Le sourire de son adversaire s'élargit.

-L'Estocade est pour l'attaque, voici pour la défense! Rafale de Lame!

La rapière du capitaine se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, créant un véritable mur tranchant et Peter fonçait dessus à toute allure. Une fois de plus, le garçon rouquin fut repoussé en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.

-Cette défense n'a aucun point faible, précisa le Capitaine. Vos jours sont comptés, forbans.

_Il doit y avoir un moyen de briser cette défense... mais comment? Il n'y a aucune faille, il ne reste que la détruire directement, mais comment? La Keyblade a aussi ses limites, comme la Gunblade de Léon... Léon?_ Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sora, il savait maintenant comment briser cette défense.

Le garçon s'avança. Ces deux amis étaient prêts mais Sora les retint d'un geste du bras.

-Je peux gagner seul.

Dingo, qui avait toujours confiance en Sora acquiesça, suivit par Donald.

-Allez, au suivant de ces messieurs!

Sora se précipita tête baissée sur son adversaire.

_Aie! On aurait peut être pas du le laisser faire, _pensa le canard. Mais il était trop tard pour arrêter le garçon.

-Rafale de Lame!

Ce même mur fait de mouvements rapides d'épée réapparut pour protéger le Capitaine.

Sora se concentra, rassemblant tout son esprit dans la Keyblade. Soudain, elle se mit à briller d'une aura dorée, il avait réussi la technique que Léon et Youfie avaient utilisé contre lui en finale de la Coupe Pégasus. Puis, guidée par la force de son esprit, la Keyblade, toujours tenue fermement entre les mains de Sora, lança dix coups sur la défense de Crochet, dont les cinq premiers firent voler en éclat sa Rafale de Lame, les autres le repoussèrent pour finalement l'éjecter du bateau.

-Voici ma nouvelle attaque: Arcanes!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!

_Plouf!_

La tête du capitaine refit surface sur la mer.

-Grr! Soyez maudits!

-Je crois que c'est toi qui l'es, Crochet, s'amusa Peter.

-Hein?

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac..._

Pris d'un affreux doute, James Crochet se retourna lentement et vit... le Crocodile!

-NON!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! S'écria le capitaine en nageant si vite qu'il semblait marcher sur l'eau, le crocodile à ses trousses. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux à l'horizon.

Le navire retrouva son calme. Sora s'accouda au balcon, devant le poste de pilotage, il regardait le ciel d'un noir d'encre d'où brillait l'immense sphère argentée qu'était la lune. Ses trois amis étaient légèrement inquiets pour lui.

-Heu... Kairi ne s'est pas réveillée, dit Dingo à Donald, peut être qu'elle a vraiment perdu son...

-Chut! Coupa Donald. Aprés toutes ses émotions, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir en plus un Sora démoralisé.

-Sora, lui dit Peter Pan.

-Alors ça... j'y crois pas, murmura le garçon. J'ai vraiment volé! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux toujours fixé sur les étoiles. Faudra que je racontes ça à Kairi! Mais je me demande si elle me croira... ça m'étonnerait.

Donald et Dingo soupirèrent, ce fut un grand soulagement. A un moment, ils avaient sérieusement cru que Sora n'avait plus la pêche, mais non, il était toujours aussi en forme.

-Tu pourras la ramener au Pays Imaginaire, proposa Peter, comme ça elle pourra essayer elle aussi.

-Pour réussir, il suffit d'y croire, c'est ça? Je retrouverais Kairi! Je sais qu'un jour j'y arriverai! J'ai tant de choses à lui raconter sur nos voyages. Comment voler, vivre sous l'eau, la Lampe magique, les tournois et tout ce qui nous est arrivé.

Soudain, Clochette réapparut, voletant autour d'eux pour finalement s'arrêter devant Peter qui avait revêtu le manteau et le chapeau que Crochet avaient laissé derrière lui dans sa fuite.

-En avant les amis! Le Capitaine Pan a décider que notre prochaine destination serait l'arrbe du Pendu!

Même quand il surfait sur les arbres aux côtés de Tarzan ou nageait avec d'Ariel, Sora n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle sensation de liberté. Pouvoir voler au-dessus des nuages, plus vite ou pas, pouvant prendre encore plus d'altitude si il le désirait, était formidable. Ses deux amis pensaient sûrement la même chose, ce qui le rendait très heureux. Le Pays Imaginaire était une grande île où il y avait des indiens, des sirènes et surtout, les Garçons Perdus, la bande de Peter Pan. Ils étaient six et s'habillaient en animaux. Tous furent émerveillés de voir le vaisseau voler dans le ciel grâce à Clochette. A présent, le grand groupe se dirigeait vers le monde "réel" où habitait Wendy. Ils survolaient une grande ville plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit à bord du vaisseau de Pan. Quelques réverbères dans les rues étaient allumés, projetant une douce lumière par endroits. Le navire se dirigeait vers le plus imposant des bâtiments, une immense horloge. Jane, l'amie de Tarzan, en avait parlé à Sora, elle s'appelait Big Ben, elle était dans son pays natal, l'Angleterre. Il y avait d'immenses cadran. Ils se posèrent à cet endroit.

-Clochette nous a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose ici.

-Oui, j'ai vu une curieuse lumière.

-Une curieuse lumière? Répéta Sora en sautant dans le vide et volant devant le cadran au-dessous du bateau.

La Keyblade apparut tout à coup dans la main du garçon et une lumière bleue en forme de Serrure se mit à briller entre les heures deux et trois.

Sora n'eut aucune hésitation et pointa son épée vers la Serrure, un rayon lumineux s'en échappant et la vérouillant, sous les exclamations admiratives des garçons perdus, sans s'apercevoir que tout en haut de la tour, une silhouette les observaient, lui et ses amis avant de disparaître.

-Hé, Sora.

-Ouais? demanda le petit brun.

-Quand on sera grands, on quittera cette île, d'accord? On vivra une vraie aventure, pas un truc de gamins!

A cette pensée, les grands yeux bleu de Sora se mirent à briller d'excitation. Ce détail était assez clair comme réponse pour Riku. Face à face, tout souriants, ils scellèrent leur promesse mains dans les mains, s'échangeant des regards pétillants et confiants.

-Dis, demanda Sora à son meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'on fera en attendant?

-Et si on invitait cette fille à jouer avec nous? Celle que tu as trouvé sur la plage. Elle est arrivée la nuit où il y a plu des étoiles filantes.

A ce moment, Sora était déjà sorti de la grotte. Riku, lui, se retourna et vit qu'une serrure était apparu sur la porte. Elle semblait appeler le petit garçon aux cheveux d'argent...

-Oh! Sursauta Sora. C'est bête! Nous avons oubliés que ce type avait sûrement un rapport d'Ansem!

-Hé hé, ne t'en fais pas Sora, je commence à te connaître, se moqua Donald en leur montrant à tous la page 7 du rapport d'Ansem. Elle était dans le coffre personnel du Capitaine Crochet, avec des pièces d'or et des pierres précieuses.

-Eh! Ce n'est que la page 7!

-Et oui, la page 6 doit être à un autre général.

-Peu importe, ça en fait toujours une de plus, voyons voir...

" Je suis en train d'étudier une matière qui semble provenir des météorites tombés la nuit où j'ai ouvert la porte.  
Je n'avais jamais vu une telle matière.  
Elle est très élastique et a la particularité de s'assembler aisément lorsqu'on en met deux morceaux en contact.  
J'ai cherché dans tous les documents que je possède, mais aucun ne fait mention d'une telle matière. Sa chute serait-elle vraiment liée à l'ouverture de la porte ?  
Flotterait-elle en grande quantité dans l'espace infini qui entoure ce monde ? Si je le pouvais j'aimerais m'y rendre pour voir ce qu'il en est réellement.  
Y aurait-il d'autres mondes quelque part dans des cieux ? Ce serait magnifique de pouvoir les visiter.  
Mais ne rêvons pas…  
A ce jour, il n'existe aucun moyen de quitter ce monde minuscule dont nous ne sommes que les prisonniers…"

-Cette matière élastique, c'est sans doutes les gummis!

-Oui! Mais bon, on n'est pas aussi avancés sur les Sans-coeur que je l'aurai souhaité.

Pendant que le trio discutaient entre eux, Wendy demanda à Peter Pan :

-Tu vas vraiment retourner au Pays Imaginaire?

-Hélas oui, répondit le garçon avec une pointe de regret, mes amis ont besoin d'un chef. Mais on pourra toujours se revoir, tant que tu n'oublieras pas cet endroit, ajouta-t-il en prenant les mains de Wendy dans les siennes.

-Ils sont mignons, remarquèrent Dingo et les Garçons Perdus.

-Oui, vous avez raison, dit Sora avec amusement.

Donald, lui, ne se gêna absolument pas pour éclater de rire au nez et à la barbe de Clochette, mais quand celle-ci se tourna vers le canard, son regard semblant lancer des éclairs, il se cloua le bec de ses mains. La fée se remit à voler autour de Peter et Wendy avant de se mettre derrière Sora.

-Oh non! Fit Peter. On dirait qu'elle s'est encore vexée!

Puis le garçon roux ajouta avec un grand sourire:

-Rends-moi un service, prends soin d'elle, d'accord?

-Hein? Demanda Sora, mal à l'aise.

Mais il sourit et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui étaient aussi d'accord que lui pour qu'elle fasse parti de leur compagnons.

-Génie, je t'invoques! Fit Sora en brandissant la sphère orange du sable.

Un véritable brouillard bleu apparut avant de prendre la forme de Génie, abordant toujours son grand sourire malicieux.

-Soraaaaaaa! Tu m'as appelé? Demanda le grand bleu. Oh je vois que tu t'es trouvé une super bande de copains!

En effet, avec tout ces nouveaux amis, ils étaient dix si ils ne comptaient pas Jiminy et Clochette.

-Peux-tu transformer Clochette en orbe?

La fée acquiesça, sûre d'elle.

-C'est vraiment du gâteau! Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

La fée se transforma en sphère jaune que Sora prit et rangea dans sa poche.

-Merci Génie.

Le grand bleu lui fit un clin d'oeil et se retransforma en sphère.

Wendy s'approcha de Sora et lui tendit un objet mauve.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans une boîte de la cabine du Capitaine Crochet.

-Mais c'est... un demi navigummi!!

-C'est le deuxième! S'exclama Donald.

-On va pouvoir améliorer notre vaisseau! Se réjouit Dingo.

-Tu retrouveras ton amie, Sora. N'abandonne pas, encouragea Wendy. Tant que je n'oublierais pas Peter, je le reverrai, c'est la même chose pour toi.

-Pour moi?

-Oui, si tu n'oublies pas Kairi, tu la reverra.

-Oui, je n'abandonnerai jamais! Merci Wendy.

-En fait Sora, mon invitation tiens toujours si tu veux revenir un jour au Pays Imaginaire, rappella Peter. Comme ça nous pourrons voler de nouveau tous ensemble.

Le garçon regarda la ville d'Angleterre illuminée, un sourire vint à ses lèvres.

-Ouais, je reviendrai un jour. Je te le promet.

Juste avant de partir, Sora utilisa son sifflet spécial et 10 chiots dalmatiens retournèrent chez eux, il n'en restait plus que 19! Le trio monta dans le vaisseau gummi et Tic et Tac leur apprirent une grande nouvelle:

-Un nouveau tournois au Colisée va commencer! La Coupe Héraclès!

-Hercules lui-même y participera! Précisa Tac.

Sora se mit à bondir de joie, c'était en effet une merveilleuse nouvelle. Alors sans plus attendre, Donald alluma les réacteurs, mit en direction le monde Olympe et laissa à Sora qui s'était rassis et qui avait bouclé sa ceinture l'honneur d'appuyer sur le bouton. Le vaisseau disparut alors dans l'immensité de l'espace.


	14. Une finale Herculéène

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**UNE FINALE HERCULEENE**

La Forteresse Oubliée, le monde où sont nés les Sans-coeur, le monde où règne Maléfique et ses généraux et enfin, le monde le plus inconnu de l'Univers! En effet, la Forteresse Oubliée ne figurait sur aucune carte spaciale.

Pour l'instant, le mieux était de se reposer aprés tout ces voyages, mais Sora n'était pas raisonnable. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre qu'ils avaient pris, lui, Donald, Dingo et Jiminy. Ils étaient dans le monde d'Olympe, en Grèce. La réputation des champions n'étant plus à refaire, l'aubergiste fut enchanté de les loger gratuitement.

Sora sortit de l'auberge, Keyblade en main. Il se dirigea vers le lieu d'entraînement de Phil, dans un parc prés du stade où il était sur que personne n'y serait à cette heure tardive. Les étoiles brillaient encore et le faible éclairage dont Sora disposait était la pleine lune.

Sora pointa son épée vers un arbre.

-Rayon Céleste!

Un laser bleuté sortit de la Keyblade et traversa l'arbre.

_Pas mal, mais je sais que je peux faire mieux! _Pensa le garçon. _Il faut que je trouve une nouvelle attaque. _

-Arcanes!

Sora concentra son esprit dans la Keyblade qui se mit à briller d'une lumière d'or. Ce fut comme si la Keyblade était guidée par l'esprit du garçon, quoiqu'un peu maladroitement, car il avait du mal à ne pas lâcher la Keyblade. Un instant plus tard, l'arbre s'écroula, coupé en dix morceaux. Il n'en restait plus que le tronc, mais le garçon n'était pas en reste.

-Diskoblos!

Sora lança la Keyblade qui tourna sur elle-même en directions d'un nouvel arbre. Le garçon s'élança, courrant dérrière elle. Au moment où son arme allait trancher l'arbre, Sora tendit la main, la Keyblade réapparut.

-Aquillon!

En un éclair, Sora passa à côté de l'arbre, l'épée levée. Un instant plus tard, l'arbre tomba, coupé en deux. Les jambes du garçon flanchirent tout à coup et il s'agenouilla à terre, fatigué. Il profita de cette pause pour reprendre son souffle.

_Quatre attaques physiques et cinq sorts, les Flammes, la Glace, la Foudre, la Guérison et le Vent... mais ce n'est pas suffisant! Je sais que je peux mieux faire, il y a des attaques que je peux améliorer, comme en combinant Aquillon et Diskoblos._

-Tu t'entraîne bien tard.

Sora sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de parler. Il vit un jeune homme blond aux cheveux rebelles.

-Cloud! Tu m'as fait peur!

Le jeune homme s'approcha pour mieux voir les dégâts causés par Sora.

-Tu as bien progressé, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je... je cherche a créer une nouvelle attaque... tu peux m'aider?

-Désolé, mais il n'y a que toi et ton esprit vif qui peuvent t'aider.

-Ah, fit Sora, un peu déçu.

-Mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir demandé, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Sora, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux, est-ce que parfois, quand tu es sur le point de perdre, tu ressens subitement une force inconnue circuler en toi?

-Hein? Une force inconnue? Demanda le garçon en clignant des yeux et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Par exemple face à Squall... pardon, Léon.

Sora sursauta, oui, c'était vrai! A chaque fois qu'il était à deux doigts de la défaite au Colisée, il pensait à Riku et Kairi et tout à coup, il sentait que quelque chose en lui le faisait se relever et lui redonnait des forces.

-Comment ça se fait? Il n'y a que lorsque je suis ici que ça m'arrive.

-Peut être est-ce l'atmosphère qui stimule cette force inconnue à se manifester.

-Mais je ne m'en aperçoit même pas! Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout à coup, je me sens reboosté.

-Et bien cette force, ne t'en sers plus, ordonna Cloud de but en blanc.

-Hein?

-Tu ne sais pas d'où provient cette force, ni ce qu'elle peut faire, comme s'emparer de toi.

-S'emparer de moi? Répéta Sora en tremblant. C-comment ça?

-Ce pouvoir est peut être celui des Ténèbres.

-Quoi? S'affola Sora. Mais... mais...

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est peut être une erreur de ma part, peut être que je me trompes, mais sois prudent quand même.

-Oui! Promis!

-Bien, je rentre, rendez-vous demain.

-Oui, demain! Dit Sora, des flammes dans ses yeux, car il savait que Cloud participera à la Coupe Héraclès.

Cloud prit congé de lui. Le garçon partit aussi vers l'auberge sans voir la colonne de lumière qui jaillit au loin, au centre de la Mer.

Jamais les tribunes n'avaient paru aussi remplies. Tout le monde était impatient de voir Sora et ses équipiers combattre des adversaires de plus en plus forts. Après les matchs éliminatoires, les phases finales! Trois équipent se distinguaient entres les autres: celle de Sora, celle de Hercules et celle de Cloud.

-L'équipe Sora est qualifiée pour la demi-finale!

Sora, Donald et Dingo s'agitèrent sur place pour manifester leur joie, soutenus par les acclamations de la foule.

-Félicitations, leur dit Phil, vous avez bien progréssé, peut être avez-vous une chance face à Hercules.

-Eh! Comment ça "peut être"? On va le battre, oui! Affirma Donald.

-Voici les finaliste de cette superbe compétition! L'équipe Sora, comptant trois membres que vous connaissez tous! Sora, Donald et Dingo!

Tous les spectateurs applaudirent debout les trois apprentis héros.

-Leur adversaire les a déjà affronté par le passé, "le Loup solitaire", Cloud!

Les acclamations étaient toujours autant enthousiastes mais moins nombreuses.

-Les deux autres équipes qui s'affronteront sont: Les Ténèbres fatales!

A leur présentation, plus aucun spectateur n'applaudit, il y en avait même quelques uns qui huaient. Cette réaction froide était peut être liée au fait que les trois membres des Ténèbres fatales étaient tous des Sans-coeur.

-Et... notre Champion en titre, Hercules!

A cet instant, ce fut comme si le stade entier se déchaînait. Tous acclamaient le demi-dieu, à part Youfie qui fit du mieux qu'elle put pour faire entendre ses huées. Pour elle, les vrais héros étaient dans une autre équipe. Hercules remercia le stade entier en levant le bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et maintenant, annonça Phil, que les adversaires de la première demi-finale s'avancent sur le ring!

Sora, Donald, Dingo et Cloud s'avancèrent au centre du ring.

-Montre-moi ce que tu as appris, dit Cloud en serrant la main à Sora qui hocha la tête en souriant.

-C'est un moment que beaucoup ont attendu! Le match retour entre le petit lion et le loup solitaire! Et enfin, les revoici face à face!

-Vous êtes prêts? Commencez!

Sora et Cloud, d'un commun accord chargèrent l'un sur l'autre avant que Donald et Dingo ne puissent réagir.

-Allez, Cloud! Aquillon!

-Je t'attends, Charge-éclair!

-Mesdames et messieurs, merci pour cette attente, la grande finale de la Coupe Héraclès va bientot commencer!

De formidables ovations firent trembler les gradins, les adversaires étaient prêts du ring. Sora et Hercules se faisaient face.

-Je vous félicites d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, une fois de plus en finale! Maintenant, c'est moi que vous devrez affronter. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez!

-Donald, Dingo, êtes-vous d'accord pour que j'affrontes Hercules seul à seul? Demanda Sora d'un ton assuré, comme si il avait toujours eu cette idée.

-Quel frimeur! Commenta Donald. Alors? On fait quoi?

-Ben... on les laisse tous les deux.

-Oui, laissons le faire ce qu'il veut.

-Bonne chance Sora!

-Je te ferai pas de cadeau, annonça Hercules.

Sora et le champion montèrent donc sur le ring.

-Commencez!

Sora se mit en garde tandis que son adversaire resta immobile, les bras croisés, évaluant le garçon. Le garçon lança son arme sur le champion qui l'évita d'un bond de côté.

-Glacier!

Un rayon glacé sortit de l'extrémité de la Keyblade que Hercules évita tout aussi aisément, mais Sora l'avait prévu et c'était précipité en même temps, mais Hercules tapa du pied sur le sol, soulevant grâce à son incroyable force un pan du ring. Le garçon le reçut et tomba en arrière.

-Sora! Oh non! S'exclama Dingo.

-Il le fait tourner en bourrique, on dirait que pour lui, Sora n'est qu'un bébé, constata Donald.

Sora se releva le plus rapidement possible et fit une roulade pour s'éloigner de son adversaire.

-On s'amuse bien, hein? Demanda Hercules.

-Et comment! Brasier!

La boule de feu jaillit de la Keyblade et fut éteinte d'un revers de main du champion, mais Sora n'abandonna pas, il continua de lancer ses sorts de Flamme sur Hercules pendant cinq minutes.

Après avoir éteint une nouvelle boule de feu, Hercules prit son élan et chargea sur Sora. Le garçon plongea sur le côté pour éviter et lança sa Keyblade sur son adversaire.

-Le Diskoblos? Il va falloir innover, conseilla Hercules en se positionnant bien de face pour arrêter l'arme.

Soudain, cette dernière disparut et un Sora filant vers lui comme une étoile entra dans son champ de vision. Un instant après, le garçon croisa son aîné dans un Aquillon sortant de l'ordinaire. Puis il s'écarta à grands pas, suffoquant, le champion, qui s'était protègé en positionnant ses bras en croix, était peut être affaiblit mais pas vaincu. En effet, ce dernier se retourna avec un grand sourire bien qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle lui aussi et curieusement, ce dernier était à présent entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée.

-L'Aura Divine me protègera de tes attaques désormais.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ombre, Hadès regardait le combat avec grand intérêt, attendant le meilleur moment pour provoquer un nouvel "accident" à une échelle infinniment plus haute que Cerbère. Il en frémmissait d'impatience, ça allait être une belle journée, tout se déroulait selon ses plans.

Sora ne cessait d'attaquer avec son épée, Hercules se défendait avec ses poings, toujours enveloppé de cette lumière et semblant oublier que lui aussi avait un glaive à sa ceinture.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton arme?

-Le combat ne serait plus équitable si je faisais ça, déjà qu'il penche en ma faveur...

Cette affirmation fut suivit d'un bruit sourd, le choc de la Keyblade sur le thorax du champion.

-Très bien, puisque tu insistes, finnissons-en! Clama ce dernier en sortant son glaive.

-Le combat est finit, affirma Phil aux deux autres.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Sora est loin d'être KO! S'exclama Donald.

-Il le sera bientôt, si il a la chance de ne pas finir en morceaux.

-Qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale, cette épée? demanda Dingo.

-C'est une épée fabriquée par un des frères d'Hercules, le dieu Héphaistos, le meilleur forgeron de l'Univers.

-COUAC?!

Hercules planta son épée dans le sol et la remonta avec, planté dessus, un immence bloc de roche du ring.

-Voici la pluie de pierre! Clama Hercules en envoyant le gros morceau de terrain en l'air puis bondit et donna un coup d'épée à ce dernier qui se sépara en des milliers de pierres, toutes tombant dans la direction de Sora.

-Sora! Bouge! Reste pas planté là! Cria Donald.

-Rafale!

Le garçon se mit à courir partout autour du stade, partiellement protègé par la pluie de pierres. Le déluge se termina et Sora reprit position face à son adversaire, le corps maculé de terre et de sable.

-Ca alors! Voilà ce que lui permet son épée? S'exclama Donald.

-Et tu n'as pas tout vu, p'tit! Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, prévint Phil.

-Je me suis bien amusé Sora, mais chaque chose a une fin, clama Hercules en se penchant, les genoux fléchis, son glaive orienté vers le bas, l'aura doré l'entourant toujours. J'espère que tu es prêt pour mon Assaut Foudroyant!

-C'est la plus puissante attaque d'Hercules! S'affola Phil. Si Sora n'abbandonne pas maintenant, il va y passer! Hercules va se précipiter sur lui à une vitesse phénoménale comme l'Aquillon de Sora mais en mille fois plus puissant!

La tension se faisait sentir, les deux adversairesse fixaient du regard sans broncher, tous les spectateurs les regardaient anxieusement, tous retenant leur souffle. Puis tout à coup, Hercules s'élança, le visage paisible, Sora fit de même, le visage tendu. Un choc métallique raisonna dans tout le stade, Hercules et Sora étaient à présent dos à dos.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, félicita Hercules.

Sora se retourna et vit que le champion n'avait plus son aura. Quelques instants plus tard, le garçon s'écroula et son adversaire tomba à genoux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

-Bien, c'est maintenant ou jamais! Clama Hadés en claquant des doigts.

Soudain le stade entier se mit à trembler. Cinq monstres gigantesques et effrayants apparurent et au-dessus d'eux, un char traîné par un cheval noir et ailé. La personne assise confortablement à l'intérieur, se délectant du spectacle n'était autre qu'Hadés.

-Allez les gars! Rasez-moi ce stade et supprimez super mâle et le hérisson.

Le premier des monstre était fait de roche noire et possédait deux têtes, le second était un immense squelette taillé dans la glace, le troisième était un immense tas de lave, le quatrième, une tornade noire et le cinquième, plus petit que les autres était un géant cyclope. Ces personnes étaient les légendaires Titans qui avaient été enfermés au milieu de la Méditérrannée par Zeus, mais hier soir, à la pleine lune, un phénomène se produisit, les planètes étaient en parfait alignemment, affaiblissant le seau de leur prison, Hadés les libèra et attendit avec impatience le moment où Hercules et le gamin seraient le plus fatigués pendant leur combat pour passer à l'action. Désormais, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, il vaincra son neveu, le Porteur de la Clé et deviendra le maître du Cosmos. A cette pensée, il éclata d'un grand rire démoniaque, il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide des Sans-coeur finalement, encore moins de Maléfique.

Soudain, un bruit sourd rompit le rire du dieu des Enfers, il se pencha et vit avec horreur que le Titan de Glace était à terre. Que diable se passait-il?

Dans le stade, Donald et Dingo entouraient Sora, Léon et Cloud étaient sorti des tribunes pour se mettre face aux Titans et Hercules tapa dans ses poings avec un grand sourire.

-Je m'attendais à ce qu'Hadés prépare un coup tordu, nous allons devoir arrêter notre combat, Sora, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, assura-t-il avec un grand sourire, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait semblant d'être épuisés.

En effet, Sora et Hercules avaient simulé de manière si convainquante que même Hadés s'y est laissé prendre.

Youfie, Aéris et la bande des Bois descendirent sur le sable de l'arène à leur tour. Quand à Phil, il se chargeait de conduire tous les spectateurs à la sortie. Sora sortit de sa poche toutes ses orbes et leva sa Keyblade en l'air.

-Créatures des éléments, prêtez-moi vos forces!

Un instant plus tard, les six orbes colorés firent place à Simba, Génie, Mushu, Clochette, Dumbo et un faon brun qui bondissait sur ses pattes. Sora s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Bambi!

-Enchanté Bambi, je suis Sora, quels sont tes pouvoirs?

-Sora, attention! Cria Donald.

Le garçon leva les yeux et vit une stalactique de glace se précipiter sur lui, Bambi bondit devant Sora et une barrière de lumière verte apparut qui stoppa net le projectile.

-Je me sers de la protection de la nature, répondit-il.

-Super, tu resteras avec moi, Donald et Dingo. Comment on va organiser nos équipes?

-Vous trois, occupez-vous de la montagne, dit Cloud en sortant son épée de son fourreau. Moi et Léon, de l'iceberg.

-Je vais me prendre la tornade, clama Hercules.

-Moi et Aéris, on se charge du tas de lave embulant, s'excita Youfie.

-Bien, mes compagnons et moi allons nous occupé du cyclope, informa Robin des Bois.

-Clochette et Bambi, restez avec Donald, Dingo et moi, Génie, va avec Hercules, Simba avec Robin, Mushu avec Cloud et Léon et Dumbo avec Aéris et Youfie.

Une fois les équipes réparties, chacun s'employa à combattre chacun des titans.

Sora et Dingo frappaient les pieds du Titan Roche, ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de les écraser avec ses poings de la taille d'une maison mais il était trop lent et les deux amis avaient largement le temps de s'écarter, continuant à le harceler. Clochette tournait autour du géans et Bambi protègeait Donald et pierres que l'adversaire envoyait.

-Arcanes!

-Dingo-Toupie!

Les deux multi-attaques continuaient à lacérer les pieds géants de la montagne jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire se mit à planer à quelques centimètres dans les airs grâce à Clochette. Le trio n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fonça sur le titan qui tomba en arrière, rasant dans sa chute une partie des tibunes.

Dumbo, hors de portée du titan de Lave l'arrosa abondemment pour l'immobiliser. Aéris lui lançait des sorts de Glace et Youfie utilisait son Hélico-attaque pour dispersé la lave.

Le titan de Glace ouvrit la bouche et des centaines de stalagtiques de glace en sortit, s'abbatant sur Cloud et Léon qui les évitaient toutes. Mushu grimpa sur la tête du jeune homme blond, inspira très fort et mitrailla le monstre de centaines de boules de feu.

-Enfin! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?! S'exclama Hadés. Vous êtes des titans et eux ne sont que des mortels! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous faire matter aussi facilement?!

-Oh mais tu m'as l'air d'être de mèche dans l'histoire, fidèle compagnon enflammé, fit remarquer malicieusement Génie. Mais ne t'enflammes pas trop vite, nous nous sommes à peine échauffés!

-Arrête de faire des allusions au feu espèce de génie à la manque! S'écria Hadés en lançant sur lui une boule de feu, mais le Génie disparut avec son éternel sourire malicieux.

Pendant ce temps, Hercules avait saisit le titan Tornade par la queue de l'ouragan et le fit tournoyer avec une force impressionnante. Il le dirigea ensuite vers les autres titans qui furent aspirés par le cyclone. Le champion fit tournoyer le tout plusieurs fois avant de les envoyer au ciel, bien loin du monde d'Olympe, puis dans l'espace, il eut une gigantesque explosion, tous les titans étaient vaincus.

Les spectateurs étaient revenus, certes il y avait des gros trou dans les gradins mais cela ne les gênaient aucunement. Hadés s'était enfuit juste aprés la défaite des titans, quand à Sora et Hercules, ils étaient de nouveau face à face sur le ring.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Merci d'avoir patienté, la finale va pouvoir reprendre! Annonça Phil.

-Pas trop fatigué? Demanda le champion.

-Un peu, et toi?

-Un peu aussi, finissons-en rapidement alors, dit-il en se remettant en position, l'aura divine recommençant à briller autour de lui.

-Ca a été un plaisir de t'avoir affronté, assura Sora en se positionnant. Rafale!

_Tu ne sais pas d'où provient cette force, ni ce qu'elle peut faire, comme s'emparer de toi. _La voix de Cloud raisonnait dans l'esprit du garçon, si il n'utilisait pas cette force mystérieuse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout donner avec ses propres forces.

-Ca y est, c'est la fin, le p'tit va se retrouver KO et Hercules gardera son titre, assura Phil.

-Je crois pas, dit Donald, à chaque fois que Sora endure une attaque, il réussit à la déjouer par la suite, il va sûrement réussir à contrer l'assaut foudroyant maintenant qu'il l'a vu une fois.

-J'en doute, p'tit mais si il réussi, je lui tires mon chapeau.

-Mais Phil, tu n'as pas de chapeau, fit remarquer Dingo.

-Attention... reprenez!

Tout se passa en un éclair, les deux adversaires se précipitaient l'un sur l'autre à une vitesse phénoménale mais l'Assaut Foudroyant allait prendre le dessus sur l'Aquillon, c'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'innatendu, Sora donna son coup dans le vide, juste devant Hercules, il allait prendre de plein fouet l'attaque du champion mais le garçon pivota sur lui-même décrivant un cercle, l'épée d'Hercules passant à côté de lui sans le frôler.

-Voilà le revers de l'Aquillon, Cyclone!

La Keyblade frappa violemment le dos d'Hercules qui fit un vol plané avant d'atterir lourdement sur le ring, car en effet un cratère se forma à l'endroit de sa chute. La foule retint son souffle, le champion allait-il se relever? Le combat allait-il continuer? Petit Jean allait-il arrêter de se goinfrer? Phil monta sur le ring et observa son premier poulain et déclara bien haut et fort :

-Hercules n'est plus en mesure de combattre, le vainqueur est Sora!

Aprés remise de la coupe et un bain de foule qui dura jusqu'à la tombée du jour, le trio retrouva Phil et Hercules dans le Hall.

-Ouais! Bravo! Et je ne me suis même pas retenu!

-Maintenant, je sais ce que tu entends par la force du coeur. La mienne vient de Donald et Dingo.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Phil bouche bée.

-Si on reste ensemble, on est invincibles, c'est ce que j'ai compris durant tout ces voyages. Personne ne pourra jamais nous battre. Même Hercules n'aurait aucune chance. Avec mes amis à mes côtés, je suis prêt à tout affronter!

-Mais... c'est pas exactement ce que...

-Oui, oui, je vois, coupa Hercules en riant. Tes amis te donnent de la force, n'est-ce pas, Phil? Tous les trois réunis, vous êtes de grands héros. Et en équipe, je suis sûr qu'en effet, vous pouvez tout affronter, ajouta l'ex champion en tendant la main à Sora.

Ce dernier la serra, preuve d'une grande amitié envers les champions. Vous avez l'âme des Héros.

-Oui! Maintenant, il est temps de réaliser ma... enfin je veux dire notre promesse.

-Une promesse? S'interrogea Phil.

Sora se tourna vers le gros bloc de pierre qu'il avait essayé de pousser seul la première fois qu'il était venu au Colisée.

-Vous êtes prêts? Demanda-t-il à Donald et Dingo.

-Et comment! Ayhuk!

-On peut y aller!

Sora et Dingo se mirent à pousser ensemble le bloc tandis que Donald poussait ses deux amis. Contre toute attente, le socle bougea, et pas que d'un milimètre, ils réussirent à le déplacer d'un mètre en avant. Sous leur pieds, une lumière les aveuglèrent durant un instant avant qu'ils ne purent voir la source: une nouvelle Serrure!

Sans hésiter, Sora tandis la main devant lui et la Keyblade y apparut d'elle même. L'épée et la Serrure scintillèrent à l'unisson avant que la nouvelle Serrure ne disparaisse.

-Et voilà, le Colisée ne crains plus rien, dit Donald.

-Ouais, quand à nous, nous devons trouver le moyen de nous rendre à la Forteresse Oubliée.

-Sora! Sora!

Le trio se tourna vers la jeune fille surexcitée qui bondissait sur place en agitant la main.

-Que se passe-t-il Youfie?

-Cid a trouvé un nouveau demi-navigummi, si tu en as un, il pourra encore modifier votre vaisseau.

-C'est le cas, clama Sora en sortant de sa poche le demi-navigummi violet que Wendy avait prise dans la cabine de Crochet.

Sans attendre d'avantage, le trio prit la route pour la ville de Traverse, accompagnés de Youfie, d'Aéris et de Léon.

Dans un immense salle circulaire baignée dans l'obscurité faiblement éclairée au plafond par des statues de dragons crachant des flammes vertes, Riku était un genou à terre, suffoquant, la main crispée sur son coeur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle comme si il avait parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Maléfique se tenait devant lui.

-C'était imprudent de faire ce que tu as fait. Ramener ton amie ici sans utiliser de vaisseau. Si tu es seul, le déplacement peut être envisagé mais si tu es avec quelqu'un, l'énergie nécessaire devient le double de ce qu'il te faudrait seul. N'oublie pas, mon garçon, s'en remettre entièrement aux pouvoirs obscurs pourrait te coûter ton coeur.

Riku reprit peu à peu son souffle, Kairi était en sécurité dans une salle spéciale, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il se redressa lentement, c'est alors qu'un cri raisonna, il venait de l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas seulement un cri, c'était un hurlement de bête sauvage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une âme perdue, répondit Maléfique.

Riku la regarda d'un air interrogatif et méfiant.

-Bien que son monde ait disparu, reprit la sorcière, son coeur a survécu. Quand nous avons enlevé la princesse de son monde, il l'a suivit jusqu'ici grâce à la force inébranlable de sa volonté. Mais ne crains rien, il ne te fera aucun mal, il a beau être puissant, ton pouvoir est largement supérieur au sien, désormais.

-Mon pouvoir? Répéta Riku sans comprendre.

-La force qui sommeille en toi, mon enfant. A présent éveille cette puissance et montre-nous ton vrai pouvoir!

Le corps de Riku se mit à nouveau de briller de mille feux d'une mystérieuse lumière verte. _Que se passe-t-il? Oui, je le sens! Ce pouvoir qui dort depuis si longtemps en moi s'éveille, oui, je suis fort, terriblement fort! _

Pendant ce temps, à la ville de Traverse, Cid s'occupait des modifications sur le vaisseau tandis que le trio attendait dans un coin. Le demi-navigummi de Cid était en fait celui qu'avait trouvé Gepetto, le père de Pinocchio lors de son voyage pour retrouver son fils. Il tenait une boutique d'horloges à Traverse à présent, il fut heureux de recevoir la visite du trio, son fils aussi d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant que l'instant des retrouvailles fut passé, Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tristement le sol.

-Eh, Sora! Appella Donald.

-Hein? Demanda le garçon, sortant de sa rêverie.

-N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit, sans bouder et pas de visages tristes, récita Dingo.

-Mais... comment faites-vous pour rester si confiants? Malgré tous les mondes que nous avons traversés, il n'y a jamais eu de trace de votre roi. Vous n'êtes pas inquiets?

-Nous? Jamais, répondit simplement Donald.

-Le roi nous a donné pour mission de trouver le Porteur de la Clé pour l'acompagner, c'est ainsi que nous t'avons rencontrés. Et tant que nous resterons ensemble, je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien, affirma Dingo. Aie confiance en toi, c'est tout. Ca devrait pas t'être difficile, tu as vaincu à toi tout seul le grand Hercules.

-Avoir confiance? Répéta Sora en fermant les yeux.

-J'ai confiance en toi, murmura la voix de Kairi dans sa tête.

Soudain, Sora se retrouva dans un endroit totalement inconnu, une vieille dame était là et racontait une histoire à une petite fille aux cheveux flamboyants.

-Jadis, la paix régnait et les peuples vivaient dans la chaleur de la lumière, tout le monde l'aimait, mais les gens ont commencé à se battre pour se l'approprier. C'est ainsi que les Ténèbres sont apparues dans leur coeur. Elles se sont propagées, engloutissant la lumière et de nombreux coeurs. Elles finirent par tout recouvrir et le monde disparut. Cependant, des fragments de lumière avaient survécu, dans le coeur des enfants. Et grâce à cela, les enfants ont pu reconstruire le monde disparu. C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons mais la vraie lumière sommeille, cachée au plus profond des Ténèbres, le monde s'est alors divisé en des milliers de petits mondes. Mais un jour, la porte qui mène au coeur des Ténèbres s'ouvrira et la vraie lumière reviendra. Souviens-toi que même plongée au coeur des Ténèbres, il y aura toujours une lumière pour te guider. Si tu crois en la lumière, les Ténèbres ne te vaincront jamais, car ton coeur brillera intensémment de ce pouvoir et repoussera les Ténèbres. Comprends-tu, Kairi?

-Kairi?! S'exclama Sora en regardant la petite fille. Kairi!

Tout devint blanc puis Sora rouvrit les yeux.

-Ca va pas? S'inquièta Dingo.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

_Kairi, tu m'as appellé?_

-C'est bon, j'ai fini! S'écria une voix triomphante.

C'était Cid qui vint auprés d'eux. Il regarda tour à tour Dingo, Donald puis Sora et n'ajouta qu'une chose :

-Faites attention, c'est certainement l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'univers.

Sur ces mots, Cid rentra dans sa boutique, laissant le trio perplexe regagner le vaisseau.

-Cid a entré dans l'ordinateur les coordonnées de la Forteresse Oubliée! S'exclama Donald.

-Il savait qu'on cherchait à y aller et comme il vient de ce monde, il nous a donné les moyens d'y parvenir.

-Ce qui nous attends là-bas sera sûrement différend de tout ce qu'on a recontré jusqu'à présent, dit anxieusement Donald. Le quartier général des Sans-coeur et des généraux de l'Ombre!

-Il nous faudra être trés prudent, dit Jiminy.

Sora leva le poing, surexcité.

-Nous vaincrons Maléfique et nous fermerons la Serrure, les Sans-coeur ne réapparaîtront plus!

Tous acquisèrent en levant le poing et le vaisseau rouge s'envola et disparut dans l'immensité de l'espace, en direction du monde natal de Cloud, Léon et des autres pour la bataille finale.


	15. Le devoir ou l'amitié ?

**LA QUÊTE DE SORA**

**LE DEVOIR OU L'AMITIE?**

-Oh regardez là-haut !

Au-delà des chutes ascendantes qui s'étendaient à leur pieds, Sora, Donald et Dingo apercevaient un gigantesque château, lugubre et mécanique, avec comme emblème un coeur barré, le même que sur les Sans-coeurs, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était la Forteresse Oubliée, le quartier général de Maléfique. Le trio se tenait sur une plate-forme rocheuse au milieu d'un lac. D'autres plates-formes faites de pans de roche étaient en suspension dans les airs, formant un chemin. Il ne restait plus qu'à le suivre. Mais en voyant la forteresse, une impression étrange envahi Sora, une sorte de nostalgie. Il n'avait eu cette même impression qu'une seule fois, dans la tente du campement de Jane où le diapositif montrait la photo d'un château.

-Je connais cet endroit... murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son coeur. Je ressens comme de la chaleur...

-Ah ? Tu as faim ? demanda Donald.

-Hé ! Je suis sérieux !

-Ben voyons.

-Allons, vous n'allez pas déjà vous disputer alors que nous venons juste d'arriver? demanda Dingo.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment, approuva Donald.

-Alors allons-y !

Sora, Donald et Dingo s'élancèrent vers les plates-formes avec détermination, ils y étaient enfin. Sora n'avait pas peur, il savait Donald et Dingo juste derrière lui et devant lui, la forteresse dans laquelle était enfermée Kairi.

**oooooooooooo**

Il avait vécu la destruction de son château, la perte de ses fidèles amis et valets mais le pire pour le Prince Adam était l'enlèvement de celle qu'il aimait. Elle était la seule qui comptait à ses yeux, elle était devenue tout pour lui, cette jeune femme pure qui voit au-delà des apparences, Belle. Il était certain de la trouver ici. Lorsqu'il parvint à la dernière plate-forme, un garçon se trouvait juste devant lui, un enfant aux cheveux d'argent avec un regard perçant. Que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi se tenait-il devant lui, le défiant du regard?

**ooooooooo**

Riku était sorti de la Forteresse Oubliée pour faire face à l'intrus que Maléfique avait surnommé l'Âme perdue. Une fois de plus, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cette bête avait l'air bien redoutable. Elle se tenait sur deux pattes comme un homme mais seuls sa démarche et ses yeux pouvaient encore être comparés à un humain. Son corps courbé était couvert d'une fourrure brune et épaisse, ses pattes se terminaient pas des griffes noires que Riku ne doutait pas acérées et ses crocs pointus pouvaient sûrement transformer le garçon en passoire en une seule morsure et des cornes petites mais dangereuses. Pour tout vêtement, une ample cape pourpre et un pantalon usé vert par lequel sortait derrière une queue touffue. De plus, même courbé, il dépassait le garçon d'un bon mètre. Tout à fait le genre de monstre qui hantait les cauchemars des petits enfants, mais Riku n'en était plus un depuis longtemps, il était nullement impressionné par le danger que représentait cet intrus. Après tout, il avait les ténèbres derrière lui.

-Pas de vaisseau? Aucune aide des Sans-coeur? Mais comment es-tu arrivé ici? Demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho par les murs d'eau qui les entouraient.

Le Prince fixa le garçon et plaça ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et répondit de sa voix grave et puissante :

-J'y ai simplement cru. Rien de plus. Quand mon monde a sombré dans les ténèbres, Belle m'a été enlevée. J'ai juré de la libérer, quoiqu'il arrive, quel que soit les obstacles ou les personnes. Je suis certain de la retrouver. Elle est forcément ici! Alors écartes-toi, enfant, je la ramènerai!

-Récupères-la si tu peux... en me passant sur le corps, dit Riku sur un ton de défi.

Le Prince poussa un hurlement terrifiant qui résonna partout autour d'eux avant de se jeter sur le garçon pour l'écarter de son chemin. Riku anticipa son coup en faisant un saut périlleux arrière, se réceptionna en tirant la Shadowblade de sa ceinture et s'apprêta à répliquer.

-Désolé, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je te la rendrai quand elle ne sera plus utile. Final Break!

Avec une vitesse supérieure à celle de son adversaire, Riku chargea, et traversa le monstre une seconde plus tard. Un témoin n'aurait même pas vu le garçon attaquer, ce fut le cas pour le Prince qui hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler, vaincu.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce coup n'était pas mortel. Ton coeur ne m'intéresse pas, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un échauffement. Mon vrai pouvoir est encore bien plus grand.

La main du Prince se leva vers Riku en tremblant avant de se refermer, de prendre appui sur le sol et faire ramper son corps entier en direction du garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

-Cette leçon ne t'a pas suffi? Dans ce cas je vais abréger tes souffrances ! Affirma-t-il en levant son arme.

-Riku ! Arrête !

Ce dernier se tourna vers le chemin de plate-forme, enfin il était arrivé. Riku avait bien compté sur la langue pendue de cet imbécile de capitaine pour lui dire où se trouvait le repaire de Maléfique.

-Enfin te voilà, Sora. J'ai failli attendre.

-Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? Riku ! Maléfique se sert de toi, elle veux trouver la Serrure de ce monde pour envahir tout l'univers avec ses Sans-coeur !

-C'est vrai ! Approuva Donald. Si tu l'aide, tu seras responsable de cette catastrophe !

-Viens avec nous, ajouta Dingo. Avec toi on pourra délivrer Kairi et sceller la Serrure plus vite. Ahyuk !

-À propos de Kairi, on a toujours été rivaux toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Riku à Sora en rangeant son épée. On passait notre temps à se défier, tu t'en souviens ?

-C'était encore le cas il y a quinze jours.

-Quinze ? Il m'a semblé que c'était dans une autre vie. Nous sommes même restés à un partout si je me souviens bien. Mais ça s'arrête là désormais, c'est fini. Il ne peut y avoir deux maîtres de la Keyblade.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Riku ?

-Que la Keyblade choisisse... son vrai maître ! Clama-t-il en tendant la main.

Soudain, la Keyblade dans la main de Sora tira son bras, comme aimantée par la main de Riku. Le garçon tenta de la retenir avec ses deux mains mais elle disparut dans un éclat de lumière et réapparut dans la main de Riku.

-Hein ? NON ! s'exclama Sora.

-COUAC ?

-OH !

Riku examina longuement la lame en argent d'un regard neutre.

-Maléfique avait raison, je suis le VRAI élu. Et toi, tu n'es pas de taille à sauver Kairi. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à moi de le faire. Seul le véritable maître de la Keyblade peut ouvrir la Porte secrète et changer le monde.

Encore une référence à cette Porte. Jafar fut le premier à en parler mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour Sora, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est impossible... c'est moi qui suis arrivé jusqu'ici avec la Keyblade. J'ai verrouillé toutes les Serrures que j'ai rencontré, je me suis battu avec tout ce temps !

-Tss, tu n'étais que le livreur, railla Riku en brandissant sa nouvelle arme. Elle t'a prêté son pouvoir mais tu n'as jamais été son maître. Ton rôle prend fin ici.

Dans la confusion régnant dans l'esprit de Sora, il se souvint d'un détail. Que ce soit dans Monstro ou dans le navire de Crochet, chaque fois que Riku était proche, la Keyblade perdait ses pouvoirs. Reconnaissait-elle son vrai maître? Malheureusement, dans l'esprit de Sora, la réponse était oui, tout le prouvait. Il n'avait été qu'un remplaçant provisoire.

-Tiens, va jouer les héros avec ça, ajouta Riku en jetant aux pieds de Sora un objet.

Il s'agissait d'une simple épée en bois, un jouet que tous les deux avaient fabriqués, identiques et celle là lui avait causé beaucoup de bosses et de bleus. Alors c'était ça ? Voilà ce qu'il était, ce qu'il a été et qu'il sera toujours? Un enfant. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula à quatre pattes sur le sol devant l'épée factice tandis que son ancien ami, son ancien meilleur ami, lui tourna le dos et repartit en direction de la forteresse.

Donald prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Dingo.

-Allez Dingo, Jiminy, en route.

-Voyons Donald, nous ne pouvons le laisser comme ça, lui dit Jiminy en bondissant de la capuche de Sora jusqu'à l'épaule de Donald.

-Il ne faut pas oublier notre mission, ce pourquoi nous sommes ici. Dingo ?

Mais ce dernier était très partagé, regardant tour à tour Riku qui s'éloignait et Sora qui pleurait, désespéré.

-Oh... je sais bien que le Roi nous a dit de suivre la Clé, son élu et tout ça mais...

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Donald qui était aussi peiné que lui, il baissa la tête et marcha sur les traces de Riku, Jiminy sur son chapeau, ayant compris qu'il avait aussi des obligations. Donald se tourna une dernière fois vers le garçon avec qui il avait tout partagé ces deux dernières semaines et n'eut la force de lui dire qu'une seule chose :

-Désolé...

Puis il partit avec Dingo sans se retourner.

_Attendez... ne m'abandonnez pas... Donald... Dingo... Jiminy... mes amis... _

Sora aurait tant voulu leur crier ça, qu'il allait se relever et prendre la Keyblade de force à Riku, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il était faible, abandonné, insignifiant, pleurant sur cette maudite épée de bois qui représentait cette trace indélébile de son enfance.

_Tu vois Kairi, je n'ai pas changé... je ne suis toujours qu'un enfant, un stupide perdant, au moins j'aurai tenu cette promesse..._

Plongé dans ses pensées, il failli sursauter en voyant cette ombre imposante recouvrir la sienne. Il tourna la tête et vit le monstre que Riku avait blessé. Il boitait, suffoquait mais avançait tout de même... avant de tomber un genou au sol. Sora se releva et vint auprès de lui.

-Hé, ne fait pas d'effort, tu es blessé.

Sora prit son bracelet à pierre rouge dans sa main, ferma les yeux et se concentra pour réunir sa force magique.

-Soin !

La plaie sur le torse du Prince se referma. Il se tourna vers ce jeune garçon. Depuis que la magicienne l'avait transformé en bête à cause de son égoïsme, Sora était la deuxième personne à ne pas fuir ou être effrayé par son apparence et à lui tendre la main.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Sora n'eut pas la force de répondre et préféra baisser la tête.

-Moi, je suis venu me battre pour Belle.

_Belle ? Elle doit être une des princesses que Maléfique pourchasse à travers les mondes... avec Alice et Jasmine. _

En repensant à ses deux amies, Sora sentit de nouveau ses forces l'abandonner. Où était-il quand elles ont été enlevées? Tout près mais il avait été trop faible pour les sauver.

Le Prince se releva péniblement. Sa blessure était refermée mais encore brûlante.

-Bien que je sois seul comme toi, je me battrai. Je ne repartirai pas sans Belle. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

« _C'est pour ça que je suis là »? Et moi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? _se demanda Sora avant de regarder l'épée en bois que Riku avait laissé et le bracelet que Kairi lui avait offert. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas et pourtant ils étaient pareils. Ce fut comme un déclic, l'espoir jaillit de nouveau dans son coeur. Il passa le bracelet à pierre rouge et le bracelet à pierre bleue sur ses poignets, sous ses gants, saisit l'épée et rejoignit ce monstre au grand coeur.

-Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Pas après tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait ! Je suis venu pour retrouver une personne qui m'est chère. Au fait, je m'appelle Sora et toi ?

Le prince sourit et pressa sa patte sur son épaule.

-Adam, mais appelle-moi La Bête.

Puis le duo se lança sur les traces de leurs prédécesseurs avec pour simple objectif : retrouver la personne qui leur avait été enlevé. Et si une personne se dressait sur leur chemin, ils uniraient leurs forces pour l'écarter.

**ooooooooo**

-Attend ! Eh attend-nous ! s'exclama Donald.

Lui et Dingo passèrent de justesse l'immense double porte d'entrée du château. Elle s'était ouverte toute seule à l'approche de Riku et s'était refermée après son passage. Ce dernier ne ralentit même pas l'allure, la Keyblade sur son épaule.

-On a failli être enfermé dehors, remarqua Dingo.

-Tu vas continuer à nous éviter encore combien de temps ? Se révolta le canard.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé de me suivre, répondit simplement Riku. Soyez gentils, rentrez chez vous.

-Couac ? Nous sommes ici en mission ! Nous devons escorter le maître de la Keyblade jusqu'au retour du Roi ! Et, faute de preuves que ce soit encore Sora, c'est toi ! Alors tu peux courir, je continuerai à te coller au train !

-Voyons Donald. Riku ne pensait pas te vexer, positiva Dingo.

Le garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. Il les regarda un long moment, silencieux avant de reprendre sa marche.

-Après tout, faites ce que vous voulez.

-On a pas besoin de ta permission ! Précisa Donald. Tu sais Dingo, il me fait vraiment regretter Sora. Lui au moins, il parlait ! Bon il disait plein de bêtises mais il parlait !

-J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux...

-Ne t'en fait pas, il est sûrement à bord du vaisseau.

_Comment Sora a-t-il pu supporter ces bouffons ? Enfin, tant qu'il n'est plus mêlé à tout ça, ça me va. Bientôt la Porte s'ouvrira et j'obtiendrai le pouvoir, le vrai pouvoir !_

**oooooooooooo**

Devant l'arcade qui était au sommet du chemin, il n'y avait que la mer. La forteresse était bien au delà mais Riku, Donald et Dingo étaient déjà passés, comment s'y étaient-ils prit ? Sora fit encore un pas en avant et soudain, un filin de lumière se tissa du château jusqu'à l'arcade, longé par une passerelle ronde qui se dirigeait vers eux. Sora et la Bête montèrent dessus et le transport fit machine arrière vers la forteresse. Il n'était pas si étonnant que Maléfique avait choisi cet endroit comme repère. Il était perpétuellement gardé par des armées entières de Sans-coeur et paraissait inaccessible. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée. Il y avait deux chemins : celui de face qui menait à une immense double porte avec des ronces dorées pour motifs et le chemin de droite menait à un portail. Naturellement, le duo se dirigea vers l'entrée de la forteresse. Ils y parvinrent sans tomber sur le moindre Sans-coeur, ce qui était vraiment curieux. Sora poussa la porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

-La porte doit être verrouillée.

-Écartes-toi.

Sora ne se le fit pas répéter et la Bête donna un immense coup de poing à la porte qui fit trembler même le sol. Cependant, la porte ne broncha pas du moindre petit centimètre.

-Inutile d'insister, il doit y avoir un autre moyen de parvenir à entrer... allons dans l'autre chemin, on aura peut être plus de chances.

-Espérons-le.

La grille fut plus conciliante que la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'une simple poussée. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, Sora s'arrêta brusquement, le chemin était détruit. Néanmoins, le garçon remarqua un cristal d'améthyste sur le côté. Il le toucha et il se mit à scintiller.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Sora.

-Je crois que la réponse arrive.

Une nouvelle passerelle apparut, surgissant du bas. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sora et la Bête grimpèrent et la passerelle s'enfonça dans le vide.

-J'espère qu'elle ne nous ramène pas aux chutes.

-Non, je pense que c'est un autre chemin, positiva Sora.

En effet, la plate-forme s'immobilisa au sol, aux pieds de la forteresse, ayant longé la falaise. En face d'eux, un lac avec une sorte de balcon bien trop haut pour être atteint. Sora risqua un pas et sursauta. Il marchait sur l'eau ! Ou plutôt, il était impossible de s'y enfoncer, Sora eut beau piétiner, rien n'y fit.

-Je vois une grotte sous l'eau, dit la Bête.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? Demanda le garçon. Le balcon est trop haut et on ne peut pas plonger sous l'eau.

-Il y a forcément un moyen de parvenir à cette grotte...

-La Bête ! Regarde ! Une bulle d'eau !

Loin d'être une simple bulle de savon, cette bulle flottait à un mètre du sol et était de taille assez large pour contenir les deux compagnons. Sora s'en approcha pour la toucher et il fut aspiré à l'intérieur. La Bête se rua sur la bulle et rejoignit le garçon. Puis la bulle plongea dans la grotte souterraine et remonta à l'air libre dans ce qui semblait être les sous-sols du château, faits de briques vertes et noires. Le chemin était bloqué par des grilles. Sora repensa à Traverse, quand il avait uni ses forces avec Donald et Dingo pour détruire les barreaux qui menaient à Léon. Mais cette fois, il était seul et sans Keyblade. Seul? Pas tout à fait. La Bête s'avança vers les grilles et sans ménagements, abattit ses puissantes griffes sur le mur qui s'écroula. Le garçon en resta ébahi.

-Alors, tu viens ? demanda la Bête.

Sora secoua la tête et acquiesça. À présent ils se retrouvaient dans un dédale souterrain. Les murs coulissaient, bougeaient, mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un seul rectangle du sol qui s'élevait au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'exploration. Ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac, mais un détail attira l'oeil du garçon à sa droite, de drôles de mécanismes. En leur centre, un carré bleu mais Sora ne put en voir plus car la Bête l'écarta sèchement et un bruit de crocs claquant retentit. Le garçon s'aperçut alors que si son ami ne l'avait pas écarté, il aurait été mordu par la gueule de loup noir à trois yeux. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, il s'agissait d'un visage fixé sur un grand bouclier porté par un colosse en armure bleue et à la peau violette. C'était un des Sans-coeur les plus puissants, un Défenseur. Le regard bestial s'embrasa et ouvrit grand sa gueule pour cracher une boule de feu. Sora bondit sur le côté malgré le faible espace que lui offrait le couloir. La Bête chargea alors sans ménagements en poussant un rugissement féroce.

-Hors de mon chemin !

Mais le bouclier du Sans-coeur tint bon. Sora se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire sans la Keyblade. Il se revit en train de soigner la Bête.

_Mais oui ! Je peux encore utiliser la magie ! _

-La Bête, je peux emprunter ton dos ?

Son compagnon abattait ses puissantes pattes sur le bouclier sans causer de dommages, il se retourna et acquiesça. Sora courut alors vers lui, sauta, prit appui sur son dos et bondit au-dessus du Sans-coeur. Arrivé derrière lui, il pointa son épée de bois vers lui.

-Glacier !

Le rayon de glace atteint l'ennemi qui, surprit, se cabra vers l'arrière, son bouclier levé au-dessus de sa tête et la Bête en profita pour l'achever d'un coup de griffe, il se volatilisa.

Profitant de la disparition du Sans-coeur, Sora appuya sur le carré qu'il semblait protéger et les mécanismes se mirent en route.

-Ça a du ouvrir la porte, j'en suis sur !

-Alors dépêchons-nous de retourner là-haut, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, lança la Bête en se ruant vers la sortie.

Sora devait courir pour suivre le rythme de son compagnon. Sur le chemin du retour, il remarqua juste une pièce vide derrière une porte entrouverte, sans doute une cellule. Une bulle les attendait à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés aux sous-sols. Ils se laissèrent aspirés pour retourner aux fondations.

De retour sur l'eau, ils s'apprêtaient à remonter sur la plate-forme pour revenir à la porte du château. Malheureusement, les formes noires qui apparaissaient partout autour d'eux les firent déchanter. Toutes ces formes s'arrondirent, trois lambeaux poussèrent sur elles et deux minuscules points jaunes apparurent. À présent, les deux compagnons étaient encerclés par les Sans-coeur qui représentaient une partie chacun de pures ténèbres, les redoutables Boules noires.

-Il nous faut des renforts, ils sont trop nombreux! s'exclama Sora.

-Ce ne sont pas ces misérables petites balles qui m'empêcheront de retrouver Belle! grogna la Bête en faisant disparaître l'un des ennemis d'un coup de patte.

Sora se reprit, il était temps d'utiliser son dernier atout. Il plongea sur le côté pour éviter les charges des Sans-coeur et tira de sa poche toutes ses sphères d'invocation.

-Créatures de lumière, de feu, d'eau, de nature, de sable et de terre, prêtez-moi vos forces !

Clochette, Mushu, Dumbo, Bambi, Génie et Simba apparurent autour de Sora, répondant à son appel.

-A ton service, mon pote ! s'exclama Mushu.

-Nous t'aiderons, promit Bambi.

-Retroussons nos manches chers amis, il va y avoir du sport, clama malicieusement Génie en regardant autour de lui.

-Nous sommes prêts, assura Simba en fléchissant les pattes, prêt à bondir.

-Décidément, tu es un garçon bien étrange, Sora, commenta fièrement la Bête. Tu peux également compter sur ma force.

-Merci les amis. Nous devons gagner cette plate-forme là-bas. C'est parti !

Alors que les boules noires continuaient à apparaître autour d'eux, Mushu grimpa sur les cheveux de Sora qui lui-même grimpa sur Dumbo. Ils s'envolèrent, aidés par Clochette. Dumbo arrosait les ennemis à gauche, Mushu mitraillait de ses boules de feu à droite, Simba et la Bête chargeaient devant, Bambi dressait un bouclier repoussant les Sans-coeur à l'arrière et Génie s'amusait à faire apparaître un dessin bleu représentant son visage sur chacun d'eux avant qu'ils ne servent de cible aux éclairs. Dumbo et Clochette ne pouvaient voler jusqu'à la falaise et les pouvoirs de Génie étaient limités dans ce monde mais en combinant leurs efforts, ils parvinrent enfin devant la plate-forme. Sora bondit du dos de Dumbo.

-Venez, allons nous-en ! Cria-t-il à tout le monde.

Mais Mushu sauta de la tête de Sora.

-Le plus important c'est que TOI, tu y parviennes. Vas-y mon gars, je te couvre, ils ne pourront pas te poursuivre.

-Mais Mushu...

-La famille que je devais protéger a disparu en même temps que mon monde. J'ai rien à perdre, lança-t-il en grimpant sur un rocher. Par contre toi, tu dois retrouver tes amis, alors vas-y ! Hé hé, quel héros je suis !

-Moi aussi j'ai promit de te protéger, Sora, je reste aussi, dit Bambi.

-Mais...

Clochette et Dumbo lui firent comprendre qu'eux aussi voulaient rester, Sora finit par acquiescer.

-Bon d'accord, mais soyez très prudents !

Lui, Génie, Simba et la Bête montèrent sur la plate-forme qui s'éleva, laissant les quatre créatures des éléments seules face aux boules noires.

-Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi sont-ils restés ?

-Quelque part, c'est normal, lui dit Simba. Ces monstres sont responsables de la disparition de leur foyer, de leur famille et de leurs amis. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à ne pas rester, mais avant tout, c'était pour te protéger toi, Sora. En nous prenant, toi, Donald et Dingo vous êtes devenus une nouvelle famille pour nous, c'est pour ça que nous sommes prêts à tout pour toi.

-Personnellement, mon monde n'a pas été anéanti mais j'ai envie de rendre service à mon pote Al et Jasmine est certainement ici, alors après avoir collé une bonne baigne aux méchants, on sauvera vos demoiselles qui ont des tresses, rit Génie.

Ils parvinrent au sommet et filèrent droit vers la porte. Malheureusement, une dizaine de formes apparurent, violettes, flottant dans les airs, de forme conique, portant chacun un chapeau et une baguette. Si les défenseurs étaient parmi les plus puissants Sans-coeur, les Sorciers étaient les maîtres de la magie.

-Attention ! Cria Sora.

Génie claqua des doigts et fit disparaître les boules de feu que les Sans-coeur avaient lancé. Ceux-ci disparurent pour réapparaître derrière les compagnons.

-Profitez-en, je reste pour leur apprendre ce qu'est un vrai tour de magie, proposa le grand bleu.

Tous acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, Génie s'occupant des sorciers. Sora sourit, ils étaient à deux doigts d'atteindre la porte, mais une ombre voila son sourire, trois puissants défenseurs apparurent, ayant la ferme intention d'arrêter les intrus. Simba bondit devant eux et poussa son rugissement féroce.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai, promit-il avant de se jeter sur les défenseurs, les faisant reculer.

Désormais, la porte était accessible. Sora s'y précipita, la Bête à ses côtés et poussa la grande porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Simba avant d'entrer avec la Bête au coeur du monde des généraux de l'Ombre.

**oooooooooooooo**

Cela faisait neuf années. Il était temps ! Temps pour Maléfique d'atteindre la Serrure de la Forteresse Oubliée où étaient nés les Sans-coeur. La Porte menant au coeur de tous les mondes ne pouvait s'ouvrir, d'après le rapport d'Ansem, qu'avec les sept princesses de coeur et l'élu de la Keyblade. Or, Maléfique les possédaient tous ! Riku avait atterrit dans la Forteresse Oubliée après la destruction de son monde, la sorcière avait su alors qu'il était l'authentique élu et l'avait subtilement convaincu de se joindre à elle. Les sept princesses ont été capturées les unes après les autres, elles étaient toutes là, y compris celle qu'Ansem avait envoyé par l'Océan pour trouver l'élu.

Maléfique se trouvait au sommet du château, chaque princesses enfermées dans un cercueil de cristal fixé sur le mur, profondément endormies. Trois de chaque côté. La dernière était au centre, flottant au-dessus du sol, allongée dans un cercueil transparent d'améthyste. Maléfique allait finir ce qu'Ansem avait commencé, elle monta les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge et se tourna vers les sept jeunes filles, brandissant son sceptre.

-Ô Princesses de Coeur ! Révélez-moi où se trouve la Serrure!

Un lien de lumière rose partit de chaque coeur des six princesses, ils s'unirent au-dessus du cercueil de celle du centre et partit au-dessus de Maléfique. Il y avait deux escaliers en colimaçon, à gauche et à droite, menant au centre des commandes, sur un balcon dominant toute l'immense salle. Derrière les commandes, le mur avait un trou en forme de coeur, envahi de brume emplit de contrastes de couleurs. Ce passage bloqué jusqu'à présent se mit à briller au contact du lien des princesses et redevint normal juste après.

Maléfique sourit, le passage menant à la Serrure allait bientôt s'ouvrir.

**ooooooooooo**

Riku était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. En route pour aller voir Maléfique, il s'était brusquement arrêté et était reparti en direction du hall d'entrée, laissant Donald et Dingo sceptiques. Il était à présent debout devant la fontaine à fixer la porte d'entrée infranchissable, comme si il attendait quelqu'un. Les deux autres étaient assis à même le sol, se demandant ce que le garçon avait.

-Tu crois qu'il attend de la visite ? Demanda naïvement Dingo.

-Et de qui ? Personne ne peux entrer par la porte qui s'est verrouillée derrière nous. En plus elle est si solide que même Hercules ne pourrait la démolir.

-Ben heu...

-Te revoilà, pauvre fou, marmonna Riku.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître...

-Couac ? Sora ?

-Ahyuk ! Il a réussi à rentrer.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Sora venait de pénétrer dans le hall avec la Bête. Des marches encadraient une fontaine, c'était une vaste pièce au plafond élevé.

-Restes sur tes gardes, ils ne sont pas loin, lui dit son compagnon avant de se tourner vers une porte qui s'était ouverte toute seule.

Au pas de cette porte se tenait une magnifique jeune femme brune aux cheveux élégamment attachés, portant une somptueuse robe dorée.

-Belle ! Tu vas bien ?

La princesse sourit avant que l'ombre ne voile son visage. Après quelques secondes, elle se transforma en ombre Sans-coeur, narguant la Bête. Ce dernier trembla un instant avant d'hurler de rage en se jetant sur le minuscule Sans-coeur. La porte de la pièce se referma derrière lui, laissant Sora de nouveau seul.

-La Bête !

-Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ?

Sora se retourna vivement et vit Riku, Donald et Dingo. Ces deux derniers étaient partagés entre la joie et le remords de revoir leur ancien compagnon. Quant à Riku, son regard demeurait impitoyable.

-Pas avant d'avoir sauvé Kairi ! Clama Sora.

-Sora... tu es vraiment trop obstiné, tu ne me laisse plus le choix, tu vas devoir disparaître dans les ténèbres ! Dark Aura !

Une violente bourrasque souffla sur toute la pièce. Sora planta fermement ses pieds au sol pour ne pas être emporté. Quand le vent se calma au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon constata que Riku avait changé de tenue. Entièrement bleu sombre à part un pagne blanc et des bracelets rouge. Sur sa poitrine était dessinée le symbole des Sans-coeur.

-Tu as même laissé les ténèbres envahir ton être Riku ? Tu es dans l'erreur ! Réveilles-toi avant qu'elles ne t'engloutissent totalement !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon coeur est trop fort. Et le tiens est condamné à disparaître ! Dark fire !

Riku lança une boule de feu bleu à Sora, ce dernier lança son épée en bois qui se consuma sans arrêter la course de la flamme. Le garçon ferma alors les yeux et attendit en crispant le visage. Nul doute que son corps allait partir en cendre mais il était sûr que son coeur survivra. L'attaque semblait mettre des heures à l'atteindre, comme si le temps alentour s'était ralentit. Puis soudain, la flamme s'écrasa sur une surface tellement solide qu'elle disparut.

-Arrêtes ! Ça suffit, laisse Sora tranquille !

Sora ouvrit les yeux et vit Dingo devant lui, bouclier en avant. Il venait de le sauver.

-Dingo...

-Si il est venu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour t'affronter. Tu as le droit de ne pas te joindre à lui, mais ne l'agresses pas !

Riku resta neutre face au retournement de veste de son soi-disant nouveau compagnon.

-Tu trahirais ton roi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, jamais, assura Dingo. Mais...

Il se tourna vers Sora en souriant et ajouta :

-Je ne vais tout de même pas trahir Sora non plus parce qu'il est devenu un de mes meilleurs amis après toutes ces aventures que nous avons vécu.

-Dingo ! Que fais-tu ? S'exclama Donald. Reviens ici tout de suite avant que tu ne sois banni du royaume Disney à jamais !

-Désolé, ma décision est prise, je reste avec Sora. A plus tard, Donald. Quand tu le retrouveras, tu pourras dire au Roi que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas lui avoir obéit ?

Donald resta ébahis pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de se rendre à l'évidence, ces deux nigauds maladroits avaient besoin de lui, sans quoi ils ne feraient que des bêtises.

-Attends Dingo ! On lui dira ensemble !

Puis le canard rejoignit Dingo et Sora.

-Ben oui, après tout, on est rien les uns sans les autres, parce que un pour tous et tous pour un, dit-il.

Dingo acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

-Ahyuk ! Désolé mais tu vas devoir t'encombrer de nouveau de nous deux, Sora.

-De nous trois, précisa Jiminy.

-Merci beaucoup Donald, Dingo, Jiminy, remercia Sora en souriant.

-Ah ? Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ces clowns ? Partir à la recherche de Kairi ? Sans arme pour te battre ? Railla Riku en lui montrant la Keyblade.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de la Keyblade, assura Sora. J'ai une bien meilleure arme, mon coeur.

-Ton coeur ? Répéta Riku avec un sourire navré. En quoi cette petite chose fragile pourrait t'aider ?

-Même si mon coeur est faible comme tu le suggères, il n'est pas seul. Il a grandi au fil de ces voyages et s'est attaché à tous les amis que je me suis fait. Je suis devenu une partie de leur coeur tout comme eux une partie du mien. Et si ils pensent à moi de temps en temps et qu'ils ne m'oublient pas, alors nos coeurs n'en formeront qu'un tout-puissant ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes! Mes amis sont ma force !

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans le hall avant que la Keyblade se mette à briller dans la main de Riku et disparaître.

-Hein ? QUOI ?

L'arme en forme de clé réapparut toute seule entre les mains de Sora.

-NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! ELLE EST A MOI ! Hurla Riku en tirant de sa ceinture la Shadowblade. Et tu vas me la rendre tout de suite ! Final Break !

-Aquillon !

Les deux garçons se croisèrent en un éclair. Puis ils se retournèrent vivement avant de se lancer l'un contre l'autre. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois avant que Riku ne se retire et saute haut dans les airs.

-Tu n'es pas plus fort que moi, tu ne le seras jamais ! Dark Break !

Le meilleur ami de Sora fonça en piqué dans sa direction.

-Tu ne toucheras plus à un seul de ses cheveux, Foudre !

Riku du s'écarter pour éviter l'éclair jaune de Donald tombant du ciel et atterrit au sol.

-Dark fire !

Une nouvelle flamme bleue se précipita vers Sora mais une fois de plus, Dingo s'interposa.

-Désolé mais je te laisserai pas faire non plus.

-C'est vrai.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sora.

-C'est vrai Riku. Je ne suis pas plus fort que toi, mais j'ai quelque chose que toi tu as délaissé. J'ai des amis pour me soutenir et toi ? Qu'as-tu pour te protéger à part les ténèbres ? Avoues-le Riku, tu es devenu fort mais seul. Et si être seul signifie être le plus fort, je te laisse ce titre !

-Bien dit, Sora, approuva Donald. Rafale !

Sora et Donald furent enveloppés du bouclier du Vent et avec Dingo, encerclaient Riku.

-Vous n'êtes pas prêts de m'avoir.

Riku tourna sur lui-même, son épée fauchant ses adversaires au passage, juste repoussés grâce à leur bouclier, et chargea sur Dingo, sauta au-dessus de lui et effectua son Dark break sur lui. Le fidèle compagnon de Sora supporta l'attaque grâce à son solide bouclier mais fut sonné lorsque ce dernier rebondit sur son crâne.

-Et d'un. Dark fire !

Malgré le bouclier du Vent de Donald, le canard encaissa les dommages et tomba en arrière.

-Et de deux. Alors Sora ? Que disais-tu à propos de ta force ?

-Approche Riku, défia le garçon en repliant son bras. Je te ramènerai à la lumière, même si pour ça je dois vaincre seul ta stupidité.

-Sora ! Final break !

-Riku ! Cyclone !

Sora évita l'épée de Riku en se baissant et en tournant sur lui-même en pleine avancée. Il fit un tour complet pour que sa propre arme frappe le dos de son plus dangereux adversaire qui l'envoya dans un cri de douleur face contre terre.

-Riku, c'est vraiment trop dur, sanglota Sora. Frapper son meilleur ami dans un duel injuste... pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu ça ?

Riku serra les dents, regardant longuement ses mains. Tout à coup, ses vêtements sombres disparurent, ne laissant que les originaux.

-Non... il me faut plus... plus de pouvoirs ! Je ne suis pas assez puissant... non ! J'y étais presque, j'allais gagner !

-Riku... ça fait 2 à 1, lui dit Sora en enlevant son bracelet à pierre bleu de son poignet et en le lançant à son ancien meilleur ami.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argents se retourna vers Sora, l'air effaré. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'à présent, il ne voulait plus protéger Sora des ténèbres en les pénétrant lui-même mais l'écarter définitivement. Les ténèbres avaient totalement obscurcit son jugement et continuaient à s'emparer de son coeur, de plus en plus rapidement. Il était jaloux que Sora l'ait oublié au profit de Donald et Dingo et lorsque Maléfique lui avait révélé que c'était lui-même le vrai élu de la Keyblade, il avait vu Sora comme un tricheur et un usurpateur. Il fit apparaître un passage noir et s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui une feuille de papier.

Une porte s'ouvrit, découvrant la Bête qui vit Sora relever ses amis, la Keyblade de nouveau entre ses mains.

-C'est ton coeur qui a triomphé.

Sora lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Donald regardait autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres ennemis. Quand à Dingo, il se pencha sur la feuille qu'avait laissé Riku et poussa une exclamation.

-Oh ! Regardez ! Riku avait un rapport d'Ansem, le huitième.

Sora récupéra le bracelet à pierre bleue et prit la feuille pour la lire à haute voix.

_" Il ne fait aucun doute que les Sans-cœur sont étroitement liés au cœur._  
_En les étudiant plus profondément, je devrais pouvoir lever le voile de mystère qui plane sur la nature du cœur._  
_Les Sans-cœur naissent spontanément d'êtres qui ont perdu le leur…_  
_Mais en mettant à pratique les résultats de mes recherches et en appliquant les principes du cœur, j'ai fabriqué une machine à créer artificiellement des Sans-cœur. Elle a parfaitement fonctionné dès les premiers essais._  
_En l'améliorant un peu, je réussirai peut-être à créer des Sans-cœur à partir de rien._  
_En comparant les Sans-cœur artificiels avec les naturels, j'ai pu constater qu'ils ne présentaient quasiment aucune différence structurelle._  
_Mais pour obtenir des résultats précis de mes expériences, je me dois de bien les distinguer._  
_J'ai donc décidé de marquer ceux qui sont créés artificiellement."_

-Plus je lis ces rapports, plus je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas Ansem lui-même et non Maléfique qui a amené la désolation ici, commenta Sora.

-C'est vrai que créer une machine à fabriquer les Sans-coeur, c'est jouer avec le feu, fit remarquer Donald. Bien, on reprend la route ?

-Elle risque d'être longue, il y aura de nombreuses embûches, prévint Sora.

-Et une armée de Sans-coeur redoutables qui nous pourchasserons, ajouta Dingo.

-Mais tant que nous serons ensemble, personne ne pourra nous battre.

Tous trois unirent leur main. La Bête ajouta la sienne.

-Alors allons-y, pressa-t-il.

-Oui, vers le sommet ! Clamèrent-ils ensemble.

**oooooooooooo**

Riku courrait à en perdre haleine dans le couloir menant à la salle de réunion avec l'horrible impression de brûlure dans son coeur.

-Pourquoi ? Elle était à moi !

-Écoutes-moi.

Riku s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour de lui, personne. Pourtant il avait bien entendu quelqu'un parler...

-Le coeur qui est fort et pur remportera la Keyblade.

C'est alors qu'il apparut, vêtu d'une cape brune au capuchon rabaissé, son corps brillant d'une mystérieuse lumière bleue, il semblait un fantôme au coeur de cet endroit sombre. Riku se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé quinze jours plus tôt.

**ooooooooooo**

-La Porte s'est ouverte.

Sur ses mots, comme aimanté par l'île, Riku s'y était rendu avec son radeau, il remarqua que celui de Kairi était déjà arrimé. À peine débarqué, le garçon se précipita sur l'îlot sans prendre le temps d'aller chercher Kairi, les nuages noirs apparurent alors. C'est alors qu'il apparut, cet être voilé d'une cape brune... Son île était prise dans une tempête, de violentes rafales soufflaient autour et dans le ciel, d'immenses nuages d'orages menaçaient de la recouvrir et la faire sombrer. Mais peu lui importait, il fixait le ciel hostile avec une certitude, il allait bientôt être libre, enfin libéré de cette prison, car la porte s'était ouverte, comme le lui avait confirmé cet être mystérieux à capuche qui venait de disparaître à l'instant. C'est alors que Riku entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, c'était Sora. Quelle joie, Sora partira avec lui et Kairi, ils ne seront jamais séparés…

**ooooooooooo**

-Quoi ? Mon coeur serait plus faible que le sien ? Demanda Riku, émergeant de ses souvenirs.

-Lorsque tu l'as affronté, il l'était. Toutefois, tu peux devenir plus fort. Après tout, tu as franchi la porte des ténèbres sans la moindre crainte sur ton île. Cela prouve qu'elles n'ont pas d'emprise sur toi. Suit la route qui mène aux vraies Ténèbres et ton coeur deviendra encore plus fort.

Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Le garçon n'en savait rien, il était trop désespéré pour se poser la question, il baissa les yeux et demanda :

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Rien d'extraordinaire. Ouvre ton âme aux ténèbres, c'est tout. Laisse ton corps, ton âme, ton coeur, tout ton être devenir Ténèbres.

Riku se laissa aller vers les profondeurs infinies de ses ténèbres intérieures, son corps brillant d'une lumière verte. Il vouait une confiance aveugle en cet homme qui l'avait aidé à quitter cette maudite prison qui lui avait servi de monde. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut alors que l'être mystérieux s'était rapproché.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La dernière chose que vit Riku avant de perdre connaissance était les yeux de cet être, des yeux dorés...


End file.
